


The Odd Job(s)

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Awkward Crush, Car Sex, Comedy, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, Fast Paced Relationship, Felon Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry falls in love easily, Honesty, Impulsive Harry, Investigations, Jealousy, Kissing, Louis has a lot of jobs, M/M, Mystery, Neck Kissing, Needy Louis, Obsessive Behavior, Odd Job Louis, Online-survey-taker, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Police Chief Liam Payne, Police Officer Harry Styles, Police Officer Zayn Malik, Professional-cuddler, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Sign twirler, Strip-pole-cleaner, Stripper Niall, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Harry Styles, deodorant seller, harry takes care of louis a lot, i dont know, lots of jealousy, louis likes being taken care of, maybe not, odd job - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.





	1. Prince's Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I don't actually know what crevice of my brain this idea crawled out of but oh well. I wrote the beginning and I didn't like it -but I had wrote a good amount and I didn't feel like scrapping the whole thing so I worked with it. I have always wanted to write a mystery story -kind of. And so I did this -I really hope I don't mess this up.
> 
> Okay; notes:  
> Harry is jealous -he is a jealous person and I've always tried basing my stories off of my own personal experiences and so I wrote him like someone who I was talking to for a while. He is a little obsessive, and he falls real easily. He is sweet, don't confuse that -it's just -them sort-of 'getting together' happens rather quickly (when normally, in my stories, it doesn't). He is a police officer -there is a lot of controversy over cops -and I love myself some controversy so I did this. You'll see two sides of a coin in parts of the story. Louis is a little shy at first but he is just a boy trying to live
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this -if not -I wont know -neither will you.  
> Thank you all again (for everything)  
> Bless.

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**  
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

 

              Prince’s Palace is a high end strip club. Harry had never been –he’d never really been one to go to strip clubs.

               Day one was always the easiest day when doing undercover operations. The first week really –it’s mainly making friends, watching –a reason to not spend your own money (even though he still did). But it was also the most boring –especially if you had a cheap police department that gave you two-hundred dollars to spend and just getting into the club was fifty-dollars.

But this was easy –a strip club; you dress down, enjoy the show, have a drink –don’t get shot if someone starts shooting.

Harry always tried managing one of those things.

                The undercover officer took a deep breath when he sat in the booth. Zayn, his partner, slid in beside him.

                The air was much thicker than the rainy outside air. It was smoky, a strong smell of tobacco consumed the large space. The dim colored room felt heavy, it felt like a headache. The music was loud, the men were loud –Harry still hasn’t had dinner.

                It’s a gay strip club –coincidentally (or maybe not) they are both gay. Harry didn’t want to be here, especially after his fuck up last week. He may have gotten three civilians shot –but he also wasn’t the one who shot them –not too bad of a fuck-up.

                Drugs were being smuggled through this strip club and it was their job to find out who, what, where, when, and why. It happened often in strip clubs –you shut the place down, arrest a few people and leave. Prince’s Palace, though, was dishing out an odd amount of drugs (to their knowledge). It was strange how it was just slipping through officer’s fingers –too strange. Strange enough that Liam, his chief, decided to send in him and Zayn in case of corruption.

                Drugs are often moved with severe discretion but, it seemed like, there was no entry and no exit. It didn’t make sense –something sounded wrong. As if drugs weren’t even being dealt.

                So, here they were –at a strip club –at twelve in the morning –starving.

                “Hello,” A dark skinned-male approached them, “my name is Cedrick –I will be your server.” He batted his lashes, “what can I get you?”

                Harry just realized there was a menu on the table, “Oh.” He shook his head, looking at his partner. “I’ll take a burger –and a beer.”

                Zayn yawned, “I’ll take wings –a beer.”

                Cedrick smiled, crossing his arms, “are you two new here?”

                Harry leaned on the table, crossing his fingers with a charming smile, “we are.”

                “Hm,” Cedrick licked his lips, “figures, I’ve never seen you around.” He leaned forward slowly, taking the menus. “I will be back with your drinks.”

                Once the male left, Harry sat back, scanning the room. “Cedrick.”

                Zayn was typing the name into his phone, “got it.” He looked up at the balcony seats, “this is a big place.”

                “Too big.” Harry chewed on his lip, “it would be too easy.”

                “There,” Zayn put an elbow on the table, staring at a back room with a large, ‘no entry’ sign above it. “It’s got to be something.”

                “Never going to get in.” Harry rubbed the corners of his eyes, “fuck –I’m starving.”

                Zayn yawned again, “Here comes our drinks.” He sat up, winking at their waiter, “thank you, Cedrick.”

                Cedrick pushed the glasses toward them, leaning over on the table, “the show starts very soon.” He watched Harry take a long swig of his beer. “The main star of the show.”

                Zayn set his drink down, “yeah, and who would that be?”

                “Prince.” Cedrick grinned, “You both came on a good night.” He stood up straight, “your food will be out shortly.”

                Harry finished off his beer quickly, grateful that it filled some space in his empty stomach. “A prince.”

                Zayn snorted, “good thing we got good seats.” He closed his eyes briefly, opening them once the lights grew impossibly dimmer. Four bright spotlights flashed onto the center stage, exposing a small blonde with blue eyes.

The announcer spoke low into the speakers; ‘welcoming the star of our show, Prince.’

Zayn whistled softly, “he is beautiful.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “gorgeous.”

             The blonde walked around the stage when the slow music began. Prince was covered in glitter, and in nothing but a thong and small crown on top his head. He grabbed onto the shiny silver pole, spinning around it once, before flipping up onto it in one motion. He wrapped his thighs tightly around the pole, hanging off of it –spinning until it made Harry dizzy.

His moves were impressive –seeing as he was in heels. Harry only looked away when his headache squeezed his brain.

“That is insane.” Zayn took slower sips, “he’s good.”

Harry smirked at his partner, “very.”

              He was on the stage for a while, looking as if he hadn’t broken a sweat. It was insane how much money was thrown on stage –how many men looked like they were losing their minds, slapping the stage and howling. –Except for one sitting very close to the stage, unmoved –keeping a watchful eye on the blonde.

Harry chewed his food, wiping his mouth, “that guy.” He swallowed, “no reaction.”

Zayn ate a fry before picking up his second beer, “he’s staring real hard.”

Harry nodded, eyes going to the stage when the blonde’s performance came to an end. Prince spun around, giving the crowd one last look before going backstage. As soon as he disappeared, the man sitting, stood and disappeared too.

“We have to find out his name.”

Zayn looked at the stage, a few workers were collecting the cash from it. “Cedrick isn’t going to tell us anything. We won’t ask any questions yet.”

               Harry finished off his food, staring at the crowd that seemed to calm down. A short brown haired man poked his head out of the curtains, coming out when he saw the stage was empty. The man quickly dried off the floor, not being paid much mind to. It was when he began wiping down that pole that Harry wanted to laugh. He was a fairly small man, and Harry wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to reach the top –until the man began climbing –and climbing. He wrapped the cloth around the stripper pole, sliding down.

“We’ll just come back tomorrow night.” Zayn pushed his plate away, “food wasn’t half bad.”

Harry’s eyes followed the male until he left behind the curtain. “You can get a lap dance.”

Zayn stared at him, “excuse me?”

Harry grinned, “You watched Prince’s whole performance.” He shrugged, “try to get info out of him.”

Zayn glared at his partner, “why don’t you get a lap dance?”

Harry drank the rest of his beer, “Because I don’t think I’m going to enjoy it as much as you will.”

“Boys,” Cedrick took their plates, “how did you enjoy the show?”

Harry pointed at Zayn, “my friend liked it a lot actually.” He could feel Zayn’s eyes burning through his temple. “He likes Prince.”

“Oh, yes.” The man smiled, “Prince is loved by many –he is very talented.”

Harry smiled wider, “how much for a private show?”

“Oh,” Cedrick tisked, “Prince is very expensive.”

“Name a price.” Harry looked at Zayn who looked betrayed, “any.”

Cedrick stared at Harry for a while, “five-hundred, one hour.”

Zayn shook his head, “we’ll take the bill.”

-

          “You think that shit's funny?”

          Harry laughed on their way out, “just a little.” He looked around at the wet streets, “let’s go, I’m fucking exhausted.” He spoke to the valet, waiting for him to get his car. Harry rubbed his eyes, “and we have to do this shit again tomorrow night.”

          Zayn lit a cigarette, breathing out the thin smoke, “this is always the worst part –boring.” He tapped on Harry, getting him to look at the front door.

The man who had his eye on Prince had a few people around him. He walked passed them, going to a car that waited for him at the corner. Harry cursed when he couldn’t see a license plate. “Damn, if that isn’t suspicious.”

Zayn took one last drag before burning his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. “This might go quickly.”

“Hopefully,” Harry turned around to his car. “Let’s go.”

“Sounds good.”

-

             It was raining so bad, Harry could barely the road. Zayn lived the opposite direction of the strip club so Harry had to drive all the way back passed the club. He slowed down, seeing that there were a few strippers currently leaving the building. Harry squinted at the one male who stood out, sitting across the club at a bus stop. Harry should just go home, (this is how he gets himself in trouble), but instead he made a U-Turn and stopped in front of the bus stop.

              Harry’s always been direct, always been the one to take control of a situation. He liked to work efficiently, quickly. Since becoming a cop, he always did –he worked fast. He was smart, put two and two together without much help. But –Harry got himself in trouble a lot. He was independent but he didn’t shy away from help. He just liked not having to report to someone –Harry liked controlling situations that normally are out of his control –his boss hated it.

The officer rolled down the window, leaning towards it, “hey, you need a ride?”

The man looked up, slowly removing one headphone, “I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Harry looked forward at the harsh rain beating his windshield. “I’m going in this direction.” Lie.

The man shook his head, clutching his bag close, “I’m okay.”

“I’m not a murderer, I swear.” Harry smiled, “I just feel bad.” He pointed at the club, “I just came to get some food with a friend a bit ago.”

The man looked around, “you sure?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “I’m sure.”

“I –live kind of far.”

Harry wanted to drive away because he really didn’t feel like driving so far. “That’s okay.”

The man stood, sticking his phone and headphones into his bag. He quickly jumped into the tall car, slamming the door closed. “Uh –thanks.” The small man wiped the rain water off his face.

“No problem.” Harry drove on, windshield wipers on the fastest setting. “Did you just get out of work?”

The short man fidgeted, uncomfortable, “yeah –I –I’m not a stripper.”

“You work at the strip club?”

“Yeah –I clean the stage and the poles.” He shrugged, hugging himself, “I sell deodorant too…”

Harry came to a red light, lifting a brow, “you sell –deodorant?”

“I mean,” The guy blushed, “it’s how I got the job –I sell deodorant to strip clubs. You’d be surprised how many people need it.”

Harry chuckled, “that’s a very funny job.”

The guy smiled small, “yeah –I guess it is.”

They drove in silence for a while, with a bit of music in the background to fill any gaps of quiet.

“You turn right.”

“Kay.”

This man did live pretty far –further than Zayn. Harry was familiar with the neighborhood. It was not the safest to live in. He had his fair share of arrests here.

“Where do you normally take the bus to?”

“Uh, back by the sandwich shop.”

“Hm, it’s a long walk.”

“Yeah,” The man sniffled, “it is.”

Harry came to a stop in front of a dingy apartment building. He put the car in park, looking over, “it was nice to meet you -?”

“Louis, my name is Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis, I’m Edward.”

“Thank you, for taking me home.”

“No problem –it would have been awful for you to walk in this rain.”

         Louis smiled, “yeah.” He opened his backpack quickly, pulling out a stick of deodorant. “Um, it’s a new one –I don’t really have money –but I have this. I really shouldn’t give it out, it’s not mine, but I get a free one once a month –so I’m technically giving you mine.”

Harry grinned slowly, taking it, “thank you, Louis.”

Louis smiled, rubbing his blushing cheek. “It doesn’t smell like anything –that one is unscented. But I also sell scented –if you’re ever interested –they sell in bulk –so if you need a hundred deodorants...” He reached into his bag again, giving Harry a card.

The man read over it; “Louis Tomlinson, strip-pole-cleaner, deodorant salesman, sign flipper,” Harry laughed. “Online survey taker –professional cuddler?”

Louis looked at his lap, “yeah…”

“Is this your business card?”

The smaller male swallowed hard, “yeah… I got a discount on them.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.” He shrugged, “I do a lot of jobs.”

“You work –all these –odd jobs?”

He nodded, “yeah.” Louis smiled sadly, “pays the bills.” He zipped his bag closed, “call me –if you ever need a job done. I also can baby-sit –or clean.” He opened his bag again when his phone rang. “I better go –thanks again, Edward.”

Harry nodded, licking his lips, “no problem, Louis.”

Louis gave him one more smile before running to shelter in the apartment building. Harry read the card again, chuckling, “professional cuddler…” He stuck the card in his glove compartment, “Louis Tomlinson; professional cuddler.”

-

“He has like four or five jobs.” Harry drove towards the strip club, “look at his card –it’s in the glove.”

Zayn opened the compartment, taking out the plain card. “Louis Tomlinson… cleaner –deodorant?” Zayn cut his eyes at the word, mumbling, “Sign flipper… survey taker –professional cuddler?” He looked at Harry, “why did you take him home again?”

“I wanted to try to get info from him –but then,” he pointed at the card, “I got a little distracted.” He lifted his arm pit, “he gave me deodorant.”

Zayn sniffed him, “I smell nothing.”

Harry shrugged, pulling up to the club, “it’s unscented –he sells scented ones in bulk, if you’re interested.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, putting the card back, “I’m good.”

-

“Same people, same people.” Harry mumbled to himself. “Same people as yesterday.”

“We’re going to have to come on a Sunday, see if anything changes.”

“Yep.” He laid his head on the table, “I got no sleep last night.”

“Cause you took a professional cuddler home instead of going to bed.” Zayn played with his fork, “this sucks.”

“I’ll be back –I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Want me go?

          Harry shook his head, “I’m good, I’ll be back.” He scooted out of the booth, going down the steps towards the restrooms. He tried not to shove the bodies crowding the stage as he passed through. Harry kept his eyes on the floor when he walked by the same man from yesterday –glancing at him only when he reached for his drink.

He took another look at the security over the ‘no entry’ area. There was no way.

Harry opened the door, bumping into a body. “Oh, hey.”

Louis blinked at him, “hi.” He moved back so Harry could enter, “Um –you’re here –again.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah.” He bit his tongue, “actually,” he smiled. “I’m here with my friend, he saw this stripper yesterday and now he is obsessed.”

Louis turned his head, “Ni –I mean, Prince?”

Harry’s smile grew at Louis’ slip up, “yes, him.” He leaned on the wall, “he wants to have a personal dance with him –he’s just nervous.”

Louis nodded, “I see.” He rubbed his arm, “Prince is expensive.”

Harry nodded, “yeah –I think I’ll buy him a session. He’ll appreciate it.”

“Yeah –sure.”

Harry crossed his arms, “I used your deodorant, doesn’t smell like much but neither do I.” He smiled, “so something must be working.”

Louis crossed his fingers, “that’s good –I’m glad you used it.” He looked to the door when the music stopped. “I have to go –but –thanks again, for yesterday.” Louis opened the door, “hope your friend enjoys the show.”

-

“I bought you Prince for two hours.” Harry slid back into he booth, going straight for his food.

“You did what?” Zayn hissed, punching his partner, “are you fucking crazy?”

Harry shrugged, “it’ll be fine –you talk to him, finesse him –get some info.”

“Harry,” Zayn groaned, covering his eyes, “this is fucking ridiculous.”

“I saw Louis in the bathroom.”

Zayn shook his head, chugging his re-filled beer. “I cannot believe this.” He slammed the glass down, “this is why Liam wants to kick your ass –not because people got shot –because you are impulsive.”

Harry smiled when he saw a worker coming up to them. “And you still choose to partner with me –hello.”

The large man looked at both of them, “this table ordered a private dance.”

“No, no –just my friend here.”

The man looked at a piece of paper, “private dance for table twelve –two people.”

Zayn smiled, clapping a hand on Harry’s slouched shoulder, “Yes, that is right.”

-

“Hello.” The blonde male entered with a grey coat, “I am Prince,” He smiled, “I will be dancing for you tonight.”

Zayn took a deep breath, “Thank you.”

The man stared at Zayn before closing the door. “Rules,” He touched the strings on the robe, “you may touch only what is not covered, no sex –I dance until the music is done.”

Harry wasn’t paying much attention, “got it.”

“No photos, no phones, no videos.” Prince removed his robe and his body was even better up close. “Tips are appreciated.” He walked over to the radio, turning it on loud. “Ready?”

Zayn licked his lips, shaking his head, “I guess so.”

                The man stared at him again, trying to analyze Zayn. He walked up to him first, spinning on his heel –pressing his ass to the man’s front. He swirled his hips carefully, matching the beat of the music. Prince stood, arms raising above his head sensually, tongue flicking out every now and again.

When he wiggled onto his knees in front of Harry, the officer stopped him, “this is for my friend.” He lifted Prince’s face, “there was a misunderstanding.”

Prince looked at Zayn, moving away, “it is a thousand for both.”

Harry’s eyes grew, “Jesus fucking Christ…” he rubbed his temples, “that’s fine –take it as tip.”

Prince seemed hesitant but went back to the dark-haired male who seemed to not be there. He stood up quickly, “look –if you didn’t want a fucking lap dance, you shouldn’t have paid for one.”

“Oh no,” Harry pointed at thumb at Zayn, “he wants one.”

“You’re an idiot.” Zayn huffed, “look, I think you’re beautiful and you’re an incredible dancer –but my friend is drunk and bought me this. It was not my choice.”

Prince said nothing, going to the radio and turning it off. “You’re about to pay a thousand fucking dollars –what do you want?”

Harry tapped on his chin, “talk to us –you can do that right?”

Prince grabbed his coat, putting it on, “about?”

Zayn and Harry stole a glance at one another, “anything –what’s it like being a stripper?”

Prince rolled his eyes, “like you give a shit.”

Zayn’s eyes lowered, “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t give a shit.”

Prince sucked his teeth, sitting on the opposite couch, “I get to dance, I make good money –it’s fine.”

Harry nodded, “is your real name Prince –like the singer?”

The blonde blinked at Harry, annoyed, “no –and for your next question –none of your fucking business.” He sighed, “You both are wasting my fucking time.”

“Hey, hey,” Harry soothed, “you’re still getting paid.”

“To sit and eat shit with two fucking assholes who seem like they’ve never been to a goddamn strip club in their lives. I could have wasted my time on stage and got double of what you’re paying.”

“You have one hell of a mouth.” Zayn drawled, “Makes you ugly.”

Prince’s eyes grew wide, “excuse you?”

“You heard me –look –I don’t need shit from you. Savor the fact that I’m not every other fuck here trying to get a quick boner and a grab.” He leaned forward, legs spread. “You are getting paid to sit there and look pretty –get over yourself.”

Harry looked back and forth between the two –tension thick in the air.

Prince crossed his legs, “my name is Niall.”

Harry smiled, patting Zayn’s arm, “Niall, I’m Edward –this is Javadd.”

Niall pressed his lips together, “nice to meet you.”

Zayn sat back, tapping his foot against the floor, “like wise.”

Harry scooted forward, “how long have you been stripping for?”

“Six years –since I was eighteen.”

“Nice,” Harry nodded, “nice, nice.”

Niall removed his heels, “fuck.” He curled his toes, each of them cracking. “Dammit…”

“Hurts?”

The blonde looked at Zayn through his lashes, “like hell.”

“Why wear heels?”

Niall rolled his feet, “clients like heels.”

“You’re going to mess up your feet.”

Niall laughed, curling up on the couch, “yeah, okay.”

“The place is named after you.”

“I’m named after the place.” Niall yawned, “The Prince always changes for the month –I have just stayed Prince –for months.”

“You must be good.”

Niall smiled, rolling his eyes, “the best…” He shrugged, “Prince gets more money –I’m not going homeless again.”

Harry looked around, “there –is a guy, upfront by the stage. I heard him talking about Prince this and that.” He lied, biting his lip, “he seems to like you.”

Niall squinted at Harry, “Nieves.”

“Nieves,” Zayn repeated. “Our server told us he comes often.” Lie.

              “Yep, every day I work –or Chi works… trash.” He massaged his toes, “he’s the owner.” Niall shook his head, “takes most of my fucking money every night.” He laid down, “doesn’t matter –as soon as I save up enough money and I finish school –I’m out of here.”

“You go to school?”

“Yeah,” He lifted a brow, “stripper can’t go to school?”

Zayn lifted two hands, “I never said that.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to.” He yawned again, “Yes, Prince the stripper is actually trying to get an education.”

“I thought you liked it here?”

“Too much drama in the end –I’m tired.”

Zayn licked his lips, “what –do you do when you aren’t going to school and when you aren’t here?”

Niall smirked, “I don’t date clients –tried it, doesn’t work.”

Zayn looked down, smirking, “I am not trying to date you.”

“I sleep.” He closed his eyes, “I sleep.”

“Sleep.” Harry stood up, “we actually have to go.”

Niall sat up quickly, “you’re leaving?”

“Yeah.” Harry walked to the door, “sleep before your next performance.”

Zayn walked to his partner, “nice meeting you, Niall.”

Niall ran to the door, slamming it, “do not leave –please…”

Zayn looked behind him, “why?”

Niall rubbed his shoulder, “Nieves –he’ll just take all of the money if he sees you leaving.” He frowned, “please, stay.”

-

“Hey.”

Louis looked up, “Edward…?”

Harry smiled, “need a ride?”

Louis stood up, “um, yes…”

“Come in.” Harry put both hands on the wheel when Louis climbed into the car. “How are you?”

Louis half-smiled, “fine…” He bit his lip, “you –were waiting for me or something?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “coincidence.”

“Oh,” Louis chuckled nervously, “I see.” He put his phone and headphones away, “did your friend enjoy the show?”

“Uh,” Harry laughed low, “kind of –yeah, I guess.”

Louis frowned, “you guess? Everyone enjoys Prince’s shows.”

Harry nodded at the road, “yeah –I’m sure. He’s talented –I think he enjoyed himself.”

Louis looked at Harry funny, “okay…”

“So, odd job –who sells deodorant to strip clubs?”

               Louis shuffled nervously, rubbing his knees, “I –I met a guy, Pres, outside of the sandwich shop that I flip signs at. He asked me if I was interested in selling deodorant because he always saw me outside and he felt bad.” Louis shrugged, “I said yes because it was another job –and I didn’t have money. I originally was just delivering purchases but then I met – Prince.” Harry nodded slowly. “And he got me a job cleaning the pole and stage –and I started selling to more and more strip clubs. The workers appreciate it –especially the women in other places. They are treated really bad sometimes –it makes them happy.”

“Well, Prince did not smell –so you’re doing a good job.”

“Oh.” Louis looked at him, “you both –got a dance?”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, “actually,” he chuckled, “it was a misunderstanding that cost me a thousand dollars.”

“Wow,” Louis’ eyes grew, “that’s a lot of money.”

“Yep.” Harry licked his lips, “so –Prince –he’s your friend?”

“Oh, yeah.” Louis nodded, “he’s really nice –I mean –we aren’t best friends –but he doesn’t kick me out of the back when I am there.”

“The back?”

“Yeah, where everyone gets changed.” Louis rubbed his eyes, “sometimes he gives me a ride home if he doesn’t –if he isn’t busy the next day.”

“Hm,” Harry smiled, “nice of him.”

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Louis played with the skin on his thumb, “and –do you work?”

“Yeah, I work in a business –nothing special.”

“To spend a thousand dollars –must be kind of special.”

“Eh,” Harry made a right turn, “it’s okay –nothing exciting.”

Louis nodded at the silence that fell over the car. He stared at his apartment that slowly came into view, “oh crap.” He leaned forward, “what happened?”

Harry closed his eyes briefly at the many cop lights surrounding Louis’ building. He stopped a little far back, parking on the side of the road. He could not be seen. “Does this happen often?” It did.

“Yeah, but, whatever.” Louis groaned, opening the door. “Thanks for the ride, Edward.” He slid out, grabbing his bag, “have a good night.”

“Hey, hey!” Harry called before Louis closed the door, “are you even going to be able to get in? I’ll drive you somewhere else.”

“No,” Louis shook his head, tired, “it’s fine. Thanks again.”

Harry pressed his knuckle to his chin, watching Louis run towards the cop lights.

-

“So,” Liam read through the file on the table, “no one died.”

Harry held his chest, “thank God.”

“But I expect you to go to the hospital and visit each of them.”

“Done.” Harry opened the file, reading it for clarity. “See, it was the guy –I knew it.”

“Yeah, but people were shot, Harry. You put civilians, and yourself, in danger for no reason.”

“He had a fucking gun.”

“As do more than half the people in this world.” Liam sighed, “Next time, call in back up.”

Harry nodded with a huff, sitting back, “got it.”

“Go get your partner so we can talk about the club.”

Harry stood, opening the door, “you could come in.”

Zayn slid inside, taking the second chair in front of his chief. “Hey.”

“Zayn,” Liam rolled back, “talk to me.”

“Uh,” Zayn shook his head, “not much –I got a fucking lap dance for five seconds.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “and you enjoyed those five seconds –cost me a thousand dollars.”

“I never asked you to get me anything.”

“It was for the objective.”

Liam raised a hand, “did you get any valuable information?”

“Nieves owns the club. Never heard of him –but he takes a lot of Prince’s money.”

“I know Nieves owns the club –the other officers hated him. Who is Prince?”

“Niall.” Zayn spoke, “he is the star of Prince’s Palace.”

                “Nieves looks like your typical gangster –if he isn’t dealing drugs, we can always get him on something.” Harry yawned, “There is Louis –who is a man of many jobs.”

                “He’s a stripper?”

                “Nope, he cleans the poles and stage.”

                “He sells deodorant, sign flips, takes online surveys and is a professional cuddler.”

                Liam took a long drag of air, “what?”

                Harry nodded, “I know.”

                “What does he have to do with this?”

                “Well,” Harry smiled, “I took him home last night-”

                “Again?”

                “Yeah, Zayn, again.” Harry looked back at his boss, “He is friends with Prince –sort of, and he said that he is allowed in the back. If we could befriend him, maybe he knows something.”

                “If you ‘befriend’ him, it’s dangerous.” Liam bit his lip, “because if he doesn’t know, then he is in harm’s way. No one should die, Harry.”

                “No one is going to die.” He pointed at the file on the table, “maybe shot –but they did not die.”

                “No,” Zayn smirked, “one is going to get shot, sir.” He sat up, “Harry might be a fucking loon but it isn’t a bad idea.”

                Liam looked at both of them, “no one gets shot, no one dies.”

                “Yes, sir.” “Yes, sir.”

                “I want this figured out as soon as possible. If you have a hunch, you tell me –this case has been opened far too long. It takes a few months to bust people, but every time people go in –nothing. Doesn’t make sense. It’s been two years and if we don’t catch it now, then we probably won’t.” He pointed at Harry, “So if you have to spend two thousand dollars on Zayn, you do it.”

                Zayn threw his head back, “what the fuck.”

-

                Harry didn’t have much of a personal life. When he was younger he was always surrounded by people so now, that he’s older, he doesn’t really care much for them.

                He became a cop at twenty-three. It was not what he wanted to do, but his mother said if he didn’t pick something then he was out. Once he graduated, he was recruited and was working two days after. Zayn came a few months after that and the two rookies partnered up. Zayn was his best friend –the only person he could stand long enough to hang out with.

                Harry jogged to his door, opening it, “hey.”

                The male entered, “hey.” He shrugged off his jacket, “you aren’t ready?”

                “Did you taxi over here?”

                “I would have drove but you said we should take one car.” He sat on the long couch, “and one car it is.”

                “I enjoy taking you home –and then driving back in that direction to drop of Louis –and then driving the other direction to go home and get no sleep.”

                Zayn raised his hands, “I didn’t make that stupid ass decision.”

                Harry went to his bathroom, grabbing the deodorant Louis gave him. Every time he used it, he thought of him. Harry had deodorant, plenty –but he liked using this one. He pulled a shirt on before leaving the bathroom, “we’re going to buy you another private show and only you this time.”

                Zayn looked bored, “why can’t you get a show?”

                “Because you both looked very comfortable with one another that night.” He winked, “I am sure, now that I’m not there, you’ll enjoy it a lot more.”

                “You’re a fucking idiot –if we keep asking him questions, he’s going to know.”

                “It doesn’t matter –he said it himself, he doesn’t even want to work there. Once he’s done with school, gone. He hates his boss –and is only there to get paid.”

                Zayn chewed on his lip, “I guess.”

                “See, and you get a free show –I see how you look at him. He’s beautiful, why wouldn’t you?” Harry smiled brightly, “and while you do that, I will talk to Nieves.”

                “What?”

-

                Niall leaned against the door after security closed it, “are you actually here for a show today?”

                Zayn had to say yes –because if he wasn’t, then something was up. “Yeah, give me a show.”

                The blonde’s face turned a soft red. He quickly removed his coat, going to the radio.

                “Without the heels.”

                Niall spun around, “excuse me?”

                Zayn leaned back in the couch, eyes running over the blonde even when his brain said stop, “Give me a show –without the heels.”

-

                “Oh, excuse me.” Harry tripped on Nieves’ shoe, “did I spill any on you?”

                “No,” the man moved his foot, “excuse me.”

                Harry counted the security around him –three. He smiled, “oh, it’s fine.” He looked at the stage, “pretty good show –I came for the first time a bit ago. Really clean place.”

                “Thank you,” Nieves stared holes through Harry’s eyes, “I own it.”

                “Oh,” He chuckled, “I feel like I’m meeting a celebrity.” Harry held out his hand for a shake, “nice to meet you, you run a very clean establishment.”

                He slowly took Harry’s hand, “Thank you.”

                “I’ve been to plenty and –the men,” He smiled, “very nice.”

                Nieves licked his bottom lip, “if you’re interested, we have private shows.”

                “Oh,” He grinned, “I just got my friend one –he’s with –what’s his name? Prince?”

                Nieves sat up, “hm… Prince is royalty here. Your friend is going to enjoy is show.”

                Harry nodded, “someone told me he’s been the Prince for a long time.”

                “Yep.” Nieves nodded, “he does a good job.”

                Harry turned around when the music stopped, meaning that Louis was coming out with his mop and towel. It was amusing the way he always came on stage. He’d poke his head out, make sure everyone wasn’t paying attention, and then he began cleaning. He bit his lip when Louis climbed the pole, like a little monkey. It always made his palms sweaty because of how high the small man climbed –and then he’d breathe once Louis touched the floor again.

                Louis quickly moved off stage with his mop and rag, going behind the curtain like he always did.

                “He isn’t a stripper?” Harry whispered, not sure why when he already knew Louis wasn’t.

                Nieves stood, “he is not –he cleans.”

                Harry nodded slowly, shaking his head, “okay.”

                “It was nice meeting you,” He walked passed Harry, “enjoy the rest of the show.”

-

                Zayn kept his hands on Niall’s hips, like he was told. He bit his lip when Niall’s climbed onto his lap, rolling deep circles onto his lap. The blonde’s eyes caught his fast and Zayn tossed his head back when Niall went hard on his thigh.

                Niall pressed his lips to Zayn’s throat, mouthing at it, “if you want to fuck –I’ll fuck you.” He nibbled at the skin, “I don’t fuck clients but,” he rolled his hips again and Zayn swallowed, “you’re really good looking.”

                Zayn grabbed him by the arms, pinning him to the couch, “no.”

He stood up and Niall ran after him, “wait –please!” He pulled the man’s arm, “please don’t leave! The time isn’t up yet!”

Zayn laid his sweaty forehead against the metal door, “I am not having sex with you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He pulled again, “please –I’ll stop!”

Zayn turned around slowly, staring at the two small pale hands that kept him from leaving, “fine.”

Niall sighed in relief, eyes close to tears. “Please –don’t tell them…”

“Why?”

                “You can’t have sex with clients –and I don’t!”

                “Hm,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “you sure?”

                “I don’t –I swear –you just –I thought –I don’t know.” Niall’s grip loosened on his wrist, “if you tell them, I won’t be Prince any more –and I’ll get less money…I can’t.”

                Zayn stood there for a while when Niall started crying. He hugged the blonde, feeling awkward, “I’m not going to say anything… just relax.” He looked up at the ceiling, wanting to choke his partner.

-

                “Louis, hey.”

                Louis jumped, “Edward –hi.” He looked around, “you’re here –again?”

                Harry shrugged, “I only come for my friend. I think he fell in love with Prince.”

                “Oh,” Louis pulled Harry away from the back curtain, “careful, they will kick you out if they even see you near there.”

                “Kick me out –why?”

                “That’s where they do business.”

                Harry’s ears perked up when they stopped in front of the stairs that led to upstairs, “business?” He chuckled calmly, “what business gets done at strip club?”

                Louis shrugged, “I don’t know –business, like your business –nothing exciting?”

                Harry actually laughed, “Yeah, I guess.” He looked Louis up and down, “it’s nice that they don’t make you dress up to clean the stage.”

                “Oh, yeah.” Louis looked down at his ripped jeans and hoodie, “I asked them –I don’t really want any attention on me.”

                “I get that.” Harry pointed his thumb back at the stage, “you can climb really high.”

                “Oh,” Louis blushed, giggling, “yeah –sometimes I watch Prince’s routines –he’s the one who taught me.”

                “Hm, you aren’t afraid of heights?”

                “Uh, no –no. I don’t mind them,” he smiled. “You get used to it.”

                “Louis,” A man walked down the stairs to them, “hi.”

                Harry smiled, “hey, just a customer –no worries.”

                Louis shook his head, “this is my co-worker, Preston.”

                The guy smiled, shaking Harry’s hand, “hi, sorry, I thought a customer was bothering Louis.”

                “No,” Harry smiled, “Louis is great, he’s really nice.”

                Preston patted Louis’ head, “he works hard, did you give him your business card, Lou?”

                Louis smiled, “I did.”

                Harry chuckled, “you are a jack of all trades.”

                “I try,” Louis blushed.

                Preston looked up when someone called his name, “it was nice meeting you. Just,” he looked around, “keep him close –the clients here can be really grimy.”

                Harry nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets, “thanks, nice meeting you.”

                Louis groaned, “Sorry –about that. He’s like my dad.”

                Harry shoved him softly, “it’s fine… people bother you here?”

                “They can’t touch the strippers in certain places but they think they can do it to the employees.” He shrugged, “I tell and they get thrown out but –it’s uncomfortable sometimes.”

                “I could imagine.” Harry stared at the pouting man for a minute, “after work –are you busy?”

-

                “So, how’d it go?”

                Zayn glared at him, “great until he wanted to fuck.”

                Harry’s jaw dropped, “really –did you?”

                “No, you fucking asshole.” He rubbed his eye, “I was going to leave and he started crying –fuck – he fell asleep in my arms and-”

                “And now you are in love.” Harry grinned, “Oh Zayn, mistakes.”

                “I am not in love, jackass.” Zayn hit him when the valet pulled up, “I swear to God.”

                “I swear to God I am about to go broke with this valet service.” He tipped the man, “Jesus Christ.”

-

                “Louis.”

                Louis looked up eagerly from the bus stop. He put his phone and headphones away, standing next to the window. “Hi.”

                Harry smiled, “come in.”

                Louis did, like he always did –with a big hop. He slammed the door shut and Harry drove away. “How was the rest of the night?”

                “Fine, it was fine.” Louis put on his seatbelt, “lots of cleaning, but Preston always finishes for me so I don’t miss the bus –they run all night but it’s every hour.”

                “That’s really nice.” He turned the windshield wipers on when it began raining, “he seems to like you.”

                “Oh,” Louis brought one knee to his chest, “he is just a really nice guy –he always helps me and everyone else. He’s the one that got me the job.”

                “Oh, nice –which job?” Harry laughed when Louis looked at him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

                Louis smiled softly, “did –your friend enjoy the show today?”

                “Oh, yeah.” Harry nodded, “he did.”

                Louis reached into his bag when his phone rang, “sorry –excuse me. –Hello?” Harry glanced at him. “Oh, it’s okay –I have a ride –yeah. Thanks though –okay –see you, bye.” He hung up, putting his phone away, “sorry –it was Prince.”

                “Hm, offering you a ride?”

                “Yeah…” Louis shuffled, “so, where are we going?”

                “How about,” Harry hadn’t thought about it, “some drive-thru?”

                “Yeah, sounds good.” Louis reached in his bag for his wallet, “it’s probably the only thing open at this time.”

                “I’m buying, I’m buying.” Harry swatted the wallet away, “I invited.”

                “Oh,” Harry didn’t miss the little smile on his face. “Thank you.”

-

                “What happened with the police at your apartment that one time?” Harry questioned biting into his burger.

                Louis dipped his fry in ketchup, “oh, I slept outside until the next morning –and then I went home. I slept in the laundry down stairs –it has a roof –kept the rain out.”

                Harry frowned, “that’s awful.”

                “Yeah.” Louis shrugged, “life is.”

                Harry put his burger down, not hungry, “so –how long have you been working at Prince’s Palace?”

                “Um, roughly two years,” He shrugged, “it makes me the most money.”

                “I thought professional cuddler would,” Harry teased.

                Louis giggled, “mean.” He sighed, “No –not many people want one –or they confuse it for sex.”

                “I could see that happening, people are sleazy.”

                “Very,” Louis took a big bite of his burger. “And the place you work?”

                “Five, six years –just about.”

                “Wow.” Louis picked up his soda, leaning against the door, “that’s a long time.”

                “Yeah,” Harry shrugged, “it’s pretty long time.”

                Louis cradled his drink, “you go to the strip club a lot –is it always for your friend?”

                “Yeah, pretty much. He has an addiction problem,” Harry lied and somewhere Zayn was screaming. “I just come for the food really –it’s really good food.”

                “Yeah, the food is really good.” Louis sipped his soda. “Do you still use the deodorant?”

                “Oh, yeah, I use it every day. I like it a lot actually –I don’t think I need a hundred.” He chuckled, “let me know when you start selling them in singles.”

                Louis smiled, “I will –and if you ever need a cuddle –I can do that too.”

                “I’ll call you if I need someone to take a survey for me.”

                “That’s,” Louis laughed, “not what that means! No one ever understands.”

                Harry grinned, biting his lip at the flustered male, “what does it mean then?”

                “It’s for companies who might be interested in people taking surveys for them –I can take them.”

                “A survey? Can’t everyone?”

                “Mean.” Louis laughed harder, “yes, everyone can –I just –do a better job.”

                Harry smiled softly at Louis, “you’re too innocent to be working at that place.”

                Louis stopped smiling, rubbing his straw against his lips, “I know…”

                Harry put an elbow on the steering wheel, “you can’t find a job anywhere else?”

                “I can –but –no one wants to hire me.” He touched the tip of the straw, “anyway, you get comfortable, you know?”

                “Yeah, I know.” Harry tilted his head, “I’m not working tomorrow morning –could I buy your cuddling services?”

                Louis looked up quickly, “really?”

                Harry nodded, “yeah –how much?”

                “Um,” Louis moved around nervously, putting his drink in the cup holder. “I –It’s usually eighty dollars –but I’ll give it to you for fifty.”

                Harry sighed, “how about I pay you a hundred.”

                “A –a hundred? Are you sure –I mean –it’s only for the night.”

                Harry smiled a little wider, “I spent a thousand dollars on a stripper for my friend.” He shrugged, “I’m sure I can spare a hundred bucks.”

                “Oh wow.” Louis nodded, happy, “okay –um –we can go to my place but it is not very big –it’s actually –small…”

                “I don’t mind.” Harry and Louis both jumped when Harry’s elbow hit the horn. “Fuck.”

                Louis laughed, hands shaking, “oh –that scared me.” He recovered, “I’m so excited –maybe –if you like me –you can use me more often. I used to cuddle with a guy but he moved –and he paid really well.”

                Harry put his sandwich away, “maybe, Louis.”

-

                “Oh.” Louis ran to snatch up his half-folded clothes. “Excuse the mess.” He ran to his bedroom with the basket, he poked his head out seconds after, “do you want to cuddle on the couch or the bed?”

                “Uh, which ever?”

                Louis looked into his room then the couch, “the couch.” He slammed his bedroom door and walked further into the small apartment –he had not been lying. “So, it is not much –but it is home.” He ran to the kitchen, that was in the living room, “do you want water?”

                “I’m okay, Louis.” He walked to the couch, removing his jacket, “can I take my shoes off?”

                “Yeah, yeah –of course.” Louis removed his shoes as well. “Uh, big spoon –little spoon?”

                “I think,” Harry laid on the couch, feet hanging off the arm, “if I am the little spoon, I am going to crush you.” He smiled, “I’ll be little spoon –on the outside.”

                Louis nodded, “clothes on –or off?”

                Harry squinted at him, “for future advice, maybe you should keep your cuddles with clothes on so people don’t get the wrong idea.”

                “Oh.” Louis nodded, kneeling in front of Harry, “got it.” He smiled, “So –I’m just going to.” He put a hand on top of Harry’s head, confusing him. “Just –rubbing your head.”

                Harry laughed, “Uh, why?”

                “To make you comfortable.”

                “Okay…”

                Louis smiled again, running his fingers through Harry’s hair, “your hair is so long.” He used his other hand to stroke his arm, “how are you feeling?”

                “Nice,” Harry did feel nice, Louis’ fingers scratching his scalp felt good.

                Louis’ voice lowered and his hand was now on his face. He rubbed just under Harry’s eye, “I’m going to lay next to you now, Edward.”

                Harry hated using fake names –he almost never responded to them. “Okay.”

                Louis did, facing Harry. He wrapped his small leg over Harry’ hip, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder. Louis gently placed Harry’s arm around his side, “I got you…”

                Harry’s hair stood up at the whisper by his ear. His eyes opened slowly, meeting Louis’. “Professional cuddler.”

                Louis leaned closer, fingers closing around Harry’s hair, “Cop.”

                Harry’s eyes grew, “excuse me?”

                Louis leaned closer, “you are a cop.”

                Harry’s heart sped up, “what –what are you talking about?”

                Louis’ breath ghosted over Harry’s lips, “your badge, I can feel it under my leg.” He pressed his leg against Harry’s pocket, “I know what a badge feels like.”

 


	2. Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there

               

                Louis looked away, “why are you here?”

                Harry took a deep breath, “I’m undercover.”

                “What’s your name?”

                “I can’t tell you that.”

                Louis pressed their noses together, “I could tell on you.”

                Harry licked his lips, eyes glancing down at Louis’ pink ones, “you won’t. I know you won’t.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “what’s your real name…?”

                “It’s Harry.” Louis moved but Harry held him in place, “if you tell, I’m going to arrest you.”

                “For what?”

                “I don’t care –I’ll find something. –Even if that means I search your whole fucking apartment.”

                Louis frowned, “I don’t have anything.”

                “What’s all those boxes in your bedroom?”

                “The deodorant.” He moved away, sniffling when Harry held him still, “Look –I don’t care, I didn’t do anything and I don’t wanna be a part of this.”

                “Why are you crying if you didn’t do anything?”

                “I don’t want to go back to jail.” Louis hiccupped, “please.”

                “Why were you in jail?”

                “I –was caught with drugs –I’m clean now. I don’t sell, I swear.”

                “Who does –someone in that strip club is pumping out drugs –who is it?”

                “No one.”

                “Don’t fucking lie to me.”

                Louis shook his head, “I swear! No one, Prince’s Palace is actually clean –I swear. If I knew that even one ounce was being passed around I would have left, I swear.”

                Harry finally let Louis go, “say a word and I swear to God, I’ll arrest your ass.”

                Louis rubbed his arms, rolling onto the floor. He sat on his spread knees, looking Harry in the eye. “I fucking hate cops.” He wiped his wet cheeks roughly, “you’re the fucking criminals…”

                Harry sat up, “I am doing my job.”

                “You’re threatening me.”

                Harry rubbed his face, “look, I think you are a nice person and I am not trying to threaten you.”

                “Try harder.” Louis rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, “cause you fucking suck at not trying.”

                Harry huffed, reaching for his jacket. He pulled out his wallet, removing a hundred dollars. “Here. I’m leaving.”

                Louis moved away from the money, “take it.”

                “No, you take it.”

                “No.” Louis huffed, “so you use it against me later? Get out.”

                Harry squatted, pulling Louis’ tense hand towards him. He stuffed the hundred into his closed fist, “take it.” Harry grabbed Louis’ face with both hands and pressed his thumbs against his cheeks, wiping the tears. “I said I would pay you, and I did.”

                Louis fisted the bill harder, “you lied to me.”

                “Sure, next time I’ll just let you know I’m a fucking cop.” He stood up, “don’t say a word, Louis.”

                Louis watched the man put on his shoes, money still balled in his fist. “There are no drugs in Prince’s Palace.”

                “Okay, Louis.” He tied his laces, “just because you don’t see them, doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”

                Louis dropped the money on the dark carpet, “if –there is –tell me…”

                Harry stopped tying his second shoe, “there is.”

                Louis began crying again, “if –I haven’t seen it –I’m always there…”

                Harry rubbed his eyes, “Jesus… stop crying.”

                Louis covered his face, going head first onto the carpet. “I don’t wanna go back to jail!”

                Harry took a few deep breaths before sitting beside the sobbing man. He hesitantly ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, getting him to look up. “We –can help each other.” Harry lifted his face the rest of the way, “help me find out who this person is and I’ll get you out of here.”

                Louis’ lips trembled before he spoke; “I –I don’t know who –because I haven’t seen –I’m always in the back.”

                “What about where they do business, hm?” Harry came closer, “you don’t go back there.”

                “Well no –I thought that’s just where they count the money –have meetings…”

                Harry wiped Louis’ face, much softer this time, “help me and I will promise to help you.”

-

                “He knows!”

                Harry stared hard at the floor, “he knows.”

                “How –how the fuck!” Zayn covered his face with both hands, “are you fucking kidding me –what did you do?”

                “I paid for a cuddle session.”

                Zayn held out his hands, making a funny face, “you did what!”

                “I paid for a cuddle session, he felt my badge.”

                His partner turned around and then back, “why –in the hell would you have your badge with you?”

                “Why wouldn’t I?”

                “Why would it be in your pocket?” He groaned, “Liam’s going to kill us.”

                “No, no –not so fast.” Harry stood up, “he’s going to help us find out who’s smuggling drugs.”

                “You’re an idiot, an honest to God, idiot.”

                “He was in jail for drug possession –selling.” Zayn threw his arms up. “He says that no one is smuggling drugs through the club. He doesn’t want to go back to jail and would never work somewhere it was happening.”

                “Harry, this is so dangerous. We don’t know this kid –this could all go to shit.”

                “Yeah, or we just keep wasting our money on lap dances and it still goes to shit.” He shrugged, “he cried –he really doesn’t want to go to jail. If he can get us info, I –told him that I would help him get a new place.”

                “Oh my God, Harry –you’re bribing him! What are you doing?”

                “I am just making a deal –okay? We both get something out of it, Zayn –come on.”

                “Talk to Liam.”

                “Liam is going to suspend me.”

                “And he should.” His partner licked his lips, “if he tells –that’s it.”

                “He won’t –I trust him.” Harry sat down, “we’re going to meet up with him tonight.”

                “We?”

-

                “Louis.”

                Louis jumped, ripping out his headphones, “what!”

                Harry raised both brows, “calm down –get in.”

                Louis looked around nervously before opening the door. He slid down in the chair, “drive.”

                Harry put the car in park, “you’re acting weird.”

                “You’re a cop.” Louis huffed, crossing his arms, “I need to be on my guard.”

                “Jesus Christ, we’re going to get fired.”

                Louis jumped, grabbing onto the dash, “what the fuck –what is this?” He opened the door but Harry reached over to close it. “Help!”

                “Hey, shut up!’ Harry quickly put the car in drive and pulled away, “it’s my partner –stop screaming!”

                Louis held his chest, breathing hard at Zayn, “you –you’re the one with the stripper addiction?”

                “What?”

                “Ah, ah, let’s not go into specifics.”

                “You told him I was addicted to strippers? What the fuck is wrong with you!”

                Louis frowned, “is this real? Are you guys really cops?”

                “No, we aren’t.” Zayn mumbled from the backseat, “This is a joke.”

                “Look, everyone shut up –Louis, did you check what I asked you?”

                Louis folded into the front seat, “yeah… there was nothing in the rooms –one room was locked but it’s the safe room.” He shrugged, “I go in there all the time with security –nothing.”

                Harry nodded, “okay.” He looked in the mirror, “see, helpful.”

                Zayn rolled his eyes, “what’s the room that says ‘no entry’ –what’s in there?”

                “Changing rooms.” Louis sighed, “it’s where the boys go to change –nothing special.” He rubbed his nose, “I really think that you’re looking in the wrong club –there is no dealing there.”

                “Louis, listen, every club has something moving through it.” Harry made a left, “every single one. Drugs, money –trafficking –there is something. We need to just know who is moving it so we can catch them.”

                Zayn scooted forward, “Anything –anything at all that seems off.”

                Louis shook his head, “no –I mean, Nieves has random groups in the club sometimes. They shut it down once a month for private shows.”

                “What do they do?”

                Louis bit his lip, “the guys dance –they also bring girls. I –I usually just clean up after –I don’t get to watch the shows or anything.”

                Harry pulled into a drive-thru and parked, “does Niall attend?”

                Louis looked at him quickly, at both of them, “you –know his name? He told you his name?”

                Zayn pressed his lips together, “he did –you cannot tell him anything, understand? I don’t know what stupid deal you made with my partner but I’m telling you right now –you snitch and you’re going to have big problems, kid.”

                Louis quickly looked at Harry. Harry sighed, “I already talked to him –we made a deal, right Louis?”

                Louis nodded, shaking, “yes…”

                “We aren’t going to hurt you –we’re cops.”

                Louis snorted, sinking further into the passenger chair, “could have fooled me.”

                Harry sighed, “Look –we have a job to do and we need to do it. We made a deal –no one gets hurt. Not you, not me, not Zayn.”

                “Who?”

                “Him, my partner –his name is Zayn.”

                Louis looked back, “does he have to be here?”

                Zayn raised a brow, “what?”

                “Nothing…” Louis rubbed his thighs, “I told you everything I know, can I go home now?”

                “No.” Harry backed out of the spot, going to the drive-thru, “we’re going to eat and talk some more.” He lowered his window, sticking his head outside the car, “uh hi –could I get a cheese burger with fries –extra cheese –oh, and a large soda.” He looked at Louis, “what do you want?’

                “To go home.”

                “Got it.” He stuck his head out again, “two of those, please –Zayn?”

                “Same.”

                “Three –three of those.” Harry drove towards the next window when the woman said the price. He struggled to pull his wallet from his pocket, with Louis needing to help him. “Pull –just –it’s stuck –you have to turn it.”

                “I am –it’s –be careful!” Louis shouted when Harry almost hit a pole beside the window. “I am trying to grab it!”

                Zayn closed his eyes, sighing loudly. “Why…”

-

                “After I deliver the deodorants, I make sure every worker has one –I give the money to the accountant and he pays me. The room is small –has one safe and one desk with one chair. The back room has three rooms where I’m not allowed. Upstairs is all private rooms.” He looked at Zayn, “which you’ve been in plenty of times to know. There is a back door in the changing rooms –it’s an emergency exit.”

                Harry nodded, “that place is huge. You’re telling me that’s all the rooms they have?”

                Louis shrugged, burger in his lap –untouched. “I mean, the janitor’s closet –my closet. I have my stuff.”

                “Niall told me if anyone is found having sex with a client they get in trouble.”

                “Yeah –they are clean –I’m telling you. No drugs –no trafficking –no abuse. Nieves is a dick sometimes –he takes a lot of what the workers make, but he does make sure they are all safe.”

                “The accountant,” Harry chewed on his straw, “who is he –what’s his name?”

                “Carlo –he’s okay –he flirts with everyone.” Louis shifted, “he does drugs –but he doesn’t sell them.”

                “What drugs?”

                “I don’t know –he is always really high when he comes to work though –he eats all my chips even though they’re in my closet.”

                Zayn sat back, “Nieves –why does he have security?”

                Louis bit his lip, “one time –some people tried to stab him, cause he kicked them out for touching the boys.” He pressed his lips together, “that’s what he said but –but the boys say that it was money issues –they were never touched.”

                “When was this?”

                “About a year ago.” Louis rubbed his eye with a balled fist, “he got security after that –Prince –I mean, Niall knows more about it than me. He is Nieves’ favorite.”

                Zayn sucked his teeth, “because he makes him the most money.”

                “Yeah.” Louis stared at his food, “there’s –one person who is a little –odd.”

                Harry sat up, “who?”

                “His name is Cedrick –he’s a waiter.” Louis gulped, “he offered to take me home one day –and then he asked to come in. I said it was fine…” He touched the paper around his burger, “he was going through my stuff while I was in the bathroom –and he took my money.”

                “What did you do?”

                “Nothing.” Louis looked at Harry, “when I asked him about it he said he didn’t –I asked again and he ignored me.” He rubbed his arm, “I am not very confrontational – I can’t fight.”

                “Then what?”

                “Nothing –I stay away from him. I talked to Nieves and he said he would talk to him but I don’t think he really cared –because he’s still working there.”

                “How much did he steal?”

                “Three-hundred, I had a hard time paying rent that month cause I had to reimburse the money.”

                “Hm,” Harry watched the small man yawn. He put his drink down and started the car, “sorry for holding you up –but you’ve given us a lot of information and we appreciate it.”

                Louis nodded quietly.

                Harry backed out of the parking spot, “Let’s take you home.”

-

                “Oh no.” Louis curled into the chair, “not again.”

                “Damn.” Harry parked on the side of the road, like he had before. “What happened now?”

                Louis stayed in the same position, face in his lap. “I don’t know.” He sat up, grabbing his bag. “I’m going to have to sleep outside again –this is so stupid.”

                Harry locked the door when Louis tried opening it. He breathed, “wanna sleep over?”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “I –shouldn’t. I have to be home early for when Preston comes –and then I have to do some online surveys at the library –and I have to go to my other job too...”

                Harry smiled small, “so you are dating?”

                “No, no.” Louis colored, “no, he has a family –his daughter is really little and cute.” He smiled to himself, “sometimes he brings her and I babysit her for some extra money –he just comes to help me deliver the boxes of deodorant cause I have no car.”

                “That’s really nice.”

                “Yeah, his girlfriend is nice too –they’ve even offered me a room in their house.”

                “Why say no?”

                Louis frowned, “I hate being a bother.”

                Harry licked his lips and suddenly Louis’ lips became interesting. “If he’s offering, I doubt it’s because you’re going to bother.”

                “Yeah –I just –I don’t know –it’s fine.”

                Harry grinned, “So do you want to sleep over –I live in a house, it has two extra bedrooms.”

                “Do you live with someone?”

                “No, just me and my dog.”

                “Oh.” Louis’ eyes were red, showing his tiredness. “Are you sure –I don’t want to get in trouble.”

                “Louis,” Harry sighed, “if you get in trouble then we both do.” He stared at the bright cop lights, “I promise no one is going to bust down the door while you’re asleep –and, I’ll take you were you have to go tomorrow, okay?”

                “Yeah –yeah okay.” Louis gripped his bagged burger, “okay…”

-

                “Oh…” Louis shivered when he entered, “it’s cold.”

                “Yeah, sorry – keep it really cold.” He jogged to the thermostat. “I’ll raise it.”

                Louis looked around, tips of his shoes turned together, “it’s big.” He looked around the floor, “your dog?”

                “Outside.” Harry walked back, “you can sleep over here –follow me.”

                “I won’t rob you.”

                Harry turned around, “what?”

                “I won’t –I won’t rob you, I promise. I’m scared of you –and I really don’t want to help you but –I won’t rob you.”

                Harry tilted his head, “I do not think you’re going to rob me, Louis.”

                Louis nodded, wiping his feet on the rug, clutching his now-cold food and book bag to his chest. He followed Harry down the hall to the room at the end. “Here?”

                “Yep.” Harry opened the door, looking around. “Nothing special.”

                Louis held his bag closer as he walked into the room. “Thank you –for letting me stay.”

                “No problem, Louis.” Harry leaned on the wall, “I’m a weird guy but I’m not evil. –you look terrified.”

                “I’m in a cop’s house.” Louis set his stuff on the bed, “it’s a little unnerving.”

                Harry stepped closer, “why –were you selling drugs?”

                “You’re going to try and use it against me.”

                “I can’t hold anything against you –you already served your time.”

                “I was sixteen –my mom kicked me out.” Louis played with the zipper on his sweater, “I had no place to go. Someone offered me some –instead of taking it, I sold it. It made me money and I had a roof over my head.”

                “Did you use it?”

                “Sometimes.” Louis looked at the beige bed sheets, “just weed.”

                Harry nodded, “so if someone was selling in Prince’s Palace, you’d know.”

                “Yes.” Louis sat on the corner of the full-bed. “That’s why I’m telling you –you’re looking in the wrong place. Maybe they are doing sketchy stuff –I don’t know –I don’t care. I go to do my job, make my money –that’s it. But –if it’s drugs –I’d know.”

                Harry went to the door, “goodnight, Louis.” His guest didn’t respond and he took that as a sign to close the door.

                Harry stood in front of the closed guest bedroom for a few minutes, chewing hard on a thought. It was possible that Louis was right –there was no drugs, but it didn’t make sense. There had to be drugs –Liam isn’t the type of man who likes to waste time. Someone was selling –someone had to be selling.

                He walked to his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

                If they aren’t selling, then Harry and Zayn are wasting their time. He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing his partner. Harry paced the room, tucking his hand under his arm.

                “Zayn, hey.”

                “It’s three in the fucking morning –I just saw you.”

                Harry looked at his door, “I know –I’m sorry and –I’m sorry that I told Louis you were addicted to strip clubs.” Zayn let out a long exhale. “I know I fucked up a little but –he’s all we got. I think –what if he’s right? What if there are no drugs? What if were on a fake case?”

                Zayn sounded like he was sitting up, “Harry, we don’t know this kid –he’s sketchy and he’s been to jail which means we’re working with a criminal.” He sighed, “Behind Liam’s back. Liam wouldn’t send us to do stupid shit, Harry. If we can’t find out who then we’ll bust them for something else –maybe we can get something.”

                Harry bit his knuckle, “he swears there is no drugs.”

                “If he’s right, good –but if he isn’t? It’s not like we can just drop it, Harry.”

                “I know.” Harry tapped his fingers on the dresser, “tomorrow –talk to Niall.” He lowered his voice, “ask him about Louis –see if he is reliable.”

                “Which means I am getting another private show…”

                Harry half-smiled, “eh –yeah.”

-

                Harry woke up all at once when there was a small tapping on his bedroom door. He tripped off the bed, hissing when he hit his knee. “Fuck –hello?” He rubbed his eyes, “Louis?” Harry looked behind him at the darkness behind his curtain, “what’s up –what’s wrong?”

                Louis was fully dressed –same clothes from yesterday. “I used your shower.” Harry glanced at his wet hair. “Sorry.” He pulled the strings on his hoodie, “I have to go now –home.”

                “Oh –yeah –what –what time is it?”

                “Five-thirty.”

                Harry leaned on the door frame, eyes wide, “what? Five –we just went to bed.”

                Louis nodded, “I have to go –you said you’d take me… I –don’t know any buses by here.”

                Harry rubbed his face, “You’re right, I did say I’d take you. Just let me rinse my face.” He stumbled slightly, closing his door. He turned around when there was another knock. “Yeah?”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, “do you have any food?”

                Harry leaned closer –half asleep, “uh –yeah.” He stepped out of his room, wobbling to the kitchen with Louis’ little sneakers tapping behind him. “Uh –you –you like bread?”

                “Um… yes?”

                “Yeah, yeah.” He yawned loudly, reaching up to take the bread from on the fridge. He handed him the bag, “you want eggs? I have eggs –I have cereal –it was a gift.”

                Louis stared at him funny, “you –are not really a morning person, are you?”

                “Hm?”

                Louis pressed his lips together in an effort not to laugh, “A cop who hates the morning.”

                “I’m not a cop.” Harry stood up really straight but then shook his head, “oh, fuck, you know I’m a cop.”

                Louis clutched the bread closer, “you –should go back to sleep –I can walk.”

                “No.” He walked by Louis, patting the top of his head, “I –I’m taking you –make yourself food.”

                Louis watched him walk away, slamming into a wall before regaining himself. He bit his lip hard, looking down at the bread in his arms, “Ugh –yuck!” He moved the bread away, now noticing the mold covering it.

-

                “You are not home very often, are you?”

                “No –sorry about the bread –and milk –and cereal –the eggs were okay.”

                Louis nodded, holding up his plastic plate full of eggs. “Thanks…”

                Harry yawned, blinking at the dark road, “so –you’re going home, going home.” He glanced at Louis when he bit into his food. “You work a lot today.”

                “Everyday.” Louis blew on his food before taking another bite.

                “Oh shit –sorry.”

                Louis looked at him slowly, lap full of eggs, “what was that?”

                “Almost crashed.” He turned at a red light, almost hitting another car –a cop car. Harry sighed when the cop car’s lights flicked on. “This is funny –why is this happening?”

                Louis’ eggs were now on the car floor. He pointed at the car, “Because you we’re suppose to check before turning! What the fuck –what if we get in trouble!” Louis kicked the car, “fuck!” He groaned, “I have to go! I should have just walked!”

                “Hey, hey –relax.” He grabbed Louis’ chin after he parked on the side of the road. “Look at me.” Harry’s eyes drooped, “relax –I got you.”

                Louis blushed, moving his face away, “I told you to just let me walk.”

                “Let me know when you stop talking stupidity –then I’ll let you walk.” Harry looked in his mirror, squinting at the cop. “Yes, yes –fuck, yes.” He lowered the window when a fellow employee came out of his car. “I work with him –play it cool.”

                Louis sat up, hands cracking the plastic plate. “Does –does he know?”

                Harry shook his head, “no –no one knows.” He poked his head out of the car smiling sheepishly, “Thomas!”

                The man stopped mid walk, laughing. He leaned on the window, “Styles.” He looked at Louis, “morning.”

                Louis swallowed hard, forcing a smile, “morning.”

                Harry grinned, “Don’t hate me –I’m exhausted.”

                Thomas shook his head, “next time, Styles.”

                Harry smiled, “thank you, man.”

                He clapped Harry’s hand, looking at Louis once more, “keep this one awake.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “kay…”

                Thomas bowed his head before going back to his car. Harry stuck his head out of the window, “thank you –don’t tell Liam!” He put the car in drive, pulling away from the curb. “That went well.”

                “Who’s Liam –your boyfriend?”

                Harry cringed, “no –my boss.” He shook his head, waving when his fellow officer passed him. “Where do you live again?”

                “You have to drive straight until fifty-six.”

                Harry nodded, “got it, got it.”

                Louis ate whatever pieces of egg he could salvage off his plate before picking up the pieces on the car floor. “You are the weirdest cop I have ever met.”

                Harry looked at Louis, “weird?”

                “Yeah.” Louis smiled, shaking his head, “weird.”

                Harry shrugged, “I guess.”

                “No,” Louis chuckled dryly, “you are –no doubt. Even your partner –he’s –different. You –it’s like a joke.”

                Harry cleared his throat, “Well,” he grinned at Louis, “This joke graduated top in his class. This joke has saved more lives than he can count. This joke fucks up plenty, and this joke doesn’t let it stop him. –this joke doesn’t give a fuck how you feel.” He grinned wider, “and, this joke, never will.”

                Louis stared at Harry for a long time, “joke.” He looked at his plate, “I don’t care what you’ve done.”

                “Yeah, couldn’t tell.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “I didn’t ask for this –you wanted the cuddle session.”

                “Yeah, to befriend you so I could pull information.”

                Louis glared at him, “you tricked me.”

                “I don’t care.” He smiled wide at Louis when he stopped at a red light, “just like you don’t care.” Louis balled his hand into a fist and Harry leaned close to him even after the light turned green. “Hit me if you want –it’ll give me a reason to arrest your ass.”

                Louis swung at him and Harry caught his fist. “Fuck you, pig.”

                Harry leaned closer, “oink. Oink.” Louis’ eyes grew. “If you’re going to hit me, hit me.” He squeezed Louis’ hand, shoving it back at him, “watch yourself, shorty.” Harry drove straight, “we made a deal.”

                Louis crossed his arms, mumbling.

                “Are you going to go back on it?”

                “…no…”

                “So, let’s step it up, don’t call me a fucking pig –ever again.”

                “You are a pig.”

                “Have you seen your dumbass business card –you paid for that shit? You’re an idiot!” Harry hit the steering wheel, “if I’m a pig, you’re a fucking idiot.”

                Louis looked out the window, “I had a discount…”

                “On what! It’s the most boring business card I’ve ever seen –and it’s smudged!”

                “That’s why I got it on discount!”

                Harry laughed dryly, “fucking –I cannot do this.”

                Louis got quiet, staring at the eggs on his plate, “don’t call me shorty and I won’t call you pig…”

                “Yeah, whatever.”

                “I’m serious!”

                “Okay.” Harry turned on Louis’ street, pulling up beside his building, “get out.”

                Louis opened the door, sliding out carefully. He set the eggs on Harry’s car seat, “you’re an asshole in the morning.”

                Harry leaned on his steering wheel, hitting his forehead against it, “I didn’t call you a pig.”

                Louis fixed his backpack, looking behind him at his building. He bit hard on his cheek, “Chichi.”

                Harry rolled his head to face Louis, “what?”

                Louis licked his lips nervously, “Chichi –he’s a stripper.” He crossed his arms, “the boys say he has sex with Nieves –he is always on drugs…”

                Harry sat up, “you didn’t think to tell me that earlier?”

                Louis shrugged, “I’m telling you now.”

                “Yeah,” Harry rubbed his head, “thanks –Chichi?”

                “Yeah, he’s nice but he’s always jealous of Prince –Niall. I never see him do drugs though.”

                “I’m coming by the club tonight –introduce us.”

                “He’s –not very friendly with strangers.”

                Harry raised a brow, “what does that mean?”

                Louis took a deep breath, “his boyfriend is a cop.”

                Harry put the car in park, facing Louis completely, “what?”

                “That man –Thomas? That’s his boyfriend.”

                Harry squinted at him, “what?”

-

                “Thomas?” Zayn lifted a brow, “you sure?”

                “Louis said he is.” Harry wasn’t touching his food, “I want to meet him –you think you can get Niall to introduce you two?”

                “Probably not.” Zayn leaned back, “Doesn’t make sense.”

                “I don’t know.” Harry stared hard at Nieves, “I doubt he knows his boyfriend is fucking his manager.” He pulled on his bottom lip, “Louis said he’s always on drugs –there is no way he hasn’t noticed.”

                “Hm,” His partner tapped his chin, “so that means Louis has seen Thomas before –where?”

                “He said he’s seen him when he picks him up –while he’s waiting for the bus.”

                “So, he knows he strips.”

                “He has to.” Harry looked to the stage when Louis came out. He closed his eyes briefly, “he called me a pig.”

                 “You let him sleep over.”

                “Yep.” Harry crossed his fingers, laying his head on them, “he’s really cute.”

                Zayn shook his head, “don’t fuck up.”

                “I know.” Harry sighed loudly, “fuck.”

                “Boys,” Cedrick walked up to them smiling, “how are we doing over here?”

                Harry paid him no attention, “We’re good.”

                Cedrick took their cups, “good to hear.” He winked at Zayn, “another private show tonight?”

                Zayn cleared his throat, “yep.”

                 “Be sure to enjoy yourself.” He walked away and Harry rolled his eyes.

                “Fucking asshole -can't believe Louis let him steal from him.” He kept an eye out for a tall stripper. Louis said Chichi was tall and always wore a crown to give the impression that he was Prince. “You think its corruption?”

                Zayn played with a toothpick, “we’re going to have to tell Liam.”

                “You don’t think we should wait?” He laid his head on the table, “it’s not illegal to date a stripper –unless the stripper is selling drugs.”

                “He’s doing drugs.”

                “Yeah but,” Harry licked his lips when the next few boy’s came out. “I don’t care –if he’s doing them I wanna know where he’s getting them. People who sell usually don’t take their own drugs.”

                Zayn leaned forward, “stupid ones do.” He slid out of the booth, “Gunna go pay for Niall.”

                Harry smirked, “like it’s a bad thing.”

                “He’s –tough.” Zayn checked his pockets, “alright, be back.”

                “See ya.” Harry watched the stage, ignoring when Cedrick came by with another beer. He spotted Chichi immediately, he’d seen him before. Harry ran as soon as he saw Louis going to the bathroom. “Oh –shit –excuse me.”

                Nieves moved aside, “nice to see you again.”

                Harry held his breath, relaxing, “yeah –yeah.” He smiled, “how are you?”

                “Good, thank you. About to watch the show.”

                “Yeah,” Harry held his stomach, “gotta run to the bathroom.”

                “Of course.” Nieves dipped his head, walking to a seat.

                Harry jogged to the bathroom, pushing Louis back inside, “Lou-.”

                Louis covered Harry’s mouth, pointing at the stall with big eyes. He pulled Harry into a tight stall, locking it. Harry pressed Louis to the door, whispering in his ear, “who is it?”

                Louis tip toed, whispering back, “Niall.”

                “Louis?”

                Louis shut his eyes, “Yeah?”

                “Oh, nothing –I’m leaving.”

                “Okay –have a good show!”

                “Yeah,” Niall sighed, opening the bathroom door, “Hopefully I get the private one again –he’s nice…”

                “Good –good luck!”

                “Thanks, Louis –see you later.”

                Louis took a long breath once Niall was gone, “I have to talk to you.”

                “I couldn’t tell.” He tried moving back, knees hitting the toilet. “Does it have to be in such a tight space?”

                “We cuddled.”

                “For five seconds.” Harry sighed, sitting on the toilet and Louis grabbed him before he did.

                “Don’t sit there.”

                “Alright.” He leaned on the wall, “I saw Chichi –he is tall.”

                “Yeah.” Louis nodded. “I asked Preston about Chichi’s boyfriend –I didn’t say he was a cop but I wanted to know.” He bit his lip, “he says that Chichi is fucking Nieves –that he gives him drugs.”

                “He gives it to him?”

                “Yeah, not sells –he gives Chichi whatever he wants –but I don’t think it’s cause he likes him. He could just want him to stop complaining about being Prince. Niall is never going to lose his title.”

                “Hm, did you talk to Niall?”

                “I was in the back today, giving out everyone’s deodorant, and Niall was arguing with Chichi. I did ask him why but he said Chichi is just jealous.” He shrugged, “Nieves was the one that broke it up.”

                “Has Thomas ever came into the building? Have you ever seen him touch something, talk to someone?”

                “No. He always waits outside, in the back –Chichi gets in and they leave. He’s never went inside, he doesn’t talk to anyone –and he is not in a cop car when he comes.”

                “Okay.” Harry unlocked the door, grabbing Louis when he stumbled, “sorry, that was stuffy.” He looked up when the door opened, breathing at Preston.

                “Hey,” The man grinned, “not to interrupt, Lou, but they’re looking for you.”

                “Crap.” Louis ran out of the bathroom leaving the two.

                Preston crossed his arms, “are you into him?”

                Harry licked his lips, “possibly.”

                Preston nodded, “just –be nice. Louis –he is really sweet and he tries really hard.” He smiled sadly, “he’s like my kid –I see you’ve been taking him home a lot –so, just be nice.”

                Harry nodded with a small smile, “I will…”

-

                Niall dropped beside Zayn on the couch as soon as the door closed. He crossed his arms, “you need to stop ordering me.”

                Zayn rubbed his temple, “why is that?”

                “Because they are going to think we’re in a relationship.”

                Zayn yawned, “And?”

                Niall blushed, “and? And I don’t feel like losing my fucking job.”

                Zayn rubbed his legs, shrugging, “I am a paying customer –what? You don’t have regulars?”

                Niall bit his tongue, “I do.”

                “Then –why? Causes it’s me? Cause I make you take off your shoes and talk to me instead of paying you to dance for me?”

                Niall stared hard at the officer, “yeah –that’s why.”

                Zayn lifted his hands, “oh-fucking-well –I paid.”

                Niall tried not to laugh, covering his mouth, “who are you?”

                Zayn looked at him quickly, “what?”

                “Do you have a wife? Family you’re trying to run from? A stressful job?” Niall giggled, “You’re so odd.”

                Zayn took a deep breath, “I guess…”

-

                “He says Thomas never goes inside. I honestly think he is just dating a stripper –he doesn’t think he’s cheating on him.”

                “Yeah but –he knows we’ve been struggling with this case for a while. He’s not suppose to be fucking someone we may have to talk to.”

                “That’s true.”

                “I try asking Niall subtle things but he always gives me half-ass answers.”

                “Be careful.” Louis spoke, “the boys are programmed to keep an eye out for cops, if you ask him too much, he’ll tell on you.”

                “Then I’ll tell on him.”

                Louis pouted, “What did he do?”

                “Nothing,” Zayn turned around, “nothing.”

                Harry looked in the rearview at Louis. “Louis, do you ever have a day off?”

                Louis looked up from his phone, “no.”

                Harry nodded, looking back at the road. “So you see all the regulars –right?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Name one you hate –tell me why.”

                “Oh.” Louis put his phone down, “uh –Anthony.”

                “Why?”

                “When I clean the private rooms there is always a surprise for me on the couches and I have to scrub it out.”

                Zayn looked back, “you can’t fuck customers.”

                “They don’t.” Louis grimaced, “he’s just disgusting and too easy.” He rubbed his eyes, “you have to understand, people go there for many things. Some private rooms are just for talking.” Zayn swallowed. “Some are for teases, some guys just want to be held –some just want to escape whatever is going on. –The boys don’t have sex with customers.” Louis tugged on his sleeves, “it’s clean.”

-

                “Wanna get something to eat before I drop you off?”

                “No.” Louis laid his head against the cold window, “I’m really tired.”

                “How did all your jobs go today?”

                “Fine.” He closed the air vents, “I couldn’t do my online surveys cause all the computers were taken.” He opened his bag, “so I got some books.”

                “You like reading?”

                “No, not really.” Louis shrugged, “but it’ll give me something to do on the bus and stuff.”

                “And you also flipped signs today?” Harry tapped his fingers on the wheel, “how was that?”

                “Hot –but then it started raining.”

                “And you flip for a sandwich shop?”

                “Yeah, it’s like ten-dollars an hour and Preston lives nearby so if he or his girlfriend pass by, they bring me food –and water and stuff.”

                Harry smiled, “he really cares about you.”

                “Yeah. He's always nice to me." The short male played with his bottom lip, "–there is a customer that I hate.” Louis closed his eyes, “his name is Clay.”

                “What did he do?”

                Louis glanced at Harry, “he –he likes me and –I used to work earlier hours but he wouldn’t leave me alone –so Nieves put me really late and when he would come they would tell him I don’t work there anymore. –One day I was cleaning the rooms, and he locked us in there –Preston was the one who helped me.” He smiled, “nothing happened, thank God –but I have a soft spot for him. He’s always there.”

                Harry’s jaw was set, eyes on the road, “you let me know if that guy ever comes back.”

                Louis chuckled, “what are you going to do, arrest him?”

                Harry looked at him, “no –cause I’m not a cop, am I?”

                Louis shuddered, eyes looking from the road to Harry, “no, you aren’t…”


	3. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the relationship moves quicker than my usual ones.
> 
> Thank youuu! Enjoy!

               

                 “They were very happy with all the cupcakes, Harry.” Liam closed his laptop, “thank you for passing by.”

                “Of course, sir.”

                Liam gave him a funny look, “you’re okay?”

                Harry nodded, “yeah, yeah –just tired.”

                Zayn spoke, “we made friends with Louis –the pole-cleaner.”

                “He also cleans rooms,” Harry mumbled.

                Last night had been tiring. They stayed out later than usual and when Harry did his typical, drive-by-Louis, Louis wasn’t there. He assumed he’d had gotten picked up by a friend, or co-worker, but it irked the hell out of him.

                Harry was jealous guy –of anything really. He didn’t know if it was an insecurity or if he was actually psychotic like his partner says he is. He just knew that Louis wasn’t at the bus stop –and he normally took him home. He tried not to think about it –or talk about it –because he sounded crazy. It wasn’t crazy –he was just a softie and he liked to like people. Harry liked how it felt to have a crush. He liked affection and he liked getting nervous. He liked butterflies in his stomach and he liked confronting them.

                He felt something nice with Louis. The small man was always blushing or glaring at him. Either one made him happy –simply because Louis was paying attention to him. Harry liked his eyes –he liked how small he was –he really liked watching him climb the pole even if it made him nervous. Harry would sometimes close his eyes because his stomach was in such tight knots. He liked Louis’ ripped jeans and his dirty hoodie. He liked when he’d just shrug things off and when he would bite his lips all the time. He always wore the same small sneakers even though one had a little hole on the side.

                Harry just liked who he liked –and when he liked –he liked hard. Louis hated his guts, of course he did –most people hate his guts, especially during traffic stops. But it didn’t bother Harry. Louis was soft, his voice was soft. His eyes had heavy bags underneath his eyes but it just made him more attractive. Harry was in a weird place with his feelings. Louis did show signs of attraction as well but Harry chose not to act on it. He couldn’t –but he really wanted to.

Zayn would kill him –and then Liam –and then Zayn again, just cause.

               

Liam nodded slowly, “Okay…what’s wrong?”

                “Nothing, sir.” Zayn leaned forward, “he’s given us valuable information.”

                “Like?”

                Harry bit on his knuckle hard, “Thomas is dating one of the strippers.” Zayn looked at him quickly.

                Liam sat up, “I know he is.” Both officers looked at their chief. “He’s been dating Nathan for a long time, which is why he is not under the investigation.” He sighed, “He has probed him for questions in the past –but, it was just like all our other officers, there are no drugs –anywhere.”

                “How do we know where the drugs are coming from exactly?” Harry cut his eyes, “how did we find out?”

                Liam stood up, going to the file cabinet. He came back with a manila folder, throwing it on the desk, “well, if you actually read the file.” He rolled his eyes, “there is a young man that overdosed in his apartment a little ways off, on fifty-six.” Harry swallowed hard. “He had been at the club the night before he died. When they searched the place there was nothing –but he was eighteen, and they only allow twenty-one and up. So we charged them for that and they got away with it –until another person, not underage, overdosed in their bathroom, same drug –it was a pattern.”

                “Coke –they are overdosing on coke.” Zayn crossed his arms, “just coke?”

                “Exactly –the bags we’ve found are small –no bigger than a quarter, but –there are many little bags. They both had the same amount of baggies –we sent in people and they had nothing –like if they aren’t dealing something which is just impossible. Especially when other people and strip clubs in the area have been found with it. Same drug, same amount.” Liam shrugged, “it’s gotta be them.”

                Harry stared at the folder, “you couldn’t shut them down for the eighteen year old?”

                “Nope –the owner, who you both have met –he’s slippery. He proves he runs a clean place.”

                Zayn slouched in his chair, “doesn’t make sense…”

                “Louis –he says there are no drugs. He is there every day and he says it’s clean –and that’s why he works there. –what if we’re looking in the wrong place?”

                “This is the only place that makes sense –another month and we’re off this case until someone else dies. We can only spend so much time on it.”

-

“Louis?”

“Harry?”

“Oh, good, it’s you.” Harry played with Louis’ business card. “What are you doing?”

“Walking home.”

“Oh –what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Work.”

“Can you take the day off?”

“No –I need money.”

“I’ll pay you –whatever you normally get paid in the day, I’ll pay you.”

“What am I doing tomorrow?”

“The beach?”

“What? –is this about –you know?”

Harry laid back on his bed, staring at the deodorant, “no –Zayn and I are just tired and he’s taking the day off –me too. I don’t really have friends, so I’m asking you.”

“The beach is far.”

“I’ll pick you up.” He sat up, “I’ll pick you up right now if you want –and you can grab some clothes, sleepover?”

“Um,” Harry heard a car go by. “It’s starting to rain.”

“Where are you?”

“That long road after the sandwich shop.”

“Stay under a tree or something, I’ll be right there.”

“Uh –okay –try not to get stopped again.”

Harry genuinely laughed.

-

“Can I see your dog?”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry went to the back door, unlocking it, “come here, Baby.” A very large German Shepard entered the house and Louis stepped back. “It’s fine, she’s friendly.”

“He’s big.” Louis squirmed when the dog sniffed towards him. “No, no, no.”

“Are you scared of dogs?”

“No.” Louis ran around Harry’s dining table. He hid behind the tall male, putting his small hands on Harry’s hips, “but he’s huge.”

“Baby, come here.”

“Baby? His name is Baby?”

“Her, and yes.” Harry kneeled, hugging the dog, “pet her.”

Louis carefully touched her head, “okay…”

The officer laughed, letting the dog roam, “wanna sit outside?”

“Sure.”

“Want a beer while we sit outside?”

“You have beer but your bread is moldy?”

Harry grinned, “Priorities.”

Louis rubbed his hands together at how cold Harry’s house was, “Okay, I’ll take one.” He stepped outside, looking around. “It’s raining so hard.” Louis closed the door, touching Harry’s patio furniture.

            He wasn’t sure what was happening, but Louis didn’t often ‘hang out’ with people. He never had the opportunity because he was always working. Harry’s a cop –and Louis is terrified of him fifty-percent of the time. Twenty-five percent interested, and the other twenty-five percent –he was happy.

            Harry made little bubbles in his stomach whenever he’d touch him by accident –or when he’d talk to Louis at his job. Every time Harry would pull up beside him to take him home. It confused Louis –how Harry had all the time in the world. He was weird but he also was really cute and Louis liked cute things. Louis also liked every time Harry would stare at his lips –cause they were on the same page.

         But then Louis would come to his senses and remember that Harry is a cop. Cops never sat well with Louis. He’d seen plenty of crooked ones –experienced their bullshit first hand. He’s had cops, in the past, steal his drugs and smoke it in front of him. They are always where they aren’t needed –they are always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Cops felt like they could do whatever they want –and they could because they can’t be in the wrong.

                Harry though –oh Harry.

Harry felt like a boyfriend.

                A boyfriend who stalked your job and interrogated you. But a boyfriend who was tall –and cute –and had soft hands. A boyfriend who didn’t shy away from an embarrassing conversation. A boyfriend who should probably be fired from his job because he’s hanging out with a felon for fun.

Fuck.

Harry was gorgeous even with the weird, really messy, bun in his hair

And he could hold two beer bottles with one hand.

Fuck.

                “Here you go.” Harry closed the door with his foot, sitting beside Louis on the patio couch. “I opened it for you.”

“Thank you.” Louis cradled the cold beer with sweater paws. “Why do you have such a big house if you live alone?”

“I like having guests over.” Harry shrugged, “if I’m honest it’s to spite my mom.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah, she wouldn’t leave me alone about getting a job, and making money –and money.” He smiled, “so I became a cop, although I really didn’t want to, and I bought a big house just so she would shut up.”

Louis smirked, “sounds spiteful.”

“Oh, yeah –extremely.” Harry chugged half of his beer, “how was work?”

“Fine –normal.” He licked his lips, “Clay came by…”

Harry rolled his eyes, “what? You didn’t call me?”

“I didn’t have your number until right now.” Louis sat up, “and what were you going to even do? Drive over there and beat him up?”

“I could have –I took boxing for three years.”

Louis gave him a dumb look, “you’re a cop.”

Harry leaned closer, and Louis’ stomach did that funny thing, “and?”

“You can’t just beat up someone.” Louis shrugged, “actually, I take that back –that’s all that cops do.”

“In self-defense I can.”

“But if he’s attacking me –then it’s my defense.”

“Then,” Harry smiled wide, “in your defense, I was defending you.”

Louis glanced at Harry’s lips, “okay.”

The officer moved back, “when you went upstairs did you get beach clothes?”

“I got trunks –and a towel.”

“I have towels.” Harry pointed at Louis’ beer, “baby-sitting.”

Louis quickly put it to his mouth, drinking down a quarter of it. “Sorry.”

Harry smiled, “were you born in Baltimore?”

“Yeah, lived here all my life. You?”

“No, New York.”

“Nice.” Louis tapped on his knees awkwardly, “what was your first idea for a job?”

“I wanted to be a teacher.”

Louis’ eyes grew, “well, that’s a long ways off.”

“Yep.” Harry nodded, “you? I’m sure your first idea for a job wasn’t to clean-stripper poles, sell deodorant, take online surveys, and cuddle strangers.”

Louis laughed, spitting out some of his beer. He wiped his mouth, “mean!”

Harry smiled softly, “for real.” He nudged the small man, “what’d you want to do?”

Louis rubbed his wrist, “you forgot sign-twirler.”

Harry laughed loudly, sticking his beer in between his legs, “excuse me, sign-twirler.”

Louis blushed, rubbing his cheek, “I wanted to be a nurse.”

“Nice, nice –what happened?”

Louis shrugged, “After I was caught everything went downhill for me.”

“How long were you in jail?”

“Three years, I was out when I was nineteen.”

“You went to juvie or jail?”

“Both.” Louis frowned, “I was sixteen –and when I turned eighteen, they transferred me.”

“It wasn’t just drug possession.” Harry bit his lip, “you were a minor –what did you do?”

“You won’t believe me –but I didn’t do it.” Louis stared into the top of his beer. “They found assault weapons –loaded, in my room. They weren’t mine… I don’t even know how long they were there.”

“How’d they get there?”

            “I have always been really small and I think people see it as weakness –that they can use me.” He sighed, “I don’t know how they got there, I swear I don’t. Everything was in my room –guns, drugs –me.” He breathed, “I was tried as a child only cause I had no criminal background, I was going to school –I didn’t think they were going to transfer me.”

“Did something happen in jail?”

“I was never really hurt or anything, but plenty of people tried.” He shook his head, “I can’t go back to jail –I won’t survive.”

“New topic.” Harry finished off his beer, setting it on the wooden deck. “Longest relationship?”

“Oh.” Louis liked how fast Harry changed topics. How he sensed an uncomfortable atmosphere and he fixed it. “–a week?”

Harry lifted a brow, “a week?” He laughed, “What happened?”

“I’m scared –to have sex.”

Harry closed his eyes for a second, “what?”

“You won’t get it.”

“No, no, no –hey, you opened a box.” He scooted closer, “afraid to have sex? What does that have to do with a relationship?”

“He wanted to have sex and I was scared so he broke up with me.”

Harry shook his head, “okay? No one else?”

“No.”

“Alright… why are you afraid of sex?”

“I’m not scared anymore…”

“Oh, you had sex then?”

“No –not really.”

Harry crossed his arms, “you are very confusing.”

“I –play with myself –but not a person.”

Harry covered his smile, “you’re so cute.”

Louis groaned, blushing bright red, “stop it.”

“Alright, alright.” Harry calmed, “look –I think you look amazing, if you ever want a first experience, I’m your guy.”

Louis looked at him quickly, “you’re a cop.”

“And? I can’t have a sex life cause I’m a cop?”

“No, but –I’m a felon –and you’re on a mission.”

Harry laughed, “A mission? It’s a job –I’m undercover, not on a mission –secret agent.” Louis shoved him weakly. Harry chuckled, licking his lips, “I can fuck a felon –I can marry a felon. I’m still going to do my job.”

Louis faced Harry, “I –can –only take anal beads.”

“What?”

-

“Louis!” Harry knocked on the guest bedroom, “time to get up –we’re going to the beach!”

             Last night had ended on a funny note –and image. Harry liked Louis’ honesty, because he was the same way. He was rushing –like he did with everything. Louis was gorgeous, but –more importantly, Louis was cute. Every time he cleaned the poles, no one paid him any mind. Harry did. He found it hilarious –he found it cute. Louis was really cute –really, really, really cute. And, if the image of him struggling to stick anal beads in his ass didn’t make Harry feel like a teenage boy, then him saying that he pretended to be a stripper in his bathroom mirror, did.

               Harry didn’t date much –nor mess around. People didn’t like how much affection he gave –and they hated his jealousy. It may also be because of his impulsiveness –or because he loves working. He’d been undercover a few times –but this had been the most entertaining. He had a job to do, and no one was going to stop him from doing it. But if he could have a fun time in between, sex or no sex, he would.

“Hello?” Louis opened the door slowly and Harry almost cooed.

“Oh, look at you –hi.” Harry waved, “you look so small.”

Louis gave him an odd look, “what?”

“You have holes in your shirt –and pants.” Harry smiled, “you’re so small –whose clothes are these?”

Louis didn’t answer at first, unsure of what to answer first. “What?”

Harry smiled, “whose clothes are you wearing?” He came closer and Louis was too tired to move away, “they are so big on you.”

Louis look down at Harry tugging on his shirt, “Preston’s girlfriend’s pregnancy clothes. I wore them a lot.”

“Oh, good.” He pulled Louis into a hug, “I think we should have a cuddle session today –I’ll pay.”

Louis sunk into Harry’s body, going silky, “you are so big.”

Harry hummed, “this is nice.” He laid his head on top of Louis’, “this is bad –you’re going to interfere with my work.”

Louis rubbed his face again Harry’s shirt, yawning.

            Harry sighed loudly, picking Louis up. He walked back into the guest bedroom and laid him down. “You work a lot.” Louis nodded into the pillow, curling into a small ball. Harry bit his knuckle, “can I buy my session now?” Louis nodded again, shifting into more of a circle.

           The officer carefully shuffled behind Louis, throwing a leg over him. He squeezed him closer, one hand around his stomach and the other scratching his hair. Harry pressed his nose into the side of Louis’ neck, “hey –you’re going to have to pay me –I’m doing all the work.” He smiled when Louis grabbed his hand and hugged it to his chest.

Harry wanted Zayn to walk in the door and question his life decisions.

Harry, instead, tightened his leg around Louis’ hip and went back to sleep.

-

“Where?”

Louis pointed at an empty spot away from the shore.

            “Got it.” Harry was carrying most of the stuff, Louis had their cooler full of juice and store-bought sandwiches. They’d actually gotten a really good amount of sleep, more than Harry normally got. But because of that, and because the beach is far, there wasn’t many spots available.

“Grab that side.”

Louis did, laying out the large blanket. He placed it sandal on top of a corner and it flew away.

Harry laughed when Louis returned with the shoe, “come here.” He pressed the corner of the blanket into the sand before covering it. “Do it like that.”

Louis went to the other side to hold down the corners. He even put his shoe on top of it just in case.

“Do you want to go down to the water?” Harry removed his tank top, “or do you want to tan?”

Louis looked up at him, legs stretched out on the blanket. He used his hands to shield his eyes, “I can’t swim.”

“What?”

“I can’t swim.”

“I heard you.” Harry dropped beside him, “what do you mean you can’t swim?”

Louis ignored the question, touching Harry’s shoulder instead. He rubbed the small scaring with his index finger, “you were shot?”

“Yeah.” Harry chuckled, “there and here.” He pulled down the front of his pants, showing his hip. “Two bullets.”

“Ow.”

“It hurt a lot.”

Louis pulled down his shirt, exposing his shoulder, “someone burned a cigarette on my shoulder.”

“What?”

“Someone burned-”

“I heard you.” Harry touched it, “what the fuck, Louis –why’d you let someone do that?”

“I didn’t let someone burn a cigarette on me –I was just sitting down.”

“Stop hanging out with weirdos.”

Louis gave him a blank look, “then leave.”

Harry grabbed his cheeks with one hand, “I thought I was a pig.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hands, making a pout, “we made a deal.”

Harry pressed their noses together, “Mmhm.” He kissed him quickly and Louis blinked. “We did.”

“Again.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.”

Harry smirked, kissing Louis once more before releasing his cheeks. “Never been kissed?”

“I have.” Louis rubbed his sore cheeks, “but yours was nice.”

“Aw, mine was nice? How sweet.”

Louis stuck his tongue out, mimicking Harry, “how sweet.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ throat, lightly putting his lips against Louis', “how sweet…”

Louis kissed him, their lips lingering just a while longer. “Cop.”

Harry licked Louis’ top lip, “I’d say your jobs, but the list is too long. –Odd Job.”

Louis put his face onto Harry’s shoulder, “I’m hungry.”

“Ah-ha.” Harry leaned over Louis, keeping an arm on his back so he wouldn’t fall, “I will feed you this time,” He sat down next to Louis, “with non-moldy bread.”

Louis laid his head on Harry’s arm, “did you get the mustard packet?”

“I did.” Harry reached into his bag, holding up three sandwiches, “do you want, salami and ham –cheese and ham –or turkey and cheese?”

“Salami.”

Harry unwrapped it, “you like salami?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever tried it.”

“Well today is the day.” He handed Louis the wrapped sandwich, with two packets of mustard, “Bon appétit.”

Louis struggled to open the packet of mustard so Harry pulled it from his mouth with a kiss. “I’ll open it.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s face again, “I really like kissing you.”

Harry smiled, ripping open a corner of the mustard with his teeth before kissing Louis again, “I can say the same.”

“We’re going to get in trouble.” Louis frowned, taking the packet and squeezing it over his sandwich.”

“I’m going to get in trouble.” He took a large bite of Louis’ sandwich before he could, “but I always get in trouble.”

“How is it?”

“Delicious.” He grabbed a juice from the cooler, “the mustard is good with it.”

Louis took a small bite, “you like PDA?”

“Oh yeah, everyone’s going to know how I feel.”

Louis smiled into his food, “I like it.”

“Mm,” Harry offered him some juice. “I get jealous too –really jealous.”

“Really?” Louis gave him back the juice, “doesn’t seem like it.”

“I get jealous for everything –I can’t stop it. I get jealous when Zayn hangs out with co-workers and doesn’t invite me.”

“They say that means you’re insecure.”

“Or, I like what I like and I don’t like anyone else taking away what I like.” He smiled, “so, next time Clay comes by,” He took another bite of Louis’ food, “let me know.”

Louis kissed Harry again and the officer laughed. He kissed around Louis’ neck, making growling noises, “you are going to drive me fucking crazy –this is so bad, huh?”

“Really bad…” Louis rubbed his eye, looking at the ocean. “You’re a cop –on a mission –I’m a felon –with a lot of jobs. The place I work is ‘selling drugs’.” He looked at Harry, “and we’re rushing something that hasn’t even fully formed.”

“I know –when I tell Zayn I kissed you –oh boy.”

“Don’t tell him.”

“I have to tell him.” Harry frowned, “he’s my partner.”

“Well –I have no one to tell.”

“Tell Preston.”

“I guess…” Louis ate more of his sandwich, “Zayn –Niall likes getting him, he hasn’t told me why, but he does.”

“Eh, not my place to say –but I think Zayn may feel the same.” He grabbed Louis’ big toe, “wanna go in the water after your sandwich?”

“I can’t swim.”

“I know, I’ll teach you.”

Louis set the sandwich on his lap, “you think that teaching me how to swim, in an ocean, is a good idea?”

“Hey, if you don’t jump head first, you’ll never go anywhere. I am a very strong swimmer, and I got you. Take a risk.”

“What if I die?”

“You won’t die –see, with that mentality, you’ll never do anything.”

Louis stared at the aggressive water. “Okay… I guess…”

-

“I think,” Louis held Harry’s hand on the way to the water, “if someone is selling –it’s Nieves.”

“Why?”

Louis shrugged, staring at the water, “he’s the only one that could get away with it. He knows a lot of people, he keeps attention off himself –a lot of people there do drugs –but they don’t sell any.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“Cause they are always asking me if I know where they can find some.”

Harry took both of Louis’ hands, walking backwards into the cold water. “Walk.”

Louis took hesitant steps into the sea water, “it’s cold.”

“Yes, it is.” Harry shivered, “wanna turn back?”

Louis shook his head, “no.” He squeezed Harry’s wrist when he was waist deep, “oh my God.”

Harry laughed, “can’t feel your nuts?”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight, “it’s freezing.” He yelped when a hard wave hit his chest, “oh, I hate it.”

Harry fell back, pulling Louis with him. He swam backwards, with Louis shaking on his chest, until his feet were not touching the sand. “Okay.” Harry held Louis’ hands, “are you kicking your feet?”

Louis’ was looking up, with only his face out of the water, “no.”

“Kick them.”

“I am now.” He coughed when water went in his nose.

Harry held him higher, “sorry about that.” He squeezed Louis’ nose, helping him remove some water, “you okay?”

“No,” Louis frowned, “we’re too far.”

“No we aren’t, the life guard hasn’t blown his whistle.”

Louis held onto Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist, “better.”

The officer kissed his shoulder, right on the burn mark, “this isn’t going to end well.”

“What?” Louis wiped water from his face, “Are we going to drown?”

Harry chuckled into Louis’ shoulder, “no –I fall really easy –I’m going to start liking you or something stupider.”

“You don’t know me.” Louis moved back to look at him, “I don’t know you.”

“I know.” Harry groaned, “We should never hang out again.”

Louis frowned, “mean.”

“Oh, and every time you say that.” Harry sighed, “You’re too easy to like.”

“You aren’t.” Louis touched Harry’s eyelashes, “you’re hard to like –you have every quality I hate.”

Harry grinned, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re a cop –you’re loud, jealous –you –you,” Louis giggled when Harry started tickling his sides, “you always –always change topics!” He laughed into Harry neck, holding on tighter to the tall police officer. “You’re annoying too.”

“And you say we don’t know each other.”

Louis smiled softly, “this is weird. My cuddle sessions don’t turn into dates.”

“Good.” Harry bit softly on his shoulder, giving Louis goose bumps, “no more cuddle sessions.”

“I haven’t had one in forever.”

“Good.”

“It makes me money.”

“Then I will pay you.”

Louis pulled away, “you are going to go broke, first on the strip club and then on me.”

“And when you are rich, from all your odd jobs, you will help me while I’m broke.”

Louis laughed, throwing his head back, “mean!”

Harry kissed his throat, looking up when he heard a whistle, “oh, that’s us.”

Louis looked back, “oh my God –oh my God, we’re going to die.”

“Relax, relax.” Harry laid back, putting Louis’ back against his chest. “I got you.” He kicked towards the beach, “I took life-saving training.”

Louis put his hands over Harry arm, touching his nails. He gently kicked his feet in pattern with Harry’s, enjoying the ride back to the beach.

-

          “Hey Zayn, what’s up?” Harry left his hand on Louis’ upper thigh, letting Louis play with his fingers. The small male was wearing his cotton shorts and, even though they were large on him, Harry was rolling. “Uh –I am –currently,” He looked at Louis. “With Louis.” Harry bit his lip, shoulder to his ear, “eh –the beach.”

        Louis looked at him, letting go of his hand. Harry took the opportunity to turn into a restaurant parking lot. “I know –I know –I told you though –I know.” Harry put his hand back on Louis’ thigh. “No –I said –I said he was cute!” Harry transferred the phone to his other ear to turn into a parking spot. “I wanted to go to the beach! –He is cute –that’s what I said.” He put the car in park, sighing, “I know –but you know how I get –yes.” Harry looked at Louis with a lopsided smile, “can’t help it.”

Louis blushed, although he was unsure of what was being said.

“Probably.” Harry closed his eyes, rubbing his face. “I know –alright, bye.” He threw his phone into the cup holder, blinking both eyes open. “He said I’m an idiot.”

Louis nodded, “he’s right.”

“I know.” Harry scrunched up his face. “But you’re so cute and I love your honesty –what can I say?” Harry lifted his hands, “I’m a sucker for love.”

Louis squinted at him, “corny.”

“I guess.” He rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, “what do you think? About me attracted to you?”

“I think it’s weird –you are sort of a creep.” Louis shrugged, “the circumstances we met under are weird –I don’t even know if you like me because you like me or because –you’re weird.”

“I don’t like you that much.” Harry gave him a soft dimpled-smile. “But you’re great company.”

Louis bit his lower lip, “I have this gut feeling you’re going to leave me hanging on my deal?”

Harry smiled wider, “cause I’m a pig?”

Louis groaned, fisting his hands, “we agreed!”

“I know, I know.” He leaned over, grabbing Louis’ throat in a tender hold, “I’m just messing with you.”

Louis leaned down to kiss him, wrapping his own hand around Harry’s, “mean.”

“Mean,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. “I will not go back on my deal unless you do. Promise.”

“Oh, and that is suppose to make me believe you – a promise?”

“Hey, there is no other way to make you believe me. You can’t believe me, I could lie and disappear. You have to trust me, and I’ll trust you.”

Louis pouted, stroking his thumb against the hand around his throat. “I don’t trust you –cops have never been close friends of mine.”

“Shouldn’t have been selling drugs.”

“It doesn’t matter if you sells drugs –they plant stuff on you if they want. You even said you’d arrest me.”

“I can’t arrest you if you haven’t done anything. I could have searched your apartment up and down, and even if I found something –I can’t arrest you. I have no business looking through your stuff. Evidence wouldn’t even go through.”

“So you were just threatening me.”

“Eh, not the right word.”

Louis glared at him, “what would the word be?”

“Convincing?”

“Idiot.”

Harry smiled softly, “that’s fine.”

Louis stared at him for a while, pressing the tips of their noses together. “Your partner is smart. He needs a new partner.”

“I get that a lot.” He shrugged, “he can change partners if he wants.”

Louis licked across Harry’s lips, “I’d take a rock instead of you.”

Harry squeezed Louis throat gently, “I am sure Zayn would as well.”

“Why can’t you take something negative –stop trying to be happy about something bad.” Harry moved away and Louis grabbed onto his wrists, “stop.”

Harry grinned, biting softly on Louis’ knuckles, “because I’m fucking crazy.”

Louis watched Harry’s teeth pulling the skin on his hand, “I see that.”

Harry brushed his lips against Louis’ hand, “wanna do this? Be spontaneous?”

“Do you do this often?”

“What?”

“Pick up people on your missions.”

Harry laughed, “It’s so funny that you call it a mission –makes me feel so important.” He smirked, “I do not.”

“You are normally spontaneous then?”

“Oh yeah, I make dumb decisions more than I can count.”

“And they haven’t fired you yet?”

“No,” Harry laid his cheek on Louis’ hand, “not yet.”


	4. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thicker
> 
> thank youuu!

“I know I shouldn’t.” Harry bit into his burger, “but he’s really cute.”

           “Say that he is cute one more time and I’m going to punch you in the fucking throat.” Zayn set down his beer, “if Liam finds out you’re dating someone who is trying to help our case, he’s going to kick your ass. Especially when he finds out that Louis knows we’re cops.”

“He won’t find out unless someone tells him.” Harry waved around a soggy fry, “are you going to tell?”

“I should.” Zayn laid his head on his hand, “why are you so –like –why don’t you think? Why don’t you think of consequences, or about yourself? About your wellbeing –honestly. Why?”

         Harry gave him a bored look, “if I did that then I’d be a real miserable dick –like you.” Zayn pressed his tongue against his cheek. “When I like something –I buy it. Why am I going to wait until it’s sold out, and regret not buying it? Hm? When I like someone –I like them. I don’t control who my stomach decides to flop with.”

“And your stomach flops with a felon?”

“Yeah –unfortunately. Maybe, in this crazy universe, it was just suppose to happen?”

Zayn sucked his teeth, “you are an officer –you don’t get to believe in shit like that. This is your job, Harry –give a shit.”

          “I give more shits about my job than anyone at that fucking station, including you.” Harry leaned closer, “don’t give me that shit, Zayn, I do my fucking job –everyone at that station can say what they want about me, I don’t fucking care. I am the best officer there –and you know it.”

Zayn shook his head, “–this –this is why I haven’t dropped your ass for a new partner.”

Harry opened his arms, “and the same reason you never will.” He looked at the stage when a voice announced that Niall was on next. “You didn’t get a private show?”

“Nope,” Zayn crossed his arms, “that’s his fault. He said I needed to stop ordering him. He wants to be on that stage so bad.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Zayn –you are giving me shit about Louis –what the fuck.”

“Don’t.” Zayn watched Niall twirl around the tall stripper pole, “I don’t care.”

-

“Excuse me.” Harry moved passed a man, bumping into another one, “shit.” He grabbed the stripper before he fell, “Hi…”

“Hey…” Harry helped Chichi stand up straight, “sorry,” he smiled, “out of it.”

Harry nodded slowly –Louis was right about him being on drugs. “Oh, yeah –no problem.” He smiled, “you work here?”

Chichi looked down at himself, “I sure do.”

Harry crossed his arms, “oh, that’s right –I saw you performing.”

Chichi smiled, “did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, you were wonderful.” He licked his lips, “I don’t see why you aren’t Prince?”

Chichi looked up quickly, “I –I –thank you.” He blushed, “I agree.”

He bit his lip, “have you ever been Prince?”

“Uh, yeah –a few times.” He rolled his eyes, “Blondie loves his title too much.”

Harry chuckled, “thought everyone was friends here.”

“Oh, please.” Chichi huffed, “half of these people are idiots.” He shrugged, “they wouldn’t know a fucking brick if it hit them.”

Harry laughed, “Speaking of brick.” He swiped at Chichi’s nose, even though there was nothing there. “No worries.”

Chichi quickly wiped his nose, turning bright red. “Don’t tell.”

Harry smirked, “I won’t –have any more?”

Chichi shook his head, “no –it was a gift.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Customer?”

“Yeah…” Chichi looked back, “I –better go. It was nice talking to you.” He smiled sweetly, “if you ever want a show, I’m Chichi.”

          “Thank you.” Harry playfully bowed, “nice to meet you.” He turned around, speed walking back to his table even when his bladder screamed. Harry groaned, bumping into another man. “Excuse me.”

The man said nothing, walking past Harry –upstairs.

Harry walked faster to Zayn who was currently playing on his phone. “Shit.”

“What?” Zayn bit his lip in concentration. “What’d you do now?”

Harry laid his head on the table, staring at his partner, “I met Chichi.”

“What happened?”

“I pretended he had coke on his nose and he took the bait.” Harry glanced around, “he said a customer gave it to him.”

Zayn set the phone down, “you asked to buy some?”

“Yeah, he said it was a gift.” Harry chuckled with big eyes, “he hates Niall.”

“Niall talked to me about him –they fought so bad one night they were both sent home. They keep them apart.”

Harry looked around again, “he said I could call him for a private show –I could get more out of him.”

“Could you –do you have to go to the bathroom?”

         “Yeah, fuck.” Harry shot up, running to the bathroom. He was close to strangling someone when he knocked into another body. The man ran past him with security behind him. He looked up the stairs at Preston, “Hey…”

The man jogged down the steps, “hey –here to see Louis?”

“Uh –no –bathroom.” Harry pointed back at the entrance, “something happen?”

“That’s Clay.” Preston clenched his jaw, “he has this stupid crush on Louis, it’s fucking annoying.”

Harry tried not to spin around too quickly, catching one last look at the man’s face. “That’s Clay?”

“Yeah.” Preston sighed loudly, “he’s always on drugs –everything he says it bullshit. Including that he paid for a room.”

Cedrick walked down the stairs, putting his hands on Preston’s shoulder, “Pres –hi.” He smiled at Harry, “lost your seat?”

“Oh,” Harry gave him a smile back, “no –no, just –talking.”

Cedrick leaned on Preston, “what are you doing after work, Pres?”

The man thought about it, “Nothing –you guys going out?”

“Yep, come along.”

Preston turned around, holding Cedrick’s hand down the stairs, “I’ll come.” He smiled, “Louis can come –he’s upstairs, cleaning.”

Cedrick’s smile fell and Harry closed his eyes. “Uh –I guess.”

“I’m actually going to hang out with Louis tonight.” Harry swallowed his words in a thick gulp. “So –we already made plans and stuff…”

Preston smiled, “good –so just me then.”

Cedrick nodded, “I’ll talk to you in a bit.” He walked away and Harry watched him, sticking his nails into his palm.

Harry looked at the stairs, “So, Louis’s cleaning?”

“Yeah,” Preston looked upstairs, “you can’t –there’s shit-ton of security.”

“Could you tell him to meet me in the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Preston smiled, “of course –are you guys dating? He told me you went on a date?”

Harry licked his lips, trying not to smile, “sort of –I just wanted to hang out.”

Preston nodded, still smiling, “He told me you guys kissed.”

Harry laughed, “he’s so cute…”

Preston turned to go upstairs, “I’ll make sure he meets you in the bathroom –‘amazing-kisser’.”

-

“Hey.” Harry kicked away from the sink, “took you long enough.”

Louis lifted his sweater sleeves to wash his hands, “I had to clean four rooms.”

Harry frowned, “I’m sorry,” he stared at Louis in the mirror. “I saw Clay.”

Louis looked up quickly, turning off the faucet, “security took him out.”

“I know –he bothered you?”

“He’s weird… he’s always on drugs. I don’t know why he likes me.” Louis leaned on the sink, “Preston to the rescue.”

“He’s great, keep him as a friend –and only a friend.” Harry came closer, putting a flat hand on the side of Louis’ neck, “you okay? You look so tired.”

Louis nodded, “I am.” He smiled, “your guest bed is a lot nicer than my floor mattress.”

         Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis. He placed his other hand on his hip, licking into his mouth.  “You can sleep over whenever you want.” Harry kissed down his chin to his neck and Louis grabbed Harry’s sides.

“You live too far.” He breathed when Harry sucked softly at his skin, “This is so dumb.”

Harry smiled, leaving quick kisses over the wet skin, “isn’t it?” He grabbed Louis’ face, “so dumb but I’m still an ‘amazing kisser’.”

Louis blushed, covering his smile with his hands, “Mean…”

The policer officer grinned, “so cute.” He kissed Louis’ nose, “I’m happy to hold that title.”

“Well,” he put two hands on Harry’s chest, “it’s true…” Louis shifted from foot to foot, “I was happy when Pres told me you called for me.”

Harry grinned cheekily, “Step one.”

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling him closer, “you’re here later than usual.”

Harry placed his head on top Louis’, rocking them back and forth, “Zayn hates me.” He laughed, “But he’s enjoying his game.” Harry pulled back, “I’ll take you home tonight, alright?”

“You don’t have to.”

“Alright, I’ll go home.” Louis cut his eyes making Harry laugh. “So, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Well talk.” He gave Louis one last kiss, “keep weirdos away from you.”

Louis crossed his short arms, “stay away then.”

Harry winked, opening the door, “maybe.”

“Louis?” Niall looked from Harry to Louis, “hi…”

Harry smiled nervously, “hey –Nia –no –Prince.”

Louis quickly walked behind Harry, “Hi Prince!”

“Hey.” Niall was giving Harry big eyes, “you –know each other?”

“No.” “Yes.”

Harry looked at Louis quickly, “I just –met him –is what I meant.” He smiled, “you –aren’t with Javaad?” Louis looked at Harry funny.

“Uh,” Niall blushed, “he –didn’t buy me –I didn’t think he was here.” He shrugged, “he usually comes on Thursdays.”

Harry cleared his throat, “yeah –of course –he just –next time. He’s just low on cash.” Niall nodded slowly. “No worries.” Harry slid past, “nice meeting you, Louis.”

Louis nodded quickly, “nice meeting you –Edwin.”

Harry left quickly, running to his table, “Niall just saw Louis and me in the bathroom.”

Zayn threw his hands up. “You know –our actual ‘work’, investigation stuff –doesn’t start until next week, right?”

“It’s not my fault! People keep bumping into me!”

Zayn sighed, “First two weeks –lay low –pay attention. Instead, Harry blows our cover, falls in love –and is about to get us caught by everyone.”

Harry groaned, groaning louder when their server came with the check. Zayn took the check, handing over his card. “Thanks, Cedrick.”

The man nodded quietly, leaving. Zayn watched him leave, “what was that?”

“I don’t know –I’ll talk to you about it in private.” Harry looked away from the blonde walking towards them, “he’s coming, he’s coming, he’s coming.”

“Uh,” Niall crossed his fingers in front of himself, “could we talk?”

Zayn looked up, “who?”

Niall breathed, “Us –maybe after I leave –we’re closing now.”

“Uh –sure.”

“Thanks –I’ll see you soon.” Niall walked away without a swerve in his step.

“Oh fuck.”

Harry patted his back, “welcome to the club, asshole.”

-

Zayn pulled out a cigarette, trying to keep calm, “what’s up?”

Niall hugged his coat around his body, “You didn’t ask for me –today.”

“And?”

Niall looked down, “did –did you tell someone something?”

Zayn swallowed hard, “tell someone what?”

“That I don’t strip for you…”

“I didn’t –why?”

“Well, did I do something wrong?”

“You were the one who told me to stop ordering you.”

Niall leaned against the wall, “don’t do that.”

Zayn shook his head, looking back at Harry who was waiting for him. “Whatever –I have to go.”

“I know you’re low on cash –but I’ll try to get a discount or something.”

“What?” Zayn almost dropped his cigarette, “low on cash?”

“Your friend –he told me?”

“Oh my God.” Zayn stomped on his cigarette, “don’t listen to anything that idiot says. I am fine on cash.” He groaned, “You know what –I got to go.”

“Hey,” Niall grabbed his arm, “order me –okay.”

“Why?”

Niall smiled, “cause I get a break from wearing heels with you.”

Zayn chuckled, pressing his lips together, “we’ll see.”

“Why do you come here? –you never told me. You and your friend?”

Zayn shrugged, “we have nothing better to do, obviously.”

Niall looked down at his feet, “then come see me –it’ll give you something to do. –Not sex –but –we can keep each other company.”

“I get to spend five-hundred dollars to talk.”

Niall came closer, “then –don’t spend it.” He held out his hand, “give me your phone.”

-

Zayn hopped into the car, “I should beat you to death.”

“Why? What did I do?”

“I’m low on cash? What the hell –I have a stripper addiction, I have no money –but you are totally fine.”

Harry laughed, “that was just a quick excuse –not a big deal.”

Zayn huffed, putting his elbow on the door, “I gave him my phone number.”

“Yeah, that’s a surprise to who?” He drove off, looking in the rearview, “you can sit up, mini.”

“Mean!” Louis sat up, throwing Harry’s jacket off, “same as shorty!”

Zayn stared at the backseat, “what the fuck –I just told you my personal stuff.”

“You said one thing.” Harry yawned, “Louis’s practically one of us.”

“No, I’m not.” “No, he’s not.”

“Alright, alright.” Harry ignored them. “I have a new discovery.”

Zayn slouched, “what?”

“Chichi did coke tonight, a customer gave it to him as a gift.” He shook his head, “How can Thomas not know his boyfriend is doing coke?”

“He has to know.” Louis laid down in the back seat.

 “Louis, you see all the customers –Clay, he does drugs?”

“Yes.” Louis lifted his arm, making waves in the air. “He does.”

“Has he ever offered you any?”

“No, never.”

“What customer would have given drugs to Chichi? It has to be a regular.”

Louis stayed silent for a moment, thinking, “maybe it was Clay.” He sat up quickly, “I can check the list tomorrow to see if he gave him a private show.”

Zayn turned around, “who is Clay?”

“He’s a guy that likes Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes, “we should pull him over –give his sorry ass a ticket.”

Zayn sighed, “Okay –who is he?”

“He comes to the club to harass me, he’s been thrown out a lot.”

“Why do they let him back in?”

“I don’t know –probably because he hasn’t bothered the boys. I’m just a worker.”

Harry looked in the mirror, “and you should be protected like everyone else who works there.” He gripped the steering wheel, “not harassed by a piece shit who can’t catch a hint.”

Louis laid back down, “you are jealous –we aren’t even dating.”

Zayn turned back around, “he’s obsessive too.”

“Great.”

“Could we stop talking about me –and talk about the club,” Harry grumbled to himself. “Cedrick –he doesn’t like you, Louis. Or, I don’t think he likes you.”

“Probably not –I don’t know why, he’s the one who stole my money.” Louis pouted, “I think he has a crush on Preston.”

Harry stared at the wet road, “they are hanging out tonight –Preston invited you but Cedrick didn’t seem to like the idea.”

“Yeah, I heard –I’m hanging out with you.”

Harry grinned, “It was just a quick lie, Louis –but by all means.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “yeah, your quick lies always work out well.”

 Harry ignored his partner, “What if Cedrick is the one selling?”

Zayn looked over, “for what?”

“I don’t know –how long has he worked there?”

“Longer than me –maybe three years.”

“Louis,” Zayn turned around, “they shut down Prince’s Palace because someone overdosed nearby.”

          “Yeah, it was in my apartment building. I’m not sure who let him in –there is no security in the back so it had to have been someone inside.” He sat up again, “they say it came from us but –they swept the whole place, there was nothing.”

“Yeah, but someone else died –in your bathroom with the same drug –same amount.”

          Louis nodded, “that’s when people got worried and also, around the time, Nieves got security. They found nothing, I was interrogated, we all were. Once we passed, Nieves had a really long talk with us. About selling, doing –for a while he was drug testing but it didn’t last.”

“You’ve never seen a baggie –a little one, in the whole club, when you’re cleaning?”

     “On –on Saturdays I clean the boy’s changing room. I never move their vanity tables because it’s annoying –but Nieves was having company that day and Preston was saying how we had to clean well - I did.” He bit his lip, “there was a lot.”

“How much is a lot?”

“Hundreds –a lot.” Louis played with the sleeves on his sweater, “they were all behind Chichi’s table.”

-

Harry moved against the rail so a man could get passed, “you work again tomorrow?”

“I work every day –again and again.” Louis leaned against his front door, “every day.”

“You don’t think that’s a bad thing?”

Louis grabbed the bottom corner of Harry’s jacket. “Once I save up enough money I can get out of this area.”

Harry looked down at Louis’ thin fingers, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, “our deal is still on –I’ll pay first month, deposit –security, doesn’t matter.”

“I’m not a sugar baby.”

“I don’t see you as one –we’re helping each other out, that’s it.”

Louis slid his hands under Harry’s shirt, just above the top of his belt. He shivered at the warmth, “how expensive is it by you?”

“It’s pretty expensive.” Harry moved closer to Louis, pressing him against the door, “you wanna move around me?”

Louis looked up at him, smiling, “don’t get cocky –I just like the area, it’s quiet.”

“You could live close by.” The officer touched over his shirt, feeling Louis’ wiggling fingers underneath, “we could try dating –without my boss knowing for the first few months.”

Louis pressed the tips of his fingers into Harry’s muscle, “I don’t know –this is odd –you’re odd. I feel like you’re tricking me.”

Harry leaned down, kissing Louis’ cheek, “I don’t think I am –I like your energy, I like your honesty –you’re so cute.” He bit Louis’ cheek making the man flinch.

“Ow!”

“By the way –who is Edwin?”

Louis tried biting Harry’s cheek, frowning when Harry moved his face out of range, “who?”

“You called me Edwin –to Niall.”

“Wasn’t that your fake name?”

“No –It’s Edward –Edward.”

Louis blinked at him, “so? He didn’t notice.”

“I did.” Harry bit his cheek again, licking it, “you got me all nervous –thinking you’re taking to Edwin.”

“Jealous.”

“Yeah, but we link up nicely –you don’t think?”

Louis shrugged, rubbing his cheek with his shoulder, “I guess –if you weren’t a cop this would be an easier decision.”

“Well, I’m not going to stop being a cop any time soon, so-”

“So,” Louis kissed Harry’s chin, “I like that you make me happy when I hear your name but I don’t know if I actually like you or if I like the thought of you.”

         “So glad we’re in agreement.” He wrapped his hands around Louis’ lower back, “let’s call this a trial –I have to finish my ‘mission’ and you need to get out of this place –seriously. Cops are here every fucking night.” Louis kissed him. “And,” Harry squeezed Louis’ back making it crack, “we might as well enjoy each other’s company.”

“You’re stupid –I’m a felon and you’re a cop. I don’t know who is stupider, me or you.”

Harry chuckled, mumbling against Louis’ small lips, “probably me.” He opened Louis’ mouth, with his thumb, rubbing it against his lower lip, “definitely me.”

-

“Let’s just,” Harry stood inside Zayn’s living room with a rolling dry-erase board. “Re-cap.”

  * Louis – sells deodorant /cleans
  * Niall – Stripper
  * Preston – Louis’ friend
  * Chichi – Stripper / hates Niall / druggie / with Thomas
  * Clay – likes Louis / sells?
  * Cedrick – crush on Preston? / sells?
  * Nieves – owner / needs Niall for money



Harry pointed at Nieves’ name, “he owns the place.” He licked his lips, “if you own a place –and he is always there –you have to know if drugs are moving.”

“Unless the person moving them is really sneaky.”

“True.” Harry pointed at Niall’s name, “what have you asked him?”

“I haven’t asked anything about drugs –I think he’s clean. Like you said, he’s there to work and get out of there.”

“He could know about it though, Zayn.”

“I try asking but he just diverts the question or says it’s not my business.”

          “Well you have his number now, find something.” Harry pointed at Chichi’s name, “he was coked out when I met him. Thomas has to know, especially if he’s always picking him up –it’s impossible. I don’t know if to ask Liam –but then there is going to be a lot more shit happening.” He shook his head, “for now, Chichi does drugs –hates Niall, and is jealous of his title.”

“Niall can’t stand him either –he called him Snow White once, now I get it. He said him and Chichi make Nieves the most money –he’s always there when they are there.”

Harry nodded, “Okay, next is, Clay.”

“Why’d you draw that little face?”

“Cause I don’t like him near Louis.”

Zayn yawned, “Alright.”

        “Clay, garbage –Preston and Louis agree that he is a drug addict. Preston said you can’t believe anything he says. He’s never offered Louis drugs.” Harry crossed his arms, “why does he even like him –I mean –why wouldn’t he? But –there must be a reason, right?”

“Your crush is going to have to investigate. Tell him to talk to Clay.”

“Like hell.” Harry drew hearts around Louis’ name, “Clay can fall in a big ditch.”

“He needs to find out –it’s not normal. What if they fucked?”

Harry paused his drawing of a star on the board, “Louis has not fucked him, I know he hasn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know.” Harry turned around, glaring at his partner, “he’s honest and I know he hasn’t –ah! Shut up! He hasn’t!” Harry finished his star, coloring it in. “Next,”

             “No.” Zayn stood up, “Clay has a crush on Louis and we need to know why –if he’s selling drugs to the club we have to know that.” Zayn snatched the marker away and circled Clay's name. He shoved the marker back at his partner, “he has to find out.”

Harry squeezed the marker hard, “Next, Louis. He’s honest –safe –he’s helping us.”

“Alright,” Zayn sat back down, “next, Thomas.”

Harry nodded, making an arrow to Chichi’s name, “he has to know, man.”

“I agree.” Zayn cut his eyes, “this is going to end awkwardly.”

“Yep.” Harry drew a circle around Cedrick, “it could be him.”

“You don’t even know that –he stole from Louis and you don’t like him now.” Zayn sighed, “Idiot.”

“He likes Preston –but Preston didn’t look like he cared. And Louis told me has a girlfriend and baby. He’s a good friend of Louis’ –and he hates Clay.”

Zayn lifted his arms, “of course –you are about to become a harm to our job. You’re too invested in Louis.”

         “Then let me be.” Harry smiled, “Next, Preston –again, friend of Louis. I would like to know more about him, he seems like the most normal, like Louis.” He shrugged, “maybe we can get invited to one of their hangouts.”

“No thanks.”

“I know,” Harry was now doodling over the board, “we’re going tonight, right?’

“Yep –let’s try to go through the back.” Zayn sat up, “there is no security. I want to know how easy it is to get inside.”

-

“Hey, tiny.”

“Mean!” Louis groaned, “We agreed!”

“I know, I just love when you say ‘mean’.”

“Get off the phone, idiot!”

“How are you today?”

“Fine –are you with your friend?”

“Yes, he’s upset –nothing new.” Harry looked at his angry partner, “You’re at work?”

“Yes…?”

            “Alright, well, we’ve been standing at the back door for about five minutes –trying to get in. There is no handle –there’s nothing, not even a garbage can.” He looked around, “can you open it for us?”

“You’re going to get me fired.”

“No I won’t.” He smiled, “come on, tiny –please?”

“Mean!” Louis hung up on him and Harry swooned.

“He’s so cute.” Harry smiled at Zayn, “he’s coming.”

“He can get in a lot of trouble –us too! If we get banned then what?”

“Hey, Clay got kicked out a bunch of times –he still gets in.” Harry looked at the door when it opened, revealing his favorite sweater wearing man. He opened his arms, “tiny.”

Louis tried closing the door but Harry grabbed it with his hand, “hey, hey.” He grabbed Louis by the side of his neck, “I’m kidding.”

Louis kissed Harry’s chin, “I have to go.” He let them both in. “Walk behind that curtain and it will take you near the bathroom.”

Harry grabbed him again, kissing Louis hard, “thank you.”

“Pig.” Louis stuck out his tongue, only to receive another kiss.

“Jesus Christ.” Zayn shook his head, looking around. He flinched when he heard heels, “move –move.” He shoved Harry and Louis behind the curtain, covering Harry’s mouth before he could speak.

 

“Nieves…?”

Louis’ eyes grew, clutching Harry’s shirt.

“Nieves? Hello?”

“Baby, I told you –five minutes.”

“I didn’t want to wait.”

“Okay –okay.” It sounded like kissing. “Have you been behaving?”

“I have –I promise.”

“It doesn’t look like it.”

“No, please –I have! I just –I have.” The guy sniffled, “I want to-”

“Okay, relax. –Next month, okay?”

“But,” It sounded like crying. “But –you said that last month.”

“I don’t think you’re ready yet –don’t cry.”

“No –it’s cause you love him!”

“I don’t-”

“Yes! You do, I know you do!”

“Okay, come inside –come here.”

Harry breathed when the door closed. He looked at Zayn then Louis. Louis’ eyes were big, “who was that?”

Louis looked up, “oh my God.” He swallowed hard, “it’s Chichi. He’s fucking Nieves –so he can be Prince…”

Zayn hushed them when a hard knock came on the back door. A running of feet followed, “hey.”

“Hey –Is –is he here?”

“Yeah, he’s always fucking here.”

“Here. –Uh –give it to Chi –and –I don’t want to be –kicked out again –okay? I want to –at least touch his hair –something.”

“You know he hates you –you won’t be able to.”

“Then give it back.”

“No –we made a fucking deal already.”

“I want to talk to him!” The man screamed, “I –Valentine’s Day –is soon –maybe.”

The other man groaned, “look –just –don’t be such a fucking creep then –just –be normal.”

“I am!”

“Would you shut up –just go –go through there –go to the bathroom and-“

Louis quickly pulled Harry, shaking his head. The three slid through the curtain quickly, running passed the bathroom. Louis looked around, “the –the bar.” He held both of their arms, “Sit down.”

Harry and Zayn sat, looking at their hands. Louis stood on his toes, leaning over the bar to call one of the bartenders. “Could they get something strong –on my tab?”

The man smiled, “got it –you have your mic?”

“No.” Louis swallowed hard, “why?”

“They just sent you upstairs to clean a room.”

“Where’s Preston?”

“They sent him to the dressing rooms –Chichi spilled something.”

Louis nodded fearfully, “Uh –yeah, okay.” He leaned against Harry’s arm, “The people who were talking –it’s Cedrick and Clay.”

Harry stood up and Louis pushed him back down, “no, no –I’m going to get Preston –just –I wanna go home.” He shook his head, “I’m going home early –can you wait for me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Louis ran off and Harry spun back around to a drink. “I am so angry –just –I –everything is sinking in –I wanna throw up.”

Zayn stared into his drink, whispering, “Nieves is fucking Chichi –Cedrick is letting Clay in to see Louis –he had to have given him drugs. He said give it to Chichi...”

“It’s not coincidental that Chichi and Nieves met up just before he knocked.”

“Fuck –we could have been caught.”

Harry chugged the drink and turned around, looking for Louis’ short head. “I swear to God, I’m so angry.”

“Hey –stop being jealous for five seconds and think about what we have to do.”

Harry didn’t respond, standing up instead. “He’s taking too long.”

Zayn finished his drink, hissing, “This is ridiculous.”

“There,” Harry stared at Chichi, walking up the stairs. “Where is he going?” A few minutes later, he was walking down with security around him, going back where he came.

“There’s your best friend.” Zayn pointed out Clay running up the stairs at lighting speed.

“Oh, fuck that, they’re working together.” Harry took off in a quick sprint, dodging bodies. He ran up the stairs two at a time, with Zayn on his trail, looking around.

“You’re too fucking much, Harry.” Zayn ducked down, “at least try to be secretive.”

“Where’d he go?” Harry tried opening one door, then another and another –all locked. He groaned, “Where is he?” Harry knocked on every door, waiting.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Niall titled his head at Zayn and Harry. He stuck his head outside, “where are the security?”

“We’d love to know.”

Niall looked back in his room, “you –I have to finish my dance.” He looked at Zayn, “you didn’t call me.”

“I forgot.”

“Fuck you –you better wait for me after work –I’m not kidding.” Niall slammed the door and Harry leaned against the wall.

“I’ll wait.”

Zayn was still staring at the door Niall had slammed, “what the hell was that?”

“He wants to be sneaky, I can be sneaky.”

“Alright –this place is weird, let’s go –we’re going to get in trouble.”

“I’m waiting right here –he can’t stay inside forever.”

“Harry,” Zayn hissed, “what the hell do plan on doing?”

“Hitting him.”

“You can’t.” He shoved his partner, “you know why.”

“I’m not one right now –I’m undercover, and since I am –undercover, I get to hit whoever I want.”

“No, you don’t.”

Harry shrugged, “I’ll hit him –I don’t care. It’s a part of our mission.”

“What? Mission? –what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Ha –Edward –what,” Louis looked at him funny, “what are you doing?”

“Waiting for the crackhead to come out so I can kick him in the knee.”

Preston lifted both brows, “what?”

“Come on,” Harry motioned to the rooms, “open them.”

Louis walked up to Harry, “I’m fine –Preston called security.” He made a face, “it’s fine –go before they come.”

               “No,” Preston opened the first door, “if you want to hit him –be my guest. He’s always bothering you,” Preston opened the next door, “maybe when –no one.” He walked passed them, “when he sees that you have a boyfriend, he’ll leave.”

Zayn nudged Harry, “let’s go.”

“Let me meet him.”

“Hey,” Louis grabbed Harry’s face, “stop –go –you said you’ll take me home.”

Harry put a hand on Louis’ lower back, hand sliding underneath his sweater. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the door Preston went through. “I know, and I will.”

“Get out.” Preston pulled the man out by his hood, “Look!” He shoved him in front of Harry when security came back. “He’s dating someone –leave him alone!”

Clay fidgeted, staring from Louis to Harry, “But –but –I didn’t even –get a chance.”

Louis turned around, pressing his back against Harry’s chest, “Stop coming here.”

Clay looked at security, “it’s not fair –I kept my part of the deal!” He stomped his foot, “it’s not fair!”

“Hey,” Harry hung his arms over Louis’ shoulder, placing his chin on top of his head. “Next time I see you, I’m going to fucking kick out your knee caps –stay away from him, I’m not kidding.”

Zayn glanced at him.

           Clay tried running from the security but two grabbed him. Preston rubbed his temples, “I don’t get paid enough. I’m gunna talk to Nieves –this isn’t right.” He looked at Louis while the security took Clay. “You okay, Lou?”

“Mmhm.” Louis hugged Harry’s hands closer, “can you ask if I can leave early?”

Preston smiled, “sure.” He looked at Zayn then Harry, “I’m sorry –about this. Prince’s Palace is usually pretty calm.”

Zayn nodded, “no problem.”

Harry pulled Louis’ head back, pulling his fingers through his short hair. He kissed him slowly, “you okay, tiny?”

Louis nodded, giving a peck to the corner of Harry’s mouth, “I’m fine…” He put his hand his Harry’s hair, breathing, “I’m fine…”

-

            “Nieves is having sex with Chichi and Cedrick is working with Clay –I never did anything wrong to Cedrick.” Louis crossed his legs on Harry’s couch when Baby walked by him. “Why would he let Clay in to harass me?”

“He said he kept his part of the deal.” Harry bit his lip, “he had to have given him drugs –Cedrick gave them to Chichi –and Chichi pulled security away so Clay could get upstairs.”

“I keep to myself.” Louis played with the hole in his jeans, “I’m not friends with Chi, but he doesn’t hate me…”

Zayn shook his head, “why does Clay like you, Louis?” Louis looked at him. “Honestly.”

“Zayn.” Harry took a deep breath, warning in his tone.

“We have to ask –it’s important!” Zayn leaned forward, “why does he like you?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, “I never knew –he just started stalking me.”

“Did you have sex with him?”

Harry stood up and Louis flinched, “Zayn, I told you he didn’t!”

            “You need to relax!” Zayn stood, “everything we’re doing is wrong! We weren’t suppose to get involved –no one is suppose to know we exist! You just gave everyone our attention! I need answers –I’m actually trying to solve this!”

“And I’m not?” Harry looked around, “I’m just eating shit?”

“Yeah, kind of! You run on jealousy! You don’t think! Think sometimes –just sometimes!” Zayn snatched his coat, “I’m fucking leaving –and I’m taking tomorrow off –fuck you.”

“You don’t even have your car.”

“Oh, I am more than capable of getting home.” Zayn slammed the door and Harry fell to the couch.

“Fuck.”

Louis blinked quickly. He rubbed his arms, cold, “he’s right.”

“I don’t care.”

Louis crawled along the couch, sitting on his knees beside Harry’s thigh, “you should care.”

Harry rubbed his eyes, “did you have sex with him?”

“Sure.” Louis crossed his arms, “you’re so stupid. I told you I’m a virgin, and the fact that you think that is the most important thing right now is stupid.”

            Harry closed his eyes, laying his head against the back of the couch. Louis took off his shoes, one by one, before climbing onto Harry’s lap. He laid his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes, “you are mean –to me and your friend.”

Harry didn’t say anything.

Louis looked up, kissing the bottom of Harry’s chin. He kissed Harry’s Adam apple, sticking one of his hands under his shirt. He rubbed over Harry’s abs, laying his head back down. “Hold me.”

Harry wrapped a loose hand around Louis’ back, “I shouldn’t have screamed at him.”

“I agree.” Louis lifted Harry’s shirt higher, rubbing his thumb against Harry’s belly button. “But you did –so say sorry.”

“He won’t answer now.” Harry looked down, using his free hand touch the back of Louis’ neck. “There has to be a reason he likes you.”

           Louis wiggled in Harry’s lap, getting comfortable. He sat up, perking his lips and Harry kissed him. Louis touched Harry’s eyebrow, “I don’t know why.” He fixed the other eyebrow, “if I knew, I’d stop doing it.”

Harry opened his eyes when Louis was done. “You’ve never did anything to Cedrick?”

“Never.”

Harry huffed, locking his fingers behind Louis’ back. “He might come back.” He licked his lips, “If he does, can you ask him?”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, “yes, I can –I have. He says it’s because I’m beautiful.” He shrugged, “he’s on drugs.”

“Then ask him why –why he thinks your beautiful.” Harry grabbed Louis’ arms, “just –ask him.”

Louis kissed him gently, brushing his lips back and forth, “I will.” He linked fingers with Harry, “you sounded like a psychopath at the club.”

Harry chuckled sadly, “good.”

Louis lifted Harry’s fingers to his lips, wiggling his toes when he felt Baby near them. “Did you ever buy ‘non-moldy’ bread?”

Harry shook his head no, “I didn’t.” He breathed, “You’re hungry?”

“Yeah…”

Harry grabbed Louis’ throat, rubbing his thumb against it, “I’ll feed you.” He pulled Louis’ head down to kiss him, “what do you want to eat?”

Louis closed his eyes, shivering, “anything.”

“Yeah?” The officer sat up, a hand on Louis’ lower back, “it’s earlier than usual. I can order pizza.”

“Please.” Louis rubbed his heavy eyes, “it’s so cold in here.”

“I like to keep it cold.” He squeezed Louis’ throat until he closed his eyes, “I like the cold.”

Louis sat up, “I don’t.” He yawned, “I got the money you sent –for the day I took off. It kind of makes me feel bad.”

“Don’t.” Harry pulled Louis’ sweater zipper up and down, “I will either spend it on that strip club or you and I’d rather spend it on you.”

Louis bit his lip, “that’s a sweet thing to say.” He giggled when Harry started smiling, “you can’t even buy new bread for yourself but you’re willing to give me money.”

The officer laughed, “Sound about right.” He stretched his legs, “I’m going to shower after I order the pizza.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s cheeks together playfully, “are you saying I smell?”

“No.” He sniffed Louis, “you never smell like anything.”

“The deodorant.”

Harry laughed, “I believe you.” He pulled on Louis’ bottom lip, “thanks –for not leaving.”

“Why would I leave?”

“I don’t know… cause I’m mean.”

“Well,” Louis shrugged, “I have no ride home so-“

Harry tickled Louis’ sides until he couldn’t breathe.

-

“Jackass.”

Zayn shook his head at Niall, “I came back, didn’t I?”

Niall looked around, crossing his arms. “Follow me to my apartment.”

“How about we just go to a parking lot.”

“Cause of cops –duh.”

“You have something to hide?”

Niall licked his lips, “no –they just make me uneasy. You strip and they think you have drugs –or prostitute.”

“I’m sure not all of them think that way.”

“Yeah, you would think that.” Niall rolled his eyes, “anyone in an eighty-thousand car would say that.”

Zayn huffed, “look, I’m having a bad night –I just want to go home. I came back only cause I felt bad.”

Niall bit his cheek, “let me go to your house.”

“Hell no.”

“Why, you have a wife?”

“No. I’m saying no –because no.”

Niall turned around, “whatever.”

“Just,” Zayn groaned, “I’ll go to your place, alright?”

Niall turned around, leaning on the window, “your friend –he’s dating Louis?”

Zayn squinted at him, “no, why?”

“You sure –everyone was talking about it tonight.”

Zayn pressed his lips together, “it’s a crush.” He turned off his car, “who the hell is Clay?”

Niall rolled his eyes at the name, “this guy –he was here tonight. He’s crazy, he has this thing for Louis.”

“Why? My friend hates him.”

       “I don’t know, but the first time I saw him was a night that I stayed late. I was teaching Louis how to work the pole –he was working here. Well, not here, he was helping put away orders with all the guys.”

“And did he talk to Louis –Louis told us he never did anything with him.”

“No,” Niall smiled, “Louis is too sweet.” The blonde licked his lips, “but Louis was naked –when we were dancing.”

Zayn’s eyes grew, “naked?”

“I,” Niall chuckled, “look –don’t misunderstand. Nothing happened with me and Louis. I was just –shaving his whole body.” Zayn closed his eyes. “I think Clay may have seen Louis –naked.”

“And now he stalks him.”

“Yeah…” Niall shrugged, “Louis’ body is actually really nice. Nieves has offered him positions at the club.”

                “And he doesn’t want to?”

                “No,” Niall shook his head, “he’d rather clean. –Cedrick hates him for it.”

                Zayn cleared his throat quickly, “who?”

                Niall got closer to the window, “Cedrick, he’s a waiter –he fucking hates him. Louis’s sweet, no one hates him.”

                “Then, why does Cedrick?”

                “Oh,” Niall smirked, “he’s in love with Preston –he works here. Preston is like Louis’ father and Cedrick hates it.” Zayn swallowed hard. “He’s talked about jumping Louis so many times –that’s why I always call him after he leaves, to offer a ride or to just check on him. Louis has always done right by me.”

                “And no one cares?”

                “That’s life. Pres has a girlfriend –and baby.” He laughed, “Cedrick –they fucked one time at a party. Cedrick did not stop talking about it, and then Louis came into the picture. He swears they are in love.”

                Zayn took a deep breath, “that’s –intense.”

                “That’s Prince’s Palace.”


	5. Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> busybusybusy
> 
> sorry!

                “Hey…” Harry twisted Louis’ hair between his fingers, “you actually called me back.”

                “Yeah, uh,” Zayn started, “we have to talk –about something.”

                Harry glanced down at Louis, small and asleep on his chest, “can he-”

                “Not yet.”

                “Okay…” Harry set his phone on the dresser beside his bed, carefully shimming the tired man off his chest. He laid gentle kisses over Louis’ cheeks, whispering small things when he stirred, “I’ll be right back, tiny.”

                Louis made a funny sound, grabbing onto Harry’s hand.

                “Sh,” He kissed the dainty fingers, prying them away, “right back.” Harry stood up, grabbing his phone, before leaving the room. “Zayn.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Did –you get home?”

                “I fucked Niall.”

                Harry stopped on his way to the kitchen. “What?”

                Zayn took a deep breath, “I fucked him –and I mean –I went right it in –no convincing needed.”

                Harry looked back then ran passed his dog, outside. “Why? What happened?”

                “I don’t know.” Zayn huffed, “and I feel so bad, man –I shouldn’t have.” He groaned, “I’m an idiot.”

                “Hey,” Harry smiled softly, “no one knows, unless I tell them.” He bit his lip, “how was it?”

                “The best I have ever had in my life –I like him.”

                “Oh,” Harry chuckled, “a crush.”

                “A crush.”

                The officer stared at the falling rain, “you enjoyed yourself, Zayn –nothing wrong as long as it was mutual.”

                “Oh,” The man on the other line laughed, “it was.”

                “I’m sorry –for screaming. I just –I get-”

                “I know exactly how you get, man –it’s fine. Thanks for answering.”

                “Of course.” Harry pressed his lips together, “Louis said he’ll ask Clay –why he likes him. He says he has already asked, but he just spouts druggie shit.”

                “Oh,” Zayn shuddered. “There’s more –I had a talk with Niall.”

                Harry sat up, “what more?”

                “About Louis –Niall shaved him,” Zayn paused, “he shaved his whole body.” Harry was making a funny face at nothing, confused. “So he could teach him how to dance on a pole –I’m getting there.” Zayn cleared his throat, “he taught him to dance –completely naked –on a pole –hairless. That’s the first time Niall saw Clay –and he thinks Clay saw Louis and fell in love. Cause he kept coming back after that.”

                Harry closed his eyes, gripping the outside pillow –images were flooding his brain. Good ones –bad ones –ones that should get kicked in the knees.

                “Okay…”

                “They never had sex –Niall and Louis –relax.”

                “Okay…”

                “Nieves has offered Louis positions –Louis denied, obviously. Uh –Cedrick does hate Louis –a lot. He wants to jump him.” Harry’s eyes grew. “The guy fucked Preston once and he’s in love.”

                “Jump Louis? My Louis?”

                Zayn sighed, “Yes, Harry –relax. Niall calls him every night –just so make sure he’s okay.”

                “Zayn,” Harry leaned back, legs spread. “If Louis gets jumped, I’m not a cop –you’re not a cop. And if you’re a cop –then you aren’t my partner, I’m telling you this right now.”

                Zayn said nothing at first. “Just –talk to Louis, tell him to keep his guard up.”

                Harry clenched his jaw, “he shouldn’t have to keep his guard up at work! He hasn’t done anything –he’s working!”

                “I know –I know.”

                “This is fucked up –these people are crazy.”

                “You’re crazy –you’re trying to kick someone’s kneecaps out.”

                “I have every right to.”

                “No, you don’t –you’re a cop –this isn’t a fight club, Harry.”

                “He’s little, man.” Harry groaned, “he told me he can’t fight –if he gets jumped, they’ll kill him.” Zayn didn’t speak. “It’s not fair.” Harry hit the couch, “fuck, man…and if I tell him, then what? He’s fearing his life every time he goes into work –that someone’s after him. Come on…”

                “I’m sorry, alright? We’ll keep an eye on him. You pick him up every night –be there earlier. That’s all we can do –they aren’t going to jump him at the club, Harry.”

                Harry stared at the rain that hit the deck, “why did Niall shave him?”

                “It helps you go around the pole better –I don’t know.”

“Clay,” Harry bit his knuckle, “that fuck.” He bit it harder. “And he saw him naked –like a fucking charity event –what the fuck.”

                “Alright, I don’t think that’s the most important thing right now.” Zayn moved around, “Niall said they were talking about you guys at the club –about you dating, now they’re going to be watching us.”

                Harry shrugged softly, “I don’t care –that’s my baby –he’s so sweet, he shouldn’t be getting harassed at his job. Preston is the only person who does something –what the fuck. That’s not fair.”

                “Niall tries…”

                “Tries isn’t going to stop someone from hitting him. You have to do.” Harry scooted forward, “I don’t want to talk about this –tell me about the sex.”

                “Uh –he has a stripper pole in his bedroom.”

                Harry smirked, “well, you finally got your show – for free.”

                “It was a show alright.” Zayn groaned, “He’s really nice –cuddly, when he isn’t yelling. Ugh –Harry –he’s fucking great.”

                “At sex?”

                “No –well yeah –but, he’s just really cool, smart –his house is clean as fuck. He lives in some really nice buildings –I mean, he knows exactly what he wants. I love that shit.”

                Harry grinned, “Good, man.” He looked back at the door opening, Baby was sniffing the back of Louis’ thighs.

                Louis was showered, in Harry’s boxers (tied on the side by a hair tie to hold them up). He had Harry’s shirt on, swimming in it –even if he couldn’t swim. This was the only time it was okay that he was drowning –Harry didn’t want to save him if he could stare instead.

                “Hey, tiny.”

                Louis rubbed his eye vigorously, “come back,” his voice was scratchy –music to Harry’s ears, “To your bed.”

                “I was just patching up with Zayn –he says hi.”

                Louis frowned, closing his eyes briefly, “now…”

                “Okay, beautiful.” Harry stood up, “I’ll call you in the morning, man –congrats.”

                Zayn chuckled, “thanks, Harry –I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

                Harry hung up, grabbing the door –letting Baby run out. “I’m coming, grumpy.”

                Louis grabbed onto the middle of Harry’s shirt, tugging on it. “Carry me.”

                “Oh, Jesus,” Harry laughed, entering his house. He waited for Baby to come back in before closing the door. “Carry you? What is this?”

                Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, bouncing –waiting to be picked up.

                “Is this all I’m good for?” Harry eventually grabbed him from under his thighs, “carrying you?”

                “Yes,” Louis mumbled, planting small kisses on the side of Harry’s neck. He stretched out when he was set down, before scrunching back into a ball.

                Harry groaned internally, laying beside him on the spacious bed, “can I get a kiss before you fall back to sleep?”

                Louis didn’t move but he did pucker his lips. Harry chuckled, squeezing into Louis’ space to kiss him, “I like you, tiny.” Louis opened his eyes at that. “And I promise, I will kick anyone’s kneecaps out for you.”

                Louis lifted a brow, “okay…”

                Harry smiled, “goodnight.”

                Louis leaned up to kiss Harry’s chin. He fit his way under Harry’s arm, breathing in. “I promise that I can’t kick anyone.”

                Harry laughed, squeezing Louis tight, “so cute…”

-

                “Hey,” Niall hugged the robe around his body, “I thought you left…”

                Zayn stood up from Niall’s balcony chair, “no –sorry, I can.”

                “What?” The blonde stepped outside, “don’t leave –I was just saying I thought you did.”

                Zayn nodded, “yeah.”

                Niall grabbed his arms, “what’s wrong?”

                “Uh, nothing.” He half-smiled, “called my par –friend. We’re cool now.”

                Niall smiled, pulling Zayn down to kiss him, “good –is he with Louis?”

                “I think so –maybe.”

                Niall put Zayn’s arms around him, “you’re acting nervous –you weren’t acting nervous earlier.”

                Zayn pressed his nose into the side of Niall’s throat, “I’m fine –just tired.”

                “Sleep over,” Niall giggled when Zayn kissed him there. “Stay over –please?”

                “Alright –yeah –I’ll stay.”

                Niall pulled him inside, excited, “come on, we can watch some TV –get to know each other.”

                “Oh,” Zayn wanted to say no. They shouldn’t get to know each other –or watch TV –he shouldn’t sleep over. But then Niall was running around, making popcorn, and his robe had a cat’s tail printed on the back –and now Zayn understands why Harry always says; ‘cute’. Because he couldn’t stop his brain from saying it.

                Dammit, Niall was cute.

-

                Harry opened his eyes to sun. He turned over, groaning –it had stopped raining. The officer’s hand carefully searched for the body he’d fell asleep with. Harry sat up when he didn’t find him.

                He threw the covers off, yawning, “Tiny?” He looked at his clothes, folded nicely at the end of his bed. “Louis?” Harry grabbed his phone before leaving the room. He walked into the guest rooms, the kitchen –bathrooms –outside. He frowned when he found Louis in none of them.

                He dialed him while grabbing the dog food. “Morning, Baby –have you seen Louis?” The dog only nudged his leg, waiting for her food. Harry chuckled softly, “got it.” He called again when Louis didn’t answer, leaning against the counter while Baby ate her breakfast.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey,” Harry kicked away from the counter. “Where are you, Louis? –are you okay?”

                “Yeah, I went walking to the gas station by your house. I just got here. –excuse me. I came to find bread.”

                “Oh, tiny,” Harry jogged to his bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush. “Don’t do that –let me just clean my face, I’ll go with you to get you food.”

                “It’s okay –they have bread here.”

                “Louis,” Harry shook his head. “Please, just wait for me –okay?”

                “I guess,” Louis sneezed, “your dog was sniffing my butt in the morning.”

                Harry laughed, “She likes you.”

                “I guess –she’s big.”

                “I know,” Harry bit his lip, “she’s nice.”

                “Yeah, I guess –I keep my distance.”

                Harry dropped his head, smiling, “okay, Louis.”

-

                “Hey,” Harry pulled up his sunglasses, sticking his keys in his back pocket. He grabbed Louis’ jaw with one hand, kissing him. “Morning.”

                Louis blushed, ignoring the eyes from the gas station customers. “Morning…”

                Harry smiled, “you’ll get used to it.” He kissed Louis again, “mm, don’t leave me in the morning.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “you want something from here?”

                Louis was blushing a dark –deep red, keeping his cheek pressed against Harry’s arm. “Just bread…”

                “We’ll get it from the store then.” Harry looked around, “you want coffee?”

                Louis hid his face under Harry’s arm, “yes…”

                “Okay, tiny.” Harry squeezed him close, “you want canned coffee or the one they make.”

                “The cold one –in the bottle.”

                Harry pulled him towards the coffees, “how’d you sleep?” He opened the door, feeling Louis shiver. “Hm? How’d you sleep?”

                “Good.” Louis kept a hand on Harry’s side, picking out the coffee he wanted.

Harry grabbed the same one, “you want to go somewhere to eat breakfast?”

“Yes –but you still need bread.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry kissed his forehead, “I’ll buy bread eventually.”

-

Louis set down his piece of toast, “I go to the library –then my sign job.”

Harry frowned, “aw –come on –I’ll pay you again?”

“No,” Louis smiled, “I don’t want you to pay me to hang out –I don’t like it.” He wiggled his foot in between Harry’s leg under the table. “I –have to work tonight too…”

Harry grabbed his calf from under the table, rubbing it. “You don’t.”

“I do.” He sighed, “I just feel weird now –like if everything is a lie –I didn’t do anything to anyone.”

“Sometimes people feel threatened by people who are perfect.” He grabbed Louis’ fingers, joining them with his. “I talked to Zayn last night.”

“Yeah, I know.”

          “Niall talked to him –Cedrick hates you.” Louis looked down. “He wants to jump you.” Louis pulled his hand away to cover his face. He sobbed softly and Harry’s heart broke. “Oh, no –no.” He scooted to the other side of booth, “Louis, no –please don’t cry.” Harry pushed the table away from them, giving him more room to hold the crying man. “Look at me –look at me, tiny.”

Louis did, frowning hard, “I didn’t –do anything.” He hiccupped, “I don’t –I can’t fight –and –and –I didn’t do anything. I –I’m nice –to everyone.”

           Harry grabbed a napkin, squeezing the boogers from Louis’ nose. “I know, baby –it’s not fair.” He kissed Louis’ puffed cheeks, “hey –I told you last night, I’ll start kicking kneecaps.” Louis laughed briefly before crying again. Harry cuddled him close, “it’s okay –it’s okay.”

Louis wiped his face with the back of his hand, “Why –why does he hate me?”

Harry kissed him calm, “relax –breathe.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, putting it on his throat. Harry smiled small, squeezing with little force, “beautiful.”

Louis held on tight to Harry’s shirt with two hands, “thank you…”

Harry kissed him further into the booth, “he likes Preston –he thinks he likes you.”

“Preston,” Louis breathed when Harry squeezed a little harder. “Preston has a girlfriend –a baby.”

“They had sex.” Harry pressed his thumb against Louis’ jaw, making circular motions. “He’s obsessed.”

“It was one time.”

Harry nodded, “why –did he have sex with him?”

Louis looked down, “the baby –isn’t his baby…”

Harry titled his head, loosening his hold on Louis’ neck. “What?”

“It’s Nieves’ baby.” Louis frowned, “Naomi, his girlfriend –she had sex with Nieves. That’s his baby.”

Harry’s mouth parted, “why –are –what?”

Louis licked his lips, pouting, “Nieves fucked Naomi –Preston found out and so he had drunk sex with Cedrick. They got back together now –but that baby is not Preston’s.”

                “Does Nieves know?”

                “Yeah –he knows. He just doesn’t care –Preston kept him, and loves him very much.”

                Harry sat back, “that’s a lot.”

                Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I don’t like Preston, like that –he doesn’t like me, like that. Maybe I can tell Cedrick…”

                “Don’t.” Harry sighed, “Just –talk to Clay like I asked, tiny, okay? Don’t get involved –I’ll make sure to be there when you get out, okay?”

                Louis looked up at Harry, kissing his chin. “I like you too.”

-

                “You don’t have to do this you know.”

                “I know,” Harry scrolled over different surveys, “I like being with you though –I might as well help you. If we get a lot done, we can go back to my place and sleep a little.”

                “I try to do about fifty.”

                Harry clicked on one, “okay –I can do fifty.” He leaned close, “how much does your household make?”

                “Ten to twelve thousand.”

                Harry pressed it, “how many people do you live with –you live alone.”

                Louis smiled, crossing his legs in the chair, “I do.”

                “This sucks –how long do all of these take?”

                “Too long –some are shorter but you get less.”

                Harry put his hand under his chin. “Last test I took was during my police exam –fucking awful.”

                Louis bit on his sweater paw, “did you pass with a good grade?”

                “Score, and yeah –tippy top on the list.” Harry read over the answers, “I don’t know where to put this one on the list. It’s not a four –but it’s definitely not a five or six.”

                Louis giggled, leaning over to look at Harry’s screen, “put it in five –it’s even.”

                “Five is odd actually.”

                “I mean –ugh,” Louis pressed his face against Harry’s jacket. “It’s in the middle of ten.”

                “Hey, look at me.”

                Louis looked up, getting a kiss to his pouting lips. “We’re in a library.”

                “And I just kissed you.” Harry smiled, kissing him again then his cheek. “So cute.”

                Louis went to his computer, exiting it out. He scooted his chair as close as it could go to Harry’s, pulling his knees up to his chest. “We’ll do it on one computer.” Louis wrapped his body around Harry’s full-muscled arm, placing kisses on it, “put it under five.”

                Harry laid his head on top of Louis’, “wow –you’re great.”

                Louis smiled, squeezing the strong arm harder, “thanks… you’re okay.”

                “Thanks.” Harry moved the mouse with his left hand, “this is going to be difficult, I need my other hand.”

                Louis made a small noise, not letting the arm go.

                “Well then,” Harry put the company under five, with difficulty. “Left it is.”

-

                “Harry,” Louis shook his head, “are you just going to spend the whole day with me?”

                “Mm, sounds lovely.” Harry sat on the corner of the street, baseball cap on. “I brought you lunch.”

                Louis wiped the sweat from his forehead, putting his sign down. He sat beside the taller man, leaning on him, “I’m so tired.”

                “I’m sure.” Harry took out a sandwich, a salami and ham sandwich. “You’re really good at that sign flipping –so small but you got it.” He placed it in his lap, getting the sandwich ready for Louis. He added a packet of mustard onto it, wrapping a napkin around the bottom. “Here you go, tiny.”

                “Thank you.” Louis took a big bite, closing his eyes.

                “Can I ask you something?”

                Louis nodded.

                “Why did you let Niall shave your whole body?” Louis moved away from Harry, looking at him with wide eyes. “Honestly, I’m trying to not think about it –but, oh my God, it’s eating at me. Like –ugh –I haven’t even seen your body –and I know we aren’t dating but like –just thinking about it bugs me.”

                Louis covered his sandwich, “I –was considering joining the club –and I’d never shaved my body before.”

                “I guess,” Harry shrugged. “You couldn’t have looked it up.”

                “Stop being jealous.” Louis looked down, “we’re not dating and it happened a long time ago.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, breathing. “Alright…” He chewed on his cheek when it got quiet. “I’m gunna go –do paper work or something. I’ll see you tonight though.”

                “Are you kidding me?” Louis grabbed his arm, “you’re an idiot.”

                “I don’t care.”

                Louis leaned over him to put the sandwich in the bag, “Harry –it’s not like I had sex with him. He shaved me –and now I do it on my own. It was once.”

                “Well, this fucking moron saw you that once –and he liked what he saw –oh my God, I want to kick him.”

                Louis frowned, “Clay saw me?”

                “That’s what Niall told Zayn!” Harry huffed, “he’s crazy.”

                “That’s really creepy…” Louis hugged himself, “I didn’t know.”

                “I know you didn’t know.” Harry put his elbows on his knees, “pisses me off more.”

                Louis sighed, “I don’t even want to work there anymore –I feel like I keep being lied to or something.”

                Harry looked at him, “then don’t.”

                “Then my deal is out.”

                “I-”

                “Nope, I don’t need pity –we made a deal, okay?”

                Harry looked down, “whatever.”

                Louis put a hand on Harry’s head, “why are you wearing this?”

                “So no one sees me.”

                “With me?”

                “No –someone might ask me why I’m sitting here –a fellow cop.”

                Louis smiled softly, “looks stupid –I hate it.”

                Harry shrugged, “tough shit.”

                “Look at me.” Harry didn’t. “Hey,” Louis grabbed his chin, “look at me.”

                “You better be giving me a kiss if I look at you.”

                Louis grabbed his face with both hands, nudging their noses together. “You look –cute.”

                Harry rolled his eyes as Louis kissed him. “Remind me to never accompany you to your jobs.”

                “Mm,” Louis whined low, kissing Harry in small pecks until he kissed back. “Thank you.” He tucked a piece of Harry’s straggly hair under his hat. “I want to sleep over your house again.”

                “That’s fine.”

                “But I have to be home early.”

                “Then I’ll take you home early.” Harry fixed Louis’ hair with one hand, “if not, I’ll just take you home.”

                “You’re still mad.” Louis put a hand on Harry’s side, squeezing. “Stop it.”

                “Louis, I told you –I get really jealous.” Harry sucked in his cheeks, “like –I can’t even talk about it.”

                “Tonight, you can shave me.” Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder, “I don’t have much hair –but you can shave what I have.”

                Harry shook his head, “I’m not asking you to let me see your body, Louis. I’m just jealous –it’ll go away.”

                “Will you then? I miss spots sometimes…”

                Harry huffed out a chuckle, “you owe me nothing –you know that, right?”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, lifting up his pant leg, “feel that? Prickly.”

                The officer kissed his hand, then his neck. “I like you a lot.” Harry pressed fat, loud, kisses onto Louis’ sweaty skin. “Like you so much.”

                Louis wiggled, laughing, “I’m sweaty.”

                Harry smiled against his skin, “very sweaty.”

                Louis pushed his face away gently, “so, the verdict?”

                “You can do whatever you want –I will do whatever you want.” Harry rubbed their lips against each other briefly, “whipped –for a stripper-pole-cleaning, deodorant salesman who takes online surveys and sign flips.”

                “Ah,” Louis lifted a finger, “professional cuddler.”

                “Oh, no, no.” Harry grabbed his jaw, “that’s only for me –you should just throw away all those poorly printed business cards.”

                Louis frowned when Harry pushed his cheeks together, “dis-count.”

                “Poorly printed.” He kissed Louis’ puckered lips hard. “Can you not work the weekend?”

                Louis frowned deeper, “no –I-” He groaned, removing Harry’s hand. “I have to work –it’s the weekend.”

                “I paid you last time.”

                “I told you, I don’t like that.”

                “Okay, then can you just work one job –just the club?” Harry stroked the red mark on Louis’ cheeks, “so we can hang out in the day? I have nothing to do all day until night time.”

                “Oh, lucky you –getting paid thousands to do nothing.”

                “Tiny, come on –I’ll buy you something –food –or pay your light bill instead of giving you money.”

                “I’ll work at the club only Saturday.” He joined their fingers loosely, “and I’ll take off Sunday.”

                “Yes.” Harry kissed his cheek with a loud smack, “I love it –yes.”

                Louis blushed light pink, “you’re so embarrassing.”

                “I am.” He grabbed Louis’ sandwich, taking a big bite before giving it back. “Maybe you’ll like that too someday.”

-

                “Yeah, says that it’s not his baby and he still takes care of him.”

                “Shit,” Zayn lifted his beer to his lips. “Like a web of bullshit in this place.”

                Harry nodded, looking around. “I’m going to order Chichi.”

                “Yeah, think that’s a good idea?”

                Harry shrugged, “as good as me having a crush on a felon –and as good as you fucking a stripper.”

                Zayn pressed his tongue to his cheek, “really?”

                “Yeah.” Harry looked around, “I’ll be back.” He carried his drink over to the host, “hey.”

                “What can I do for you?”

                “Chichi –a private dance.” Harry sipped his drink, “one hour –how much?”

                “Three-fifty.”

                “Sounds like a deal.” He pointed at his table, “Charge it over there.”

                “Got it.”

                He walked back, stopping when Nieves approached him. He took down the rest of his drink, then smiled, “hey.”

                “Hello.” He smiled, “have time?”

                Harry glanced at Zayn who was staring at him, “sure.” He shrugged, “what’s up?”

                “This –might be odd –can you come to the back with me?”

                Harry licked his lips, “no problem, let me just tell my friend.”      

                Nieves moved aside, letting Harry get to Zayn. “Hey, I’m going to the back with him –Twenty minutes tops, any longer-”

                Zayn nodded, “got it.”

                Harry went back to the owner, “he doesn’t mind waiting.”

                Nieves motioned him to follow. They walked passed the stage, getting an okay from the security. Nieves took Harry down a long hallway, where the back door was. He opened a door, letting Harry in first.

                The room was large –filled with a circle of couches that were currently empty. He sat in front of Nieves’ desk. “What’s going on?”

                “You –have been coming here quite often.”

                Harry smirked, “don’t many people?”

                Nieves grinned, “It’s been brought to my attention that you are dating one of our workers –Louis.”

                Harry’s smirk fell, “and if I am?”

                “Nothing –nothing at all is wrong with it. I actually would like to strike a deal with you.”

                “If it involves Louis, then no.”

                “Hear me out.” Nieves held up his hands, “I’ve been looking for a new attraction –new material. Louis is a good option.”

                Harry leaned on the desk, eyes low, “be careful what you say next.” Nieves stopped smiling. “If you think, I would ever –ever ask Louis to work here –or if I would let him, you’re wrong.” Harry leaned back, “he has goals –he’s not working here to strip for some coked out alcoholics, who think it’s alright to touch whatever they want.”

                “I do not let anyone touch my boys.”

                “And I will not let anyone touch my boy –including you.” Harry gripped the chair, “you don’t even defend him from that jackass who always comes to bother him. I don’t even want him working here.”

                “Clay –is difficult to get rid of. His uncle owns Prince’s Palace.”

                Harry bit his top lip, “you own Prince’s Palace.”

                “I do –but he is my boss. He is the head and Clay is his nephew. I’ve talked to him plenty of times –even to Clay. I do not know what it is, but he likes him. But, under contract, if Louis were one of mine, I would be allowed to get rid of Clay for good.”

                Harry chuckled, “I’ll get rid of him for good. I don’t need my baby working here to do that.”

                Nieves pressed his lips together, “he would get paid very well.”

                Harry threw his head back, “have you even asked him?”

                “Of course- he denies only because he’s shy –Prince, our own –he would show him everything there is to know.”

                The police officer’s head slowly came back up, “if he said no, then no.”

                Nieves huffed, “look, Prince –he’s leaving soon and I have been doing everything to get him to stay but he won’t.”

                “You have plenty more strippers.”

                “Yeah, but they aren’t half as good.”

                “What about –Chichi –he’s good.”

                Nieves cleared his throat, “He’s –difficult.”

                “Well,” Harry stood up, “thanks for the talk –I’m going to go get my private show.”

                Nieves stood, “with Chi?”

                “Yep.”

                Nieves crossed his arms, “what we spoke of, stays here –what’s your name?”

                Harry squinted at him, “Edward.”

                The owner nodded, “Edward, consider it.”

                “I won’t.” He smiled, “I definitely won’t.”

-

“Oh,” Chichi smiled, “hi.”

Harry half-smiled, “hey.”

Chichi walked across the room, “you –called for me.”

Harry nodded, “yes –but –I don’t think I want a dance.”

Chi sat beside him, “I dance very well.” Harry stared hard at his red eyes. “I can make it good –distract you.”

Harry grabbed the stripper’s hand before he touched his chest, “I –actually called for you cause –I really need some, and I can’t find any –anywhere.”

Chichi looked back like if someone was there, “I have some –In my dressing room.”

Harry nodded, “how much?”

“How much do you want?”

Harry shrugged, “how much do you have?”

“The most I can give you is half a gram –fifty.”

“That’s it? No more?”

“I do –but my boyfriend probably wants some too –I don’t want to waste it.”

Harry blinked quickly, “boyfriend?”

Chi smiled, “yes –I’m allowed to have a boyfriend and be a stripper.”

Harry chuckled, nervous, “I –almost thought –you were dating –the owner.” Chichi stiffened. “I mean –the way he stares at you –while you’re on stage. My part –friend even noticed.”

Chichi blushed, “he’s not my boyfriend.” He scratched his arm, “Nieves –he’s a good guy.”

Harry pulled out his wallet, handing over the money. “Say you forgot something.”

Chichi grinned, “kay…” He stood, “I’ll be back.”

-

“Could you go get me Louis, please?” Harry leaned over the staircase when the employee left.

“I’m cleaning.” Louis came down the stairs shortly after.

“Hey,” Harry walked around, holding out his arms. “We’re leaving early –Zayn has another date tonight. I’ll be back to pick you up.”

Louis frowned, “what’d you do with Chi?”

Harry groaned, “nothing –come here.”

Louis came down the rest of the way, sliding into large arms. “Why’d you order him?”

Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck, “hi, how are you?”

“Harry,” Louis nudged his stomach, “answer me.”

“Hi, how are you?”

“Hi, how are you!” Louis shouted, pushing his face into Harry’s chest. “Idiot…”

“Hi, tiny, I’m fine –thank you.” He lifted Louis’ face to kiss him. Harry wrapped tight fingers around Louis’ hips, “nothing happened –touch my pocket.”

Louis did, scrunching his brows, “what is that?”

“Coke.”

Louis’ jaw fell and he began looking around, “wha –why do you have that?”

“I bought it.” Harry chuckled, “we’ll talk when you’re out.”

Louis took a deep breath, “if you order another private show –don’t come back.”

“Hey,” Harry pulled him when he tried leaving, “baby, what the hell? Nothing happened.”

“I’m serious, Harry.” Louis wiggled but Harry held him. “I’m serious!”

“Okay,” The officer tried kissing Louis who kept squirming. “Louis, stop it!”

“He danced for you –didn’t he?”

“For like the last five minutes –we just talked –tiny!” Harry pulled Louis back down the stairs, “stop it!”

Louis breathed out roughly, “I’m so mad at you –this is why you shouldn’t like people.”

“Look at me.” Harry grabbed him by the throat, “stop it –you know I did nothing. I won’t get another dance from anyone –ever –alright? I got what I needed and that was it.”

Louis looked down, “give me a kiss.”

“Thank you.” Harry did, wrapping his other hand around the back of Louis’ head to deepen it. “Don’t do that to me, man.”

Louis covered the hand on his neck, “pick me up at one –not two.”

“Okay.” He rubbed Louis’ lips with his own, “still mad at me?”

“Yes.” Louis pouted, “I have to go.”

“I know,” Harry hugged him. “Did you finish the other half of your sandwich?”

“No.”

“Finish it, tiny.” He left sloppy kisses on Louis’ cheek, “I’ll pick you up something now and on Saturday we’ll go get some non-moldy bread.”

Louis mumbled something in Harry’s chest and the officer smiled, “yeah, me too.”

-

Harry pulled up in front of the club, “I’m here.”

“I see you.” Louis hung up, saying bye to a co-worker. He hopped into the tall car, buckling up.

“Hi.” Louis ignored him and so Harry shouted, “Hi!”

The smaller man rolled his eyes, “hey.”

Harry looked around, “something wrong?”

“Just hurry up and go –you’re being fucking sketchy.”

 “Am I?” Harry put the car in park, rolling the window down. “Who is that?” He lifted a brow when Louis sunk into the seat. “Who the fuck is that!”

“My co-worker!” Louis shook his head, “you’re so annoying.”

“Alright.” Harry put the car in drive, speeding off. “Have a good fucking day tomorrow.”

“Turn around.”

“No, I’m taking you home – I apologized –you have an attitude, that’s fine –but have it by yourself.”

Louis groaned loudly, removing his seat belt. “Then I’ll fucking walk –you’re a jealous pig!”

“Sure.” Harry pulled over, “bye –next time I know not to crush on a felon –fucking stupid.”

Louis opened the door when a fat raindrop hit the windshield. He blinked angrily at the falling rain, taking a deep breath. Harry grabbed the back of his neck before he could jump out. “It’s raining.”

“You’re bipolar.”

“Look at me.”

Louis slammed the door shut, turning back to Harry, “jerk –pig jerk!”

“Now who’s bipolar?” Harry pulled Louis’ neck towards him, “can I turn around, or are you still going to give me attitude?”

“I will give you whatever I want.”

“I know you will.” Harry sighed, “Give me a kiss –be nice to me. You just got out of work.”

“When you like someone you don’t get a lap dance from a stripper.”

“I am doing my job, and I told you that you will not stop me from doing it –crush or not. I already said I’m done with the lap dances –nothing happened, so enough.”

Louis tried pulling Harry’s hand off his neck, “stop!”

“Stop whining.” Harry kissed him gently, “did you eat?”

“Yes.”

“…Thank you.” The officer fixed Louis’ hoodie, “are you done?”

“And if I’m not?”

“Then you can sleep in the fucking guest room –shorty.”

Louis swatted Harry’s hand, “we agreed!”

“You called me a pig –like three times. Brat.”

Louis rubbed his eye, “Take me home or take me to your house.”

Harry put a heavy hand on Louis’ thigh, rubbing it. He squished his hand between Louis’ legs, squeezing, “May I have a kiss first?”

Louis put both hands on Harry’s arm, “you kiss me.”

“I already did! I’m the one being nice!”

Louis kissed Harry’s arm, “Mean.”

“Mean you.” He grabbed Louis’ face in a swift movement, “give me.” Louis kissed him several times, arms going around Harry as best as he could.

Louis slid his thin fingers through Harry’s pulled up hair, messing with the skinny hanging strands. “I miss you all the time –it’s stupid.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiled, biting softly on Louis’ bottom lip. “I miss you too.”

Louis closed his eyes, kissing Harry’s shoulder, “can we go now?”

“Yes, baby.” Harry put the car in drive, “I know you’re tired. You brought clothes?”

“No –well yeah, but I’m going to wear yours.”

Harry grinned, “gunna wear mine?”

“Ugh,” Louis blushed, hiding his face in Harry’s arm. “Shut up.” He touched over the black tattoos that ran down the cop’s arm. “Nieves told me –that you were with Chi. That I should watch my back.”

Harry made a sharp U-turn, “piece of shit.” He chuckled, “oh, I cannot wait to arrest him.”


	6. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muah.

                       Louis squirmed away from Baby when Harry let her inside. “Why…”

“Are you sure you aren’t afraid of dogs?”

“I’m afraid of dogs that are,” Louis moved away, “bigger than me. –And she always sniffs me –my butt too.”

“Your butt is nice, s‘probably why.” Harry removed his jacket, then shirt. “I’m going to shower.”

Louis rubbed his arms, “it’s too cold in here.” He carried his book bag to Harry’s room. “Where’s the third pillow?”

“What?” Harry threw his clothes in the waste bin. “Pillow?”

Louis set his bag on the bed, pointing at the pillows. “There is always three –one is yours, I use the other one –and I put the other one between my legs.”

Harry lifted a hand, “you’ve only slept in my bed like once?”

“And? There was three pillows, where are they?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, I only need one pillow.”

Louis huffed, “great…”

“Tiny,” Harry strolled up to him tiredly, “you’re being so annoying.” He grabbed Louis’ hips, digging his thumbs into his bones. “I will go find you the third pillow if it’s going to pull the stick out of your ass.”

                Louis put his arms around Harry’s sides, “can I shower too?”

                “You can.” He pushed his nose against Louis’ cheek, kissing gently over his skin. “Ready to stop being mean and grumpy?”

                “Maybe.” Louis breathed in, “you said you had to talk to me.”

                “Let’s talk after we shower.” He tugged at the hem of Louis’ sweater, “and I promise to find the third pillow.”

                Louis frowned, “where would it even go?”

                “I don’t know, Louis.” Harry sighed, “Maybe I took it outside.”

                “Why would you take it outside?”

                “I like to have comfort –I don’t know.” He unzipped Louis’ hoodie, pulling the zipper up and down, “ready?”

                Louis ran his hands over Harry’s chest, “you have so much muscle.”

                “Yes I do.” He smiled, “hate it?”

                Louis looked up at him, “I like it –a lot.” He slid his hands down Harry’s torso, rubbing his thumbs in the creases of Harry’s abs. “It’s beautiful.”

                Harry chuckled, picking up Louis’ concentrated face. “See, you can be sweet.” He kissed him softly before pulling off Louis’ jacket. Harry tapped his fingers under Louis’ shirt, pulling that off too. He stepped back, eyes dragging over the small man’s body. “Look at you,” Harry licked his lips. “Goddamn.”

                Louis rubbed his flat stomach, tugging softly on his belly piecing. “A body is a body.”

                Harry bit his bottom lip, “where’d you get that?”

                “High school.” Louis shrugged, “I don’t remember how –or where.”

                Harry grabbed Louis’ by his pant loop, pulling him, “I like it.”

                Louis blushed, “whatever.”

                “Stop telling me whatever.” He kissed him, “especially when you want to just say thank you.”

                Louis pushed his face into Harry’s warm chest, flooding with goosebumps, “thank you.”

                “Come on,” Harry grinned, “so I can shave you.” He pulled him into the bathroom, removing the rest of his clothes. “I have a shaver in that drawer.”

                Louis smacked the underside of Harry’s ass cheeks with both hands, “nice butt.” Harry turned around and Louis tried not to smile. “Nice dick…”

                Harry pinched his nose, “your turn.”

                Louis did, slowly –too slow, purposely slow. Harry chuckled once all his clothes were off. He groaned, squishing his own face together, laughing –staring. Louis rolled his eyes, dropping his clothes, “jackass.”

                “You –I get it.” Harry spun his finger, “can you turn around?”

                Louis did, crossing his arms, “this is stupid.”

                “Bend over.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Just –really fast.”

                Louis bent over quickly, standing up straight. He turned around, red faced, “this is weird!”

                “That’s why –that –piece of shit likes you.” Harry slapped his side, “your body is just –look at you!” Louis jumped. “You were bending over –he had full view. You have no hair on your ass –come on!”

                Louis gave him a funny look, “I don’t –know if you’re mad –or impressed…”

                “Both.” He crossed his arms, “I am very much –both.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, spinning him in a circle. “Man, my lucky year.”

                Louis shivered, leaning closer to Harry, “you’re so embarrassing.”

                Harry kissed the burn on Louis’ shoulder, “and I like you.” He pulled Louis to the shower, “thanks for giving me an excuse to shave nothing.”

                Louis groaned, “You felt my legs!”

                “Ah,” Harry laughed. “All naked, just for shaving your legs.”

                “Never mind then!”

                “No, it’s too late now.” He smiled at Louis’ flustered mannerisms. “Come here, tiny, let me get you wet.”

-

                “The coke is in my drawer. I have to take it in tomorrow.”

                Louis leaned on his knee, watching Harry lather up his leg in shaving cream. “Do you think Clay is the one?”

                “I don’t know,” Harry made a happy face on Louis’ leg. “I hope he is –if not, I hope it’s the other fuck-bag.”

                “Who?”

                “Your boss.”

                Louis giggled, “you’re so weird.”

                “Yeah, sure.” Harry wet the shaver, turning it at different angles, “hm, how do I approach this?”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist, guiding his hand, “shave down –just like you you’d shave.”

                “It’s different.” He carefully, slowly, pulled the blade down. Harry smiled when he saw a hairless stripe of skin, “beautiful –I did it.”

                Louis was staring at him, small smile on his face hidden by his arms. “I can’t believe you’re a cop.”

“I can’t believe you’re a felon.” Harry puckered his lips in concentration, shaving away the white foam. “You’re too tiny to be a felon.”

                Louis lifted a hand, “what the hell?”

                “It’s true.” Harry lifted his thumb to Louis’ leg, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. “Looks good.”

                Louis wiggled his feet, “idiot.”

                “Mm, well this idiot is doing a damn good job.” Harry rinsed off the razor. “Let’s talk, baby.”

                Louis bit his lip, “talk.”

                “I talked to Nieves –he wants to recruit you.” Harry swallowed hard, keeping his hand steady. “How do you feel about that?”

                “I’ve already said no –many times.” Louis rubbed his eye, “he knows Prince is leaving, that’s why.”

                “What he said to you was bullshit, by the way. He’s just trying to piss me off because I told him to go fuck himself.”

                Louis shook his head, “stop getting in fights with my boss.”

                “I’m going to arrest the shit out of your boss, and I am going to sing while I do it.”

                “You are the worst ‘good cop’ ever.”

                “That’s not what my record says.” Harry sprayed off Louis’ leg, wiping away the excess. “Ha-ha, look at that.”

                Louis touched over his leg, nodding, “good job.”

                Harry put Louis’ leg down, grabbing his face, “can I have a kiss because I did such a good job?”

                Louis kissed the tip of his nose, “you get a real kiss when you finish.”

                “So cruel.” Harry patted the edge of the tub, “come on, put em up.”

                Louis giggled, “Cop.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “odd job.” He tickled up Louis’ thigh, kissing the leg. “You swear –you’ll never join a strip club?”

                “No, not now –maybe in a month or so.”

                Harry stopped his tickling, “shave your own leg.”

                “Kidding!” Louis grabbed him before he stepped out of the tub, “Harry!” He stood, preventing the officer from leaving, “stop!”

                “Don’t play with me, it’s not funny.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s wet arm, pulling, when he got out of the shower, “okay –you have to finish.”

                “Louis.”

                “Ugh!” Louis pulled him harder, kissing the man. “I was kidding! I’m trying to clear the air.” He pecked gently at Harry’s chin, “look at me.”

                “I really shouldn’t.” Harry wiped his face, “this is so annoying.”

                Louis kissed his chest, kissing a few of the tattoos. “I won’t ever be a stripper.” He looked back up, “there’s nothing wrong with being a stripper, you know?”

                “I know there is nothing wrong with it.” Harry shrugged, “my best friend likes one –I just –don’t want anyone seeing you. I –people can be in a relationship with strippers, I can’t. I’m jealous –I get mad. No, your body doesn’t belong to me, but fuck, can’t I be the only one seeing it?” He breathed out, “Strippers aren’t treated with respect, people who go there don’t see talent; they see an easy way to get hard and go back home to their kids and wife. People already bother you and that bag of dicks does nothing –he protects his ‘boys’, get the fuck out of here. You can’t even protect your worker –ugh –my God! Now, I sound like a dick!”

                “No.” Louis grabbed his face with both hands, “you don’t.” He sighed, “Strippers aren’t respected –a lot of them get hurt. I see them –they get less than half of what they should –they bust their ass and no one cares. They get money, but it’s hard –I’ve talked to them. I wouldn’t be stripper, not because you don’t want me to, but because I don’t want to.” Louis stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, “don’t be mad.”

                Harry dug his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, “I like you.”

                Louis smiled, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s bullet scar, “I like you too.” He stepped back, pointing down at his leg, “now will you finish?”

                Harry smiled, licking his lips, “I’ll do whatever you want.”

-

                “His uncle owns the strip club?” Louis crossed his arms, “How –I thought Nieves owned it?”

                “He says that he does –but his uncle is his boss. Look –that place is a big mess of secrets, get out now.”

                Louis gave him a bored look, “you’re so weird.” Louis reached into his bag when his phone went off. “Hello?”

                Harry glanced at him, then the road, then back at Louis. “Who’s that?” Louis waved him away. “Hey,” He grabbed Louis’ thigh, “who’s calling you so early?”

                “It’s Preston!” Louis rolled his eyes, “yeah –I’m sorry. You’re there? The baby too?” Louis smiled, “yeah, of course. Okay –okay, bye.”

                Harry moved his hand away from Louis’ thigh, “hmph –I was being very sweet this morning and I didn’t get a smile like that.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, putting it back on his thigh. “I’m going to see his baby, he said the delivery is to the Palace, so I’m just going to stay with his girlfriend until then.”

                Harry nodded, “I guess –and you’re working all day.”

                “Like always.”

                Harry sighed loudly, “You work too much.”

                “I guess.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand, “I’m literally taking off the weekend for you. How much do you want from me?”

                “Everything.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, bringing it to his lips, “everything, tiny.”

-

                “Hey,” Harry smiled, shaking Preston’s hand then Naomi’s. He touched the child’s head, “so beautiful.”

                Naomi smiled, “thank you.”

                Preston nudged Louis, “and you said you weren’t dating.”

                “We aren’t.” He grabbed the child from her, “we just like each other.”

                Preston winked, “I get it.” He kissed his girlfriend, then the child. “I’m going to put the boxes in the car.”

                “Need help?” Harry asked, “I don’t mind.”

                “Yeah, sure –it’s just two. One trip sounds good.”

                Louis handed back the child, going into his room. “You haven’t seen my room –so don’t say anything mean.”

                “I would never.” Harry looked around proudly, “it’s boring.”

                “Hey.” Louis frowned, “I said nothing mean.”

                Harry grabbed him, kissing his neck, “I love it.”

                Louis blushed, turning his neck more, receiving more wet kisses. Preston whistled playfully, “I’ll take this down first –let you guys have a moment.”

                Harry grinned against Louis’ skin, “I’ll be back, baby.”

                Louis kissed him quickly, stepping back so Harry could take the box. “Kay…” He blushed, “I like you.”

                Harry looked back, box in hand, “beautiful.”

                Louis covered his red cheeks, “hurry up.”

                Harry nodded, “yes, sir.”

-

                “The baby looks like Nieves.”

                Louis pouted, “I know –I never want to say it.” He cut into his waffles, “I like Naomi –but –I don’t think Preston should be dating her.”

                “I get that.” Harry finished his orange juice. “He’s nice –she’s nice. How did she and Nieves meet?”

                “She use to work there.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “I see.”

                “Yep, she wasn’t a stripper –she was a bartender.” Louis bit his lip, “I didn’t know her yet but she was cheating on him for a while –Preston only got back with her because he thought she was having his kid.”

                Harry shook his head, eating, “that’s fucked up.”

                “Nieves is kind of fucked up. Next Friday he’s going to be closing down the club for a private show.” Louis shrugged, “I work –so I’m going to look around. I normally don’t, but I’ll try to take pictures and stuff.”

                Harry’s grin pulled up slowly, “thank you, tiny.”

                Louis blushed, “whatever.” He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, “you’re welcome, I guess.”

                “This weekend, what do you want to do?”

                Louis played with his fork, “I liked the beach –if not, something else. There –is somewhere.”

                “Where, baby?” Harry set down his napkin, “where ever.”

                “I have to return my library books tomorrow –but there’s a coffee shop nearby that allows dogs inside.” He shrugged, “I don’t really like your dog a lot, but it would be nice.”

                Harry licked his lips, “I like you so much.”

                Louis ducked his head, “okay…”

                “I’ll take you wherever you want to go.” He held out his hand, waiting for Louis’ hand. “You make me really happy, it’s cool.”

                Louis nodded, embarrassed, staring at his much smaller hand in Harry’s large one, “I like you so much too…”

-

                “How was your date?”

                Zayn rubbed his face, slouching, “great –honestly –it was amazing.”

                Harry shoved him with his elbow, “I’m sure it was.”

                Zayn sighed, staring at Niall swirl the shiny stripper pole, “man –Nieves is trying to pay him a whole lot of money to stay. He’s considering it, part time at least.”

                “Drug dealer money?”

                “Heavy. It’s a stupid amount, like five grand plus whatever he makes.”

                Harry chewed on his cheek, “hm, that is a lot. What’d you tell him?”

                “Said it was sketchy, but in the end he can do as he pleases.”

                Harry tisked, “he wants to hire Louis –fucking dick.”

                Zayn chuckled, “relax.” He whistled when Niall gave a quick bow and walked off stage. “He’s just –amazing.”

                Harry smiled, staring at the table, “Monday we have to talk to Liam about Thomas –I don’t know if Chichi meant him, but he said him and his boyfriend do coke.”

Zayn nodded, “things will be awkward for a while.”

“We could wait til we figure this out.”  
“We’ll see.” Zayn yawned, “I hope he knows he’s being cheated on.”

Harry chewed on his knuckle, “Louis’ going to talk to Clay when he sees him again –I’m going to be nearby.”

                “It’s worth a shot –maybe he could get him saying that he’s dealing. If is uncle owns the place, he could get away with plenty of shit. –If not, we can arrest him for drug possession, squeeze something out of him.”

                “I know.” He squinted at the water forming under his cup, “Clay’s uncle owns the place, no one knows that so why would he just tell me –a stranger, if he knows I could tell Louis.” Harry pulled on his bottom lip, “What if he’s moving drugs through Clay?”

                “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

                “Damn, I don’t know –Nieves might not know.” Harry rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, “I need to talk to Chichi again but I can’t; Louis will kill me –I took the coke in, they said it wasn’t the same type.”

                “Well, they haven’t found any recently.”

                “I think –I’m going to talk to Cedrick.” He looked at Zayn, “you talk to him.”

                Zayn lifted a brow, “why me?”

                “One, I’m not getting in trouble with Louis; two, I think he’s skeptical about me.” Harry picked up his cup, “ask him if you know someone who can get him coke –that a customer told you that Chichi gets it from him, I don’t know.”

                Zayn nodded, lifting his drink, he pointed it at the stage, “look who.”

                Harry looked up, breaking into a smile when Louis stepped on stage. “Look at him.” He made a fist when Louis climbed, nerves eating at him like usual. Louis was in his normal attire, jeans and a sweater –he always had his hoodie. He slid down, grabbing the mop to finish off the floor. “Such a cute guy, man –so tiny.” Harry whistled loudly, catching his attention. He swooned when Louis went bright red at people now staring, before he practically ran off stage. “He’s great.”

                Zayn hit him, climbing out of the booth, “idiot.” He wiped his clothes off, “Cedrick just went to the bathroom.” He took a deep breath, “be right back.”

-

                Zayn walked to the urinal, glancing beside him. “Hey.”

                Cedrick looked over, “oh.” He smiled, “hey.”

                Zayn smirked, “I actually –have been meaning to talk to you.” He zipped up, going to the sink, “anyone in here?”

                Cedrick looked at him funny, going to wash his hands, “just us.”

                Zayn ripped two napkins, “I’m looking for something and someone said to ask you.”

                “Who?”

                “I had a private dance with Prince, Chi –or something-”

                Cedrick nodded, “Chichi.”

                “Yeah, a guy was coming out –said he got him coke.” Zayn shrugged, “Said Chichi got it from a waiter.”

                “There’s plenty of waiters.”

                “Not all of them wear glittery pants every day.”

                Cedrick chuckled, “what do you want?”

                “I’ll take whatever,” Zayn swallowed, “wife and kids –this is my only escape.”

                “Where’s your ring?”

                “Like hell I’m going to wear my ring.” Zayn leaned on the wall when someone came in. “Could you help me, or not –just, don’t tell my friend, he’s not with that shit.”

                “He might be.” Cedrick came closer, licking his bottom lip. “Chi gave him some –ask him.”

                “I will –should I just ask Chi then?”

                Cedrick batted his lashes, “I’ll get you some, you better have money.”

                “By tonight –or are you gunna make me wait?”

                The customer left and Cedrick put a hand on Zayn’s chest, “tonight, I’ll give you a sign to meet me in the bathroom.”

                “Deal.” Zayn grabbed Cedrick’s hand, “I tried getting it from my friend’s boyfriend –he doesn’t do it.”

                Cedrick grimaced, “Louis –you won’t get anything out of him. He’s an idiot and a pussy.”

                “Hey, that’s my friend’s boy –watch it.”

                Cedrick pulled his hand away, “I’ll get it for you tonight.”

-

                “I got it.” Zayn waited for Harry to get up, “let’s go.”

                “Alright, let me tell him bye.” Harry got up, passing Zayn. He walked up the stairs halfway, “aye –hey!”

                The security turned, “you can’t come up here.” He walked towards Harry as he walked back down, “what is it?”

                “Can you grab me Louis, please?”

                “He isn’t up here –he’s in the back with someone.”

                Harry frowned deeply, “who?”

                “That boy.” Security crossed his arms, “Preston is with them –owner too.”

                 “Just, let him know to call me when he’s done.” He jogged out of the Palace, finding Zayn smoking. “Louis is with Clay, Preston and Nieves.”

                Zayn blew out the smoke, “today?”

                “Yeah.” He crossed his arms nervously, “thank God he’s with other people –I wanted to make sure I was there –Fuck.”

                Zayn patted his back, “it’s cool, you’ll see him after –he’s fine.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” He looked up when the Valet brought his car, “I’m taking you home?”

                “Yeah,” he rubbed his back, “Niall’s coming over, I have to hide all my police stuff.”

                Harry smiled, “it’s going to blow up in your face.”

                “Well,” Zayn threw the cigarette, “it’s not like I can just tell him, can I?” The policer officer sighed, “I want this shit to be over already.”

-

                “Hey, baby.”

                “Hey, are you here?”

                “Almost, tiny, it’s raining real bad –stay under the roof there.”

                “Kay.”

                “You by yourself?”

                “No, everyone’s waiting for their ride –I’m just standing by myself.”

                “Okay, beautiful boy –I’m pulling up now.”

                “Careful, Chi just left –which means your friend is on the side of the building.”

                “Got it.” Harry pulled up, unbuckling himself. “I have an umbrella.”

                Louis hung up, running into the passenger seat. He put his phone and headphones away, closing the air vents, “hi.”

                “Hey,” He grabbed Louis’ chin, “kiss?”

                “Yeah,” Louis kissed him softly, sliding a hand through his wet hair, “you showered?”

                “I did.” Harry smiled, kissing Louis once more before driving. “You brought clothes?”

                “I did –but I’m taking yours.”

                “I know.” Harry smiled, “how was your day, you seem calm.”

                “I missed you –the security told me to call you but I didn’t have time.”

                “It’s fine.” He put his hand in between Louis’ thighs, “how’d it go –the guy told me you all were in the back.”

                Louis shook his head, “He asked me out –I said no.” He squeezed Harry’s wrist at the same time that Harry squeezed his thigh, “I know.” Louis pressed his nose into Harry’s arm, “I’m sorry.”

                “Not you, tiny.” He moved his hand, keeping an eye on the wet road, “you’re so sweet tonight.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing it. “Mm, I like this.”

                Louis closed his eyes, holding Harry’s hand close, “He asked me if he could take me out for Valentine’s Day –I said no. He said he’d buy me stuff –spoil me –I said no. He got angry, started acting crazy and Preston was going to hit him but Nieves broke it up. He asked him not to come back, that I have a boyfriend.” Louis nuzzled their crossed hands, “He talked about my body –he started getting creepy, he was high on something –Preston hit him.” Louis squinted, “Clay started saying how life isn’t fair –that he was going to shut down the Palace. Nieves told Pres to leave.” Louis frowned, “I lost my job…”

                Harry’s eyes grew, car coming to a halt, “What?”

                “Nieves –said,” he wiped his eyes, “that I can keep helping with the deliveries, but I bring problems –and,” Louis sniffled, “he said I was fired.”

                Harry sighed, pulling off to the side. “Tiny…”

                “How –how am I suppose –to pay –my bills? I’m going –to be –homeless.” He sobbed, “that’s –where I –get –most –money…”

                Harry looked in the back seat, “let’s go to the back.” He went first, struggling, but sitting. “Come here.” Louis did, slowly –crying. His hand slipped but Harry caught him. “It’s okay…” Harry pulled Louis into his lap, “I’m so sorry…” He rubbed his back, “we’ll find you a new job.”

                “No –one will hire –a felon, Harry.” Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, shivering. “I’m so mad –I didn’t even do anything. Preston –said he’ll try talking to Nieves…”

                “Don’t even, it’s going to be fine.” Harry unzipped Louis’ sweater, taking it off. “You’re cold, baby.” He rubbed Louis’ arms, “here.” He lifted off his sweater, helping Louis put it on. “We’ll figure it out, okay?”

                Louis nodded, putting the paws of Harry’s large sweater to his nose. He grabbed Harry’s hand, putting it to his throat. Louis kissed him with cold lips, “I like you.”

                Harry smiled into the kiss, “I like you too.” He rubbed Louis’ thighs, “my poor tiny, just you wait –we’re going to find you a good job, a better one.” He kissed Louis’ icy pink cheeks, “mm, you’re so cold.” Harry kissed down his neck, “I can warm you up.”

                Louis made a small noise, hips moving slightly, “here…”

                Harry breathed out loudly, hand around Louis’ throat tightening. “Whatever you want, tiny.”

                Louis lifted Harry’s sweater, and his shirt, exposing his soft stomach. He wiggled the long sleeves, freeing his small hands, “can we rub them together?”

                Harry groaned softly, nodding, “yeah…” He helped unzip Louis’ jeans, so Louis pulled the string out of his cotton pants. The officer rubbed over the bulge in Louis’ boxers, pressing his thumb against it. He pulled down the front of them, tucking the band underneath his balls. “Beautiful.” Harry kissed him, hand digging into Louis’ leg when his cold hand grasped his cock, “ah…”

                Louis stroked him gently with both hands, “I like touching your cock.”

                “Oh,” Harry sighed against his lips, “I think my cock likes it too.” He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, biting on the sweater. “Fuck…” Harry rubbed down Louis’ side, thumbing his belly ring. He touched Louis’ sack, rubbing it in circles, “so clean…” He grabbed ahold of Louis’ dick, making him freeze. Harry looked at him, “is this okay?”

                Louis was shaking, nodding, “yes –I’m just –scared.”

                Harry kissed him, moving his hand away, “then it is not okay.”

                Louis pushed his hips closer, getting it to touch Harry’s, “just – a little.” The desperateness in Louis’ voice was intoxicating.

                Harry grabbed Louis’ cock again, grabbing onto his own. “You tell me.”

                Louis nodded eagerly, tears rimming his eyes, “it feels warm.” He put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, quivering, “oh –that’s so good. It’s feels so good with someone’s hand…”

                Harry sucked on Louis’ neck, “not someone –me.” He bit hard on the exposed skin, moans sliding loudly out of Louis’ mouth. “Pretty boy…” Harry stroked fast, removing his hand to spit on it. He rubbed it against Louis’ cock first, before grabbing onto the both.

                Louis was panting, pre-cum sliding out of him in clear beads. “I –I –I come quickly.” He sucked in his stomach, trembling, “it’s feels good –feels so good.”

                Harry lifted his face, sticking his tongue into Louis’ open mouth. He sucked on his tongue, loose moans spilling into his esophagus. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ throat, squeezing. He threw his head back, feeling their cocks becoming slick with Louis’ come. Louis was shaking, moaning and crying in his lap –Harry wasn’t looking, he couldn’t. Instead, the officer squeezed both hands –cutting off Louis’ sound for a moment, “fuck.”

                Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand, moving his hips aggressively, moving the car. Harry could feel drool covering his hand and, when he opened his eyes, they rolled back. Louis was full on crying, humping up into his wet hand, hands holding up the sweater. His head was to the side, eyes blinking slowly, “again –I can come again.”

                Harry hissed, kissing him hard –not thinking. He bit on Louis’ lip, pulling it with his teeth. He licked over Louis’ teeth, moaning low into his mouth, “I wanna see that hole again –open you up –fuck you til you black out.”

                Louis choked on his words, drooling more. Harry licked it away, thumb pushing hard against the slit on Louis’ cock, “fucking gorgeous –fuck.” Harry closed his eyes when he felt heat in his stomach, “oh yeah.” He groaned, head thrown back when Louis came again, over his hand and his cock. Harry came soon after, stroking through his orgasm, thighs shaking.

                Louis was against his chest, breathing hard, still rubbing against him. Harry was going to faint at his eagerness. He bit his cheek when Louis began touching their cocks, spreading the come. He opened one eye, watching Louis play with it, getting some on his sleeves when they fell –Harry couldn’t care. The small man spread Harry’s seed on the tip of his own cock, looking at him with low lids. “I want to try it.”

                Harry nodded, “whatever you want…”

                Louis lifted his fingers, grabbing Harry’s hand with his other. He transferred it to Harry’s fingers, bringing them to his wet lips. He licked over the long digits, sucking as much as he could into his mouth. He coughed on them when they touched too far into his mouth, muffle moaning around the soaked fingers.

                Harry looked down at Louis’ cock, still hard, “you’re –damn –you’re great.” He grabbed Louis’ dick with a tight squeeze and Louis screamed. “So soft, baby.”

                Louis nodded, “I like you.” He wiped his face against Harry’s shirt, “more –more…”

                Harry used his wet hand to cup Louis’ balls, rolling them in his hand, “one more time, tiny –you can do it?”

                “I can…” Louis whispered. He hugged Harry, sucking on his neck. “Ah –ah!” He fucked up into Harry’s large hand, “fuck, fuck!” Louis closed his eyes, sobbing hard, “kiss me –kiss me!”

                Harry removed his hand from Louis’ balls, pulling his hair roughly. He kissed him hard, jerking him quickly. Louis was screaming into his mouth, the rain was loud on the windows –it was beautiful.

-

                “Good morning, baby.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, rubbing his back. “Good morning.” Louis squirmed, rolling over. Harry smiled, “We’re going to the library.” He removed the blanket gently, rubbing the side of Louis’ thigh, “come on.” He rubbed underneath the boxers Louis was wearing, his boxers, stroking his hip, “tiny…”

                Louis yawned, moving to sit up. “Why did you leave the bed?”

                “I had to go by the station with Zayn.” He kissed Louis as soon as he was up, “good morning.”

                Louis rubbed his eye with Harry’s long sleeve shirt, “morning.” He kissed back softly, “I’m hungry.”

                “I know.” Harry rubbed Louis’ stomach sympathetically. “You didn’t eat last night, and you worked.” He grabbed Louis’ face, “we’re going to the coffee shop, okay?”

                Louis nodded, sleepy, “okay…”

                “Hey, we’ll have a good day, alright?” He cupped his face, “I hated you working there anyway.”

                Louis pouted, “Doesn’t make me feel better.”

                “I know,” Harry smiled, “but I’m not going to lie and say I’m not happy.”

                Louis shoved him, “idiot –I’m still going to get paid for deodorant so I’ll still be there.”

                “I’m fine with that.” He shrugged, “as long as you’re away from all the drama.”

                Louis nodded, “Okay…will –our deal stay?”

                “Of course.” Harry frowned, “I swear.”

                “Thank you…” Louis rubbed his cheek, crawling into Harry’s warm lap. “I want coffee.”

                Harry pressed his nose into Louis’ hair, “Whatever you want, tiny.”

-

                Zayn closed the door behind him, “here we are.”

                Niall looked around, squinting, “it’s –really nice.” He walked around, “I have to talk to you.”

                Zayn hung up his keys, removing his leather jacket, “what’s wrong?”

                Niall looked around again, “what the fuck.”

                Zayn lifted a brow, “what?”

                “You have a wife – a kid? You told me you didn’t –I’m catching feelings, but you can’t lie to me.”

                Zayn walked up to him, grabbing his waist, “I don’t have a wife or kids.” He rolled his eyes, “who told you that?”

                “You do coke…”

                Zayn sighed, “I don’t.”

                “Why’d you buy coke from Ced?”

                “Do you do coke?”

                “No!” Niall threw down his overnight bag, “I don’t mess with that shit! Why are you buying coke?”

                Zayn sighed, “look –I swear I don’t do coke –I don’t have a wife or kids, I lied.”

                “Why?” Niall glared at him.

                Zayn began sweating, “my –friend –he does coke and I bought it for him.” Payback.

                “The one with Louis? Louis said he was perfect –he’s clean, he doesn’t stop talking about how perfect he is.”

                Zayn swallowed, “Louis doesn’t know…”

                Niall crossed his arms, “that’s fucked up.”

                Zayn nodded, “I know…” He shrugged, “I don’t do coke.”

                “Then why say you have a family?”

                “Cause I wanted him to feel bad –so he’d sell it to me.”

                “This is weird.” Niall huffed, “you’re being weird. You both are getting so involved in the Palace.”

                Zayn rubbed his neck, “I don’t want to –I go for you only –and my friend goes for Louis.”

                Niall looked away, “give me a tour…”

                Zayn smiled, pressing his lips together, “kay…” He held out a hand, “may I?”

                Niall tried to not smile, grabbing the hand in his, “yes, you may.” He let Zayn pull him around, “I don’t know if your friend knows –don’t say anything, but Louis got fired.”

                Zayn turned around, “are you kidding me?”

                Niall frowned, “cause of Clay –Nieves is such a dick. He’s just doing it so that Louis will beg for his job –he wants him to work there as a stripper.”

                Zayn leaned on the wall in the hallway, “what is with him –he’s so sketchy.”

                Niall tilted his head, “a boy died in the bathroom a while back –Nieves got so freaked out, he started acting different. Cops were constantly there –everyone was freaking out. They were drug testing –but,” Niall sighed. “Chichi does enough coke for the rest of us, the drug testing stopped because they started fucking –and he’s never going to fire him.” Niall leaned on the wall across, “These guys came to the club –tried killing him –he’s so paranoid.”

                “Why?”

                 “I don’t know exactly, but I know someone sent them –I don’t who.” Niall frowned, “he became such an ass –he only thinks about money.” Niall chuckled, “if you ask me, I think Pres sent them –Louis’ best friend.” He snickered, “after he found out his girlfriend was fucking him –oh my God, was he mad.”

                Zayn nodded, “he wants him dead.”

                “If your girlfriend had a baby that wasn’t yours, you wouldn’t want to kill the guy? Everyone knows that’s not his kid, he looks just like Nieves.” Niall shrugged, “Nieves is closing the club –I have to dance that night, for these people –the owner of the Palace.” He sighed, “I know they do drug deals –some shit.”

                Zayn cleared his throat, “drugs?”

                “Yeah –same coke that killed that boy I bet.” Niall scoffed, “they do it in Nieves office, he’s never there –he doesn’t know, he’s too paranoid.”

                “Who goes? Do you do it?”

                Niall shook his head, licking his lips, “I don’t –it’s just Chi and I this time.”

                “How do they get it passed him?”

                “Like hell if I know –Clay’s idiot ass brings it.” He squinted at Zayn, “huh.” Niall smiled slowly, “so, Javadd,” He unbuttoned his jacket, “how long have you been a cop?”


	7. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is actually pretty sexual so far -which is weird for me, cause I avoid writing it cause I suck at it
> 
> but that's cool
> 
> thank youuu

                “I found this other book,” Louis showed Harry the cover. “It’s about a cop.”

                Harry smiled, shaking his head, “what about the cop?”

                Louis covered his mouth with it, “she’s a killer.”

                The officer made a face, lifting a hand, “what the fuck.”

                Louis sat beside him, “it’s realistic.”

                Harry pressed his tongue to his cheek, looking back at the computer, “thanks.”

                Louis kissed his arm, “welcome.” He scooted closer, “how many have you done?”

                “I’m still on the same one.” Harry squinted, “it’s so long, Jesus.”

                Louis crossed his legs in the chair, opening his book, “you shouldn’t have offered.”

                “I offered because I know you are just going to say you have to do it later –and tomorrow you’re mine.”

                Louis blushed, bending the book, “I guess.”

                “So, I’m going to do as many as I can in an hour –you know I have a computer at my house, right?” He leaned closer, “have you ever used a type-writer? –what a stupid question.”

                Louis smiled behind his book, “idiot.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “this idiot is helping you.”

                “I guess, whatever.”

                Harry looked at him, “stop saying whatever to me.” He flicked Louis’ book out of his hand, “just say thank you.”

                “Mean!” Louis lowered his voice immediately, picking up the book. “Don’t throw my stuff.”

                “Yeah,” Harry mumbled, finishing the survey. “Whatever.”

                The small male frowned, wrapping an arm around Harry’s, laying his head against the officer’s shoulder. “Mean.”

                “Whatever.”

                “Stop it.”

                “Whatever.”

                Louis grabbed his jaw, pulling his face to kiss him, “mean.” He sighed softly when Harry kissed him back, “mean, mean, mean.”

                “Mm,” Harry hummed, nosing his nose against Louis’ soft cheeks. “I’m mean.” He kissed the corner of his eye, “hate it, don’t you?”

                Louis mumbled a small ‘yes’ against Harry’s face. “Stop it.”

                “Yes, tiny.” The officer smiled with a loud sigh. “Whatever you want.”

-

                “What are you talking about?”

                “I’m not stupid,” Niall turned around, coat on his arm. He looked around, finding a spot on the couch. “So, how long –when did you plan on telling me?”

                Zayn licked his dry lips, “If I knew what you were talking about –I would have told you.”

                Niall smiled wide, “do you know how many cops I’ve stripped for? Many –so many.” He crossed his leg over the other, “I usually guess by now –you got me though.”

                “Niall,” Zayn shrugged, “I’m not a cop.” He looked around, “I’m not.”

                Niall uncrossed his legs, sitting up with a glare, “I’m not fucking stupid, Javadd –if that’s your fucking name.”

                “It is.”

                “I like you –don’t fuck with me right now.”

                Zayn swallowed hard, rubbing his hands together, “I’m not a cop.”

                Niall chuckled, sitting back, “you’re not? You’re friend isn’t a cop either –you don’t want to know details about the Palace –you aren’t fucking me for information? Right?”

                Zayn nodded, “right.” He shifted, “I like you –I’ve been telling my friend I like you –I’m not a cop.”

                Niall’s eyes lowered, “what’s your name?”

                “Javadd.”

                Niall sucked in his cheeks, “let me see your I.D.”

                “Why?”

                “What’s your middle name?”

                Zayn gave him a look, biting down on his lip, “Zayn.”

                Niall leaned forward, “Zayn.” He squeezed his coat, “Nice to meet you.”

                Zayn shook his head, “I’ve already met you.”

                Niall laughed, standing, “Zayn,” He touched the man’s face. “It’s nice to meet you.”

                Zayn barely gave a nod, “okay…”

                Niall kissed his cheek, “you’re going to work for answers.” He touched his ear, “starting now.”

                Zayn gave him a dark look, putting his hand in Niall’s hair, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pushed the stripper to the floor, hovering over the amused blonde. “Explain.”

                Niall stood up on his knees, staring up, fingers pulling apart Zayn’s belt. “I’ll try,” he pulled his pants down swiftly, “but I shouldn’t talk with a full mouth.”

-

                Louis held onto Baby’s leash while Harry held the café door open. “It’s big,” Harry grabbed onto his hand, looking around. “Lots of dogs.”

                Louis nodded, “yeah –they have a really good chocolate croissants.” He tugged gently on the leash, “come on.” Baby walked by his side, calmly, getting plenty of stares from other dogs; seeing as she was the largest dog there.

                “Mm, a macchiato sounds good.” Harry rubbed his stomach, “are you hungry, tiny?”

                “Yes.” Louis leaned against him, letting Harry shower the top of his head in kisses.

                “My poor tiny, soon you’re going to be telling people I don’t feed you.”

                Louis blushed, smiling into Harry’s jacket, “ugh.”

                “And you Baby?” The dog looked up at her owner, “hungry?” Baby panted happily, licking Harry’s hand when he touched her. “You’re not hungry, I feed you plenty.”

                Louis took another step forward when the next person in line left, “can you order for me?”

                Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder, “hm?”

                Louis’ voice got even lower, “can you order for me…?”

                “Order for you?” Harry lifted his ducked chin, “you don’t wanna order, tiny?”

                Louis frowned, “can you or not?”

                Harry scrunched his brows, looking at the cashier, “you know him?”

                “No.” Louis huffed, “I just like when you do things –for me. Like making sure I ate and stuff –God, I sound dumb –it’s your fault.”

                Harry laughed, moving away, “what? Passive aggressive much?” They were up next and Harry put a hand at the back of Louis’ neck, squeezing. “Hey, how are you?”

                The man smiled, “fine, thank you –what can I get you?”

                “I’ll take a croissant sandwich –do you have Salami?”

                “It would be extra to add.”

                “That’s fine, salami, ham and cheese.” He kissed Louis’ cheek quickly. “A turkey and cheese –and, you want a macchiato too, baby?” Louis nodded, hot in the face. “Two macchiato.”

                The man smiled, putting everything in the register. “Anything else –maybe something sweet?”

                Harry looked over, “um –a chocolate croissant, just one –oh, and I’ll take a dog bone.”

-

                “Here you go, tiny.”

                “Thank you…” Louis stared at his sandwich.

                “You okay?” Harry stood over him and Louis put his face into Harry’s stomach. He rubbed the back of Louis’ head, “Hm? Wanna take it to-go?”

                Louis shook his head, holding on tight to the leash, “it looks delicious.”

                “I’m going to get the coffees, okay?” Harry pulled Louis’ face away from his stomach, kissing his forehead.

                “I’m cold.”

                Harry removed his jacket, giving it to the small male, “there you go, sweetheart.” He kissed his forehead once more before going to get the coffees. “You don’t have to hold her leash.” Harry put down the drinks carefully. “She won’t go anywhere.”

                Louis looked down, “I don’t trust it.”

                Harry chuckled, bending down to unclip Baby’s leash. “She’s a police dog, she’ll stay.”

                Louis nodded, “I didn’t know.” He rolled up the leash, patting Baby’s head briefly while she bit on her bone. “You sure she won’t run?”

                “Positive.” Harry sat, “this is nice.” He smiled, “cozy.”

                Louis nodded, opening up his sandwich, “I’m going to get mustard.”

                “I’ll get it, tiny.” Harry quickly got up, grabbed the mustard and came back. He handed Louis two packets of mustard and some sugar. “There you go.”

                Louis didn’t move, staring at Harry instead. “You’re really sweet to me.”

                Harry moved the coffee from his lips, smiling, “of course, I like you.”

                Louis blushed bright red, “I like you too.” He ripped the packet of mustard, squeezing it over his sandwich. “I like you a lot.”

                Harry chuckled, “me too, tiny.”

-

                Louis offered Harry another bite of his sandwich. “Baby, eat.”

                Louis shook his head, “I am –I want you to have more.”

                Harry chuckled, finishing his coffee, “I have a sandwich.”

                Louis frowned, shoving the sandwich closer, “more.” Harry took a small bite, making Louis smile. Louis took his own bite, setting the sandwich down. “Thank you…”

                Harry grinned, swallowing, “oh tiny.” He sighed, “How do you feel?”

                “Weird –I want my job back –only because I know I’m going to start getting stressed out. I’m just so use to working, you know? I like working –maybe not so many jobs, but I had some friends there.”

                Harry nodded, “I understand.”

                “What about you –do you like being a cop?”

                “Oh, yeah –I love it.”

                Louis made a face, “even though so many people hate you?”

                “Uh –yeah –I still love it. I mean, cops can be real fucked up –abusive. I think we forget we’re suppose to be protecting people but also, we are the people. I am at the same level as you –I don’t need to demand your respect.” He shrugged, “a lot of cops don’t see it like that, they get big headed. –Especially when there is so much anger towards us.”

                Louis nodded, “You said you didn’t always want to be a cop.”

                Harry bit into his food, “oh no –not at all. I do love my job though. I like helping people; be it a cat in a tree or this. I take it personal –probably too personal.”

                Louis cupped the coffee in both hands, “I don’t like that you’re a cop.”

                “No?”

                “No.” Louis stared at the hot glass, “People hate your job, you could get hurt –I hate your job.”

                “I know.” He shrugged, “not going to stop doing it –I told you that.”

                “Oh, I know.” Louis took a sip of the sweet drink. “If you date me –hypothetically.” Harry smirked. “We can date –you said that, right?”

                “Right,” Harry smiled, dimples on display.

                Louis blushed behind his coffee, “it was just a question.”

                “I know,” he shrugged, “I didn’t say anything.”

                Louis groaned, “Whatever…”

-

                “Hey,” Harry blew another kiss to Louis as he pulled away from his sign job.

Louis wasn’t supposed to work but, because of the recent firing, he did.

                “What’s up?”

                “Niall knows.”

                Harry shook his head, unsurprised, “of course he does. How long did you expect to hide it while you’re fucking him?”  Zayn groaned. “How’d he find out?”

                “He’s just smart –I guess I was asking too many questions.”

                Harry took one last look at Louis flipping the sandwich sign before driving away. “Is he going to tell?”

                “No.” Zayn sighed, “I don’t think so –when he found out, we had sex. He’s still sleeping.”

                “Freaky Zayn, you’ve always been freaky.”

                “You’re one to talk.” Harry smiled at Baby beside him, head outside the car. “Did you get anything?”

                “Yeah, let’s go to a bar tonight.”

                Harry licked his lips, “why?”

                “To talk –so I can think.”

                “I was supposed to be with Louis tonight.”

                “He got fired.”

                “I know.” Harry shook his head, “so fucked up.”

                “Come on, we’ll go early –he can be alone for a little.”

                “I guess –he’s going to be mad at me cause of you.”

                “Let me sleep over.”

                “What? What’s going on?”

                “I’m stressed out –Liam called me this morning and said the coke matches the one they found. He said he called you too –said you ignored his call.”

                “I was having breakfast.” Harry came to a red light, “the coke is the same though, but the other one wasn’t. Cedrick didn’t get, the one he gave you, from Clay.”

                “Could we please just drink tonight –please?”

                “Oh, you’re saying please.” Harry bit his lip, “must be bad.”

                “You’re a fucking knob.”

-

                 “Tiny.” Harry smiled big when Louis jumped into the car. “Hi, baby, how are you?”

                “Good.” He yawned, “Tired.”

                “I’m sure,” he wiped Louis’ sweaty forehead, “yuck.”

                Louis pouted, “I know, it was hot today –I ran out of my deodorant.”

                “I have more at home.” He put the car in park to lean over and sniff at Louis before kissing him. “Missed you. I went grocery shopping –so I have some non-moldy bread.” Harry reached behind his chair, “and I got you pasta from the pizza place.”

                Louis held the container, “I was wondering what smelled so good.” He kissed Harry softly, “thank you.”

                “You’re welcome, baby.” He kissed his sweaty cheek, “I have bad news.” Louis frowned immediately, giving Harry back the food. Harry laughed, “I haven’t even said what yet.”

                Louis frowned deeply, “you don’t have to.”

                “Look at me, tiny.” He grabbed Louis’ wiggling face. “Tiny!”

                “Stop!” He swatted Harry’s hand, “ugh!”

                “What’s wrong with you?” He moved back, “you’re being an ass, I haven’t even said anything.”

                “I don’t care –whatever, take me home.”

                Harry looked at him weird, “you’re so annoying –I’m being fucking nice, we had a good day.”

                Louis frowned the whole car ride to his apartment.

                Once they reached the apartment, Harry looked at him, “you have one flip-flop ass personality.” Louis opened the door, getting out. “I was just going to a bar with Zayn because Niall knows he’s a cop now.” Louis looked up quickly. “He was going to sleep over, and it was bad news because we wouldn’t be all alone tomorrow morning.”

                Louis looked down, touching the leather seating of the chair.

                “Short asshole.”

                Louis looked up again, “I’m sorry…”

                “What the hell did you think I was going to say?”

                “I don’t know…” Louis rubbed his eyes, “I don’t want to go home.”

                “Then why the fuck did you make me drive all the way over here!” Harry hit the wheel and Louis flinched. “What the fuck! We were fine!”

                Louis nodded, “I know.”

                “What’s wrong with you?”

                Louis started playing with the chair again, “Nieves called me –said he wanted me back…”

                Harry squinted at him, “you said yes.”

                “I said I was going to think about it… I wanted to talk to you first…”

                “No, I’m going to say no.”

                Louis nodded, “I know…”

                “You did say yes.”

                “I didn’t!” Louis hugged himself, “I didn’t, I swear. He wants to hire me as a stripper –but I’d only do private shows.”

                Harry laughed, “Just go home.”

                “I didn’t say yes!”

                “Why did you need to think about it?”

                Louis shrugged, “I need a job –it pays the most.”

                “Jesus Christ.” Harry grabbed Louis’ bag, throwing it at him, “bye, fuck you.”

                “What? I didn’t say yes!”

                “I don’t care!” Harry put the car in drive, “bye.”

                Louis climbed inside and Harry pushed him, “stop it!”

                “I told you no –you said you wouldn’t!”

                “I didn’t say yes!”

                “But you didn’t need to think about it! I was trying to be here for you!”

                Louis grabbed the hand shoving him, “stop it, stop!” He hugged the shaking arm, kissing it. “Baby!”

                “You stop it! Stop being sweet when you did something wrong, Louis! And don’t call me baby! You were waiting for an opportunity to be an asshole so I couldn’t get angry!”

                “I wasn’t…” Louis mumbled, holding on. He rubbed his face against the arm, “Harry, stop shoving me…”

                “You short jerk.” Harry laid his head against the wheel, “I should pull you out.”

                Louis sat up on his knees, crawling over the middle. “Give me a kiss.”

                “No, like hell.”

                “Please,” He tried kissing Harry but he moved his face. Louis sat back, taking out his phone. He set the call on speaker as it rang. “Hello.”

                “Louis.”

                Harry looked over with big eyes.

                “Nieves,” Louis clenched his phone tight, “I’m saying no to work at the Palace again...”

                “Louis,” Nieves spoke, “let’s try to figure something out. I’m offering-”

                “I said no.” Louis sniffled, “I was fired and I’m done with the Palace. Don’t call me again.”

                “Louis-”

                “My boyfriend hates you, and I like him a lot –don’t call me again.” Louis hung up, throwing his phone into the cup holder. “There.”

                Harry stared at the phone then Louis, “boyfriend?”

                “I didn’t mean it.” Louis crossed his arms, “It’s just easier to say that…”

                “Come here.” Louis got out of the car. “Louis.”

                Louis walked around the car, to Harry’s side, opening the door. “Come out and give me a kiss.”

                Harry did, wrapping his hands around Louis’ waist. “My baby.” He put Louis against the large car, kissing him and down his neck. “Thank you…”

                Louis hugged Harry’s close, “I’m sorry.”

                “I know.” He grabbed Louis’ throat, kissing him harder. “Like you so much, tiny.”

                Louis hummed softly, “I want to go to your home.”

                “I know.” Harry smiled gently, “we’re a little crazy.”

                “A little –can I –bring some things from my apartment to leave in your house –like clothes… my tooth brush –my personal stuff?”

                “Anything you want, tiny.” He breathed in, “anything you want.”

-

                “Hey.” Harry laid his jacket over the bar stool, “what’s up, man?”

                Zayn shook his head, “nothing –I’ve been here for a bit –Niall’s called me like five times.”

                Harry sat, “you haven’t answered?”

                Zayn took a shot, hissing, “Nope.”

                “You’re going to piss him off, what if he tells?”

                “He probably won’t.” Zayn huffed, “I should have never had sex with him.”

                Harry clapped him on the back, “too late now.” He looked at the bartender, “two more shots –same.” The man nodded, walking off. Harry turned to face his partner, “Nieves was offering Louis’ job back if he would work as a stripper.”

                “I know.” Zayn shook his head, “is he going to?”

                “Hell no,” Harry scowled, “we got in a fight about it –whatever.” He nodded at the bartender when he gave them the liquor. “Thanks –you got info out of him?”

                “Niall says Nieves used to be different –then with the death of that boy, he’s paranoid.” Harry took back his shot. “There is drugs in the Palace. When they close it down, they strip for these people in Nieves’ office. He said Nieves doesn’t see them doing coke –he said Clay is the one who gives it to them.”

                Harry nodded slowly, soaking everything in. “Okay. So, there is coke –we aren’t being blindsided. Nieves doesn’t know –Clay brings it in.”

                “Yep.” Zayn took his shot, “he said it’s probably the same coke that killed that boy.”

                “Hm. I’d never be able to get that fucking idiot to sell me coke.”

                “Louis could.”

                “I don’t want them near each other.” Harry swirled the shot glass. “Dammit.”

                “Liam said we make the call –Cedrick’s coke was ours. If we could get Clay’s, we could corner him –take him in, find out if he’s supplying. –And then I can take a vacation in another country and relax.”

                Harry half-smiled, “I don’t want them together –at all.”

                “Go with him, watch them.”

                “I’ll –I’ll see. I can try a different way first.”

                Zayn huffed, pulling his phone from his pocket, “ten calls –he must be mad.”

                Harry smirked, “call him back.”

                Zayn hesitated for a moment before dialing the blonde. He put it on speaker, laying it on the counter. “I caught feelings, man –I’m whipped.”

                “Oof.” Harry rolled his eyes, “tell me about it.”

                “You son of a bitch.”

                Zayn smiled, tipsy, “hello.”

                “Listen, you jackass! When I fucking call, you answer –you don’t answer and I’ll fucking stab you!”

                Zayn laid his head on his hand, “really?”

                “Where are you?”

                “At a bar.”

                “For what! You can go to a bar but you can’t answer me! What the fuck!”

                Zayn looked at Harry, “Jesus.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Niall, look –I’m tired –I’m with my friend.”

                “Oh yeah –‘your friend’, fuck you –pig!” Niall hung up and Zayn shrugged.

                “That went well.” Harry smiled, lifting his hand for another shot, “really well.”

-

                “Hey, baby.”

                “Hi,” Louis yawned, “are you almost here?”

                “Yeah, Zayn’s in his car –you okay? Did you have fun with Baby?”

                “Yes…” Louis mumbled shyly. “Hurry up…”

                “Last time I did that I got stopped.” Harry smiled, “did you eat?”

                “No.” Louis made a noise, “someone is knocking –I think it’s Niall.”

                Harry lifted both brows, “Niall?”

                “Yeah, he wanted to come over –I told him Zayn was sleeping over.”

                “Tiny!” Harry groaned, “Zayn doesn’t want to see him.”

                Louis coughed, “uh –hi Niall.”

                Harry huffed, hanging up and calling Zayn. “Hey, man.”

                “What’s up, I’m behind the car behind you.”

                Harry bit his lip, “uh –Niall is at my house.”

                “What?”

-

                Niall stood up as soon as Zayn and Harry walked in. He crossed his arms, “let’s go.”

                “No.” Zayn held his duffle bag over his shoulder, “I’m sleeping over.”

                Niall cut his eyes, “you’re a jackass.”

                Zayn rolled his eyes, “thought I was a pig.”

               

Harry hung his keys, staring at Louis who hid on the couch. “Come here.” Louis stood up, dragging his feet to Harry. “I trusted you to not just hand out my address.” Louis stared hard at Harry’s chest. “Hey, answer me.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                Harry huffed, walking pass Louis who ran after him.

               

Zayn patted Baby’s head before going down the hall, Niall hot on his trail. “You aren’t allowed to ignore me.”

“You’re fucking crazy talking to me like that.” Zayn opened one of the guest rooms, dropping his bag on the bed. “Leave.”

Niall slammed the door shut, “you’re such a dick.”

Zayn sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. “Then fucking leave, Niall.”

Niall came closer, standing in between Zayn’s spread legs. “Grab me.”

Zayn looked up drunkly, “are you done?”

Niall’s face was red, “yes.”

Zayn grabbed his sides, “are you sleeping over?”

“Why are you sleeping here?”

“To get away from my bed –I want nothing to do with you.”

Niall frowned deeply, looking away. “You’re hurting me.”

Zayn laid down, patting his chest, “lay down.” Niall laid over him, kissing his jaw. “You worked today.”

“I left work because you’re a cock.”

“Hm,” Zayn scratched Niall’s scalp, “oh well…”

-

Louis squeaked, bumping into Harry’s back. “I fed her…”

“You make me mad –it’s stupid.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm, “a kiss?”

“Hell no.” Harry wiggled away, going in his fridge for a beer. “You don’t tell people where I fucking live –I’m a cop, Louis, I could lose my job.” Louis nodded quietly. “If Zayn didn’t want to see him, it’s not your call to say he should.”

Louis hugged himself, “I’m sorry.”

“Hm,” He opened it, drinking half. “Then you do that and make me feel bad for you –fucking ridiculous.”

Louis rubbed his eye with the top of Harry’s large shirt, turning around. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Come here, tiny.”

Louis turned back around, pouting, “mean.”

“You’re mean, come here.” Louis walked into his chest, digging his face in it. “What’s wrong with you now?”

“I’m hungry.”

“I bought food, why didn’t you eat?”

“I was waiting for you.” Louis breathed in, “I was being annoying because you went out –and it bugs me.”

“Of course.”

Louis shoved away from him, “you get jealous over everything – I get jealous once and you’re upset.”

Harry drank more of the beer, pulling Louis into a kiss. He pushed the liquid into the limp man’s throat, kissing him through it. “Mm, you were jealous.”

Louis exhaled, licking the rest off of Harry’s lips, “yes.”

“My baby,” He kissed Louis’ neck with cold lips, biting around, “I left you.”

Louis nodded, craning his neck, “feed me.”

“I have to feed everyone now.” He kissed his cheek, grabbing Louis’ butt with a loose hand. “You look so good in my clothes.” Louis moaned quietly when Harry squeezed his butt cheek harder.

Louis sighed, “I like you –so –so much.”

Harry smiled, when Niall and Zayn walked in. “I like you so-so much too.”

-

They sat in awkward silence for a while with Louis occasionally wiggling his toes and coughing.

“So,” Harry smiled, hand stroking Louis’ thigh. “Let’s talk.”

Niall was seated beside Zayn, legs crossed, “about how you both are cops –because Zayn won’t admit it.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, scooting away from Niall who scooted closer. “You’re so annoying.”

Niall hit him before, climbing onto his lap. He crossed his arms, “you’re cops, right?”

“Depends,” Harry sighed, “are you a snitch?”

“Are you a pig?” Niall mocked. “Are you or are you not?”

“I am a cop,” He shrugged, “can’t say the same for Zayn.”

“Louis,” Niall shook his head, “what the hell is this?”

Louis nuzzled closer to the officer, one leg over Harry’s lap. “Do you know who’s selling drugs to the Palace?” He pouted, “I have to know.”

Niall squinted at him, “is that what this is –about drug deals?”

“I didn’t know they were,” Louis bit his lip. “Nieves is fucking Chi –and Cedrick –he’s working with Clay.”

Niall lifted a brow, “Cedrick –he fucking hates Clay; everyone hates Clay.”

“Clay is giving him drugs to giving to Chi –so he can come inside and bother me.”

Niall licked his lips, “that doesn’t make sense.”

Louis sat up as Baby climbed on the outside couch beside him. “We heard them –I thought the Palace was clean.”

Niall leaned back against Zayn’s chest, “hold me.” Zayn threw a hand over Niall’s stomach, kissing the back of his shoulder. “Palace is far from clean –someone deals drugs –or at least I know they do it. Nieves doesn’t know.”

Louis frowned, “but is it Clay?”

“I don’t know, he’s the one who brings it to his uncle. I never gave a fuck because I get a paycheck and go.”

Louis sighed, “This is weird.”

“You were fired.”

“Yeah,” Louis tugged on Harry’s sleeve. “He called me asking if I want my job back –as a stripper.”

Niall laughed, “That was the point –Clay’s going to lose his shit when he finds out you’re gone.”

Zayn sat up, looking at Louis from behind Niall. “Louis, could you maybe talk to Clay?”

Harry groaned, “I said not yet.”

“And say what?”

“Ask him where he gets it from –ask him to buy some then we can arrest him.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “oh please, such a cop move.”

Zayn pinched him, “shut up or get off.”

Niall turned around, “stop treating me bad.” He kissed Zayn on the cheek, “you’re being a drunk asshole –get over yourself.”

Zayn shoved Niall onto the couch, scooting forward, “so, can you?”

Louis looked up at Harry, “Can I –then it’ll be done?”

Harry was staring at Zayn, jaw set, “I don’t want you near him.”

“You’ll be there.” Louis kissed Harry’s chin, “Baby?”

Harry closed his eyes, “I don’t know, Louis –just ask me tomorrow.”

Niall huffed, “why can’t you be nice like that?”

Zayn motioned to Harry, “please, he has another side –go sit.”

Niall lifted his hand, “what the fuck is your problem?”

“I don’t want this –I’m a cop –I’m just trying to fucking finish this and take a vacation –you both know and I’m already done with this shit. Like –no one is suppose to know we’re cops!”

Niall looked down, “When I do the private show –I’ll find out where it’s coming from. They won’t suspect me.” Zayn looked at him. “Just –stop treating me bad…”

Zayn sighed loudly, grabbing Niall’s thigh, “come sit down, Princess.”

Niall blushed bright red, looking quickly at Harry and Louis. “I –he says it during sex!” He quickly climbed in Zayn’s lap, hiding his face in the police officer’s neck.

Louis stuck his hand under Harry’s shirt, “mm –I’m still hungry.”

“Damn, I forgot.” Harry stood, “I’ll be right back –going to find food.”

Zayn rubbed two hands down Niall’s back, nodding, “kay.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, “take me.”

Harry smiled, standing him up, “you want to come with me, tiny?”

Louis nodded shyly, “I finally have you –I’ll come too.”

“Okay,” Harry hugged an arm over his shoulder, “let’s go.”

-

“I swear we’re going to get fired.”

Louis folded his leg in the car seat, “Niall won’t tell –he really likes Zayn. He’s usually really mean to customers –they usually like it. But to Zayn he’s really nice.”

Harry shrugged, “I guess.” He smirked, “Zayn likes him too –He’s a huge stick in the mud, this is good for him.”

Louis looked at the car lights as they passed by. He touched the drops of rain on the window, “it’s always raining.”

“I don’t mind it.” Harry turned on the wipers, “I like sleeping when it rains.”

Louis snuggled close to the door, laying his head on the window, “I can talk to Clay –he’ll give me anything if I ask for it.”

Harry licked the corner of his mouth, one hand on the wheel, “whatever…”

Louis looked at him, “I like you.”

Harry nodded, chewing on his lip, “yeah –okay.”

Louis removed his seat belt, laying over the middle console. He kissed Harry’s stomach, before biting through his soft pants, “can I?”

Harry looked down at him briefly, then back at the road. “You can do whatever you want.”

Louis grabbed him through his clothes, rubbing the hardening erection. He pulled the front of Harry’s pants down, breathing in, “you always smell clean.” He held the erecting cock up, licking the tip quickly, “I like this.”

Harry shivered, eyes fixed on the road. He passed the 24 hour drive-thru, eyes rolling back when Louis sucked on the sensitive head with a loud slurp. Harry quickly turned off the low radio, wanting only to hear the noises coming from inside the car.

            Louis’ fingers were placed on either side of his cock, as if he’d never held one before –and there was a chance he hadn’t held someone’s before. He licked the sides, both thumbs now rubbing the vein underneath the head. Louis’ tongue was soft, gentle –warm against the cool air in the car. 

                Louis’ small hand crept under the pants, cupping around Harry’s balls. He was messy, leaving plenty of spit over his cock –letting it slid down to the base. He sucked harder, mouth covering more than most of the appendage. Harry groaned, moving his hand from Louis’ back to the back of his neck. “Oh, fuck.” He pushed down lightly, squeezing the wheel with his other hand when Louis choked.

                Louis’ hand kneaded each ball, leaving gentle kisses around the base of his cock. He made a noise around the stiff length, tongue lying flat along the side. The small male pulled up slowly, tongue swirling around the head before sliding back down, swallowing down to the base. He coughed, throat closing and opening around the tip. Harry moaned at the feeling, long fingers locking around Louis’ hair –pushing his head down. He closed his eyes, only opening them so he wouldn’t crash. “Baby…” He mumbled under his breath, pulling Louis up and then back down.

                “So good –you’re doing such a good job.”

                Louis whined, kissing the sides, “mm.”

                Harry hummed, looking down at the street lights cascading over Louis’ face. “Fuck,” He whispered, stroking the puffy side of his face. He held Louis’ head to the side, licking his lips when his dick poked his red cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb, trying to keep an eye on the road. “That’s just beautiful.” He felt Louis’ teeth scrape lightly against his skin, shuddering at the sensation. “Oh, tiny.”

                Louis went back to work, head bobbing quickly –making heavy noises against the wet length. Drool fell down his chin, leaving Harry’s cock slick and shiny. Harry’s glanced over at Louis’ ass, up in the air, rocking back and forth. “Damn…” He reached over, putting a hand on the pert ass, squeezing it hard. “You have your ass up, baby –I don’t like that.” He smacked it with a firm hand, “what if someone sees –hm?”

                Louis mumbled something, but only humped the car faster.

                “Gunna come in my shorts?” He moaned loudly when Louis’ throat squeezed around him. He held his head down, wanting nothing but to pull over and fuck into the hole he’d only seen briefly.

Harry rubbed two fingers into the large shorts Louis was wearing, pressing them against the covered hole. “Gotta feel that…”

                Harry pulled Louis off his cock, trying to keep his hand steady. “Baby, suck my fingers really quick.” Louis did as he was told, licking over the middle and index. “Good –thank you.” Louis kissed him briefly before going back down. Harry sped up when someone got beside him –there was no way in hell he was going to let someone catch Louis’ ass –not just because it would piss him off to no end; but also because this is Louis’ body and Louis’ body is his own body.

                Harry pulled the back of his shorts down, quickly using his thumb and pinky to pull the ass apart. He rubbed both wet fingers against the soft wrinkled skin, bucking up when Louis started sucking faster. His vision was spotty and he wasn’t sure what to look at; Louis humping his car –Louis fucking back against his fingers –Louis sucking his cock like if he was starving.

                He pressed the fingers gently against the fluttering hole, not trying to hurt him. Harry barely got in one finger, wiggling it around in circles. He slowed down unintentionally when Louis moaned high around his cock, body trembling –moving and squirming as he came in Harry’s shorts. Harry stroked the soft area with his middle finger while Louis came down from his high.

                Louis pulled up only to take a deep breath before stroking Harry quickly. He kept his tongue out, licking with every stroke. The car became hot, even with the air on, and –If Harry would have been paying attention, he would have seen he was getting onto the highway.

                “Fuck, Louis, oh –my God.” His hips bucked up into Louis’ hand –sliding easily across his small tongue. He came with a few more thrusts, both hands now squeezing the wheel in a choking grip. “Ah –damn.” He tried breathing, slowing down when his speed exceeded eighty. “Wow…” He switched lanes, glancing down at Louis cleaning up the mess. “Baby,” He flinched, sensitive, “you don’t have to.”

                Louis didn’t stop, finishing before re-covering Harry. He sat back in his chair, touching himself, “eh –this feels terrible.”

                “I’m sure –I’m sorry.” Harry looked back quickly, “maybe I have pants in the back, tiny.”

                Louis nodded, “I want them.”

                “Okay, baby.” Harry pulled over, getting out with wobbly legs. He shook his head quickly, shaking off the numb feeling. Harry opened the trunk, searching around for clothing. He smiled when he found a pair of boxers, “found boxers.” He jogged back to the front seat, licking his lips at the sight of Louis naked, wiping his lower half off with the shorts.

                He lifted a leg, waiting for Harry to slide the boxers on. “Mm,” Harry pressed his lips together, “a beautiful sight.” Louis blushed, spreading his legs further. Harry grinned, shaking his head, “Jesus.” He laughed, putting on Louis’ pants, “that’s just –bad –this is bad.”

                “Bad?”

                “No –that’s not bad –that’s beautiful.” He took the soiled shorts and threw them in the backseat. “Just this –driving me crazy.” Harry jumped back in the car, leaning over to kiss Louis. “Thank you –that was amazing.”

                Louis smiled, “thank you…”

                Harry sighed happily, “fuck, where are we?” He looked around, “damn, I know you’re hungry.”

                Louis grabbed his hand, kissing it, “I really am.”

                Harry nodded, “okay, tiny –woo.” Harry smiled, pulling back onto the highway, “amazing.”

-

 “Cause you took long.”

Harry pulled the food from the bag, “you fucked on my patio furniture.” He shoved the sandwich into his partner’s hands, “my dog had to sit through the horror.”

“I said I was sorry.”

Harry shook his head, “if I’m honest, I’m just glad you’re getting some type of ass.”

Zayn chuckled, “whatever, man.”

“You’re so drunk,” Harry laughed, going back into the bag for another burger. “Go give this to your boyfriend.”

“Woah,” Zayn snatched the burger. “Not boyfriend –not at all.” He lifted both burgers, walking backwards. “He’s so beautiful though, isn’t he?”

“Jesus,” Harry rolled his eyes, “go before I throw up.”

“Baby?” Louis stepped into the kitchen, moving around Zayn. “Harry?”

“Yeah, tiny.” He gave Louis his food, “here you go.”

             Louis kissed the bottom of his chin, “thank you –Preston called me.” He set the burger down, putting his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “I have to go with him to the deodorant warehouse and bring the boxes to my place.” Harry frowned. “I know…” He tip-toed, kissing Harry’s bottom lip. “I get my free deodorant tomorrow –and he says he can pick me up and drop me back off –he says sorry.”

Harry shrugged, “I understand, baby.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, “I know you need money –even though-”

Louis covered his mouth, “no.”

Harry licked Louis’ palm, “no.” He kissed it, biting on the fingers, “no –no.”

Louis smiled, “I’ll be back by ten.”

“When is he coming?”

“Five.”

“Baby,” Harry groaned, “come on –it’s almost three in morning.” He grabbed Louis’ throat, “you’re going to be exhausted.”

Louis whined, “And then I come back and sleep a little.”

“And the beach?”

“We’ll go –with your friend and Niall.”

Harry sighed, “you’re going to be tired, Louis.”

“Don’t call me Louis.” He wiggled his toes against the cold floor, “kiss.”

Harry kissed him, squeezing around his throat, “you’re being so sweet to me.”

“Cause I like you.” Louis hugged him, kissing Harry’s chest. “So tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes.” Harry rolled his eyes, “my hard working tiny.”


	8. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuuu
> 
> I know everything is all over the place but I always manage to bring things together at the end.
> 
> muah muah muah

“Nn,” Harry woke up, touching around the bed. “Baby…”

“Morning.” He felt a kiss on his head. “I’m getting ready.”

Harry rubbed his eye, rolling onto his back. He reached up, touching Louis’ nose, “what time is it?”

“Four-twenty.” Louis kissed his hands in the dark. “I let Baby out to pee.”

“Thank you…” He breathed in, “Wake me up –before you leave.”

“Okay.”

             Harry didn’t fall back asleep, just keeping his eyes shut while Louis moved around. He glanced at his phone once, shaking his head at the time. They’d all went to sleep about thirty minutes ago –if he could drag Louis’ tiny ass back to bed and stick him there –he would.

Louis walked around in the dark, getting ready quietly –quiet enough, Harry almost didn’t hear him. Harry sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes vigorously, “Tiny.”

“Hm?” Louis lifted his foot, pulling on his high-top sneakers. “Yes?”

“I don’t want you to go anymore.” He could almost see Louis’ eye roll in the dark. “Stay.”

“I already said yes, he’s driving over here.” Louis pulled on his second sneaker. “You live far, I don’t want him to drive for nothing.”

“Ugh,” The officer turned on the side lamp. He smiled, eyes squinted sensitively, “my shirt.”

Louis looked down at the white long sleeve. He touched the word ‘police’ going down the side of each arm, “oh god.”

Harry grinned, “You look beautiful, baby.”

Louis blushed, scurrying back onto the bed. He crawled into Harry’s lap, hugging around his neck. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know.” Harry sighed, scratching Louis’ wet hair, “me too.” He ran his hands over Louis’ sides, “take something to eat, okay?” Louis nodded, sucking on Harry’s bare shoulder. “And call me if you need me to pick you up, alright? –I will.”

Louis nodded, “okay.” He rubbed the new mark with his thumb, “are we still going to the beach?”

“Yes, I’ll go with them to buy stuff.”

Louis grunted, “I feel left out.”

Harry pushed him back slightly, wrapping a hand around Louis’ thin neck. “That’s why you should stay. Then later you’re going to be angry at me because you’re bothered.”

Louis looked down, “mean.”

“Mean, tiny, you really think I’m mean?” He kissed him gently, prying his face up. “Give me kisses back.” Louis did and Harry took a deep breath. “You said ten, so you better be here at ten.”

Louis smiled, “I’ll try.”

“Aye,” He kissed around his hand, putting pressure on Louis’ throat. “Ten.”

Louis smiled bigger, forehead pressed against Harry’s. “I like you in the morning. You’re sweeter.”

“What?” Harry threw him down and Louis went into a fit of giggles. “I am always sweet.” He climbed on top of the laughing male. “Always.” He kissed Louis’ cheek, blowing small raspberries on it.

Louis hugged Harry’s face tight to his, “I want you to pick me up.”

“I know you do.” Harry chuckled deep, face now in Louis’ neck. “I know, I know, I was waiting for you to ask.” Louis’ face felt warm against his cheek. “My baby,” He dug his hands under Louis’ back, “you call me when you’re ready.”

Louis nodded, turning his neck every time Harry kissed it. He ran his small hand over Harry’s torso, “a mark…”

“Yes, sir.” Harry sucked softly on the thin skin, biting on it before he moved away. “I really like when you ask for things.” He smiled, “you’re sweeter in the morning, grumpy butt.”

Louis kept his hands on Harry’s stomach, “so strong.” He sighed, “I used your deodorant.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Louis closed his eyes, “just five minutes.” He breathed out, “five minutes…”

-

“Hey, give me a kiss.”

Louis kissed him quickly, “bye.”

Harry smiled at Preston, “hey, man.”

“Hey,” He smiled at Harry, “how are you?”

“Good, good, thank you. Keep my tiny safe.”

“Always.” Preston pointed at the luxury vehicle in Harry’s parking lot, “uh.” He looked at Louis, “is that Princes’ car?”

Louis stiffened, “no.”

Preston chuckled, “it’s okay.” He put the car in drive, “I don’t judge.”

Harry leaned on the door, “I only got eyes for one.” Harry grabbed Louis’ face, squishing it. “This little one.”

Louis swatted Harry’s hands, “ugh.”

Preston nudged Louis, “a keeper.”

Louis groaned, “Shoo…”

“See,” Harry sighed, moving away. “Grumpy ass.” He crossed his arms, “bye, nice seeing you again.”

Preston glanced at Louis, upset in the front, then at Harry. “We good to go?”

Louis looked out the window, shrugging.

            Harry shook his head, “come back in a better mood.” He gave one last wave to Preston, “be safe.” He went back inside, patting Baby’s head. “Oh,” Harry closed the door when Niall came out in nothing but a shirt –Zayn’s academy shirt. “Hey.” Niall ignored him, scratching his thigh. He went to the kitchen, Harry behind him. “Hi!”

Niall turned around slowly, “shut up.”

Harry blinked at him, “this is my house.” He smiled, “my house.”

Niall yawned, “do you have coffee?”

“Good morning.”

“Do you have coffee?”

Harry smiled big, “I have coffee for people fucking my friend –who say good morning –in houses that don’t belong to them.”

Niall shuffled closer, “idiot.” He turned to the cabinets, looking for the coffee.

Harry cut his eyes at Niall’s butt when he reached up high for the coffee. “Uh –clothes –I don’t know –maybe.”

Niall pointed at the coffee, “Grab it for me.”

            Harry walked closer, “look –princess, was it?” Niall’s eyes grew. “Go act like one somewhere else.” He reached up, grabbing the instant coffee, “I was glad Zayn was finally getting ass, but you’re rude.” He shoved it into his hands, “I don’t need Louis upset cause you’re walking around half-naked.” Harry smiled, squishing Niall’s cheeks together. “Would you like a longer shirt?”

Niall glared at him, “get your hands off my fucking face.” He moved away, “good morning, master.” The blonde bowed, “how are you, master?”

Harry chuckled, licking his lips, “you’re a piece of shit.”

“Oh, something I’ve never been told,” Niall mocked. “Get in line, dickhead.” He set the coffee down, “go get me a ‘longer’ shirt then.”

Harry crossed his arms, “Jesus.”

“What?”

“That’s why he can’t stand your pale ass.”

                Niall shoved Harry, not moving him, “just go.”

                “Why are you even awake? No one’s slept.”

                “Cause your drunk ass friend needs coffee.” Niall leaned against the counter, “I work tonight –Clay comes every Sunday for sure. I think I should take Louis.”

                “Oh, I hate you even more now.”

                “I thought we all agreed to do it.”

                “Look, I prefer to be there –I don’t want Louis alone with him.”

                “I’ll be with him then –go to the Palace tonight and I’ll put my phone in my pocket or something. Chi and I are the only people who can get you anywhere in the Palace.” Niall bit his lip, “Chi –and I… huh –He is letting him in for drugs. Cedrick wants Preston all the time.” The blonde snickered, “oh wow.”

                Harry lifted a brow, “explain –now.”

                “I think –I mean, it’s not for sure –but it makes sense.” Niall licked his lips, “Ced gets drugs from Clay, gives it to Chi and Chi lets Clay in. No one lets Clay in –no matter if his uncle owns the place. We can’t ban him, but we just lie and say Louis isn’t there. Chi would be the one who says it’s okay or steals security so he could come in. I’ve done it for friends.” Niall grabbed the coffee, “Cedrick wants them dating.”

                “What?”

                “It’s an idea.” Niall opened the coffee slowly. “Think about it, if Clay and Louis start dating –then they’ll be together all the time –which means Louis isn’t with Preston and Cedrick has the opportunity. He’s fucking nuts.” Niall laughed, “Cedrick must have had a fucking party when Louis got fired. He doesn’t have to deal with Clay anymore or Louis –but Louis is still working with Preston.”

                “Preston has a girlfriend.”

                Niall chuckled, “oh please, I told you; Cedrick is crazy. He doesn’t care –If he’s still this obsessed.” He grabbed a clean mug from the counter. “I’m sure they have to be fucking.”

                “Preston and Cedrick?”

                “Oh, yeah –no doubt. Something is happening between them. You can’t still want someone that bad because of one fuck, come on. They hang out a lot too, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

                “Does Preston like Louis?”

                “No,” Niall shook his head, “he’s always talked about Louis like a son.”

                “Cedrick stole from him.” Harry crossed his arms, “do you know why –Louis said he never did anything to him.”

                “Oh yeah –Nieves talked to us about it.” He shook his head, “I don’t know, it wasn’t really talked about. I think he just did it to steal it.” Niall yawned, shivering. “Go get me the shirt.”

                “That’s right.” Harry walked to the guest room, going inside. “Zayn –hey, jackass!”

                Zayn rolled over, naked, “what?”

                Harry sighed loudly, “Your boyfriend is walking around half-naked showing me, and the world, his goods. Go get him a shirt –a long shirt.”

                “Give him yours…” Zayn sat up slowly. “My head.”

                “Yeah, I’m sure –look, I don’t feel like fighting with Louis –so no. Give him yours.”

                Zayn rubbed his face, “what time is it?”

                “Five fifteen maybe.”

                “Jesus.” He yawned, before shouting. “Princess!” Zayn leaned against the head board, “Niall!”

                “I’m coming!” The blonde almost growled when he saw Harry, “where’s my shirt?”

                “Hey,” Zayn half-snapped at him, “what the fuck are you wearing?”

                “Your shirt –I’m asking him for one!”

                “Stop screaming.” Zayn closed his eyes, “get some fucking clothes on.”

                “I don’t wear pants around the house.”

                Harry raised a finger, “this isn’t your house.”

                “Oh shut up.” Niall frowned, “I’m making you coffee and you’re shouting at me.”

                “Harry,” Zayn looked at him, “can you get out?”

                “Yep.” Harry walked passed Niall, patting his back quickly.

                Niall tapped his foot against the floor, “I’m literally making you coffee.”

                “Princess, I can see your dick.”

                “You always can.”

                “Okay, I don’t want everyone else seeing it –can you please just,” He yawned, “use my shorts.”

                Niall climbed into bed, “yes…”

                “Thank you, babe.” He smiled, still drunk, “I think you look amazing, but no one else needs to think that too, alright?” Zayn grabbed his bare ass, “don’t worry about the coffee –later, okay?”

                Niall lifted the shirt off his head, “I could have went out like this.”

                “I would have fucking killed you.” He put his warm hands on Niall’s balls, “come here, princess –let me put you to sleep.”

                Niall shuddered, closing his eyes tight, “yes, sir.”

-

                “Hello?”

                “Hi Harry.”

                “What’s up?”

                “Why are you talking to me like that?”

                “Probably the same reason you were talking to me like you were this morning.”

                Louis made small noises, “baby…”

                “Hm,” Harry let Niall take the cart, going to a different lane. “Are you done being a bitch?”

                “Yes,” Louis whined, “stop.”

                “Why were you doing that?”

                “I get embarrassed –Preston always picks on me about how much I like you.”

                “Hmph.”

                “Baby!” Louis groaned, “I stopped working just to call you –hear you.”

                Harry picked up a bag of chips, “what chips do you like?”

                “Harry…”

                “I’m asking.”

                “The –ones with salt and vinegar.”

                “Okay.” Harry walked a little further, grabbing two bags. “How’s working?”

                “Mean.” Louis hung up and Harry almost popped the bag of chips. He took a deep breath, going after Niall and Zayn.

                “Ew,” Zayn removed the bag from the cart. “What’s this?”

                “Leave it.” Harry walked beside the shopping cart, holding onto it. “It’s for my baby.”

                “Aw –see,” Niall crossed his arms on the cart, “that’s sweet.”

                Zayn put a hand on Niall’s lower back, “relax.” He kissed the back of his neck, “what are you going to eat?”

                Harry rolled his eyes with heavy lids, “I’m so jealous.” He pulled the cart away while the two whispered to each other. “Louis, Louis, Louis –jackass.”

-

                “Hello?”

                Harry bit into his sandwich, “it’s eleven, I’m mad.” He chewed, “you said ten –I’m going to put a fucking tracker on your phone.” He picked up his bottle of water, “I’ve called you three times.”

                “I’m sorry, we lost deodorants and had to recount everything.” Louis sniffled, “baby…”

                Harry rubbed his arm, trying to push down the goose bumps, “where are you, tiny?”

                 “I’m so tired –I want to leave. I’m done for the day…”

                “Where are you, baby?”

                “My apartment –I would take a nap –but I really just want to see you already. Can you hurry?”

                Harry wiped his mouth, wrapping up his sandwich. “I’m coming, sweetheart.”

-

                Harry opened his arms from downstairs, “my baby!”

                Louis quickly ran down the stairs, bag on his shoulder. He ran straight into Harry’s chest, “fuck.” He sighed, “I miss you all the time…”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, rocking left to right, “missed you.”

                Louis took deep breaths, “I’m sorry –I keep messing up.” He pulled back, adjusting his bag. “I was tired –and shy.”

                “I know, baby, I know you were.” Harry ran two hands over the front of Louis’ hair, “it’s okay.” He kissed him softly, “let’s go so you can sleep.”

                Louis smiled against Harry’s mouth, “okay…”

                “Let me tell you,” Harry moved back, “I don’t want to hear it later –so let’s get it out.”

                Louis frowned, shuffling from one foot to the other, “what…?”

                “I saw Niall’s balls –and ass, but it was his fault. His shirt was too short.”

                Louis looked confused, “I’ve seen his balls and ass –I’ve seen a lot of naked guys. I worked at a male strip club.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “hm –I see.”

                Louis pouted, “I’m not that jealous.”

                Harry tugged on the bottom of Louis’ shirt, pulling him closer, “that’s right, that’s my imperfection.”

                Louis touched Harry’s bottom lip, “it doesn’t mean I don’t get jealous.”

                “I can imagine you jealous.”

                Louis leaned on him, yawning, “Should I be?”

                “I’m probably the most faithful partner in the world.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, playing with his fingers before leading the hands to his neck. “I want you to hold me for a while.” Harry squeezed and Louis’ breath hitched. He went pliant, his hands dragging under Harry’s shirt. “I’m so tired.”

                Harry squeezed harder, “my baby…” He rubbed their noses together, “whatever you want.”

                It was harder for Louis to breathe, while also being easier. Louis closed his eyes, nails scratching down Harry’s stomach lightly, “I like you…”

-

                Harry carefully tightened his swim trunks to Louis’ waist and Louis almost kicked him. “Baby,” Harry cooed, “it’s not that tight.”

                Louis rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

                “Louis,” Harry dodged another kick, laughing, “hey, stop doing that.”

                Louis didn’t respond, curling further into the pillow.

                “Aye, we’re going to the beach.” Harry slapped him on the ass, “wake up!”

                Louis kicked and Harry grabbed his foot, pulling him hard. “Harry!”

                Harry leaned over him, “that’s my name.” He kissed the angry male’s cheek, munching on it affectionately. “Mm, I can’t wait til you wear it out.”

                “Idiot.” Louis hit him on the head, “baby, please –an hour.”

                “Nope,” Harry growled playfully into his neck. “You said that an hour ago, Niall and Zayn already left.”

                “I don’t care…” Louis closed his eyes, hugging around Harry’s shoulders. He jumped when Harry started biting him. “Harry!”

                “Wake up.” The officer picked him up, swinging Louis around, “up, up. I told you not to go this morning.”

                Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, mumbling, “You said yes at first…” He crossed his ankles behind his back, “five minutes…”

                “No way.” Harry walked out of the room with Louis, snatching up the beach bag that had been ready for a while. “Say bye to Baby.”

                Louis was about ready to claw Harry’s happy eyes out.

                “Alright, bye Baby.” He blew kisses to his dog before closing the door behind him. “You aren’t embarrassed now –being held like a big ass child.” Harry locked the door, not even needing to hold Louis up. He walked passed Niall’s car going to his. “Are you done?” Louis kicked his butt, groaning. Harry stuck the bag in the back seat before opening the passenger door.

                He sat Louis inside but the man didn’t let go. “Louis,” He chuckled, “let go.”

                Louis did, crossing his arms. “You’re such an ass –I don’t like you.”

                “Aw,” Harry smiled, buckling him in, “I wish I cared.” He shut the door, going around to his side. The police officer jumped inside with a big smile. “We’re on our way.”

                Louis laid the chair all the way back, rolling onto his side. He shut his eyes, opening them when he felt Harry’s hand on his hip.

                “Baby.”

                Louis squeezed his eyes closed, becoming frustrated.

                Harry ran his hand over one of Louis’ butt cheeks, “baby.”

                “What!” He rubbed his eye, “leave me!”

                Harry removed the keys from the car, “we can stay.”

                “No.” Louis huffed, “just go.”

                “You’re mad at me.”

                “Yes! Shut up!”

                Harry sighed, opening the door. He jogged around to Louis’ side, “hey…” He lifted Louis’ shirt, rubbing his stomach. “Baby,” Harry kissed his hip, “come on, let’s go sleep a little more.”

                Louis shook his head, “leave me.”

                “Come on…” Harry spoke softly, giving his warm skin open mouth kisses. “My baby, my poor baby.” Louis squirmed, shifting onto his back. Harry rubbed his stomach, going over his belly ring, “you’re hungry too, huh?”

                Louis opened his eyes, nodding, “yes.”

                “I’m sorry, I just want to be with you and I’m being inconsiderate.” Harry leaned down, kissing wet marks over his belly. He sucked a red mark below the small bellybutton. “I’m being mean.”

                Louis ran his short fingers through Harry’s hair, “mean.”

                He smiled, “I know.” The officer lifted the long beach shorts, running a hand up and down his thigh. “Come on, tiny,” He squeezed the inner part of Louis’ thigh making him jerk for a moment. “Come on, I’ll lay with you.”

                Louis shook his head, “I can sleep at the beach.” He waved a hand, “kiss.”

                Harry climbed half-way in the car, ignoring the neighbors that walked around. “I’m sorry.” He dug his nose into Louis’ neck, “forgive me?”

                “You’re too sweet today,” Louis half-groaned, pulling softly on Harry’s hair. “Lets’ go.”

                Harry looked down at him, smiling, “should I be less sweet?”

                Louis poked his cheek, “don’t play with me, cop.”

                Harry laughed, squishing his face against Louis, “yes, odd Job.”

-

                “No,” Zayn rubbed sand off of Niall’s back, “not Nieves.”             

                “His boyfriend?” Niall looked at Louis, “what’s his name? Eric?”

                “Thomas –I think…” Louis looked at Harry, “Thomas, right?”

                “Yeah.” Harry nodded, “he’s a cop.”

                Niall smiled slowly, “Chichi –is dating a cop?”

                Zayn put on sunglass, “yeah –what’s that about?”

                Niall laughed, sitting up on his knees, “Chi, is dating a cop –an actual cop.” He threw his head back, “is it your friend? Like a partner or something?”

                “He works with us.” Harry cut his eyes, “I feel like we shouldn’t have told you for some reason.”

                “No, this is hilarious –okay, okay.” Niall sat in Zayn’s lap. “Listen to this, Chi does have a boyfriend –he says he’s like a security guard or something.” Niall giggled, “He’s also with Nieves –and with Clay’s uncle.”

                Louis eyes grew, “Clay’s uncle –the owner?”

                “Uh yeah.” Niall squealed happily, “but like –Chi’s boyfriend –Tom? Him? He knows that Chi has sex with other people, they’re into that stuff.” He pressed his lips together, “but –Chi’s boyfriend is like the biggest coke head –but he’s your friend, a cop.” Niall bit his lip, grinning, “that’s hilarious –because he’s offered me coke –sex –money. I never said yes but I did hang out at their house, they have so much coke –like, I think they deal coke.”

                Harry squeezed his face, “oh my God.”

                Zayn was staring at him, eyes blown, “holy shit.”

                “Yeah!” Niall snuggled closer, “He said that Oscar gives it to Chi –Clay’s uncle. He just gives it away –if anyone is selling in the palace, it’s him. I mean, it is his place –it would be easy when he knows what’s always going on. He has to be using Clay to drop off drugs, or he could use Chi. He could be using anyone.” He smiled, “this wasn’t hard, you all must be stupid.”

                Louis looked at Harry, “have you talked to your friend?”

                “No, we can’t.” Harry licked his lips, “we have to –talk to Liam tomorrow.”

                Zayn laid back, Niall staying on his legs, “I can’t believe this.”

                “How do we –we’ve never even met him.”

                “When they close the place down I’ll take pictures –I’ll ask questions.” Niall patted Zayn’s chest, “see, easy. You guys get what you need, I quit before you bust the place, and everyone’s happy.”

                “What about everyone working there –they’re going to get in trouble.” Louis frowned, “Preston–Mickey, Sharon.”

                “Oh, fuck Sharon.”

                “She’s nice!” Louis sighed, “Shouldn’t we tell them to quit?”

                “They’ll only get questioned.” Harry stared hard at the ocean, “if they have no knowledge, they’re free to go.”

                “So,” Zayn sat up, “I think we should still take down Clay –if he spills, we can have all of them under arrest –no complications.”

                “Yeah,” Niall shrugged, “can we enjoy ourselves now, police men? God, my time off and I’m sitting here solving mysteries.”

                Louis leaned against Harry, “can you take me swimming?”

                “Yes, baby.” Harry stood up, shaking off the sand. He grabbed Louis’ hand, helping him up. “We’ll be back.” Harry looked around as they walked hand in hand, “I feel –weird.”

                Louis looked at him, “why?”

                “Thomas –he’s a really good friend.” Harry sighed, “I don’t know how to tell my boss that he’s going to have to be fired –possibly thrown in jail.”

                “He’s doing something wrong, Harry, he knows he is.”

                “I know, I know.” Harry watched the water splash up against the shore. “He’s a friend though –it’s weird, I’m going to have to be in court, looking at him. I’m going to have to look at him, arrest him.” Harry took a step into the cold water, “whatever.”

                Louis cuddled under Harry’s arm, “don’t say whatever when you know you don’t want to.” Harry smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead.

                “Thank you, baby.”

                “You’re welcome.” Louis kissed him, “hopefully –things will be normal –and we can be normal together.”

                “Yeah, you wanna be normal?”

                Louis blushed, “sometimes –I don’t want to always want this over us –this being the only thing keeping us together.” He curled his toes into the wet sand when he was knee deep. “I like you –and I wanna be near you all the time…”

                “You hate cops and you hate that I am one.”

                Louis nodded, staring into the shallow water, “I really do.” He leaned closer when they walked deeper. “But –I really like being with you –and your police shirt is really comfy.”

                Harry laughed, squishing Louis to his side, “you’re so cute.” He sat down, “sit, baby.”

                Louis sat beside him, looking down at his nipples when they harden. “I’m cold.”

                “It’s always cold.” Harry cupped some water in his hand, rubbing it over Louis’ belly. “Mm,” He kissed his shoulder, “that’s pretty.”

                Louis huffed, “thank you…”

                Harry looked out far, “you’re getting used to Baby.”

                “She’s okay sometimes –she’s terrifying, especially if she barks.” Louis smiled to himself, “but she’s warm.”

                “Even if she sniffs your butt?”

                “Yeah…” Louis closed his eyes, “tell me a police story –a bad one.”

                “Hm,” Harry straightened up, “let’s see, when I got shot –that was pretty bad. It didn’t help that it was a crack house, so everything was run down.” He smirked, “I was hiding behind a wall or something, everything was quiet but then I moved and fell through the floor.” Harry shook his head, “oh shit, it hurt like hell. I got up –eventually- and was shot on the spot. I stayed bleeding for like thirty minutes before more cops came.”

                “You were by yourself?”

                “Eh,” Harry smiled, “I tend to do things very spontaneously.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I was supposed to call for back up, but I didn’t. I didn’t think it was a big deal –and I definitely didn’t think it was a crack house.”

                “Sounds like something you would do.”

                Harry shrugged, “yep.”

                “I masturbated.” Harry looked at him quickly. “I –humped your pillow when you were out with Zayn.” Louis was red, and the sun had nothing to do with it. “I came on it and –I threw away the pillow case because I was so scared you were going to think it was weird.”

                “Oh.” Harry opened his mouth, looking around. He grabbed Louis’ hand, putting it on his hard on. “It’s not weird to me.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “let’s have sex soon –okay?”

                Harry pushed Louis’ hand down harder, “you say when.”

                “After everything today –maybe –or I don’t know.” Louis squeezed, wanting to moan when Harry closed his eyes. “You feel so good in my hand –just,” he pulled away when he heard Niall’s voice coming towards them. “I’ll get really mad if he sees you’re hard…”

                Harry blinked quickly, scooting further into the water.

                Louis kept his knees to his chest, when they approached him. “Leave so I can talk to Louis.” Niall kissed Zayn, sitting down. “Hey.”      

                Louis glanced at Zayn going into the water after Harry. “Hey.”

                “Out of all people –dating a cop.”

                Louis frowned, “we aren’t dating…”

                Niall shrugged, rubbing his shoulders. “He knows you had weapons in your place?” Louis tensed up. “That you were in jail?”

                “He knows.”

                “You told him you didn’t know?”

                Louis dug his nails into the sand, “I didn’t know.”

                “Louis,” Niall rolled his eyes, “you knew –you couldn’t have not known.”

                Louis’ bottom lip trembled, “I didn’t know…”

                Niall huffed, staring at the soft waves, “and he believes that?”

                “Yes, because it’s true.”

                “Alright.” Niall laid his head on his knees, “he’s a dick –careful with him.”

                Louis looked over, “Harry is an amazing person.” He looked at the sand that held small seashells, “he’s so sweet to me.”

                Niall rolled his eyes, “he’s a cop.”

                “And Zayn? He’s a cop.”

                Niall licked his lips, “I didn’t do anything illegal –I’m a stripper getting his degree.”

                “I –didn’t –I didn’t know, and no one believes me.”

                “Yeah, cause Preston was there with Naomi, Louis. You say you didn’t know, he said the cops found them under your bed –come on. You’re real lucky you were young.”

                Louis swallowed thickly, “I didn’t even know that I knew him –that’s why he got me the job.”

Niall licked the corner of his mouth, “you told buddy you guys made out?”

                Louis’ breath hitched, “don’t.”

                Niall closed his eyes, “I won’t –I forget you guys did, he talks about you like you’re his kid.”

                Louis rubbed his eye, “please don’t tell Harry…”

                “I won’t –you should, he’s sort of crazy.”

                Louis stared at the long haired officer, smiling bight at his partner. “He’s really jealous, he’ll freak out –and he won’t want to be around me anymore.”

                “Oh, please –tell him to get over it.”

                “You can’t tell, please. I don’t have any feelings for Preston like that.”

                “I’m not, Jesus!” Niall laid his legs out flat, “don’t forget he’s a cop, Louis –I don’t forget Zayn is.”

                Louis nodded quietly, “okay…”

                “They’ll take down any one to save their own asses.” The blonde shook his head, “after this shit blows over –just get the fuck away from that place. I’m not surprised about the drugs –nothing surprises me. We’ve never been super close –I think you’re weird, but you’re real sweet.” Niall leaned against him, “just –get out of there, the area –everything. It’s just all bad things.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “okay –thank you…”

                “Baby!” Harry waved his arm, “come here.”

                Louis pouted, “I can’t swim!”

                “Oh!” Harry said something to Zayn before swimming towards them. He crawled over the sand, water slapping at his back. “Come on.”

                Zayn whistled at Niall, “you too!”

                Niall stood, walking into the water, “let me go to my man.”

                Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand, “I like you, okay?”

                Harry tilted his head, smiling, “I like you too, tiny.” He pulled him gently, “can I take you for a ride, my little non-swimmer.”

                Louis smiled, “please.”

-

                “Baby,” Harry groaned, “stop moving so I can put more sunscreen.”

                Louis yawned, “I don’t need anymore. I’m not going back in the water.”

                “Doesn’t change that the sun is literally everywhere.” Harry rubbed the white substance on his hands, rubbing it down his back. “Louis, if you move again –I swear to God.”

                “It’s cold!” Louis covered his face, “when are we leaving?”

                “Whenever you want, baby, I told you that.” Harry rubbed it over his thin arms, “hey, relax.” He grabbed Louis’ elbow, “relax, stop moving. We don’t have an umbrella –I’m trying to help you.”

                Louis rubbed his temple with one hand, “I know you want to stay.” He moved back when Harry’s put sunscreen on his stomach, “baby!”

                “Louis,” Harry clasped his hands together, “you’re driving me fucking crazy.” He sat in front of him, legs spread. “Stop, fucking, moving.”

                “I’m not a child! I don’t need it, Jesus!”

                Harry put a hand to Louis’ face, wiping the sunscreen over it. “Fuck you, you’re rude –mean –and I can’t stand when you act like such a piece of shit.” He stood up and Louis grabbed his leg. “People are already staring, let me go.”

                “Sit down.”

                “Let me go, Louis.”

                “Sit down!” Louis pulled his leg, making Harry wobble. “Sit!”

                “Are you done being an asshole?”

                Louis frowned deeply, “…yes…”

                Harry sat down, legs open, “may I fucking finish?”

                The smaller male scooted in between his legs, putting his hands on Harry’s inner thighs. “Finish.”

                “You’re so awful sometimes, what the hell.” Harry put more sunscreen on his hands, rubbing it over Louis’ skin. “Baby, please, I’m so good to you.” He massaged in the bit on Louis’ face.

                Louis leaned closer, kissing Harry’s nose. “Thank you, I know you are.” He rubbed up and down Harry’s legs, “I’m sorry –I’m tired, hot –and I want another sandwich.”

                “I knew I should have bought two for you.” Harry shook his head, finishing the application. “There, that’s it –death, screaming –that was so hard.”

                Louis kissed him, hand going to Harry’s face. “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.”

                Louis licked Harry’s lip, “I was talking to Niall…”

                Harry made a face, “that guy’s a dick.”

                Louis giggled, “I –he doesn’t believe that I didn’t know about the guns in my room.”

                “What guns?”

                “What I went to jail for… -other than dealing.”

                “Oh,” Harry licked his lips, “I sort of don’t either.” Louis looked down. “I mean, how do you not know?”

                “I didn’t –pay attention.” Louis moved back but Harry grabbed him. “I swear.”

                “I think you made a mistake.”

                “Baby, I didn’t know!”

                “Okay,” Harry half-smiled. “Okay, you served time –you sold drugs, had guns and that’s it. You can’t vote, own a gun, no jury duty –you’ll be fine.” He ran a hand through Louis’ beach hair, “it doesn’t matter what I think, or what anyone thinks, you know what happened.”

                Louis nodded to himself. “I want you to believe me.”

                “I’ve been in a lot of situations where people are extremely convincing, and I’ve believed them. Then it ends up being a lie.” Louis cleared his throat. “Again, that’s just me having trust issues –I guess it contributes to my jealousy.”

                “Okay…”

                “I like you.” Harry kissed both of his hands, “I don’t think you lie to me now, I trust you.”

                Louis took a shallow breath, “Jesus…”

                “Oh my God.” Harry pulled his hands away, “what the fuck did you do?”

                Louis looked up quickly, “what?”

                “Louis,” Harry warned. “If you are lying to me about something, I’m going to flip my shit.”

                Louis shook his head too quickly, “I’m not!”

                Harry lowered his eyes, “you did something with Clay?”

                Louis grimaced “no! He’s crazy!”

                “With Niall.”

                “No!”

                “With Preston.”

                “N –no!”

                Harry smiled, “I have interrogated enough people to spot a lie.” He shook his head, “what? You guys jacked each other off –what? Tell me.”

                “No!” Louis put both hands on Harry’s knees, “Niall told you –that’s why you’re asking.”

                Harry made a nasty face, “he told me what?”

                Louis licked his salty lips, “we were just talking about it.”

                “About what!” Louis flinched, looking around at the lingering stares. “Talking about what!”

                “We made out –a long time ago…”

                Harry cut his eyes, “and –when were you going to tell me? After it happened again?”

                Louis shook his head, “I –Preston –I didn’t know it was him. It was before I went to jail…” He sobbed, “he –he got me the job cause he recognized me.” Louis whined when Harry moved. “No.” He dug his nails into Harry’s tan skin, “no… please…”

                “You understand, I would have never left you alone with him had I known that.”

                “I haven’t done anything with him. I have no feelings for him, I swear.”

                Harry shook his head slowly, “Louis, Louis, Louis –this is fucked up –this is fucking ridiculous.” He grabbed Louis’ throat in one motion. “I’m so fucking mad at you, you know –you fucking know that I get jealous. You fucking know how possessive I am –and you still pulled some shit like that.”

                Louis grabbed onto Harry’s arm, “I know –and you’re making me feel bad –and I said it.”

                “You should feel bad!”

                “For making out with him?” Louis pulled Harry’s hand away from his throat, “because I did something before I even met you?”

                “No, for not telling me.”

                “I –don’t have to tell you.”

                Harry raised both brows, “no? Okay, I guess neither do I –cause we aren’t dating. So when I go around making out with people,” He patted Louis’ shoulder. “I’ll make sure you’re last to know.”

                Louis stared at the tattoo on Harry’s chest, “I’m so upset…” He shrugged, “I want to go home.”

                Harry looked up, “this is so stupid –we never should have done this because I have no self-control with my emotions and you hate me any way –and you like secrets and I don’t.”

                Louis said nothing, continuing to stare at the tattoos. It was noiseless for a while except for someone’s radio in the distance and the ocean –Niall and Zayn went for a walk along the beach and the thought made jealousy bubble in his stomach. Why couldn’t they be happy all the time –just –be okay all the time?”

                “Talk.”

                Louis shrugged again, “about? It doesn’t matter because even if we make up, you’re never going to want me around Preston and then I lose another job –then I’m going to be miserable.”

                Harry sucked his teeth, leaning back on his hands, “we made a deal.”

                “And after I find my own place? And after your money runs out?”

                Harry pressed his tongue to his cheek, “I’m not going to stop being jealous.”

                Louis looked to the rough ocean, “I never asked you to stop being jealous.”

                “If you work with him I just think you’re going to be making out with him –fucking him. I will literally have no control over it, honestly. I don’t know if it’s morbid jealousy or what –I just, I can’t Louis.”

                Louis’ eyes felt heavy, “I only like you –and I know it doesn’t change anything but it’s true. I only want to be around you, and be held by you.” He hugged his bare body, “how you hold me, and kiss me. You’re so –so sweet with me. Like,” Louis sighed, “you are just so good with and to me. I don’t want to stop seeing you –I hate your job, not you. Oh,” Louis sighed softly, “I like you so much, if I kiss someone –it won’t be me, it would not be my choice.” He looked lazily at Harry as the sun became blocked by clouds, creating a soft grey aurora over the beach. “I love kissing you, I love lying next to you –and I love when you make sure I’ve eaten, when you feed me. –I love when you take care of me.”

                Harry bit the inside of his cheek, “I love doing those things for you.”

                “Preston has always helped me –he’s always been nice to me. We made out, I was high –he was drunk. I didn’t even know who he was until he told me time after. But it wasn’t like it was anything, I swear.”

                “Come here, baby.” Harry finally opened his arms, “it’s already been too long since I’ve held you.”

                Louis turned around, squeezing in-between Harry’s legs. He grabbed Harry’s arms, wrapping them around his stomach, “I won’t lie to you anymore –I have nothing else, if you don’t believe me –that’s not my fault.”

                “Okay,” Harry kissed the back of his neck. “You smell like the ocean,” He sniffed him, “smells so good on you.”

                Louis leaned back more, snuggling closer, “thank you.”

                “Mm,” Harry stroked his hands down Louis’ stomach, thumb rubbing circles on his belly ring. “You’re welcome, baby.” He closed his eyes, “so sweet, tiny.”

                Louis shuddered, “God, you’re so good with me –you make me feel so good. You give me so much attention and I only want more and more.”

                “Spoiled tiny.” Harry kissed the burn mark on his shoulder. “I’ll give you so much attention you’ll drown in it. –We both are attention hogs, we love it.”

                Louis smiled, “I do… I love making you smile.”

                “My sweet baby!” Harry tickled his sides gently getting Louis to giggle. He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, “you have me so whipped –a dazed idiot, whipped for the shortest man ever.” Harry pressed his nose against Louis’ sun kissed, sun screen, covered skin. “Dammit,” He wanted to scream. “I like you so much.”


	9. Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue! I'm sooo sorry, I'm so busy working
> 
> But here, It's not great, I've been really distracted with work but it's better than nothing
> 
> thank you!

 

                 Louis folded his shirt, tossing it into his drawer. He yawned, trying to ignore the voices of his roommates. He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling –he needed to get a job.

                Dealing made him good money –enough to pay for a room, in a drug dealer’s house, but he needed more. He need a stable line to stand on. Getting drunk and high every night wasn’t fun anymore, it just gave him a headache. It just meant that there were too many faces he’d forget the next day.

                Louis jumped when his door was knocked on.

                If he would have been more awake, he would have heard the silence over the house –the sound of cars driving off. He would have heard the cop sirens.

                “What-”

                “Police!” The door popped open, breaking the lock he’d paid to fix.

                Louis held up his hands, standing off the bed. “I –I-”

                “We have a warrant.” The police briefly flashed something in his face, before speaking into his mic. Louis knees were knocking together too loudly to register what was said.

                Three cops flooded his small room, collecting a bong, a few roaches and a bag of weed.

                Louis bit his lip, moving when the cop shoved him.

                One of them began throwing things from his closet, while the other flipped over his mattress. “We got guns –assault rifles.” He tossed the gun to his fellow officer and Louis’ stomach sunk.

                “That’s not mine.”

                “We got three here.”

                “I got one here.”

                “They aren’t mine! I swear!” Louis groaned when he was shoved into the wall, hands being pulled uncomfortably behind his back. “No, they aren’t mine!”

                The cop shoved him into the wall again, “shut up!”

                Louis cried loudly, “I don’t know what those are!”

                The cop threw him to the floor, “what were you planning, huh?”

                “They aren’t mine!” The cop kicked him on his back, hitting his stomach before picking him back up. Louis coughed, sobbing, “I swear!” He didn’t struggle while he was dragged out of his room, but he did try to pretend the cop wasn’t hitting him for no reason.

                Louis kept his head down, almost embarrassed, when passing by the group being questioned in the living room. “I –didn’t –I don’t own guns.”

                “We’ll see about that.”

                Louis groaned when the cops pushed him against the cop car door before throwing him into the back seat.

                If he wouldn’t have been crying, he would have seen that he was the only one getting arrested.

-

“L-Louis.” Clay practically ran to him. “Hi! Hi, Louis!”

Louis rubbed his arm, “Hi Clay…”

The man smiled, rubbing his nose with the paw of his sweater. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for the longest time.”

Louis slowly sat in the chair behind him, close to the exit. “I know…”

Clay grabbed a chair, dragging it over. He sat down, wiggling, “this –is great.” He grinned, sniffling, “I’m really happy.”

“They fired me, Clay, because of you.” Clay’s smile fell. “You cause the club trouble and it’s because of me.” Louis looked down, nervous, “I –I don’t like you.”

“You don’t know that!” Clay looked away, “you don’t know that. You haven’t given me a chance.”

“Are going to hurt me?” The man looked at him quickly. “If you think you are, I need to leave.”

“I won’t –I would never.”

“Okay.” Louis bit his lip, “my –boyfriend, he hates you –a lot. He’s,” he sighed, “he’s so protective –he’s jealous. I really like him.”

Clay’s jaw set, “you –didn’t give me a chance…”

“Because I don’t know you.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

Louis flinched, scooting back, “it does matter, Clay, it matters.”

Clay stood, pacing, “Valentine’s Day is coming up –please, if we –can –just –try.”

Louis shook his head, scared, “no, I have a boyfriend.”

“But –I gave –they said you would like me!”

Louis scratched his jeans, “w-who said?”

“No.” Clay shook his head quickly, walking in circles, “they said that –if I gave them drugs –you would like me.”

“Who?” Louis leaned forward, “who, Clay?”

Clay sucked in his cheeks, sitting back down. “He said he would leave you alone if I did.”

“Cedrick.” Clay stiffened. “Cedrick did.”

Clay nodded, “he said you’d like me if I –if I acted normal. I tried hard –but they didn’t let me in.” He fisted his hand, “they didn’t let me in!”

“You’re giving Chi drugs to harass me, Clay.” Louis frowned, “that’s wrong –Cedrick hates me. If you liked me you wouldn’t be doing this.”

Clay squinted at him, “he told you?”

“No, I’m not stupid. I –never did anything to Chi.”

Clay licked his lips, “–keeps him around because of his boyfriend –it’s –just because of that.” He fidgeted quickly, rubbing his neck. “He protects the club –he protects it.”

Louis frowned bigger, “who?”

“Chi’s boyfriend –he –protects the club.”

Louis nodded slowly, “why does –what’s going on? Tell me.”

Clay shook his head, “they’ll –they’ll kill –and it will –it will be so –easy.” He hugged himself, “Valentine’s day is coming up –will-”

“Clay, I need to know what’s going on –I lost my job because of you.”

“I’ll make sure they give you your job back –I swear. I’ll talk to my uncle-”

“I don’t want it.” Louis huffed, standing. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait –please!”

“Why do you like me, Clay?” Louis turned around, “what was it?”

“You took the fall.”

Louis stared at him for a long time before sitting, “excuse me?”

“You,” Clay swallowed thickly, “it wasn’t fair –it was my idea –and I’m sorry.” He smiled at the floor, “after that –I saw you naked, you’re so beautiful –I heard you, I watched you every night. Everyone stares at the strippers –I stare at you, always at you.”

Louis shivered, rubbing his elbow, “w-what do you mean –I took the fall?”

“Nothing…” Clay licked his dry lips, “Valentine’s Day-”

“Enough! Jesus, enough about Valentine’s Day! No, no!” Louis groaned, “Why does Chi hate me! Why does Cedrick hate me! What the hell! Enough!”

Clay looked up slowly, eyes rimmed a soft red, “You’re taking who they want. They have nothing to do with us-”

“What?”

“Nieves –he wants you to do private shows because of my uncle.” Clay rubbed his eyes, “when –Prince leaves, they want you as replacement. Now more than ever –Prince is leaving –they need new material –they need someone faithful.”

“He fired me.”

“Yeah, he’s going to be really mad.”

“I don’t –know your uncle.”

“It doesn’t matter, he knows you.”

Louis crossed his arms, “and Cedrick?”

“Preston –Preston is obsessed with you.” Clay clenched his jaw, angry, “fucking Preston –he always pushes me away from you! He wants you to himself! I know he does! He tries to keep you safe –keep you close for his own personal gain!”

“Preston –doesn’t like me.”

“He does, I know it!” Clay kicked the chair, “he hits me –hurts me! He never lets me near you! He’ll hurt me! He knows my weakness –he knows it! Knows he can use me –and I’ll do it –I will.”

Louis stepped back, “because you attack me, Clay. Preston is my friend.”

“Hm,” Clay dragged his feet to the other side of the room. “He’s a piece of shit friend. He was my friend…” Clay punched the wall and Louis cringed at the sound. “Fucking asshole!”

Louis closed his eyes briefly, “Who –is selling drugs in the Palace, Clay?”

Clay spun around, “what?”

“I’m asking you a question.” Louis stepped closer, shaking, “who is selling drugs in Prince’s Palace?”

-

Harry waved at Niall and Zayn’s cars as they pulled out of his drive way. He kissed the top of Louis’ head, “want to shower together?”

Louis cuddled into his side, “please.”

“Mm,” Harry groaned, wrapping a hand around his throat. He lifted Louis’ head, kissing him softly. “I love when you talk like that –you sound so sweet.”

Louis smiled into the kiss, biting on Harry’s bottom lip, “I’m cold.”

“I know, baby.” Harry rubbed his hand over Louis’ ribs, “let’s go inside.” He let Louis inside first, “Niall isn’t going to be able to be with you –Zayn thinks he wont talk.”

“I know.”

“So, what if I say –I don’t want you doing it.”

“Then our relationship will stay just like it is now.” Louis stepped over Baby, “and your mission is going to fail.”

Harry chuckled, leaning on the wall. “So cute.” He sighed, “what if he hurts you?”

“I’ll stay by the door.”

“What’s that going to do? You’re small, Louis, and he’s a druggie.”

Louis turned around, “Harry, I lost my job. I can’t do cuddle sessions anymore and if your jealousy spikes, then I lose another job.” He shook his head, “I need to live and I can’t depend on your first, last and deposit on an apartment.”

Harry nodded, “then live here.”

“No,” Louis bit his tongue. “No, I’m not living in a cop’s house.”

“Roommate.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re a cop.”

“And?” Harry shrugged, “it’s probably the safest place to be.”

“I hate cops and, just because I like you, will not change that.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “you need to get over that cop shit already, alright?”

Louis chuckled, “yeah, tell that to the Louis that got beat up when he wasn’t even struggling.” He cut his eyes at the officer, “I didn’t know the guns were there. Or that many drugs –I was the only one! No one else was arrested after! I had no idea. No one cared –they didn’t listen. Not when they were arresting me and not when I was in jail.” Louis smiled, “so forgive me if I hate pigs –I’ve seen the shit they do, open your fucking eyes.”

Harry rubbed his face, “I’m not going to stop doing my job, Louis.”

“I know. I know you aren’t –I never asked you to.” Louis turned around, “I’ll shower by myself.”

-

Harry rubbed his face, “tomorrow morning –alright –alright, thanks Chief. Have a good night.” He tapped the ‘end call’ button several times. Harry walked passed Louis on the couch, going outside with Baby behind him. He closed the door, sitting down. “Hey, girl.” Harry smiled, patting the couch for her to sit.

“I got to get you cleaned.” He yawned, “I want today to be over.” Harry looked down at his phone ringing, “hey.”

“Hey,” Zayn spoke. “What time do you want me to head over there?”

“Uh, I don’t know –Louis and I aren’t talking.” Harry took a deep breath when Louis came outside. “Never mind, maybe he is –you know, he hates pigs so.”

“Sounds like a personal thing.”

Harry groaned when Louis punched his leg. “Ow.” He chuckled in pain, “today was fun.” Harry rubbed his leg, “after this, let me know when you go on vacation so I can too.”

“Sounds good,” Zayn laughed. “Call me back when you get the time.”

“Got it, see you.”

“Bye.”

Harry hung up, putting the phone on the coffee table. “Hey, hey.” He grabbed Louis’ hand, “don’t shoo Baby off the couch, there are more chairs.”

Louis glared at him, going to a single chair. He crossed his legs, curling into the large seat. “You’re an ass.”

“Cause I’m a pig or because I’m just an ass?”

Louis rolled his eyes, tugging hard on Harry’s long sleeve, “idiot.”

Harry closed his eyes, rubbing Baby’s side, “what a day…”

Louis stared at him before looking down at his feet. “Are –you going to be there when I talk to Clay?”

The officer shrugged, head thrown back. “You think you can handle it, then handle it. I’m going to stop worrying –and being so jealous.”

Louis bit his cheek, “you can at least wait outside –and not leave.”

Harry shrugged again, “sure, if you need a ride home.”

The smaller male sat up, feet touching the ground. “Why are you doing that? Because I hate cops? Because I’ve had a bad experience? It’s not my fault they hurt me!”

              “Yeah, well,” Harry’s head came back up, “it’s not my fault either.” He shook his head, “I am not here to speak for all cops, Louis, I’m not a fucking spokesperson for the police. I’m sorry you were hurt, but it’s like you’re taking it out on me. I hit you –I hurt you. I did it and so you don’t want to live here. I’m the reason you were arrested, everything is Harry, the police officer’s, fault.” He chuckled dryly, “what the fuck is that? You were arrested for selling drugs, you were arrested for having assault weapons in your room whether you knew or not. They hit and hurt you cause they are pieces of shit, not because I am.” Harry huffed, “whatever –what can I say? A friend is literally a coke-head, and is probably selling drugs, and he’s a cop.” He shrugged, “cops can be real pieces of shit –pigs, whatever. But then you think I am, and I’m sorry, I wouldn’t like a pig or kiss a pig –or want to fuck a pig!”

Louis swallowed hard, pulling at a loose string.

“So, no, you don’t have to get over hating cops but get passed it, because I like you and you like me. And I’m not going to be with someone who is calling me baby one day and a pig the next, because I’m doing my fucking job.”

Louis rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand.

“What time are we leaving? I want this shit to be done. I want my vacation –I don’t care who I have to arrest.” Harry stood up, “This is a fucking mess and I have never been in such a stupid, unbalanced, unhealthy ass relationship like this in my life.”

“You’re so innocent.” Louis frowned, “you’re the most jealous person in the world –you flinch at the word go.”

          “Yes, I am jealous and, when I stop being jealous, you’re going to miss it.” Harry came closer, squatting. “I literally adore you, I love waking up to you –I don’t care if I’ve known you for such a short time. I don’t care, I like you –I know I do. I like being near you and I hate when someone else takes that place. If I’m insecure then sure, great. If you don’t like this then this will end. This is me, I am jealous, I told you in the beginning. Anyway, you talk so much shit about it but you love it! I don’t understand, you use things against me so harmfully just so you look like less of an asshole. You love when I am jealous, you love when I want you, and put all my attention on you!”

Louis made a little noise, covering his mouth, “okay…”

“Go, cry.” Harry sat back on his butt, “go on.”

Louis shook his head, “we’ll leave at ten…”

Harry snorted, “Stop being a bitch and start feeling one way about me. You hate me cause I’m a pig, but then you like when I hold you but then you hate when I’m jealous, but then you hate when I’m not, but you like having attention and then it’s too much and not enough –and in front of people no, but then yes –and if I don’t then you’re angry. Jesus Christ, pick one.”

Louis coughed, with two tears slipping past his lashes. He rubbed his nose, “okay…”

Harry rubbed his face, “okay, whatever. We’re leaving at ten.”

Louis moved his arm again, reaching out. “I need –you to know what I need –what I want.”

Harry stared at him for a while. “Well, you are the biggest flip-flopper and it’s hard.”

Louis nodded, “I know…” He rubbed his cheek, “just –figure it out…”

The officer looked down, chuckling low. “Come here, tiny.” Harry opened his legs on the floor, “you’re too much, man.”

Louis climbed out of the chair, one foot first. He crawled into Harry’s lap, pushing his face into his neck. Louis took deep breaths, “I’m tired.”

Harry smiled into Louis’ hair, scratching his scalp, “I know, baby, I know.”

-

“Aye,” Harry scratched his side, walking to his bedroom. “Baby, I’m calling you.”

Louis looked up from Harry’s laptop, “I said yes.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did.” Louis looked back at the computer, “I’m not always going to scream.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I was asking if you wanted a bowl of ice cream?”

Louis nodded, “yes.”

“Aye.”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

“I’m trying to finish this survey before we leave.”

“Look at me.”

Louis groaned looking up, “what?”

“I like you.”

Louis made a noise, throwing his head back. “Go away.”

Harry sighed, “You’re awful.”

Louis rubbed his eyes, “you’re too sensitive.”

Harry’s brow rose, “excuse me?”

“I don’t know why –but you’re too sensitive.”

“Says the asshole who was just crying in my lap?” Harry cut his eyes, “what the hell is wrong with you? This is what I meant.”

Louis closed the laptop, “come here, Harry.”

Harry licked his bottom lip before approaching the end of the bed. “I think I can’t stand you.”

Louis sat up on his knees, scooting to the end of the bed. “Yeah?”

Harry put two hands around Louis’ throat, “yeah.”

Louis put his arms around the police officer’s neck. “Can you stand it without me?”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry rubbed his thumbs up over Louis’ cheeks.

“I won’t.” Louis moved closer, hugging Harry. He laid his head against the larger male’s shoulder, “Deal with me.”

“I do.” He placed his hands on Louis’ lower back, rubbing down. “I am.”

“I want ice cream.”

“Fuck man.” Harry moved his shoulder, bringing Louis’ face up. “I’m going to start ignoring you.”

       “Try.” Louis licked Harry’s lips with a flat tongue. He kissed the lips that didn’t kiss back, biting on the lower one. “Try…” Louis kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth, pulling on him until he allowed himself to be pulled. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, keeping him locked him. “I like this…” Louis whispered, “I like when you show me attention –when you ask me if I want ice cream.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I like it so much because you like me so much.”

“You won’t even move in with me.”

“Cause there’s a chance we won’t work out.”

“And cause I’m a cop.”

“And that.”

Harry stared hard at Louis’ lips, “You’re so cute.” He pressed his body against Louis’ until he coughed. Harry smirked, “too heavy?”

Louis hit his back, “Mm! Get off!”

“Why?” Harry squished him more, “I thought we were having a moment.”

“Harry!” Louis tried shoving him, “I can’t breathe!”

Harry rolled over, falling off the bed with Louis on top of him. “Oh fuck.” He hissed, cringing at the pain up his back. “Oh my God –I thought there was more bed.”

Louis moved Harry’s hair from his face, “I like it better like this.”

“Ugh, I’m sure…” Harry shook Louis’ hands from his face, “I was trying to say you are cute –you’re a sweet boy sometimes.”

Louis blushed softly, laying his hand on Harry’s chest. “If –if, and only if, I move in –I need a job.”

“Deal.”

Louis pinched his cheek, “you aren’t worried we won’t get along eventually?”

“I’ve always been impulsive.”

Louis touched the bullet scar on Harry’s shoulder, “oh right –another one of your flaws.”

“And I have plenty more where that came from.”

Louis smiled, “I don’t know if I want to know anymore.”

Harry kissed Louis’ nose, one hand on his butt. “I like you very much, everything about you –seriously.”

Louis stopped smiling, “ask me out –not now, but soon.”

Harry chuckled, “why don’t you ask me out –anyway, isn’t that my choice, don’t I decide?”

“I can ask you out –but you have to say yes.”

Harry laughed harder, “you’re the worst –Jesus Christ, when do I get to make a decision?”

Louis played with Harry’s nostril, “I don’t know –never.”

“No?” The officer smiled, now playing with Louis’ nostrils. “After tonight, when we come back, would you like to try and have sex?”

Louis’ cheeks turned red at the top, “yeah –but –I need my anal beads.”

Harry grinned, “That sounds like fun. –Can I do it for you?” Louis nodded quietly, going shy. “Hm, baby? Can I?”

“…yes.”

“If you’re scared, we don’t have to.” He removed his hand from Louis’ butt, “I’m serious.”

“Stop,” Louis hid his face in Harry’s chest, “I want to –I’m not scared, I’m just –nervous.”

“To me, that means there is some fear there.”

“I’m nervous that –you might –it might hurt too much but –or –what if I want it all the time? What if it isn’t good and I never want it, but you want it and I don’t –and you will just leave because I don’t like it.”

      “I think,” Harry sighed softly, small smile on his lips, “you enjoy our short sex sessions, so there’s that. I have no life –I work a lot, I don’t need sex.” He lifted the back of Louis’ shirt, pressing his fingertips into the skin, “and let’s be honest here.” Harry smirked, “you’ll enjoy this.”

Louis giggled, “That –I can have that all day and never get tired of it –when –on our way back, let’s pass by my apartment to pick them up.”

“Pick up what?”

“You know what.”

Harry shook his head playfully, “I don’t.”

“Ugh.” Louis hid his face again, “I hate you.”

“Come on, baby.” Harry cooed, “Tell me what.”

Louis mumbled into his chest, “my anal beads.”

“Mm,” Harry slapped both of his ass cheeks at once, gripping them tightly. “Your anal beads, tiny?”

Louis squeezed his fist together, terribly red and shy, “yes…”

“Give me a kiss, you shy short person.” Harry slapped Louis’ ass again, startling him. “Give me a kiss.”

Louis pecked the bottom of Harry’s chin, “you’re so embarrassing.”

“Oh, please.” Harry rolled the mounds in his hands. “You love it.”

-

“Louis,” Nieves glanced around, “what –you’re back.”

Louis shook his head, “I –only came to watch.”

Nieves put a hand on his shoulder, “I’ve been calling.”

“I know,” Louis shrugged, “I have been ignoring.”

“I want to talk to you, man to man.”

Louis looked back, pressing his lips together. “My boyfriend –he’s waiting.”

“It will be fast!” Nieves pleaded, “Please?”

Louis nodded slowly, “okay.”

“Alright,” Nieves smiled, “There is a man, his name is Oscar –he owns the palace.”

Louis bit his lip, “I –I thought you did.”

“Well, I do –partially. He is the one who created the Palace. He knows you, knows you work hard. He’s watched you clean the pole, he thinks you are talented. I wasn’t really supposed to fire you, I did only in hopes of re-hiring you. I didn’t expect a no.”

Louis nodded, “I don’t want it back, thank you.”

“Louis, please, Oscar is a difficult man. Please.”

“I –I need to talk to my boyfriend.”

“I will pay you –you can deny to strip, but please –be there to clean and I will pay you personally.”

Louis licked his lips, “I will talk to my boyfriend.”

Nieves smiled nervously, “o-okay.”

“Nieves –I –why didn’t you ever do anything when –Cedrick stole from me?”

Nieves clammed up, “I did –I tried.”

Louis shook his head, “no you didn’t.”

“I talked to Cedrick, he said he never stole from you.”

“He did! I was missing a lot of money! I had to pay back Preston!”

Nieves sighed, “I wasn’t there, Louis, I had no proof.”

“You treat Preston like shit too!”

Nieves crossed his arms, “I feel nothing for Preston.”

Louis stomped his foot, “because you fucked Naomi and won’t take care of your own child or is it because of something else?” He moved back, “save your own ass.”

“You know nothing of what you’re talking about.”

“She looks just like you, Nieves.”

 “Naomi and I have a special relationship.”

Louis blinked quickly, “you’re –still talking to her?”

“We’re in love.” Louis grimaced. “I do take care of my child.”

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, “Chichi-”

“Chichi means nothing to me.” Nieves growled, “Chichi is crackhead who makes me money –Chi is blinded by love and drugs. He fucks me, his boyfriend, Oscar –hell, he’d fuck you if you gave him a gram.”

“You’re terrible.” He turned around, “go to hell, Nieves.”

“I protected you from Clay! I told them to keep him out! I talked to Oscar!”

Louis spun around, “Preston protected me –your crackhead is the one that lets him in!”

Nieves swallowed, “no, he doesn’t.”

“Oh, excuse me! Cedrick and the crackhead! I don’t even want to work here again!” He held the front of his sweater, “everyone here is crazy and on drugs!”

“The only one who does drugs here is Chi –I run a clean establishment!”

“Oh please!” Louis screamed, “There are drugs!”

“No, because I would know!”

“Then open your eyes wider and find them!” Louis stomped away, “ugh!”

-

“He has no idea.” Louis crossed his arms on the table, “like, no idea. He’s clueless.”

Harry set down his drink, “it all sounds weird.” He looked at Zayn, “Niall might be right, Clay’s uncle might be the drug smuggler. If he is, Nieves is probably terrified of him. We need to get a hand on his coke –if it matches with Cedrick’s, we got the connection.”

“Clay’s drugs are different from Cedrick’s.”

“Well, we don’t know if Clay or Oscar gave Chi the drugs, it could have been from Thomas.”

Zayn nodded, “We need to get Clay’s drugs.” He looked at Louis sulking, “you need to get some from him.”

Louis blinked slowly, “whatever…”

Harry touched the back of his head, “we’ll leave soon, baby.” He kissed his cheek, “hm? Okay, baby?”

Louis nodded, pouting, “I can walk away from this, you can’t.” He huffed, “this is such a headache. No one knows but everyone knows –I didn’t know.”

Harry kissed him again, “don’t stress, talk to this sociopath and we leave. Tomorrow we’ll talk to our boss about Thomas.”

“We can’t arrest him yet, not until we get all the coke and compare them. Once we get everything,” Zayn sipped his drink when a worker walked by. “Then we arrest Thomas, then everything should unravel.”

Harry scratched over the hoodie on Louis’ head. “We got this.” He looked at the center stage when Niall came out, “we got this…”

-

Clay spun around, “what?”

“I’m asking you a question.” Louis stepped closer, shaking, “who is selling drugs in Prince’s Palace?”

“Who,” Clay looked at him funny, “what?”

“You are giving them drugs –is it you? Is it your uncle?”

“What –just get,” Clay shook his head, “they’ll kill me.”

“Who!” Louis ran at him, scaring Clay. “Who will?”

Clay leaned closer, “just take it.”

Louis frowned deeply, “give it to me –give me some.”

Clay’s eyes grew, hand coming up to Louis’ face. “Go –on a date with me, give me a chance. Valentine’s Day is coming up…”

Louis’ lips trembled when Clay’s hands touched his cheek. “Just –give it to me.”

“No –just take it.”

Louis furrowed his brows, “where is it?”

“Everywhere.” Clay’s thumb stroked his cheek, “I –never thought I’d ever touch you…”

Louis moved but was held still, “let me go.”

“Just –just five minutes –and I will…”

Louis didn’t move, legs wobbly. “You’re crazy.”

“For you…”

Louis tried not to gag, “just –tell me…”

“They’ll kill me…” Clay touched Louis’ lips, “your boyfriend, he’s a cop.” Louis’ eyes grew wide. “I know he is –no one knows –but I know, I can tell…”

Louis shook his head, “he’s not… he’s not a cop –I’d never date a cop.”

Clay smiled softly, lips coming closer to Louis’. “I already know…”

“He’s not a cop…” Louis pushed Clay when their lips barely touched. “He’s not!”

Clay looked down, digging into his pocket. He threw a little baggie at Louis’ feet, “I know…I love you…” Louis quickly picked it up. “Valentine’s Day is coming up –soon…”

“No,” Louis wiped his eyes, “no, Clay –I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“They’ll kill him if I tell–and you –they don’t care if he’s a cop, Louis.” Clay scratched his neck, “I can protect you. My uncle-”

“Is a drug dealer!”

“Work for him, he’ll protect you. He protects me.”

“You’re the one selling drugs to the Palace.”

“Sure –your –boyfriend will –solve the crime –right? I tried –you can’t say I didn’t.” Clay walked passed him to the door, “it’s everywhere, no one knows –but it’s everywhere.” He turned around, fat tears in his eyes. “Open your eyes…”

-

Louis got out of the car in the parking lot. Harry rushed out after him, “baby, baby, look –we don’t know.”

Niall came out of the car, hugging the robe around his body. “Why’d we pull over, I thought we were going to talk-”

“Niall,” He felt nauseous. “Did you tell –someone that Harry is a cop?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Niall rolled his eyes, “are you stupid –do you not see that I am fucking a cop!” He pointed at Zayn, “they’re both cops, dumbass!”

“Clay kept saying he knows –He knows Harry’s a cop.” Louis sniffled at the rainy air. “He’s a cop –this is too much.”

“Well, I didn’t say anything! No one’s talking about it.”

“He said no one knows but him.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulder, “look, it’s fine –we keep going like normal, like if Louis doesn’t know.”

“Clay’s going to tell them.”

“He might not,” Zayn leaned on Niall’s car, “from what you told us, he’s warning you. He doesn’t want to die and he doesn’t want you to die, so he might not.”

“Did you get coke from him?”

“Yes.” Louis looked at Harry, “he has it…his uncle is selling drugs to the Palace –he says it’s everywhere.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Niall groaned, “Druggies, I swear…”

“He said they’ll kill us.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know!” Louis walked in a circle, “this is so stupid! Just –just arrest someone!”

“Baby,” Harry grabbed his face, pulling him aside, “it doesn’t work like that –relax.”

“We arrest one at a time,” Zayn spoke, “if you arrest the wrong person, you can have a mess and then lose everything.”

“He sold me drugs.” Louis grabbed Harry’s shirt with both hands, “Can’t you arrest Clay?”

“I can, Louis, but if we arrest him he will get released and he can warn people. If he warns them, all evidence is gone and we wasted our time.” Harry sighed, cupping his cheek. “If we arrest Thomas first, he’s a cop –he’s done. He can’t get away from us, we get some answers –and then we move around.”

“It’s chess.” Zayn licked his lips, “you move around the board before you take the king.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, “what if someone kills us?”

“The private show is soon.” Niall crossed his arms, “on Valentine’s Day –wait, I’ll figure it out.”

Louis rubbed his face against Harry’s chest, “Nieves told me he wants me to work –that Oscar knows me, he wants to talk to me.” He looked at Niall, “I’ve never even talked to him.”

Niall squinted, “that’s weird.”

“He said I’m talented –I think Clay told him something… Nieves wasn’t supposed to fire me.”

Niall pressed his lips together, “that’s his problem –but –he hates Clay, I know he does. He talks about what a fuck up he is all the time. He keeps him around –I don’t know why.”

“Probably because he sells his drugs.” Harry stared at the floor, “we need to write this down –everything.”

-

“I never come here,” Harry poked his head into Louis’ room, “we should hang out here.” He knocked on one of the deodorant boxes. “How can you sleep in here?”

Louis pulled some clothes out of his drawer, stuffing them in his book bag. “I’ve been sleeping with you.”

“Eh,” Harry looked around, “it’s so boring in here.”

“Well,” Louis huffed, slamming his drawer. “I’m sorry I am not a cop and I can’t afford a house with three bedrooms –even though I live by myself.”

“Uh, I have a dog.” Harry sat on the twin mattress, “I was broke once –I still decorated with nothing.” Harry picked up Louis’ single pillow, “you complain that I don’t have enough pillows, you only sleep with one.”

“Harry! Is there anything else, oh my God!”

He leaned back, “yes –I just thought about it, all the food in your fridge must be bad.”

Louis swung his book bag at him, “idiot!”

“Baby, you’re freaking out –and all I’m trying to do is calm you down. You’re scared, hurt –sad, angry, but you have to relax.”

“How can you be calm about this?” Louis lifted his hand, “this is confusing! People who I’ve worked with are evil –I could have gotten in trouble! I didn’t even believe you at first!”

Harry nodded slowly, “I’ve seen a lot –nothing surprises me. I understand, things surprise you because you aren’t use to this. But, if you keep freaking out, nothing good is going to come out of it.” Harry opened his arms, “come here.”

Louis dropped his bag, climbing into Harry’s lap. The mattress made a funny noise and Harry’s eyes grew, “Lord, how much do you weigh?”

Louis slapped him, “jerk.”

Harry chuckled, “everything is going to be solved, I promise. Niall and you have really helped –we’re going to figure this out, I can request a vacation and relax –and refuse to take another undercover gig for a while.”

Louis touched Harry’s chain, “what do you normally do?”

“Normally, ‘risky operations’, ones that involve violent people –drugs, guns. I do a lot of undercover stuff, nothing that usually takes this long.”

Louis pouted, “Why don’t you have a cop car?”

“I do –my car has lights on it.”

“Yeah,” He rolled the chain between his fingers, “but it’s not a cop car.”

“I live too far from the station to bring my car home.” Harry kissed Louis’ fingers, “so if I need to, I have lights and sirens on my car.”

“Do you skip traffic?”

“No,” Harry chuckled, “I have once –just once –I would have shit myself if I didn’t –food poisoning.”

Louis giggled, “God.” He looked around, “it is boring…”

“Thank you.” Harry shook head, “have to spice this place up.”

“Then why are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Well, you have a contract, you can’t just leave. So, for the mean time, you might as well turn this shit show into something.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “jackass.”

“Well sheesh.” Harry laid his forehead against Louis’ shoulder, “I’m tired –you know how to drive?”

“Yes.”

“Can you drive us back?”

“Yeah,” Louis lifted his face, “I’m sorry.”

“Why, baby, it’s my job –I’m sorry you have to be awake. You work tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Louis kissed him softly, “you look so sleepy.”

“I am.” Harry looked down, “hm –we should sleep here.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“The bed is too small.”

“I’ll take the couch.”

“Baby!” Louis whined, “Stop –I want to sleep with you.”

“God,” Harry yawned, “what a day. You had fun at the beach?”

“Yes.” Louis kissed him again, “can I –show you my beads?”

Harry smiled, “yeah, baby, show me.”

“Never mind.”

“No,” Harry squeezed his side, “show me.”

“Mm!”

“Stop it,” Harry pushed Louis away, smacking his thigh lightly. “Show me.”

Louis dug in his bag, frowning. He glanced at Harry, “don’t laugh.”

“I really doubt I’m going to laugh.”

Louis lifted the anal beads, “I know…”

“What the fuck, Louis.” Harry’s brow creased, “why –are they so big?”

“I ordered the wrong size! I can get down to the second one!”

Harry reached out, holding the largest one. “This one would literally kill you.”

“Ugh!”

“Hey, hey, stop taking it.” Harry pulled them, inspecting them. “It’s nice, baby.” He held the second smallest bead, “this one?”

Louis crossed his arms, “yes…”

“That’s a decent size, tiny.” Harry nodded, “you wanna do it?”

Louis swallowed hard, “uh –here?”

Harry looked up from the bed, “sure –it’d be a nice memory.”

Louis rubbed his hands together, “what –where?”

Harry smirked, “get naked –you have lube?”

-

“Wait!” Louis clenched his ass together, “you’re –what are you doing –you –have to say everything…”

Harry smiled, back against the wall beside Louis’ bed. Louis was currently laid over his lap, completely naked upon Harry’s begging. Harry had spent the last ten minutes massaging Louis’ body because he would not lay still.

  The officer caressed his ass until he relaxed, “okay, baby –follow me.” Harry rubbed a flat hand down the back of Louis’ thigh, “I’m touching you,” he hummed low, “I have the oiled up bead in my hand –it’s the one you’ve taken, tiny, right?”

Louis nodded, covering his face in his hands.

Harry nodded, biting his lip at the small shadows coming through the window. Louis’ room was very crowded, there were so many boxes everywhere. It didn’t feel bad, being boarded in right now. The bed is on the floor, the room is crowded, the window rattles with the rough rain. It feels like when they were in the car, feels warm in here –Louis hates how cold Harry’s house is.

“I am going to put some lube,” Harry spread Louis’ ass apart, “right here, baby, right in the center.”

Louis shivered, “oh –but –what –like,” he breathed. “Can –okay –okay.”

Harry placed a dry finger over the light skin, rubbing circles on it. “I’m touching here, just to feel you.” He grabbed the lube from his side, lathering both of his hands heavily. “Warming it up for you, baby, okay –going to touch you again.”

Louis squeaked when Harry grabbed his ass, now with lubricated hands. “Is –are you-”

“I’m touching the hole,” Harry ran his finger over the nerves. “About to stick in one finger, are you ready?”

Louis nodded, “yes… just a finger?”

“Yep, let’s go slow.” Harry twisted and turned his index finger inside, using his other hand to keep Louis’ legs down when he moved. “Ah, stay still please.” Once the whole finger was in, Harry wiggled it. He made big circles inside Louis, searching. “Okay –that’s okay?” Harry looked over when Louis didn’t respond. “Tiny, are you okay?”

Louis looked back, eyes glossy. “Yes,” He coughed, “I’m hard…”

“I know, baby,” Harry smiled. “I can feel you.” He pushed the finger in more. “One more, you’re taking my finger really well, baby.” Harry gently pried his finger away, rubbing it down the crack towards Louis’ tightened balls. “Mm, beautiful.” He tucked his teeth under his lip, rubbing his oiled hands together once more before pushing his index in with his middle finger.

Louis jerked, shifting –rutting against what he could on Harry’s leg. He whined deep but only ever spreading further for Harry’s hand.

“Oh yeah,” Harry mumbled when Louis’ ass practically absorbed the two fingers. “Oh, I wish you could see it.” He thrusted the two fingers in faster, pulling them out with no resistance. “You’re actually enjoying this, amazing.” His hand moved quicker, driving into Louis without pulling out. It was when Louis screamed that Harry pulled on his ass painfully, now with him being fully hard and fully restrained. He fucked him hard –lost in the sound of Louis’ voice. Harry slapped the back of Louis’ thigh before grabbing it, squeezing it until red marks formed.

“Fuck, I can,” Harry was lost mid-sentence while Louis came onto the middle of his thigh. He didn’t stop, only slipping in a third finger. While Louis shook, coming completely undone, Harry grabbed the beads. He pulled out his fingers, quickly replacing them with the smallest bead and Louis almost rolled if not for Harry’s reflexes. “Be good, stay still –I put one bead in.” He tugged on the string, popping it out gently before shoving it back inside.

“Oh fuck,” Louis kept moving, still high from coming, curling upwards so his cock was dripping down Harry’s leg instead of touching it.

Harry slapped his ass with a firm hand, doing it again and again, leaving a red hand print on the tender flesh. He pulled out the smallest bead again, entranced with the way Louis’ ass swallowed it with ease. With Louis trembling under him, he put in the first and the second anal bead in.  The beads were larger –they were for someone who was sizing up rather than a first timer.

Louis did roll off the bed this time, before Harry could catch him.

“Oh crap!” Harry went after him, “I’m so sorry.”

Louis’ chest was rising quickly, cock standing high in the air. He trembled when Harry grabbed him, “it’s –so good.” Louis hugged around the bead, “do –another one.”

Harry licked the corner of his mouth, moving around to Louis’ bent knees. He lifted them to the small man’s chest, prodding at the hole. “Another one? You sure?”

“Yeah,” Louis moaned when Harry pushed in his finger, poking at the two beads currently in him. “Oh, Harry… shit.” Louis reached for his cock, rubbing the palm of his hand around the head, “one more –I wanna come again, fuck –please, I wanna come again.”

Harry pushed Louis’ knees further, bringing Louis’ ass to his face. He bit roughly on his tense nerves, kitten licking the area. Harry spit on Louis’ asshole, grabbing the large bead and pressing it inside him. Louis groaned, squeezing his fists together tightly, “oh fuck me –oh my God!”

Harry bit on Louis’ thigh, sucking a dark mark into the skin. The bead eventually slipped in, his thumb sliding in with it –Harry finally pulled down the front of his shorts when Louis came on his own face.  He made a sound in his chest, rubbing his cock with one hand; the other holding Louis’ legs up. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Louis sputtered in disbelief. He opened his mouth, wiping the come from his face, “I –oh –Harry!” Harry moved Louis’ legs to shoulders, wiping his hand over Louis’ face, “gunna put your come in you, baby.”

Louis whined softly, holding his dick firmly in both hands. “Okay –okay, do it.”

Harry tugged softly on the bead, popping one out then the rest followed. He threw them aside, hard-on angry and leaking, “can I fuck you now, hm? Can I?”

Louis nodded eagerly, “do it –just –keep talking.”

“Putting your come in you, baby,” Harry almost whispered, putting in the soaked fingers before they started drying. He plunged in quickly, leaning down to suck on the tight ring –tongue fucking Louis, tasting Louis. He removed his fingers, re-adjusting the male so that his ass was in alignment with Harry’s hips.

The police officer rubbed his own pre-come over his cock, mixing it with Louis’. “Going to get my dick in there, okay?”

“Yes.”

Harry pushed the head in, pulling out –pushing in; he did this several times, moaning at the tight space. The officer finally pushed in with a wet sound following, “goddamn.” He slammed inside, placing his hands on Louis’ small hip bones. “Oh God, you feel fucking amazing.”

Louis was hyperventilating below him, eyes blow wide. “I –there –is a dick in me.”

Harry chuckled softly, “yes, there is.” He grabbed a thigh, clutching it tight. “Oh wow.” Harry slid out slowly, staring at his cock disappear every time he went back inside, “feel’s good?”

Louis was slow to respond, eyes now closed with fresh tears on his face. He grabbed onto the hand on his thigh, “it feels amazing.” Louis opened his eyes, breath coming out in puffs. “Kiss me, please.”

Harry didn’t think twice, pushing in further to get to Louis’ lips. He kissed him harder than usual, keeping his hips moving in and out of Louis’ lower half. He grabbed Louis’ throat hard, squeezing until his breath stalled. Harry turned his head to the side, licking past Louis’ parted lips, sucking on his tongue.

Louis grabbed onto the hand around his throat, throwing his head back. “Fucking –oh fuck.”

Harry sped up, hand opening and closing every few thrusts. He used his other hand to caress Louis’ stomach, pressing a flat palm on it. He fucked him violently, large hand cutting off Louis’ breathing when Louis’ legs pulled him closer. “I will fuck you every fucking day if you let me.”

Louis’ bowed his back away from the rug, body pushing down every time Harry pushed in. He took a deep breath when Harry let his throat go, taking in as much air as possible. He screamed, Harry’s hands firmly placed on his sides, “yes –yes!” Louis grabbed ahold of his dick again, tugging at it quickly, “fuckfuckfuck.” He clenched around Harry, stomach rolling –everything felt so good.

Harry pulled out and Louis could have killed him. The officer pulled on his shiny cock, spraying come on Louis’ stomach, letting it pool into his belly button. “Oh my God.” Louis followed, coming much less than before –with little streaks closer to his chest.

Harry opened Louis’ legs wide, sticking his tongue into Louis’ belly button and over his piercing. He played with it, with Louis deliriously watching him. Louis made a cute noise, moving his hand weakly for Harry to kiss him.

It was messy but there was so much going on the in the moment –Louis didn’t mind. His come had dried on his face and now Harry’s come was sliding down his chin, mixing with their salvia. It was gross but it didn’t stop Louis from letting Harry flip him on his stomach.

Harry spit the mixture into his hand, coating his erection, before sliding right back into Louis with no warning. He put both hands on the top of Louis’ ass, keeping them apart. Harry fucked him hard into the floor, one hand coming up to wrap around the back of Louis’ neck. “Such a good fuck –I fucking love it already.”

Louis moaned out loud, knowing the neighbors were listening to him lose his virginity. He fucked back against Harry, head laying to the side, “I love it –I love sex!” Louis bit his lip, vision going blurry, “oh my God, I love it!”

Harry growled, grabbing onto Louis’ hair, “no.” He pulled Louis’ head up, curving his back, “you love sex with me –say it!”

“I –fuck –I love sex with you –I love it!” Louis wasn’t going to come again but it sure felt like it. He whimpered at how sensitive he felt, pushing it away so he wouldn’t faint. “Don’t –don’t pull –out!”

“Yeah –okay.” Harry fucked him slowly but roughly. Each thrust creating a loud smacking sound, “okay –okay –fuck!”

Louis closed his eyes, blocking out sounds and sights to see if he could actually feel it (he read a lot that you couldn’t), but that was a lie. Harry seeped into him and Louis felt it, every inch of it. It was a weird feeling, but not bad.

It didn’t really matter because, he loved sex –with Harry and he wasn’t a virgin.

It was really beautiful –especially when Harry picked him up, showered with him, helped him remove the contents that had poured into him. When he joked about how small Louis’ shower was because he was small. When Harry went out while Louis fell asleep to get him cheese burgers and ice cream.

It felt really good to be pampered and cared for –too good.

He didn’t think about the Palace once.

It really was beautiful.


	10. Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lateeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> again
> 
> i love you  
> im sleepy

“Hello,” Harry laid fat kisses on Louis’ neck. “Good morning, baby.”

“Mm,” Louis rolled onto his back, eyes blinking open. He reached up, wrapping his hand in Harry’s hair, “morning…”

Harry smiled tenderly, thumb caressing Louis’ puffy cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Okay, not as good as your bed.” Louis squirmed, “I hate this bed.”

“Me too.”

Louis hit the officer before rubbing his eyes, “I don’t want to move.”

“Don’t.” Harry slid his hand under the thin sheet, rubbing Louis’ stomach. “How’s your body feeling?”

“Exhausted, but okay.” He yawned, “it was really amazing.”

Harry made a cute noise, pressing his face against Louis. “Oh, it was amazing, baby? How sweet.”

Louis hid his face, turning red, “dick.” He rolled onto his side, face in Harry’s chest. “I did like it.”

“I heard,” Harry hummed, hands threading Louis’ hair. “You’re so vocal, I love it.”

Louis smiled, biting on his lower lip, “…thank you…”

“You’re welcome, tiny.” 

 

“I had a dream –that Clay told everyone you were a cop.” Louis pushed his face harder into Harry’s chest, “I don’t want something bad to happen.”

“It won’t.”

“Something bad always happens when things are going too well.” Louis huffed, drawing circles on Harry’s arm. “I like you.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Louis looked up, pouting, “he knows you’re a cop, Harry.”

“And I know he’s a drug dealer.” He kissed Louis softly, stroking his face. “I got this –we got this.”

Louis nodded, “okay.”

-

“Hey,” Thomas smiled at Harry, patting his back. “How are you –I feel like I never see you or Zayn.”

Harry rubbed his neck, “yeah –uh –working on cases and shit –you know?”

“Yeah, I’m done for a while –I plan on going on vacationing for a month at least, take a breather.” Thomas shrugged, “tired man.”

Harry bit his lip, staring at the light red rimming Thomas’ waterline. “Uh –yeah.” He tried smiling, “I actually have a meeting –with Liam, I’ll –see you.”

Thomas gave him a quick pat before walking away. Harry shook off his shoulder before going to Liam’s door. He took a deep breath, entering, “Sir –uh.” Harry’s eyes skimmed over Niall, “Excuse me.”

Niall looked from Harry to Liam, “That was all –I’ll leave.”

Liam pressed his lips together, “yes,” He quickly scribbled something down, “thank you –Prince?”

“Yes.” Niall walked passed Harry without blinking an eye.

“Wha-” Harry closed the door, “what?”

Liam sighed, “That’s Prince –he’s from the Palace.” He held up a paper, waving it. “He just gave me information.”

Harry swallowed hard, “where’s Zayn?”

“Running late.” Liam closed his eyes briefly, “sit, what’s wrong?”

“I know who that is –he’s the stripper, why was he here? What if he recognized me?”

“Relax, he clearly didn’t –and he came on his own accord.” Liam motioned for Harry to sit. “He knows Thomas –through Nathan.”

“Chichi.”

“Yes.” Liam shook his head, standing. He went to the door, locking it. “He says –Thomas offered him sex and drugs.”

Harry’s eyes went big, “what?”

“He says he didn’t know Thomas was an officer until he saw his badge.” Liam walked to his desk, showing Harry printed text messages, “He has proof.” He leaned back, “did you know?”

Harry shook his head for a second, “I –I was –that’s why I came to talk to you today.”

Liam leaned forward, “is it coincidental?” Harry looked down. “You told me that you were working with one civilian –not two.” Liam crossed his fingers on the desk, “should I guess Zayn is working with him, while you work with the other one?”

Harry sat back, chewing on his cheek, “yes sir.”

“Can I guess that what you’re both doing is illegal?” Harry didn’t speak. “If you’re working together, why is he here on his own –or maybe we should wait for Zayn?”

Harry gripped the papers in his hands, “I don’t know why he came, sir.”

“You both can be suspended –you fired.” Harry nodded slowly. “Should I think that you both are also corrupted?”

“No!” Harry looked up, “hell no!”

“Then, why the fuck are you lying to me!” Liam hit the desk, “huh? You’re fucking around when I sent you in there to solve a case!”

“And we are!” Harry threw the papers down, “I don’t know why he’s here –I swear. Zayn and I are more than capable of solving this, we are doing our jobs.”

“Everyone I have sent has come back with nothing –every time I see you too, I get nothing.” Liam lifted his hands, “nothing.”

“We have a lot, sir, we were going to share it today.”

“Then tell me –what?”

“May I wait for-”

“No, I want to know what you have, now.”

-

  * Chichi is dating Thomas. Thomas and Chichi do coke.
  * Niall, Prince, has been offered sex and drugs by Thomas.
  * Clay is the nephew of the owner of the Palace. They do drugs –Clay is a drug addict.
  * Clay gives drugs to Cedrick to give to Chi –most likely supplying to the rest of the club through his uncle.
  * Chichi’s coke does not match –Cedrick’s does.
  * Nieves seems to think only Chichi does drugs.
  * Nieves is clueless



“…We have been working, sir.” Harry stared at his lap, “we just wanted everything in place before speaking up…”

Liam pressed his thumb to his lips, “Have you ever seen Thomas in the club?”

“No, sir, never. Louis –he says he never goes inside, only stays outside.” Harry breathed, “Louis spoke with Clay, Clay says that Thomas protects the club and that is the only reason Nieves keeps Chichi around.” Liam closed eyes. “So, he –he has to be the reason we keep missing, he’s tipping someone off.”

“I knew someone was –I didn’t think it was him. That’s why I made sure you two kept quiet about your job. I’ve seen them together –I thought he was clean.” Liam bit his cheek, “Ten years working for me –and he’s a piece of shit.”

Harry cleared his throat, “don’t arrest him just yet.”

“Why not?”

“I –don’t know why Niall was here. We never discussed him coming, maybe he knows something. If we can catch Chi and him in the act, we arrest them both and neither of them can warn anyone. They’re closing down the palace this week, Niall says they do drugs –we can catch them all at once. Or we can get Chi first and Thomas has nowhere to go. I don’t know –but no one should be able to run because they get tipped off.”

Liam’s jaw set, “Then we need your friend –Niall?”

“Yes –he would need to set them up.”

“You’re using a civilian, Harry.”

“I will ask him.”

“And he will want something in return, we don’t do bribes here.”

Harry licked the corner of his mouth, “what if he doesn’t?”

“He can use this against us.”

                “He won’t.”

                Liam put both elbows on the desk, “and why is that? Because he’s fucking Zayn or because he’s fucking you?”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “cause –he’s fucking Zayn.”

-

                “You jackass!” Zayn swung at his partner, “what the fuck were you thinking!”

                “I had to tell him something!”

                “Did you have to say that I call Niall Princess!”

                “Yes, now he trusts that Niall won’t squeal –hey!” Harry lifted a finger, “I don’t even know why your little boyfriend came by! You were late and I was in a bad position!”

                “I told him to!”

                Harry’s face scrunched up, “why would you do that?”

                “Thomas texted him last night and he sent it to me.” Zayn sat on the arm of Harry’s couch, “it pissed me off –I told him to go by and tell Liam.” He sighed, “we were already going to tell Liam, it just gave him proof –you both weren’t supposed to see each other.”

                “Why didn’t you call me and tell me? Huh? I would have been ‘late’ too! Now he knows about Louis and Niall!”

                “Yeah, well at least your boss knows you don’t call Louis a Princess while you’re fucking him.”

                Harry crossed his arms, “did he talk to you –about not arresting Thomas?”

                “Yeah,” Zayn rubbed his face, “so when –we make the call.”

                “Thomas won’t be in the Palace –we can get Chi, Clay’s uncle, Clay, and whoever else is there. Niall can make sure they all stay put –we go in.”

                “We need reason, we can’t just bust down a door.”

                “We’ll call a noise compliant.”

                “Come on, Harry, it’s a fucking strip club –we need something else.” He rubbed his chin, “it’s on Valentine’s Day, let’s send Louis in with Clay.”

                Harry groaned, “No.”

                “Come on –we send him in, he calls us and we go in. Louis can say he called for anything –he’ll say he saw drugs.”

                “I don’t want him there –he doesn’t want to be there.”

                “Well I can’t ask Niall to do it –he’s suppose to be working.” Zayn chewed on his cheek, “just ask him.”

                “Then we have to arrest everyone –including Niall and Louis.” He shook his head, “I don’t want to have to arrest him.”

                “Just for a little, then they’re free.”

                “I don’t like it.” Harry pulled his phone from his pocket, “Good morning, tiny.”

                “Hi, baby.” Louis cleared his throat, “I’m going to pass by Preston’s and he said he’ll drop me off…”

                Harry tilted his head back, eyes shut, “what for?”

                “He asked if I could watch the baby while he takes Naomi to the doctors.”

                The officer sat up, “I’m mad –just soak that in.”

                “I know…”

                “Bye.” Harry hung up, tossing is phone. “I fucking hate myself, man.”

                “What happened?”

                “Louis’s at Preston’s.” Harry took a deep breath, “they kissed a while back –it’s driving me insane.”

                “When?”

                “When Louis was younger.”

                “Oh,” Zayn shrugged, “how long have they known each other?”

                “A while,” Harry stared at his pants. “He was there when Louis was arrested.”

                Zayn nodded, “why was he arrested again?”

                “Dealing –mostly because they found guns in his room.” Harry rubbed the corner of his eye, “says he didn’t know, I believe him but –I don’t know. How do you not see something like an assault rifle in your closet?”

                Zayn shrugged, “I don’t know him much but he doesn’t seem like the type. Someone probably put it there.”

                 “You’d still see it.”

                “Not if someone set him up.” Zayn leaned forward, “I could put guns in your room and call the cops and you’d never know. You take the fall and I walk away from it – I’d probably get a praise if anything.”

                Harry stared at nothing, “take the fall…” He looked at his phone laying on the couch. “Louis –Clay told Louis that he; ‘took the fall’, that’s why he likes him. Does that mean he was there when Louis was arrested?”

                Zayn gave him a funny look, “did he know what he meant?”

                Harry stood up slowly, “I’m having a very bad feeling –that Louis knows more than we think.” He wanted to snap his phone in half when it started ringing. Louis’ name came up, hearts following, “coincidence?”

                “Don’t jump.” Zayn motioned him to answer, “Put it on speaker.”

                “What do you want?”

                “Why –are you talking to me like that?”

                Harry squinted at his partner, “where are you?”

                “I’m on a bus –what’s wrong with you? Where are you?”

                “Hm,” Harry sat on the couch, phone in hand. “How long have you known Clay?”

                “What? I met him when I started –Harry-”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes!”

                “Who was there when you were being arrested, Louis?”

                “Why are you talking to me like I’m being listened to?” Louis sniffled, “fuck you, Harry.”

                Harry set his phone down beside him, “I don’t –think he did anything.” He closed his eyes, “I’m jealous and I’m running on it –and I’m accusing him because I think he knows something that he probably doesn’t –and that he’s working with Clay.” Harry shook his head, “when I know he’s not.”

                Zayn picked up his phone, calling Niall. “Hey.”

                “Hey, how’d it go?”

                “Fine –fine –I have a question.”

                “Yeah? I did something wrong?”

                “No, no,” Zayn shook his head. “What –you know that Louis was in jail?”

                “Yeah? He had guns. Why?”

                “What happened? Like –was he set up?”

                “I don’t think so. Pres was there –Naomi too, his girlfriend. They saw him getting arrested.”

                Harry blinked slowly, “was Clay there?”

                “Uh, no,” Niall paused. “No one knew Clay before the Palace. He was around a lot but early in the day, when I wasn’t there. The first time I saw him was when I was shaving Louis.”

                Harry sucked his teeth, “Zayn brought up a point; Louis could have been set up –Clay said he loved or liked –I don’t fucking care –he likes him because he; ‘took the fall’. Louis doesn’t know what he’s talking about, or he says he doesn’t.”

                “Maybe he’s talking about him getting fired?”

                “He didn’t know he was fired.”

                “Hm, I can ask Preston if Clay was there that night? I can make it subtle.”

                “Yeah, ask him.” Harry bit his thumb, “did you know that Louis and Preston made out?”

                Niall coughed, “maybe.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “what relationship did they have?”

                Zayn sighed, “Off topic.”

                “Shut up,” Harry leaned closer to the phone, “what was it like?”

                “I mean, Preston was a mess back then, Louis too. They were always drunk or high, they made out once. –It’s a rumor but Louis is like –afraid of sex or something, I don’t know. But nothing else happened between them.”

                Harry sat back when Baby sat at his feet, “how –Louis said Preston got him the deodorant job and you got him the club job.”

                “Yeah, Preston saw him outside of a sandwich shop flipping a sign –I only know this cause Louis and I talked a lot when he was considering joining. Well –Preston recognized him and offered him a job.”

                Zayn spoke, “ask Preston if Clay was there –Louis says no. But you said they were always drunk, maybe he just doesn’t remember him.”

                “What’s this have to do with anything? We know it’s Clay, right? He’s supplying drugs, what’s the problem?”

                “I want to know everything –I want to know every detail between Clay and Louis.” Harry sighed, “just ask, let us know.”

                “Alright –where’s Louis?”

                “At Preston’s –fucking stupid.” Harry patted his dog’s head, “I hate myself.”

-

                “Where are you?”

                “Why does it matter?”

                “Answer me.”

                “Why? If I don’t are you going to interrogate me again?”

                “Louis, I swear to God.” Harry took a deep breath, “It’s six o’clock. Where are you?”

                “I don’t live with you, and we aren’t dating.”

                “If you don’t tell me where you are, I’m tracking your phone.”

                “You can’t do that.”

                “I can, and I will –where are you?”

                “Home! I am home because you’re an asshole! You’re jealous and angry and a dick! You’re asking me things that don’t even make sense, like I’m the bad person!”

                “Are you?”

                “Are you fucking kidding me!”

                “Clay set you up, he had to have.”

                Louis didn’t speak, “what are you talking about?”

                “’Took the fall’? What if he was the one who set you up, Louis? He had to have been there and you’re telling me you’ve never met him? If he did it then you had to have seen him before!”

                “I’ve never seen Clay in my fucking life, Harry! How could he set me up if he wasn’t there!”

                “Are you sure he wasn’t? Are you sure you weren’t drunk?”

                “I came home, my roommate was home and he had friends over. The same people who were always there. I went to the kitchen, got a glass of water and went in my room –Clay wasn’t there.”

                “Preston was.”

                “I –don’t remember seeing him.”

                “But you knew him?”

                “I met him one night and we kissed.”

                “Made out.”

                “Whatever –I hadn’t seen him before that!”

                “And why was he kissing you if he had a girlfriend?”

                “Naomi –she was prostituting, I don’t even know if they were dating…”

                “You said Clay hates Preston because Preston is in love with you?”

                “He’s crazy –Preston doesn’t like me. It’s not like he stalks me, even when he could. He doesn’t ask me to hang out all the time –there is no reason he would! Clay is mad because Preston always separates us, he protects me.”

                Harry stopped writing their conversation, “Did Clay hurt you when you were alone with him?”

                “No… he didn’t…”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes –he said he wouldn’t.”

                “He’s never hurt you?”

                “No –he just always wants to ask me out. He’s weird.”

                “So, how is Preston really protecting you?”

                “What the fuck –he keeps him away from me! What, you’re just angry because you’re jealous!”

                “I don’t care, I’m going to pick you up.”

                “Don’t bother –I won’t open the door.”

                “Then I’ll break it down.”

                “You can’t just do whatever you fucking want –but of course, a cop always feels like he can. A pig is always a pig.”

                “Alright, cool –thanks. Have a good night.” Harry hung up, throwing his phone on his bed. He stood, breathing hard, angry. “Fucking –fuck!” He hit his mattress, eyes shut tight. “He’s such an asshole!” Harry went to his dresser, throwing the deodorant in the trash swiftly. He opened his drawers, pulling out Louis’ extra clothes –throwing those away too. “This is your fault, Harry!” He kicked the trash can, stomping out of his room. “You fall easy –it’s your fault! You let him get in front of your work!” He hit the wall on his way to the kitchen. “You let him distract you!”

                Harry threw open his fridge, grabbing a few cans of beer. “It’s done –done, done, done.”

-

“Hey, asshole, I’ve been calling you all morning.”

Harry groaned, head throbbing, “what?”

“I was going to ask if we could have today off –seems like you need it anyway.” Zayn coughed briefly, “I was –going to take Niall out on an early Valentine’s Day date.”

                “Yeah –sure.”

                “You can be with Louis.”

                “Fuck Louis.” Harry rolled on his back, “deals off with him.”

                “Wha –what happened?”

                “I have a jealousy problem and he’s a piece of shit –it was never going to work out.”

                “You want me to come over?”

                “No, no.” Harry sat up, “I want to stay in –it’s raining, I’ll watch something.”

                “Don’t go crazy, alright –you call me.”

                “Will do.” Harry hung up, getting out of bed when he heard Baby. “Hey, girl.” The dog ran inside, sniffing around, going straight to Louis’ clothes that were turned over in the trash. Harry sighed, walking out of the room. He wobbled slightly, going to the kitchen to find food.

                He didn’t mean to run to the door when the bell went off.

                Harry opened it slowly, looking Louis’ wet body up and down. “What?”

                “Let me in.”

                “No,” Harry squinted at him. “I am a police officer, get off my property.”

                Louis shoved the door, pushing it, “let me in!”

                “Hey!” Harry grabbed him by the arm, shoving Louis away from his door, “watch it, before I arrest you.”

                Louis screamed, stomping his feet on the wet floor, surprising Harry. “Fuck you, fuck you! You –you don’t threaten me! Don’t pretend like I’m a normal person!”

                Harry swallowed thickly, rain now soaking his hair, “you are.”

                Louis hit him, moving back when Harry raised a fist back. “You fucked me! You want all your neighbors to know, huh?” The small male was crying –voice cracking. “I lost my virginity to you! It was amazing! You’re an asshole! –You –you think I am doing something bad –you’re horrible! I’ve done nothing but help you!”

                Harry closed his eyes when his older neighbor peered into his front yard. “This was a mistake, and I can’t control myself –I’m distracted and this needs to end. You let me know when you move, I’ll keep my deal, alright?”

                Louis frowned deeply, sitting down. He crossed his legs, thin tears mixing in with the rain. “I’m not leaving.”

                Harry wiped the rain from his face, “then stay in the rain.” He closed the door, leaning on it, “oh shit.” He sat on the floor, putting his face in his knees, “shit, shit, shit.”

                Harry counted to a hundred –twice. If Louis was there –his life was over. He slid up the door, grasping the handle firmly. “Fucking asshole –I know he’s out there.” Harry opened the door, looking down at Louis now drenched in rain.

                Louis looked up at him, eye lashes blinking away the droplets. “Let me in.”

                Harry opened the door wider, waiting for Louis to stand up. Once inside, Harry closed the door behind him. He watched Louis waddle down the hall to his bedroom. Harry counted to a hundred again –twice, before going to his bedroom.

                He removed his wet clothes, noticing the garbage was now right side up, Louis clothes still inside. He ignored it, going in his drawer for dry clothes. Harry tried not to notice his favorite shirt (and Louis’ favorite shirt) was missing. He grabbed a different one, with a pair of shorts, before sitting on the bed.

                Harry led Baby out of the room, closing the door. He sat on his bed, laying against the headboard –dreading Louis coming out of the bathroom.

                When Louis finally emerged from the steamy bathroom, he was only in Harry’s large shirt, soft thighs exposed. There were so many bruises on Louis’ thighs –it’s so beautiful to stare at. Harry had kissed those marks all morning –sucked new ones on his skin –fuck.

                Louis scratched his thigh, throwing his wet clothes in the small trash bin with the other clothes. He climbed into the bed, going under the covers. Louis turned away from Harry, bringing the thick comforter over his shoulder.

                Harry stared ahead, playing with the skin on his thumb. “What did you do at Preston’s?”

                “I took care of the baby.”

                “He took you home?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry looked down at the back of Louis’ wet hair, he smelled like soap from where he was sitting. “You told him we were in an argument?”

                “No, it’s not his business.”

                Harry touched his own wet hair, “have you eaten?”

                “No.”

                “He didn’t feed you?” It was so petty. Harry was so petty.

                “He offered, I said I was going to eat with you.” Louis tugged the comforter closer, “but then I went home instead. Did you want him to feed me?”

                Harry glared, wanting to pull Louis’ hair.

                Louis sat up, eyes red from crying. “Next time I’ll ask him –I should ask him to feed me by hand, hm? Maybe he can make out with me again too? He could fuck me –he could leave marks on me too.”

                Harry didn’t know the face he was making but he knew it was a mix between disgust and murderous. “Don’t play with me.”

                Louis wiped the wet spot on his cheek, “everything I want –is from you. I go to you –not to Preston, not to fucking Clay –I go to you.” He sniffled softly, “I came to you –I would have walked here last night if cops weren’t around the apartment –but I walked here today, to you –in the fucking rain.”

                Harry looked away, “no one asked you to.”

                Louis laid back down, covering himself. He got up a few seconds after, leaving, and returning with Baby. He laid down, patting the bed for her to climb on. He hugged her close, crying into her fur.

                Harry squeezed his face, getting up and going to the kitchen. He grabbed bread from on top the fridge, praying it wasn’t molded. Happy when they were clean, he stuck them in the toaster, getting a pan out to make some eggs.

                When everything was done, he buttered the toasted bread, going to the bedroom. He sighed at Louis’ hand stroking Baby, “sit up.” Louis did, back against the head board. He rubbed his eyes, putting a hand on Baby’s head.

                Harry sat down, putting the plate full of eggs in his lap. He ripped a piece of toast, putting it against Louis’ lips. Louis took a small bite, wiping away a few more tears.

                Harry scooted closer, bringing the fork of eggs to his mouth, feeding the sad man. He wiped a small bit of egg off Louis’ lip, licking it off.

                They both shared food in silence, with Harry feeding Louis–making sure he ate every bite. The officer put the food aside, getting up to sit under the blanket. He patted his thighs, “come here.”

                Louis moved slowly, climbing into the police officer’s lap. He nestled his face deep into Harry’s neck, breathing when Harry covered him in the blanket. Harry rubbed large hands down his back, one hand coming up to run through Louis’ damp hair.

                He brushed his nose against Louis’, bringing his face up, “still hungry…?”

                “Mm,” Louis was being spoiled –Harry adored it. “No…” Louis put his hands under Harry’s shirt, giving him goosebumps. He rubbed his palms into Harry’s toned torso, moaning softly. “Baby…”

                “Hm,” Harry sighed, “fuck, man.” He kissed Louis tenderly, pulling his lower lip in his teeth. “I’m sorry…”

                “I’m sorry I called you a pig.”

                “I’m getting used to it.” Harry smiled sadly, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ swollen eyelid. “Why were you crying, baby?”

                “I just –lost my virginity to you.” Louis leaned into the touch, “it was so special to me –I felt so special to you –and you got rid of me so easily.”

                “When I get –like this, I just-”

                “Throw things away?”

                Harry nodded, “yes…”

                Louis hid his face again, “can we –wake up later and start over –just, just be normal.”

                “Yeah, sure.”

                “You were drinking last night.”

                “Yeah –I’m a sad drunk.”

                Louis scratched down his stomach, “You have to be really nice to me now.”

                Harry chuckled low, laying his head on Louis’, “yes, tiny.”

-

                “Yes, yes, fuck!” Louis kept his ass raised, letting Harry fuck into him violently. His hips were hurting from the contact, and also from Harry’s strong grip. He bit down on his favorite pillow, practically growling at how good it felt to get fucked into a mattress by someone he’d just been in a fight with.

                It felt better, it felt comforting. Harry’s hands were swarming him, it felt wonderful even if he knew Harry was just looking for a mark he didn’t make –looking for a mark that someone else might have made.

                Louis’ hand were on his cock, both of them, stroking himself with every thrust. He’d already came but he wanted to come again and again –just destroy Harry’s white sheets. He wanted to feel dirty while being in clean hands –Louis wanted to suck Harry’s cock –so he offered.

                “Harry –Harry!” Louis groaned when the officer finally stopped. “Let me –suck you off.”

                Harry stuck it back in him, flattening Louis to the bed, his cock now touched a cold mess. “Yeah, baby, you want that?”

                Louis shivered at the whispering, he moaned openly when Harry licked the shell of his ear. “Yes –please.” He rolled his hips, rutting sluggishly against the bed while also moving back against Harry. He suddenly didn’t know if he really wanted the pleasure to stop.

                But then Harry was pulling out, cock shiny and coated in lube. He stroked himself, “come here.”

                Louis turned, thighs twitching with his movements. He opened his mouth, licking fat lines over the head of Harry’s cock. “Choke me.” He looked up at Harry’s face –looking for a sign that Harry didn’t agree, “And then,” He blushed, “come on my face –then put it back in me, please?”

                Harry’s eyes were low, he almost looked angry. The officer grabbed his cheeks in one hand, squeezing his face hard, maneuvering his mouth over his hard on. “Pinch my leg if you need to breathe.”

                Louis nodded, body trembling when he really considered what he asked. His ass was up, wet with pre-cum and lube, exposed to the air in the room. He felt his mouth drooling just before a cock was slammed into his throat.

                He choked –he choked loudly, gagging. Harry lifted his head by his hair, pulling up and pushing down. Each time was worse than the last, but Louis was hard as a rock –so he hoped the scratchy feeling would go away soon.

                He kept his tongue flat, like he’d seen in a porn once. He did move his tongue as much as he could, gagging more when Harry pushed the head of his penis further down Louis’ throat. It was deep, Louis could feel it every time he tried swallowing.

                His eyes began to water, and his ears rang when his breathing cut off. He jerked off faster, wanting to come just like this –with the person he liked down his throat. He couldn’t breathe, see, or hear anything –and it was fine.

                Louis was pulled off with a nasty sound –a dirty sound, a loud wet sloppy sound. Harry was looking at him like he was a king, rubbing the thin pre-cum and spit over Louis red lips –over his cheeks and chin. He softly slapped his dick against Louis’ cheek, getting him to open his mouth.

                Louis was drooling, he realized, a lot. It was going down his chin and down to chest –it got worse when Harry actually started fucking his mouth. Louis kept his mouth as wide as he could, taking every inch of what had just been inside him. He wiggled his tongue, but it was probably pointless –Harry’s hips were doing most of the work.

                Louis tugged hard on his nipple when he heard Harry’s soft chants of; ‘babybabybaby’, because he was that baby. Louis’ penis felt hotter than usual, extremely heavy in his hand. He was humping his soaked hand, sloppy, using one to scoop the salvia on his chest to help slick up his cock more.

                Louis didn’t think it was actually possible to get off to giving someone a blow job. But it felt good to be used –a different type of used. It’s a good used –it’s a used that when Louis wakes up –he isn’t going to be in jail. It’s a used that when he wakes up, Harry’s going to be there –with tea, that he probably doesn’t have –which means he’s going to go to the store to get him tea. Used without feeling worthless –used without feeling used.

                Louis was coming again, humping his small hands as fast as he could –running after an orgasm before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

                His eyes rolled, squeezing his shut when, without warning, a flow of very thick come slid down his throat with no resistance. His face was pulled off quickly, a warm substance coating his cheeks and lashes. Louis kept his tongue out, even bringing his messy fingers to his mouth.

                He was breathless –he probably looked disgusting –and this is a reason he was scared of sex. He was scared about what he’d be into –scared that he would scare his partner –scared that he’d become addicted.

He was going to.

                Harry scooped up the small globs on his face, shoving it alongside Louis’ fingers. “You are fucking amazing.” Harry grabbed Louis’ throat, and it almost felt strange now that his throat had full air flow. He kissed him messily, merging fluids. Louis grabbed Harry’s arms for his life, sucked hard on the tongue that entered in mouth.

                He turned over quickly, ass up once again, “fuck me –please, fuck me.” His voice was so hoarse, it sounded so bad, and his throat hurt so much. And then Harry started fucking him again and his fingers were in his mouth –and Louis was breathing so hard.

He was addicted.

                “Oh fuck, you fucking feel –ugh!” Harry put a hand on his lower back, digging nails into Louis’ sweaty skin. “Jesus Christ…”

                Louis was a bit delirious –glancing at anything to not acknowledge how sensitive he was. Trying to ignore how was he was shaking –close to peeing. He sucked in his stomach, huffing and puffing into Harry’s pillow.

                Harry was so rough –he is so rough.

                But never cruel.

                Even when Harry was bruising him, biting him, fucking Louis like it was all he had left in the world –Harry was so sweet.

                And after he passed out, he didn’t miss the kisses on his face –dammit.

-

                “Hey, what’s up?”

                “You two still fighting?”

                “Uh, no –he’s here.” Harry sighed, “I suck.”

                “True,” Zayn chuckled, “you fall too hard, man.”

                “You’re one to talk.”

                “Anyway, now what? Did you talk to Louis about him going inside?”

                “No, I haven’t.”

                “He could do it, Clay’s uncle wants to see him –they’d let him in. We’ll just wait outside –tell Liam to bring back up.”

                “I don’t know –I have to ask him…”

                “Well ask,” Zayn took a deep breath. “I can’t wait for a vacation.”

                Harry looked down at Louis, now awake, “I can’t wait either –I’ll call you back.” He hung up, licking his lips, “morning.”

                “Morning,” Louis croaked. He rubbed his eye, “my –throat hurts.”

                “I know, I’m sorry.” Harry laid down beside him, putting a hand on his throat. “My baby.”

                Louis cuddled closer, puckering his lips for a kiss. “Why do you have to talk to me?”

                Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ Adam’s apple. “We want to arrest everyone at once –when they close the Palace down, we need to get in.” He bit his cheek, “we need cause to go in –Niall could call but he’s going to be working. Zayn thinks you should call, but –we have to arrest you and I don’t want to.”

                Louis frowned, sitting up, “arrest me? I didn’t do anything.”

                “Just briefly, Niall and you –we can’t arrest everyone but you two.”

                “Oh,” Louis chewed on his lip, “okay… just –promise I won’t go to jail.”

                “I promise, you won’t.” Harry sat up, “how do you feel about it?”

                “It’s fine –Clay’s uncle wanted me there anyway.” He rubbed his bitten shoulder, “I could go –find out what he wants.”

                “Baby,” Harry sighed, “what if you know Clay and you don’t remember?”

                “Why does it matter?”

                “Because then it’s personal.”

                Louis looked at the blanket, “Clay said –Preston was his friend –maybe –I don’t know, maybe he was there.”

                “Friend?” Harry grabbed his face roughly, “you didn’t tell me that?”

                “Clay’s crazy, Harry.” Louis grabbed his hand, “he was saying a lot of stuff.”

                “Clay and Preston were friends? That’s important Louis. Why’d they stop being friends?”

                Louis shook his head, “I don’t know –I don’t even think they were actually friends. Preston hates him.”

                “Because of you or was it before you?”

                Louis thought about it, “Clay used to help out with deliveries. I met him after –he saw me –he started acting crazy and –I don’t know. No one really talked much about him.”

                “So, maybe he does like you.”

                “Harry-”

                “I’m not being jealous, I’m being serious.” Harry grabbed Louis’ face in both hands, “what if Preston hates him near you, not because you’re his friend, but because he likes you?”

                “I don’t know, he’s happy with Naomi.”

                “You said Nieves is still talking to Naomi –Preston obviously has no idea. They can’t be that happy.”

                Louis frowned, “I wanted to tell him.”

                “You should.” Harry laid back down, “this is confusing –Clay is –was friends with Preston but Preston hates him when he’s around –but –he said they were friends. Something sounds wrong.”

                Louis stared at him, “I’ll move in with you.”

                Harry opened one eye, “what?”

                “When it’s all over, I’ll move in…”

                Harry grinned, “Idiot.” He pulled Louis down, “I’m not mad at you.”

                “It feels like you are.”

                “I just need to know what’s going on, tiny, that’s all. I think Zayn thinks that we’re just going to arrest people but –this has been going on for so long, it can’t be so easy. Sometimes it is but –I think we need to know the full story, cause when I write my report I want every detail to a ‘t’.”

                Louis kissed Harry’s bare chest, “okay, Harry.” He sniffled, “what if they have guns?”

                “Even better –we’ll definitely have reason to go in.”

                “How do I call you?”

                “Just send me a text, call –you don’t have to say anything.”

                “Okay.” Louis climbed on Harry’s lap, “my throat hurts so much.”

                “I know, baby, I know.” He lifted a hand to Louis’ cheek, “I went to the store while you were sleeping, I bought three types of tea.”

                Louis almost cried, “thank you, baby…”

                Harry smiled gently at him, “you’re welcome, tiny.”

-

                “Please –please! Okay!” He sobbed on his knees, holding his bleeding nose. “His –his boyfriend, he’s a cop –I know he is!”


	11. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iknowiknowiknowiknow
> 
> it's superrrr late but honestly i hate myself
> 
> anywayyy. this isnt a cute chapter. it's alot of dialogue and 'resolution' kind of.  
> This took WAY too long to write... like... ugh. i'm so overwhelmed. 
> 
> it realllyyy long

 

“Hey,” Harry jumped, pulling his jeans over his damp legs. “Where are you?”

“I went walking around with Baby, we’re walking back.”

“Okay, and why couldn’t I go for a walk?” The officer tucked in his pockets, looking around for the deodorant.

“Because you were in the shower, we only walked down the street.”

“Hm,” Harry went to Louis’ bag when he didn’t find his. He pulled out the deodorant, reading over it. “Fresh scent –why do you get fresh scent and I get no scent?”

“What?”

“Deodorants.” Harry smiled, rolling it under his arms. “Yours is fresh scent –smells good.”

“I stole one for you.” Harry walked out of the room when he heard the door. “I just took it as one of mine for the month.”

“Good morning, tiny.”

Louis blushed, unclipping Baby’s leash. “Morning –again.”

Harry smiled, rubbing his dog’s head when she ran to him. “Come here, why are you being shy?”

Louis shuffled closer, groaning, “you’re embarrassing.”

“I know, I know.” He squeezed Louis hard, picking him up briefly, “and you love it!” Harry kissed his cheek softly, munching on it with his lips.

“I –thought you were still mad at me…”

“No,” Harry shrugged softly, leaning on the wall. “I’m jealous and impulsive –I need to relax.”

Louis nodded, rolling the leash on his hand, “I still like you…”

Harry looked up, grinning, “I like you too, baby.” He rocked from side to side, “how about we go out?”

-

                “Where are we going?”

                “Let’s walk around –like a couple. Hold hands, kiss and bother people.”

                Louis groaned, “Embarrassing…”

                “So embarrassing.” Harry swung their hands together. “I should probably take your clothes out of the garbage.”

 “No,” Louis shook his head, “leave em, I don’t care –my lease is up in five months –I need to find a new job soon…”

“Why, your other twelve jobs aren’t enough?” Harry joked, hands circling Louis’ sides. “You thought about it more?”

Louis shivered, turning his head when Harry started kissing and biting at his neck. “Yeah… I want to…”

“Mm, my baby.” Louis inwardly grumbled at the tender voice, moving from foot to foot. “You can move in whenever you want.”

“But –I’m still paying my rent…I should be there sometimes.” Louis sighed softly, “just sometimes…”

“Just sometimes?” Harry smiled into Louis’ skin, “so cute.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, tiny.” Harry bit his shoulder, “can’t wait til this is all over.”

-

“I hate coming here.”

Harry looked around, holding the door open for Zayn and Niall. “What the fuck?”

Niall brushed him off, taking a seat on the couch. “I don’t like the smell of dog.”

Harry lifted a hand, closing the door. “Yes, of course the princess would have a dog-issue.”

Zayn cleared his throat, “unnecessary.”

Niall crossed his legs, “I’m pretty sure the dog smell is coming from you.” He smiled, “I’ll ask Louis if your breath always smells like you’ve been licking your own ass.”

Harry took a deep breath, dropping onto the other couch, “he’s an asshole, Zayn –you’re an asshole.”

Niall shrugged, sighing, “By the way –maybe I’m late, Preston says he never knew Clay –he first met him when he needed a job and got one at the club. He was fired for messing with Louis all the time because Nieves talked to his uncle and said he was disruptive and stuff.”

Harry looked back quickly, making sure Louis wasn’t there. “Louis said that Clay said they had been friends.”

Niall huffed, “Clay’s the biggest drug addict.”

“You guys keep saying that but,” Zayn bit his lip, “a lot of info we’ve pulled from people have been from drug addicts.”

Harry nodded, “it’s true –oh.” He stood up when Louis came out, “hey, baby.”

Louis kissed him briefly, smiling at Niall and Zayn. “Hi.”

Niall raised a hand, “what’s up?” He leaned on Zayn, “I have a question.” Harry shot him a look. “Your boyfriend’s mouth always taste like shit?”

Zayn chuckled low, shaking his head. “Could we please –we have an hour.”

Louis frowned looking up at Harry, “did I miss something?”

Harry grabbed his throat, kissing him hard. “Nothing important –princesses tend to throw tantrums, that’s all.” He held Louis’ hand to the couch, “let’s talk about our game plan –beginning to end.” He pulled Louis onto his lap, “Niall goes into work in an hour –normal. Louis shows up twenty minutes after, not exactly twenty –give it twenty-three.”

“I head out first, round up Liam and then Harry will show up late –because he always does.” He looked at Niall, “you should have started dancing by then –right?”

“Yeah, I have about twenty minutes to dress up, and they talk for a while –drink, smoke –then Chi and I go in.”

“Okay, by that time –Louis is in, has his phone.” Harry rubbed his side, “all I need is a text, tiny. If you feel unsafe, scared, anything –just a text. We go in, that’s it. We’ll find something, they have to have something.”

“Oh, they will.” Niall yawned, “Drugs at least.”

 “After we go in –our probable cause is going to be guns shots heard from inside the building. We’ll say a passerby heard them, we need to search –end of it. No one leaves, there are cops out back and surrounding –Thomas will not know we are going. I will force Chi to spill, I don’t care.”

Zayn chewed on his cheek, “this is all we got –we’re off this case after that. It closes and doesn’t open again until something else bad happens.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in his small ones, “you’re going to arrest us.”

“Yeah, baby, but only briefly.”

Niall looked at his wrists, “I don’t mind cuffs.” He looked at Zayn, grinning, “I want Zayn to arrest me.”

Harry groaned, “I don’t care who does it, when we get in there and they say get down –get down.”

“What if they recognize you –they’ve seen you both a lot.”

“Doesn’t matter –we tricked you, we arrest you –that’s what they see.”

-

“Hey, baby.” Harry wiped the shower water off his face, “leaving now?”

“Yes…” Louis frowned, “I’m really nervous.”

“In my car, there is a pocket knife in the glove –take it, okay?” He cupped Louis’ face, “you have no reason to be scared. I’ll be there, alright?”

Louis nodded, kissing him, “okay, Harry.”

“You are feisty, baby –be confident.”

Louis smiled, blushing, “I’ll try.”

-

“Louis,” Nieves almost ran to him, “you came?”

Louis nodded, rubbing his arm, “yeah –I –really need a job.”

Nieves laughed, hugging him uncomfortably, “oh, thank God –I didn’t know how to tell Oscar, but now it’s okay.” He smiled, “now I don’t have to –come, come –he’s been waiting. He thought you were coming earlier.”

Louis nodded slowly, letting Nieves drag him to the back. “Nieves.”

“Yeah?”

Louis moved his hand, “will I be hurt?”

Nieves’ smile fell, “uh –no –I –just nod, be respectful, okay?”

Louis swallowed hard, “okay…”

-

“Hey,” Harry tied the laces on his combat boots. “What’s happening?”

“We just got here, Liam’s got the place surrounded pretty much. –Just waiting on you.”

“I haven’t gotten response from Louis yet. Gunna put a shirt on and head out.”

“Got it –see you.”

Harry hung up, tossing his phone on the bed. He pulled a long sleeve T-shirt from his drawer, looking for his deodorant. “Damn, where did I put it?” He ran to the bathroom, looking around the cabinets.

Harry was nervous. He wanted to keep Louis safe, and he really didn’t want to arrest him. He didn’t want to have to shoot anyone, for Louis’ sake. He didn’t want a shootout, a hostage situation –murder suicide. This had to be done clean. Harry wanted this to be easy, in and out –go home and sleep.

“Damn it –Baby, move.” He swatted her away from the trash can. “Fuck it –fuck it.” He pulled the shirt on, grabbing his phone and vest off the bed. “Hey, Baby, let’s go –outside.” He walked out, backing up, “Baby, now.”

She looked up at him before sitting.

“Baby, let’s go –now.”

The dog made a noise, nose brushing at the garbage can.

Harry huffed, grabbing one of Louis’ shirts, “you want this? Come, now.” When she growled and Harry dropped the shirt. He squinted at her, “what is it?” He grabbed the garbage can when he nudged it. “Drugs?”

The dog growled and Harry flipped over the garbage can. He pulled Baby away when the deodorant busted open, revealing little coke baggies.

The officer picked up the broken deodorant, tilting his head at the small bags that were stuffed inside. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He stuffed the coke baggies back inside, replacing the lid. Harry threw it on his bed. “Fuck –fuck, fuck!” He ran out of the room, snatching up his car keys. He opened his car, throwing his stuff inside before jumping in.

“No,” Harry was close to tears, “this isn’t happening!” He put the car in reverse, confused when it didn’t move. “What the fuck, go!” He hit the wheel, putting it in park. Harry jumped outside, stepping back. He ran around to the other side of his car, eyes wide at the slashed tires. “What the fuck.”

-

“Louis.” Louis stepped inside the dim room, walking past the desk, to the circle of couches. He walked down the small steps to the center. The man who called him stood up, “hello, how are you?”

Louis pressed his lips together, “fine.”

He grinned, “My name is Oscar, we haven’t met.” Oscar grabbed Louis’ hand, “come.”

Louis looked around at the empty room, swallowing hard. He sat beside the tall man, rubbing his knees.

“Nervous?”

Louis shook his head, “no.” He glanced at the man’s grin, “are you?”

-

“Zayn –Zayn! Louis is setting us up –he –there are drugs in the deodorant –inside!”

“What –hey, relax –where are you?”

“I’m in a fucking taxi cab!” Harry threw his head back, “he –my tires were slashed, the coke is inside of the deodorants –I broke one, that’s where they’re hiding the coke! Goddamit, he tricked us –he tricked me!”

“You need to relax, I don’t understand –who slashed your tires?”

“Louis –I don’t fucking know! He –he fucking left when I –was showering,” Harry half-sobbed. “He said goodbye –and I told him to take my pocket knife –he –fuck!”

“Okay, okay –what do you want us to do?”

-

Oscar grinned wider, “why would I be nervous?”

Louis shrugged softly, “should I be nervous?”

“Hm,” Oscar sat back, “I want you.”

Louis took a deep breath, “excuse me?”

“I want you to work for me.” He winked, “and you are.”

Louis shook his head slightly, “I don’t understand.”

Oscar grabbed his face before Louis could register it, “you are going to work for me –if you don’t get that, then we’re going to have a really tough time.”

Louis’ lips parted partially, “I –can I use the bathroom?”

Oscar smiled, hand moving off Louis’ leg. “Of course.”

-

“Hey, hey –look at me.” Zayn pulled Harry away from the car, “Harry, we know nothing.”

“We know that is fucking coke in the deodorant –he knows there is!” Harry grabbed Zayn’s arms, “I’m so fucking mad, Zayn –my tires were slashed –they,” Harry was crying and it made him feel pathetic. “I gave him my pocket knife –and –instead of caring about the drugs, about our fucking job –I’m heart broken –Zayn, I’m fucking heart broken and I want to fucking arrest and fucking beat his ass!”

Zayn closed his eyes for a minute, “we need to do our jobs first –okay? You need to separate your emotions for a second –and don’t do anything irrational –okay?”

“How could I have not seen it!”

“We don’t know, Harry!” Zayn pulled him further, “Liam is waiting on us –we have to do something, okay?”

Harry moved back when his phone buzzed. “Look who…” He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, “’I need you…I’m scared…’” Harry breathed in, “I don’t know what to do.”

-

Louis stepped back into the empty room, finding a seat across from Oscar. He hugged himself, “hello…”

Oscar sat up, “hello again.” He smiled, “thinking?”

“Was –this Clay’s idea?”

Oscar laughed –for a while. He settled, biting his thumb, “Clay is dead.” Louis’ eyes grew. “Because Clay, my nephew, is a snitch –and I do not like snitches.” He smirked, “are you a snitch too?”

“N –no.”

“No?” Oscar cooed, “So, let’s start from the beginning –who I am, who you are –who you will be.”

Louis stood up, “I was fired from here by Nieves.” Oscar smirk fell. “And I –just came to help –it was a mistake and I’m leaving, now.” He walked a few steps before Oscar grabbed him. “Let me go –or I’ll call the cops.”

“Oh,” Oscar grabbed the back of his neck, “you mean your boyfriend the cop? The one who isn’t coming? Or do you mean the ones surrounding the building? Maybe Thomas –the corrupt one? Which cop are you going to call?” He walked in front of Louis, arms spread, “hm? What are you calling them for, hm? Are they going to search the place –look for something that isn’t here? Maybe they’re going to arrest me and then release me –what are you going to call them for, Louis? Hm?”

Louis shivered, eyes watering, “I want to leave, please…”

“You work for me now –so, sit down and relax. When they run in –it’s no big deal.” He walked to the couch, picking up a bag. He grabbed his handkerchief, pulling a brick of cocaine out of it. “See this?” He walked up to Louis’, grabbing his hand, “grab it.”

Louis cried, “No –please…”

“Grab it, now.”

Louis pulled back, running, “fuck –help me!” He fell when Oscar shoved him, screaming when he was flipped over. “Help!”

“Because when they walk in,” Oscar slapped the brick into Louis’ hand and he threw it. “They see a brick of coke, with your finger prints.” Louis yelled when he was slapped, “then you get to do a few years in prison.” He stood, walking over to the wrapped bag, picking it up. He put it back in the plastic bag. “Your bag, that you left, your coke –I’ll bail you out.” He sat, “as long as you work for me.”

Louis crawled towards the door, crying loudly. “Help!”

“Oh, that’s pointless.” He held up a key around his neck, “soundproof –locks from the inside.” Oscar laughed, “Oh, you’re going to be a great scapegoat. Just like you were for my nephew –and my brother –and my sister –and her boyfriend –and you see where I’m going?” Louis kept his back to the door, eyes blown. “You go to jail every time I need someone to go to jail.” He nodded, “you take the risks, you take the fall –you take it all.”

Louis shook his head, “no… I never hurt anyone –please –please!”

Oscar tilted his head, “no, don’t take this personal.  –You know, Clay wasn’t always an idiot, a druggie. He was smart, he did good –he was killing and successful, making sure shit got done. Clay was supposed to be here, sitting with us –sitting where I am. But –Clay –they say people are born with addictive qualities. Him –he really let himself go.” Oscar licked his lips, “Clay set you up that day you went to jail, did you know that?”

“How?” Louis sobbed, “He wasn’t there.”

“Oh, he was there –he was just hidden –you were too busy selling drugs and getting drunk while Clay was busy sticking assault rifles in your closet and under your bed.” He nodded slowly, “maybe you didn’t notice because he was too busy helping your roommate –my brother –his father. Maybe you didn’t notice because my brother was too busy fleeing the country and paying people to clean out his house.” Oscar shrugged, crossing one leg over the other, “maybe because people were setting you up for months –lacing your blunts, spiking your drinks –tricking you into thinking you were safe with them.”

Louis covered his ears “help!”

“And it was easy for them –too easy –and here you are –easy.”

“Help!”

“Easy-easy-easy.” Oscar stood up, “I wish I could tell you more.” He set a hand on the top of Louis’ head, “but, time tends to unravel itself.”

“Help! Help!”

“Hey,” He kneeled, “they’re coming, don’t worry.” Oscar lifted Louis’ face, “let’s go to the couch, we’ll be more comfortable while we wait.”

-

“Aye, could I fucking leave if I’m not going to be dancing?”

“Stay put, we’ll let you know when Oscar is ready.”

Niall groaned, making a face, “this is fucking stupid –could I at least get my phone from the dressing room.”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Chi touched his lashes, staring in the mirror, “be patient.”

Niall closed his eyes, “says the fucking junkie –you haven’t stopped rattling your goddamn foot this whole time!”

“Anything else, blonde trash?”

Niall stood up, “yeah –yeah, something else.” He cupped his hand into a fist, swinging it at the back of Chi’s head before the security could stop him.

-

“I haven’t heard anything from Niall.” Zayn checked his phone again, “it’s been twenty minutes and nothing.”

Harry had been staring at the text Louis sent for five whole minutes. It made his stomach turn –everything that had felt right was wrong. He didn’t want to believe it but –no. Louis –it was confusing. Louis could be dead and Harry is just sitting here.

“Just –call Liam. Tell him to enter.”

Zayn squeezed his phone, “I don’t know him, Harry –but it doesn’t sound right, you know?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not going in.” He put his phone away. “I’ll wait here –just –arrest everyone. Call it.”

Zayn pressed his walkie-talkie, “You’re good to go, chief.”

“Got it.”

Harry cut his eyes at the floor, “Zayn –” He rubbed his red eye. “Don’t –let them– just hold him in a private cell.”

“Okay.”

Harry shut his eyes, “I –just –fuck –don’t let them hurt him.”

“Okay.” Zayn moved back, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

-

“Oh my God!” Louis shot up, “I –thank you!”

“We heard a commotion –gun shots in this area.”

Nieves shook his head, “I explained that it was nothing but they wanted to look around.”

Louis eyes were fixated on Zayn’s, “I –I want to leave.”

“No one leaves, sorry.” A man walked closer, “My name is Liam, name?”

Louis frowned, “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Name?”

“Oscar Belves.” He smiled, “I own the Palace.”

“I see.” Liam walked closer, “we’re going to have to search –I have some men already doing so. Shouldn’t take long.”

Oscar motioned to the room, “go right ahead.”

Zayn walked passed Louis, head down. He went straight for the bag and Louis whimpered. “Something wrong?”

Louis covered his face, “it’s not mine!”

Zayn lifted a brow, looking to Liam, “what is in here?” He looked at Oscar, “what is it?”

“I don’t know,” Oscar looked at Louis. “He brought it in with him.”

“I didn’t!” Louis screamed, covering his ears. “I didn’t, I swear! I didn’t!”

Liam snatched the bag from Zayn, looking inside. He looked up, lips together, “whose is it?”

“I don’t know, what is it?”

Liam gave the bag to another cop, “take both of them –everyone in this building.”

Louis breathed roughly when someone came behind him, handcuffing him. “Not again, not again.” He stomped, “no –where is he!”

Zayn ran at him, “I’ll take him –if the drug belongs to no one, everyone’s under arrest.”

“Wha –but,” Nieves shook his head as he was hand cuffed. “This –someone must have brought it in.”

“No shit,” Liam turned to Oscar, who held out his hands willingly.

Oscar glanced at his wrists, “I have the right to remain silent?”

Liam cut his eyes at him, “move it.”

-

“Zayn, Zayn –where’s Harry –I texted him.”

Zayn shoved Louis harder, “move.”

“What?” Louis looked at him desperately, “Is –this apart of it? Am –Are you going to let me go?”

“Shut up and move.”

Louis cried softly, “this isn’t fair –he’s setting me up, please.” Zayn looked down at him. “He –that coke –he’s setting me up –again and again!” Louis coughed, “I don’t want to go to jail!”

“Hey!” Niall shouted, struggling in the cuffs. “Fuck you!”

Zayn stopped, “what’s –going on?”

A fellow officer sighed, “We caught them in a fight –we detained him and he’s throwing a fit.”

Zayn grabbed Niall’s face, “stop or I’m going to take into custody.” He lowered his eyes, “you don’t want that.”

Niall spat at the floor, cheek cut, “this is bullshit.”

Zayn dragged Louis through the front door, others hand cuffed behind him. “Where –is Harry?” Louis whispered, “Please, where is he?”

Zayn reached his car, opening the door and tossing Louis inside. “I’ll take him –I want them separate.”

“What!” Niall growled, “What the fuck!”

Zayn motioned the man to bring Niall, “stick him inside too, I’ll take em both.”

Niall screamed as he was shoved in the car, “Fuck you, pig!”

Zayn rolled his eyes, helping Louis duck his head and get in. He slammed the door before leaning on the car, “I’ll meet you at the station!”

“Got it!”

Zayn took a deep breath before getting in the front seat. He closed the door and turned around, “What the fuck.”

Niall smiled, “I did good, right?”

“Good? You were fucking screaming!” Niall flinched back at Zayn’s tone. “I said stay calm –and you! You fucking stupid asshole!”

Louis trembled in the back seat, “what?”

“Are you selling drugs? Tell me!”

“No!”

“Fucking liar. You slashed my partner’s goddamn tires –didn’t you! Didn’t you!”

“No!” Louis shook his head, face covered in tears, “ah! I didn’t!” He kicked the back seat, “I can’t breathe! I –Ah!”

“Hey!” Niall kicked Zayn’s chair, “what the fuck is your problem –you calm down!”

“Take them off!”

“No –shut up and fucking listen!”

Louis hit his head against the window, “take them off!”

Zayn ripped open his car door, going to Louis’. “Look at me, asshole!” He grabbed Louis’ face, “Look at me!”

                “Zayn!”

                “Just shut up!” He shook Louis roughly, “the coke is in the fucking deodorants that you sell! You!”

                Louis shook his head slowly, “no…”

                “Yes, stop lying!”

                “I swear! I don’t know what’s happening!” He threw his body at Zayn, “get these fucking things off now!”

                “Hey!” Two cops ran towards the car, “off!”

                “No, no –hey!” Zayn flinched when one cop slammed Louis into the car. “He’s fine!”

                “What’s going on?”

                “Let him, let him go.” Zayn grabbed him carefully, “I –it’s fine.” He slowly unlocked Louis’ hand cuffs and Louis hugged himself. “He –it’s fine, he’s innocent.”

                “I’m getting Chief.”

                Zayn sighed when both men walked away, “happy?”

                “I –I’m going to be set up.” Louis fell to the floor, hitting the pavement. “I didn’t do anything!”

                Liam jogged over, “Where the hell is Harry –what is this?”

                “He’s –the one on our side –and the one in the car too.”

                “It doesn’t look like it, Zayn!” Liam poked the man’s chest, “this is unacceptable and this is why we don’t work with civilians. Everyone is getting interrogated –everyone!”

-

                “You had prior charges –assault weapons, drugs.” Liam shrugged, “why should I believe that isn’t your coke?”

                “I want to talk to Harry.”

                “No, answer me.”

                “I want to talk to Harry.”

                Liam crossed his fingers, “answer me or I’m throwing you in jail, Louis.” Louis looked up quickly. “I don’t care what deal you made with my men –it should have never been made. Your prints are going to come back positive –that coke is going to come back positive. Tell me what’s going on, now.”

                “I –Harry and I made a deal.” Louis rubbed his face, “I just –I –I sell deodorant at the Palace… I didn’t know anything –I cleaned –I knew there were drugs but –I don’t bother anyone!”

                Liam leaned back, “why does Oscar say that it’s your coke.”

                “I don’t even know him –I just met him today. I swear –he said –he said that I was going to work for him –that he was going to set me up! He made me touch the coke –he put my prints on it! Look!” Louis pointed at his bruised cheek, “he slapped me! I swear –I didn’t know –I didn’t do anything.”

                Liam stood up, “stay put.” He walked out, looking at Harry and Zayn who stood on the other side of the glass. “My office, now.”

                Harry dragged his feet after his partner and boss, sitting down after Liam.

                “This is bullshit –both of you are suspended after this –both of you!”

                Harry took his badge from his pocket, “I quit.”

                Liam bit the top of his lip, “yeah? Not before you tell me what the fuck is going on.”

                “Louis gave me a deodorant when we first met –it was a gift.” Harry stared into space, “I broke it by myself –it had coke –it’s in my house, on my bed. I was leaving, my tires were slashed.” He shrugged, “I gave him a pocket knife –the one that was on him, to defend himself. I –I have no proof that he did it but it was done.” He swallowed hard, “but –he didn’t do it, he didn’t know.”

                “All that and he didn’t do it.”

                “I was supposed to be there.” Harry rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, “who hit him?”

                Liam scooted closer, “focus, Harry.”

                “Who hit him –not his cheek –his forehead is bleeding –who hit him.”

                Zayn sniffled, “Rogers –Louis was freaking out.”

                Harry looked at him, “I told you-”

                “Harry Styles,” Liam breathed. “Enough –stop thinking with your dick for five fucking minutes!”

                “He didn’t do it –that’s it.”

                “Who did then?”

                “That man –you heard. He was set up –let me talk to him.” Harry stood, “I’ll talk to him.”

                “Sit down.”

                “No, I won’t.” He walked to the door, “and if you arrest me –I’ll still get to talk to him.”

-

                Louis looked up from the table, crying when Harry walked in. “You lied to me!” The officer took a seat across from him. “You lied! You’re a liar!”

                Harry scooted in, glancing at the dried blood on Louis’ forehead. “I’m sorry they hurt you, baby.” Louis’ shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Harry licked his lips, “someone slashed my tires, tiny –I gave you my knife.”

                “It –it wasn’t me.” Louis curled inward, “it wasn’t me!”

                “I know, I know it wasn’t –now I know it wasn’t.” Harry shook his head, “and I hate myself every second that I thought it was.” He cleared his throat, “the deodorant, mine –it had coke in it, a bunch of little baggies. When I threw it in the trash, it broke –Baby smelled it.” The officer ran his fingers through his hair, “it was under all your clothes –you –I didn’t know if you knew, you were telling me not to pick them up.”

                “I –just didn’t want them. I swear, Harry, I didn’t know.”

                “How is he setting you up?”

                Louis’ hands were shaking, “he made me touch the coke –he has my prints on it.” Louis looked at the mirror, “he said they –set me up –Clay is dead.”

                 “They killed him?”

                “Yes.” Louis’ voice lowered, “Clay set me up –he put the guns in my room. He put drugs in my room –he did it.”

                “Louis, was it just you and him?”

                “Yes –Niall wasn’t there! Chi wasn’t there! They were supposed to be!”

                Harry furrowed his brow, “who else?”

                “I only saw Nieves, he said he was the only one there –him and Oscar.”

                Harry looked at the mirror, “someone told Thomas –who?” He stood up, “who told Thomas!” The door opened a few moments later, with Zayn and Liam. “Someone tipped them off.”

                “Thomas went on vacation –no one told him.”

                Harry shook his head, “no one was there when everyone was supposed to be. Someone knew –the same someone who sliced my tires.”

                Zayn put his back to the wall, “do you –think it was Niall?”

                Harry bit his cheek, “bring him.”

-

                “You’re fucking crazy –get these handcuffs off!”

                “Come on, Niall –you were quitting –how did someone find out, huh? How, if only we knew?”

                Niall glared at Zayn, “this is why I stopped fucking around with fucking idiots –I didn’t say anything! Now let me go or I swear to God-”

                “Ah,” Zayn shook his finger, “you’re going to threaten a cop –think about what you’re about to say.”

                Niall turned his head to the side, “eat my ass –oh, you did.” His voice went small, “oh, and I’m your princess, right?” He spat, “fuck you, pig –get me the fuck out of these cuffs before I kick your ass.”

                Zayn sat on the corner of the table, “wasn’t him.”

                Liam closed his eyes, cheeks sucked in, “really?”

                Zayn sighed, “Yep.”

                Harry lifted his head, “Let me talk to Oscar.”

-

                “Oscar, correct?”

                “Yes, am I being charged?”

                “No.” Harry sat in the chair across from him, “questioned –would you like a lawyer present?”

                “No.” Oscar smiled, “no need if I did nothing wrong.” He put his cuffed hands on the table, “ask away.”

                Harry nodded, “you own Prince’s Palace, correct?”

                “Yes.”

                “And Prince’s Palace has had it’s run-ins with the authority on a few occasions.”

                “What happened to those boys were unfortunate, but had nothing to do with the Palace. I made sure security was heightened and we have not had an incident since.”

                Harry licked his lips, “do you know Louis Tomlinson?”

                “I do, he works for Prince’s Palace.” Oscar grinned, “Do you know Louis Tomlinson?”

                Harry sniffled, “I do –he does not work for the Palace –he was fired.”

                “I knew nothing of that until tonight.”

                “Oh, it was not relayed to you?”

                “No. I wanted to also offer him a job at the Palace.”

                 “Doing what?”

                “Mm, have you seen him?” Harry shivered. “He’s a beautiful boy –and I want him for my shows.” Oscar sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “and maybe even as my personal stripper. –Does that bother you, officer?”

                He clenched his jaw, hands in two fists. “No. Louis says you hit him –why would you hit him? Did he deny your advances?”

                “He offered me coke –said he wanted to sell it –tried to get me to try it.” Oscar shrugged, “I hit him –and I did feel bad but I do not like pushy people.”

                “No?”

                “No.” The man smiled, “I helped him back to the couch.”

                “I was told by a worker –ChiChi, Nathan,” Harry lied. “That there was supposed to be a private show tonight –what happened?”

                Oscar took a moment to respond, “Chi told you there was supposed to be a dance?”

                “Yes, you had two strippers that work at the Palace –ChiChi –Prince? Am I wrong?”

                “Oh,” Oscar chuckled, “I see –yes there was supposed to be, but you busted it down before there could be.”

                “The private dance was only for you?” Harry smiled, “all to yourself?”

                Oscar smiled wider, “all to myself.”

                Harry bit the corner of his mouth, “do you sell deodorants at Prince’s Palace?”

                “Yes, we do. We also sell to other clubs.”

                “Who sells them?”

                “Isn’t this off topic?”

                “You do not have to answer.”

                “Louis sells them –my nephew, who passed, he sold. Plenty of people do.”

“Why was he at the Palace –if he was fired?”

                “I was going to offer him his job back.”

                “I thought you didn’t know he was fired?” Oscar’s smile dropped. “Thank you, someone will escort you back to the cell in a minute.”

-

                “Chichi!” Harry beamed, stepping into the room with a bag. “How are you?”

                Chi looked away, “fuck you.”

                “No –don’t remember me? I’m told I have a very familiar face.” He sat in a plop, “it’s been a while, huh?” Chi didn’t speak. “So, let’s talk –oh, did you get your one phone call yet?”

                Chi glanced at him, “yes.”

                “Who’d you call?”

                “None of your fucking business.”

                “Ah, he didn’t answer –cause he’s on vacation and, you see, it is. Anytime a cop is snorting cocaine with a drug dealer, it’s our business.” Harry smiled at his face, “so –you can tell me everything or I can tell you everything and then you start crying because you’re going to jail for the rest of your life –which one?”

                “I did nothing.”

                “I hear that a lot, but –you see, Nathan –can I call you Nathan?” Harry slapped the bag on the table, “here’s the thing –this is your coke, right? I mean, I would know –you sold it to me. And this,” He pointed at a different bag, “is coke bought off of another one of your co-workers.” He squinted, “get where I’m going? No, not yet? Let me finish.” He pointed at Chi’s cocaine, “this one is coke –but it isn’t the coke that killed two boys.” He pointed at the other one, “this one is and, although I got it from your co-worker, I don’t care.” He winked, “I’m going to take this back to the lab and switch them up on accident and when we all are in court,” He pointed at the bag, “this one is yours –which means you gave drugs to underage kids and it killed them, and you’re done.”

                Chi covered his eyes, “I hate cops.”

                “Me too,” He pushed the bag closer, “Thomas is going to jail –just you wait.” He leaned over, pulling papers out of the plastic bag. “These are texts from Thomas to Prince –Niall.” Harry handed them to Chi, “very inappropriate for a cop with a boyfriend, don’t you think? Even saying that all three of you can do drugs together.”

                Chi’s lip wobbled, “fuck.”

                Harry leaned closer, “tell me everything, now.”

                Chi shook his head, “they’ll kill me.”

                “No one can kill you if they’re all in jail, Chichi.”

                “And I will go to jail!”

                “Work with me and I’ll help you, I swear.” Harry sighed, “and I am all for cooperation, Chi –what happened? Who is guilty –talk to me.”

                Chi bit his lip, crossing a leg over the other, “about what?”

                “Look,” Harry whispered, leaning across the table. “My baby, Louis –he’s about to go to jail for something he didn’t do, I’m not letting that happened –he’s not getting framed again, understand? I don’t care what I have to do. I want beginning to end. Every detail –every nit, everything, because I know you know.” He banged a fist on the table, making Chi jumped. “And you’re going to tell me or I’m going to start mixing up those bags.”

                Chi looked at his lap, “it started –with Thomas…”

-

                _“Hi,” Chichi walked into the room, nervous as can be. He smiled gently, going to the radio, “sorry –it’s my first show.”_

_Thomas shook his head, grinning, “it’s fine –take your time.”_

_Chichi blushed, turning on the music. He walked over slowly, slipping the long coat off his shoulder. Chi stopped when the man put a key to his nose. Chichi swallowed hard, “uh –drugs –they aren’t allowed.”_

_Thomas snorted, fiddling with his pocket. He tossed his badge on the glass table, raising a brow, “keep dancing, Chi-Chi.”_

_Chi stared wide eyed at the badge, then back at Thomas._

_“I said keep dancing.”_

_“Yes.”_

-

                “He –was such a bad person –and he made me do bad things. I wasn’t always a drug addict –no –no one believes it, I don’t care.” Chi wiped his cheeks, “I wasn’t. –Nieves…he understood me.”

-

                _“Hey, hey.” Nieves tilted his chin up, kissing his forehead. “None of that, come on –you’re going to be Prince this month, aren’t you happy?”_

_“It’s doesn’t matter! No one comes when I’m Prince –when my face is there –ugh! Him, him, always him –he’s new! I’ve been here longer than him!”_

_“Chi, look at me.” Nieves cupped his cheek, “Prince is a title, Prince is temporary. You are a king, I’ve seen you dance –I have seen you. It doesn’t matter whether people come, because the ones who do are blown away by you. You’re a dancer, Nathan –and no one can take that from you.”_

-

                “Thomas came every week, he always ordered me and he paid well –and he gave me drugs. –It didn’t start with coke, it was pills.” Chi sighed, “You’re not allowed to fuck clients –or date them –but, he gave me whatever I wanted.” Chichi closed his eyes, “I met Oscar for the first time on a day when Niall was sick –he liked my dancing.” He breathed, “A lot –and, he was sweet to me. So, I sucked his cock in front of a bunch of people because he was going to pay me more than I got in three months.”

                Harry crossed his arms, “he gave you drugs.”

                “He gave me whatever I wanted, just like Thomas –Oscar started tracking me and he didn’t like that I was getting ordered by the same person every week.” Chichi wiggled the cuffs, “I told him he was a cop –and they became best friends.”

                “What does Thomas do for the Palace?”

                “Protects it –if there’s a cop around, it’s automatically safe.”

                “Okay,” He tapped his foot against the floor, “what about Nieves.”

                “My Nieves –clueless about everything –just –so stupid.” Chi pouted, “He’s getting played by everyone and I still love him.”

                “How so?”

                Chi scoffed, “how not? Oscar, Thomas, me,” He cut his eyes. “Her.”

                “Who?”

                “Naomi.”

                “Who is that?”

                Chichi sighed, “This is going to be a long story.”

                Harry spread out his arms, “I have all day.” He pointed at the mirror, “and so do they.”

                Chi looked at himself in the reflection. He held up a finger, “Oscar has a sister –Naomi. Naomi is –was a prostitute, she hooked up with Preston –the pimp who worked at the Palace.” He held up another finger, “You should never date your bitch, but he did –and she cheated on him with Nieves, her boss when she worked as a bartender at the Palace.” He rolled his eyes, “and Preston, Pres-Pres, was so excited to hear he was having a baby until the baby popped out looking a lot like Nieves. Oscar fucking hates Nieves –hates his guts. Why?  Because Nieves got his baby sister pregnant and he couldn’t pimp her out any more. Why keep him? Because he’s a paranoid idiot that makes sure the club is A+.”

                Harry crossed his brows, “I thought –Preston was her pimp.”

                Chi rolled his eyes, “who do you Preston works for? Oscar is the top of the pyramid and right under him is Preston.”

                Harry’s mouth parted softly, “what?”

                “Yep –and Preston, so deep in love with the bitch –so much so, he took in Nieves’ daughter.” Chi snickered, “sorry –Nieves is still with Naomi and Preston had no idea but –then he did and he sent a few people, Oscar’s people, to take him out. –His own people –to kill him, ridiculous. So Nieves hired his own protection.” Chi stared at his nails, “but then Preston had an idea –instead of killing him, use him –his favorite pastime. He uses Naomi to distract Nieves with their child so he can get his fingers dirty.”

                “He’s the one selling drugs.”

                “Selling?” Chi snorted, “Preston could hand it out if he wanted to. He may act stupid, but he’s brilliant.”

                “How?”

                Chi licked his lips, “he’s toxic –he’s really dangerous.” He lowered his voice, “Oscar thinks he’s in charge –he’s has no idea who’s charge.”

                “Preston is.”

                “Preston is.” Chi sat back, “Clay had been –everything that asshole knows is because of Clay.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Clay was doing a little too well. Preston and him were best of friends –but Clay was focused, he didn’t play around, he didn’t take anyone’s shit. You think he just became a drug addict on his own? Preston practically fed him drugs –all kinds of things. That’s how fucked up jealousy is. You’ll ruin your best friend and steal all his ideas just to be on top.”

                “Clay is dead.”

                “I know he is –who do you think did it?”

                “Oscar.”

                “Preston beat him then shot him and I was front row –with Cedrick and your co-worker, to witness it firsthand.”

-

                _“Hey,” Preston smiled at Niall, “how you been, Prince?”_

_“Oh, shut up.” Niall took back a shot, “I just got another asshole to dance for.” He rolled his neck, “I can’t wait to get out of here.”_

_“You will be missed.”_

_Niall gave Preston a side eye, “I’ve been hanging out with your best friend lately.”_

_“Aw, my little Lou?”_

_“Yep,” Niall put his head in his hand. “You guys –didn’t fuck right?”_

_“Naw, Louis’s beautiful –he’s got his hands full anyway.”_

_“Oh, that guy that always comes here.”_

_“Yeah, him.” Preston smirked, “he’s nice.”_

_Niall sighed, “Louis’s cool –he’s a little scaredy-cat, doesn’t like getting in trouble.”_

_“Yeah, he has reasons.”_

_“He doesn’t seem like the type to go to jail –especially for assault weapons.” Niall bit his nail, “You were there, right?”_

_“I was.”_

_“Naomi too, right –I remember when she had talked about it.” Niall looked at him, “I think Clay knows him from back then too.”_

_Preston folded his arms, “why would he?”_

_“I don’t know, he’s obsessed with him. –He came by the other day, they actually talked. I think Louis’s finally over his fear.”_

_“Louis never told me that.”_

_Niall shrugged, “maybe they’re friends now –Clay swears he’s known Louis for a long time. How long have you known him?”_

_Preston stared at Niall for a while, “not long.”_

-

                _“Hey, Clay.”_

_Clay looked up quickly, scooting closer to the end of the couch. “What’s up, Pres?”_

_Preston smiled, “not much, what are you doing?” He walked closer, snatching Clay’s phone from his hands, throwing it at the wall. “Let’s have a chat.”_

_Clay shook his head, “I –I didn’t do nothing.”_

_“No? You didn’t talk to Louis –hm?” Preston pulled him off the couch and onto the floor as Cedrick, Thomas and Chi walked in._

_“Clay,” Thomas smiled, “how are you?”_

_“He –tell him, I didn’t do anything!”_

_“See –would Niall start questioning our relationship, if you did nothing? Hm, Clay? Why then,” He kicked him in the face, “would Niall be so curious about Louis’ past? Why,” He stomped on his hand, “would he ask me how long I knew you!”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_“Why,” Preston put a foot on his stomach, stomping on it three times until Clay threw up. “Would you be alone with Louis?”_

_Clay turned over on his side, gagging, “he –came –to –me…”_

_Preston stepped back, “Louis came to you?”_

_“Yes –he –wanted information on drugs –on who was selling.”_

_“That,” Preston grabbed the back of Clay’s head. “Is why I kept you apart, because you can’t shut your fucking mouth! You fucking drug addict! I told you to stay away from him, you goddamn stalker!” Clay screamed while Preston swung and swung at his face. “What did you tell him? Why would he be snooping around?”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_“You have five seconds to stop crying and fucking answer me, because I’m going to fucking kill you.”_

_“Please –please! Okay!” He sobbed on his knees, holding his bleeding nose. “His –his boyfriend, he’s a cop –I know he is!”_

_Preston released his head, turning around to Thomas. “What cop?”_

_Thomas snorted, “Like hell if I know, I haven’t seen any cops.”_

_Preston squatted, “how do you know?”_

_“I –followed Louis to his house –in his car –he had a vest –a cop vest.” He cried weakly, pointing at Thomas. “The same as you.”_

_“So you know him.” Preston looked back, “what’s his name, Clay?”_

_“Harry –something like that.”_

_Thomas covered his eyes, “fuck.”_

_Preston sighed, “Great –fucking great.” He shook his head, “now I have to worry about a fucking cop.”_

_“They’re going to bust you –soon, I know it.”_

_Cedrick crossed his arms, “when we close the club –Louis knows we will.”_

_Preston stood up, “What’d you tell him Clay?”_

_“Nothing!”_

_“Nothing?” Preston huffed, “nothing? You told Louis –nothing?”_

_Clay covered his face, “I didn’t! Please, I love him!”_

_“Babe.”_

_Cedrick bit his lip, “yes?”_

_“Go grab me a gun, baby, any.”_

_“Yes, Pres.”_

-

                “Preston and Cedrick are dating?”

                “Yep, they are too in love.”

                Harry ran his fingers through his hair, “what the hell…”  

                “Told you it was long.”

                “Just –Preston shot Clay?”

                “Yes.”

                “God,” He rubbed his face. “Where are they keeping the drugs?”

                Chi raised a brow, “Louis’ house?”

                “Is that a question?”

                “No.” Chi sniffled, “They keep the unscented deodorant at Louis’, they have the scented ones at the warehouse.”

                “What’s the difference?”

                “Unscented has coke, scented doesn’t –you don’t want the smell to affect the drug. They give Louis a free one once a month –he knows that. He is not allowed to take any of the unscented unless it’s given to him –which means they got the coke out of it.”

                “And –when the cops come –you’re telling me the dogs won’t smell it?”

                “Not when Pres gets tipped off by Thomas. Pres would stay late, take people’s shifts to remove the drugs from each deodorant, by himself, and then put them back together as if it was never there.  –He does what he has to do, make his money –give me my cut –give everyone there’s, and that’s it.”

                “And Nieves, during all this, never noticed?”

                “Not when Naomi was calling him all the fucking time –distracting him because that’s her fucking job. Fuck him, take care of their kid –tell him she hates Preston and loves him.” Chi frowned, “she doesn’t love him –Pres uses her, she uses Nieves.”

                Harry squeezed his face, “So, all those boxes in Louis’ house are filled with drugs?”

                “Yeah.”

                “And Louis has no idea.”

                Chi blinked slowly, “I guess not.”

                “Why did Cedrick steal from him, do you know why?”

                “Steal from him?” Chi squinted, “oh –that was a long time ago.”

                “Why’d he do it?”

                “Clay lost money –probably took it and bought drugs. Preston had to find the money by the end of the night. Louis hadn’t given him the money for the week yet so he sent Cedrick to rob him. Louis bitched about it to Nieves –Nieves questioned Cedrick and it ended in an argument with Preston –so he dropped it. Nieves would get killed if he ever fired Preston –Oscar made sure he knew that.”

                “Why then does Cedrick hate him –cause of that?”

                Chi grinned, “Cedrick is crazy, just like his little lover. He swears Preston likes Louis.”

                Harry swallowed the spit in his mouth, “does he?”

                “Preston likes to bug people –he does things to bother them.” Chi chuckled, “They were having sex and Preston was calling him Louis –it really pissed him off. –Preston has talked about it, he always said he could get him easily instead of using him, he could actually be with him.” Chi laughed at Harry’s manner, “but Louis was scared to have sex, and Preston wasn’t going to put up with it.”

                Harry scratched the table, “who sliced my tires?”

                “I don’t fucking know.”

                “If Clay’s dead –who would do it?”

                “Cedrick, Preston –literally anyone Preston sent to your house. They could have people listening, watching –tapping your phones. Anyone.”

                “Who set up Louis?”

                “Clay did that –he wasn’t always stupid.”

                “How?”

                “I didn’t know them yet. Pres was with Naomi, Clay was working for his dad and uncle. His dad was put on a hit list, his dad was Louis’ roommate. Clay suggested that they start cleaning up, sell stuff –get him on a plane and out of the country. How do you get rid of so many assault rifles in a week?” Chi licked his lips, “wipe them off, drug Louis every chance you get –when he steps out, Clay stuck them in and hid them. –That asshole called the cops himself. –Preston stood right there with his girlfriend while he was getting arrested –not like he noticed.”

                “Why would he do that?”

                “He didn’t give a fuck about Louis –none of them did. He was protecting his family and he did. –Any other questions?” He laid his head on the table, “I have a headache cause that blonde bitch hit me–just –they’re going to kill me anyway.”

                “No one’s going to kill you, Chichi –they’re going to jail.”

                “Psh,” Chi scoffed, “you don’t know these people –you will have no grounds to charge them on.” He leaned back, “the only one who will go to jail is Thomas and only him.”

-

                “This is,” Harry closed the door, “did you hear that?”

                Louis and Niall were sat on a couch, speechless. Louis cupped his mouth, “I don’t –understand how –oh my God.”

                Niall clapped once, “son of a bitch! That’s why they always mixed up my fucking deodorants! I’d always find it fucking broken or on someone else’s table.” Niall wiggled his finger, “I was the only one who wrote my name on them!”

                Zayn sat on the corner of the couch, “Niall –seriously.”

                “No, no! I asked Preston a hundred fucking times and he said it wasn’t him! Jackass!” Niall crossed his arms, “and Cedrick, that prick, I knew he was fucking Preston! He also ate my fucking food!”

                Louis frowned, “I had no idea –they –what, and everything is in my apartment!”

                “Sh, sh.” Harry hushed him, “look –we can’t hold them for very long. Once we get Thomas, he’ll tell. No one knows those boxes are in the apartment.”

                “Preston does –Oscar, Niaomi –Cedrick! Everyone knows!”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “okay –but for right now, no one here knows.”

                Zayn nudged him, “Harry –we have to tell Liam.”

                “No, because if I do, Louis is going to jail.”

                “What!” Louis stood up, pacing, “you said I wouldn’t!”

                Zayn huffed, “that was before we knew you had boxes upon boxes of illegal drugs in your apartment.”

                Harry grabbed him, “look –hey, look at me. I’m not letting you go to jail –I promised.”

                “They,” Louis cried, “they’ll find the drugs –they’ll see my prints –they –they’re going to see my past and put me in jail!”

                “No, baby.” Harry cups his cheek, “we’re going to –we’re going to figure this out. We’ll trick them.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “we got played, and everyone in this room was played. Everyone’s going to court –You’re getting suspended for this –I helped the jackass move the boxes into his fucking car. I am working with a felon, I am using civilians so nothing they say or I say will even hold up in court –everyone’s fucked, even Liam for knowing we were working with them.” Harry sighed, “Look, they aren’t finding anything in that club because they cleared it out. After that, it’s over. Louis’ finger prints are on that coke and he did nothing wrong. We sent him in there, I sent him in there –I didn’t go in when I was supposed to –I told him to text me and I was so far up my own ass, I didn’t go in –he’s not going to jail.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s arm, tears in his eyes. “I love you.”

                Harry’ brows shot up, “wha –right now?”

                “I do.” Louis sniffled, “I’m serious.”

                Harry blushed, “baby – I –I promised you, and I’ll keep it –hey,” He lifted his face, “I promised, tiny.”

                Louis nodded, leaning up to kiss him. “I –am going to have to stay here.”

                Harry nodded, “unfortunately. I am going to make this quick.” He pulled away when Liam came in, turning around. “Sir.”

                Liam looked at each person before walking to a chair. “What has this turned into –this is a fucking shit show.” He pointed at Louis, “he isn’t even supposed to be out of cuffs. He is supposed to be in a holding cell but no one cares!” He ran his fingers through his hair, “Thomas is currently in Brazil.” He smiled, “isn’t that great? We can’t even extradite him!” He looked at Harry, “instead of me doing my fucking job, I listened to you! I could have arrested him after this one walked in –no, instead, I listen to you! –You never consider your actions!” He hit his leg, “now I have a felon, a stripper and two cops just standing the hell around like if we’re in a fucking park! I have two owners of a strip club with no criminal histories –and our defense is a stripper that openly does coke with one of our own!” He clapped, “how is that supposed to hold up in court!”

                Harry looked down, “we’ll figure it out.”

                “You’ll figure out?” Liam laughed, “You’ll figure it out? Are you fucking kidding me, Harry! You both were supposed to have been figured it out! I should have never allowed this! You both are on suspension –you quit even!”

                Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “I’m taking him to his cell.”

                “I’ll stay with him.” Niall walked past Liam, “cops are a fucking joke, I swear to God.”

                Liam threw his hands up, “I cannot believe this –you cannot just be in a cell –that is not how it works!”

                “I sold coke –woop, fuck you all.” Niall kept walking, “ridiculous.”

-

                “I can fix this.”

                “Get out.”

                Harry closed the door, “in Louis’ apartment –there are deodorants, they are full of coke.”

                Liam looked up from his paper work, “excuse me?”

                “I had no idea until now, I swear.” He stepped closer, “Louis offered me a deodorant when we first met. I’d accidently broken it and Baby smelled it. When I realized, I left and someone slashed my tires. I thought it was Louis but it wasn’t. I want to know who it was and he can’t go to jail, Liam.”

                His boss rubbed his face, “this is outrageous, Harry –we’re about to become a laughing stock. Everything we’re doing is wrong –illegal.”

                “I just –want to solve this like I said I would.” He shook his hands, “I have the deodorant. I have the proof –I need Preston and Cedrick. I can trick Cedrick. I really like this guy –he’s innocent.” He cupped his hands together, “hear me out –Liam, please.”

                “Go,” He sat back, “say something stupid.”

                “Louis has boxes and I guarantee they match the one with his prints. They are doing this on purpose, they know that if I reveal those boxes, Louis is going to jail. Cedrick sold us the bad drugs, we need to get him here and we need him to turn on Preston.” Harry pressed his lips together, “even though I was jealous –that was Louis’ friend. Louis thought that was his friend and he hurt him –more than Oscar did, more than anyone. Preston hurt him the most and yes, I want his slimy ass in jail.” He lifted a brow, “and I don’t care if I have to drag him out here myself.”

                Liam licked the corner of his mouth, “hm –what’s the plan?”

                Harry took a deep breath, “I need men to get Cedrick and Preston down here –make sure Oscar sees them being taken in. I need Zayn to talk to Preston –He won’t trust me because he knows who I am –He hasn’t seen him as much. –I need the space, and the man power- I swear to God, everyone will be charged by tonight.”

                “Harry, Harry.” Liam tapped on his temples, “I want none of the blurry details in your report.”

                “Yes sir.”

-

                “Hey,” Zayn smiled, motioning Preston to sit, “how are you?”

                Preston shrugged, “a little confused, if I’m honest.”

                “We have just a few questions –statements to go over.” Zayn sat, “if you don’t mind.”

                “Not at all, what’s up?” Preston chuckled, “it’s pretty late, did something happen?”

                “Kind of,” Zayn licked his lips, “Tonight there were –gunshots heard at the Palace, where you work?”

                Preston frowned, “is everyone okay? It was closed down today.”

                “Everyone is fine –we did find your co-workers, boss and the owner. Do you know Louis Tomlinson?”

                Preston smiled, “yeah, of course.” He stopped smiling, “is something wrong?”

                Zayn squinted at him, “no –no –well, he’s about to go to jail for murder.”

                Preston’s eyes grew, “what?”

                “And drug possession –Louis had a whole brick on him and was pushing it on the owner. The owner had a nephew, Clay –Louis killed him.”

                “Louis? Killed someone?” Preston shook his head, “impossible.”

                “He has a history of guns –drugs.” Zayn bit his lip, “Oscar, the owner, he’s the one who is accusing Louis of killing his nephew –Louis confessed while he was there.”

                Preston licked his lips, “I don’t believe it.”

                “It’s unfortunate. We’ve tried collecting information from the strippers –they won’t speak.” Zayn looked up, “there was another accusation by Oscar; he says that you sold Louis the coke –is that true?”

                “Why would I sell coke? No, it is not.”

                “I see, please –stay put, I will be right back.”

 

-

                “Cedrick,” Zayn sat, “how are you?”

                Cedrick didn’t respond, turning to the side.

                “Can you talk?  No –well, that’s fine –you’ll do a lot of listening in jail.” Zayn put a bag on the table, catching his attention. He smiled big, “this is the coke you sold to me, the same coke that killed two boys. So, you are going to jail, but first.” Zayn grinned, “We know you also killed Clay.”

                “What?”

                “We know you killed Clay –Preston told us. Oscar said it was Preston –Preston says it’s you and he says he knows where you buried him, and we’re going to find him and you will receive more time.” Zayn nodded at the man’s shocked face. “You didn’t just kill him and those boys –you are selling drugs through the deodorants –come on, deodorants? Oscar and Nieves say they had no idea –Preston says you do.”

                “I –I didn’t!”

                “You didn’t do what?”

                “I didn’t kill anyone!”

                “No? So when we find that body, your prints won’t be on it?”

                “He made me bury it but I didn’t kill him!”

                “Who made you bury it?”

                “Preston –what the fuck!” Cedrick stood up, “I didn’t sell those boys drugs –those were his men! He let them in even when I told him it was a bad idea! You don’t fucking hire kids to do an adults job!” Cedrick sniffled, “he thought we could branch out –selling to colleges, those kids were dumb. They overdosed on their own –no one told them to!”

                Zayn nodded, “So, what Oscar said was true –your stories match up.”

                “It is!”

                “Louis –he was selling deodorants, they are all in his house. He’s going to jail, again, for having a brick of coke –the same coke that you sold me, Cedrick.” Zayn leaned forward, “are you working together?”

                “I would never work with him.”

                “Preston said everyone are friends –he said Louis is innocent –if you ask me, I think he just has a crush.”

                Cedrick crossed his arms tightly, “what –why?”

                “I don’t know, he wouldn’t stop talking about how important he is to him –how Louis is innocent, he’s sweet –good looking, I mean –I have to agree.”

                “I knew it.” Cedrick wiped his tears, “I did everything to make him fucking happy –he can’t love anyone! He’s a fucking lunatic! I did everything for him and he still torments me with Louis this and Louis that! Fuck!”

                Zayn bit his top lip, “he likes him?”

                “He loves him!  We fuck and he is calling me Louis! We kiss and he says it feels like Louis!” Cedrick shook his head, “Clay always told me –Preston –he loves Louis, he wants Louis and I called him crazy but I knew he wasn’t. –I should have listen to Naomi.”

                “Who is that?”

                “Preston’s ex –she said he was crazy –he was truly crazy and I fell in love anyway, like an asshole.”

                “Cedrick, who is selling drugs?”

                “We –we wrap the coke and stick it in deodorants. Preston and I stay all night taking them out, one by one. Oscar –he –watches the warehouse. Some –are actual deodorants –the unscented ones aren’t.” Cedrick laid his head down, “It was Clay’s idea.”

                Zayn perked up, “his idea?”

                “A long time ago,” Cedrick chuckled, “he was smart –he had the idea to sell deodorant with drugs inside –it was sort of genius, no one would think to look. His uncle bought a place, named it Prince’s Palace –and then, Preston got mad.”

                “Why?”

                “They were friends –but Clay, he was smart and he always had ideas and –Preston was tired of receiving chump change.” Zayn watched the tears line Cedrick’s eyes, “Oscar does not know that Preston is the reason for Clay –that Preston would drug him –got him into heroin –made him into a junkie. It started out with Preston breaking up pills in his drinks, food –anything. Just like Clay did to Louis when they framed him.” Cedrick frowned, “Preston took his ideas –all of them –and he subconsciously turned Clay into an addict. Clay didn’t know, not his father –not his uncle.” Cedrick rubbed his eyes, “it was sad, they hurt him all the time –I felt bad, but –I couldn’t do anything.”

                Zayn looked down, “I see.” He put a hand on the table, “I can work something out with the judge –but I’d need your confession.”

                Cedrick bobbed his foot, “I told them we were going to get caught –I did.”

                Zayn sighed, “Did Louis know there were drugs in the deodorants? I need to know.”

                “He had no idea.” Cedrick scoffed, “he –couldn’t have known, we hid it so well.”

                “To make sure,” Zayn cleared his throat, “just to make sure the stories are right –Where did you hide the body?”

                “It’s –underneath the club…” He swallowed hard, “there are new tiles in the bathroom.”

                “Who knew?”

                “You can’t say that I said.”

                “And I won’t.”

                “Chi –Oscar, Preston, Naomi –Thomas… he’s a cop.” Cedrick closed his eyes, “you’re a cop –your friend is a cop, he’s dating Louis –Clay was the one who found out.”

                “We are cops, undercover –he was just tricking Louis.” Zayn took the bag off the table, “he doesn’t know you sold us drugs? Does he?”

                “Preston knows –I told him –but… Oscar doesn’t. We aren’t allowed to do it.” He glared at Zayn, “I shouldn’t have.”

                “Why,” Zayn grinned, “did you work with Chichi to torment Louis?”

                Cedrick looked at his lap, “Preston doesn’t know that –it’s his fault. I’d give Chi drugs if he distracted the security –distract Nieves. I –didn’t completely hate Clay, I wanted him to just act fucking normal so Louis –maybe he’d be interested.” He rubbed his wrists, “Preston always wanted them apart and he’d kill me if he knew I was going against him.”

                Zayn stood, “hm. I’ll be back, stay put.”

                Cedrick nodded slowly, “I –have to be protected –he’ll kill me.”

                “I promise, you will be.”

-

                “Oscar.”

                “I have been in this room at least five times –when can I leave?”

                Harry sat down, “we have a problem –so you are not leaving.”

                “Then I want a lawyer.”

                “Well, let me give you this piece of information –then you can have a lawyer.” Harry tapped on the table, “turns out Preston killed Clay –he let the wrong words slip and he’s done. He told us where he is –and he says sorry.”

                Oscar sat up, clearing his throat. “I had no idea.”

                “Oh, but he says you did. That as soon as it was done, he called you –has the proof too. He says you didn’t care cause he was a fuck up.”

                “You’re trying to trick me.”

                “No at all, I am only telling –you want your lawyer, you got it.” Harry shrugged, “he says sorry but not for killing him.” Oscar lowered his eyes. “Clay was on drugs because Preston was jealous of his smarts, his ideas –money. He fed that poor boy so many drugs, how could he not have become addicted?”

                “You’re lying.”

                “Nope –just like Clay did with Louis, but Preston went further –way further. I didn’t know him personally, but how could such a brilliant guy get slipped up like that? –His idea for you to buy the Palace, Preston gets his panties in a bunch –boom, suddenly your nephew is a drug addict. How does that work out?” Harry stood, “but, of course, your lawyer.”

                “He –he did it.” Oscar covered his mouth, “Naomi, she said –he –he was losing it, I didn’t listen and now my nephew is dead.”

                Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, “your nephew is dead because you didn’t try to help him even when he did nothing but help you. That’s why he’s dead.” He licked his lips, “and now you’re going to jail for planting coke on Louis –and Preston is going to jail for murder.” Oscar looked up, wide eyed. “Preston told me everything, Oscar. The plan to make Louis a scapegoat –to put the same coke that Cedrick sold to my partner –to put it in Louis’ hands. –oh, but you didn’t know that. You didn’t know Cedrick sold my partner drugs, because they weren’t allowed to do that –they can’t sell them like that.”

                Oscar breathed, “I –we were only –fuck.”

                “You also didn’t know that Louis gave me an unscented deodorant with the same drugs. If he would have known, he would have never given it to me because product goes missing.” He tilted his head, “and now you are going to jail.”

                “He made me –I swear. Preston –you can’t reason with him! He –he just does, he just does!” Oscar ran his hands through his hair, “I told him we should quiet down, but he wanted more and more –the cops were too quiet. Thomas had no new information! I didn’t know who this boy was –Louis –he was just a name. Preston was the one who picked him up –said we could use him! He was easy!”

                Harry nodded, “who slashed my fucking tires?” Oscar’s lips parted slightly. “Who?”

                “Preston did –he knew where you lived –he waited for Prince and this man to leave and he sliced them. Cedrick knew you were coming to the club –Thomas started digging, found information and tipped us off.” Oscar crossed his hands together. “He fled because he overheard Preston saying he was going to kill him for not knowing sooner. –Thomas is not coming back.”

                “Someone will take you to booking.”

                “Wait, please –please –I’ve never been to jail –I told you the truth, please.”

                Harry opened the door, “we’ll see –I don’t like that you hit him, if you go to jail for anything –it’s going to be that and I swear to God, if this blows over and Louis goes to jail.” Harry laughed loudly, “I am very good friends with the prison guards –you better start praying Louis comes out of this clean.”

-

                “Preston,” Zayn strolled back in, “sorry for the wait.”

                “Can I go now?”

                “Sure, but we just need a few things.” Zayn walked behind him, “do you mind?”

                “What else do you want me to tell you?”

                “Why you killed Clay?” Zayn slid into his chair, “everyone has sung like a canary –you’re a pretty bad guy.”

                “I killed who?”

                “Clay.”

                “I did not kill anyone.”

                “No,” Zayn gave him a look, “you sure, cause we have three people saying you did.”

                “Who?”

                “That isn’t important, is it?” Zayn smiled, “you did it.”

                “I did not kill anyone.”

                “Do you want a lawyer?”

                “No, cause I didn’t kill anyone.”

                “And you also are not moving drugs through the Palace?”

                “I am not.”

                “Louis is then.”

                “He is not.”

                “Then who is, Preston?”

                Preston shrugged, “ask Nieves –I have no idea. His favorite words are ‘clean establishment’. –You should really ask Oscar, the owner, I’ve been told he loves his drugs –shit, ask Chichi. He knows all about that.”

                Zayn smirked, “yeah? And you, know nothing?”

                “Not a damn thing.”

-

                “He won’t spill.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “he’s a little too convincing.”

                “I know.” Zayn looked at Louis, “you talk to him.”

                “And say what?”

                “Doesn’t matter, keep to story.”

                Liam shook his head, “we will just open a case, that’s it. We have enough to go on.”

                “And another case and another one.” Harry sighed, “We let him go and they are all dead. They need to find that body and that’s all the case we need.”

                Louis looked at Preston, behind the glass. “I’ll –talk to him.”

                Harry chewed on his lip, “you don’t have to, baby.”

                Louis rubbed his arm, “it’s fine.”

-

                “Hey,” Preston smiled, “they got you too?”

                “They want me to talk to you.” Louis sat. “They are accusing me of putting drugs in the deodorants… I’m going to jail –again.”

                “Did you?”

                Louis looked at him, “I didn’t, I swear.”

                “Do you know who did?”

                “Oscar told me to come to the Palace tonight and he planted coke on me –so that I go to jail.”

                Preston covered his mouth, “are you for real? Did you tell them?”

                Louis cut his eyes, “they don’t believe me –he said someone killed Clay.”

                “I heard –they think I did it.”

                “Did you?”

                Preston snorted, “I hated the little shit, not enough to kill him.”

                “The guy I was dating –he’s a cop.”

                “I saw.”

                “He thinks I slashed his tires –that I am selling drugs –I’m so scared.”

                Preston grabbed his hand, “don’t be. Innocent until proven guilty –don’t say a word.”

                “Pres,” Louis shut his eyes, “the deodorant –I took one and I gave it to him –it has coke in it and I did not put it there. There are boxes in my house and –I have no idea how to get rid of them.”

                “First, you remove the bags –then you give them to the cops.” Preston sat back, “and when they match the one Cedrick sold to your boyfriend’s friend, he’ll be going to jail.” He smiled, “and when they back track it, they’ll see that it came from Bombords Warehouse and Oscar owns it.” He winked at Louis’ expression, “and when they find who killed Clay –I’m sure Cedrick will get the time he deserves.” He looked at the mirror, “and I’ll take my lawyer whenever your boyfriend stops hiding.”


	12. Your Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee... June 5th, fuck with me
> 
> I -am -sorry. This story is hard to write, really -really hard and I read it over I want to change things and omgod, never again.
> 
> I know its been long -so long but better late than never?
> 
> NOTE: I am not a cop, not a lawyer, I have done my best to make it realistic but also I need it to fit my story. I went crazy with this damn chapter but it isnt great -whatever.  
> Bear with me.
> 
> Again I am so sorry  
> but here, have it

                Louis tilted his head to the side, “Cedrick?”

                Preston nodded once, “yep.”

                Louis licked his lips, fingers fiddling together, “who said Cedrick killed Clay?”

                Preston cleared his throat, “who else could have done it?”

                “Hm,” Louis pressed his lips together, “he –tricked me. He –said he loved me, Preston.”

                “Don’t try me with this shit, Louis.” He pointed at the glass, “You think he’s not watching us?”

                “I don’t fucking care! Everyone tricked me! I feel like a fucking idiot!” He looked down, “why –didn’t you tell me there were drugs?”

                “I didn’t know there were drugs.”

                “Shut the fuck up, Preston.” Preston scowled. “You fucking knew –you knew! Everyone knew but stupid me!” Louis sniffled, “me –Clay –he told me everything and I didn’t believe him.”

                Preston leaned back, arms folded, “Clay was on drugs, Louis.”

                “Yeah, but he actually loved.”

                Preston scoffed with a laugh, “are you fucking kidding me?”

                “He did. He never lied to me.”

                “I saved your ass plenty from that crackhead.”

                “I needed someone to save me from you –not for you to save me.”

                Preston chuckled dryly, “yeah?” He leaned across the table, “Clay talked about fucking you all the time –would go in your closet and steal your things to masturbate to them. You think he loved you?”

                Louis leaned across the table, nose to nose with Preston, whispering, “Get me out of this and we’ll leave together.”

                Preston’s eyes grew slightly, one eye glancing at the mirror. He turned his head, mouth to Louis’ ear, “don’t play with me.”

                “He said he loved me –I almost let him fuck me, Preston. You know how scared I am.”

                Preston licked the shell of Louis’ ear and the male froze up. “I killed him, Louis.”

                Louis swallowed hard, lips parting, “he loved me…”

                “He wanted you and I protected you.”

                Louis shivered at the warm air on his ear, “you –love me.”

                “I adore you.” Preston grabbed his hand, “and I found you outside of the sandwich shop, not him.” He grabbed Louis’ cheek, “I stayed close –not Naomi and not Cedrick will ever change that.”

                Louis’ stomach flopped, “he –said you –loved me.”

                “Louis, I didn’t want him to tell you that. I am not Clay –I won’t stalk you, but I did everything to get your job back.” He growled low, “I threatened that fuck until he cried. Who do you think talked to Oscar? He had no idea who you were.” His voice fell smaller, “you were never supposed to come here, Louis –only him. I made sure his car couldn’t move –made sure you stayed were you were.”

                Louis’ bottom lip wobbled, “he planted drugs on me, Pres…”

                “Don’t you see,” Preston smiled, lips to Louis’, “everyone goes to jail but us. We’re free, Lou –we’ll be fine in the end.”

                Louis nodded shakily, “I –am scared.”

                Preston moved back, “don’t be, do what I said.” He looked at the mirror, “I want to talk to him.”

                “W-who?”

                “That guy, your boyfriend –your fake boyfriend.”

                Louis trembled, “I want to be here –with you. What if you lie –and I go to jail?”

                Preston stood, going to Louis’ side, kneeling. He smiled, whispering, “I did everything right, you’ll see.” Louis nodded, stiffening when Preston brought his hand to mouth. “I want to piss him off.”

                “Piss him off?”

                “I think he actually likes you.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “he doesn’t…”

                “We’ll see.” Preston winked, “go, I promise –we’ll be fine. They won’t put you in jail again.”

                Louis stood up carefully, knees banging together. He gripped the chair, using it to help his balance. He took a few steps, turning around, “Cedrick –did you know –he was letting in Clay?”

                Preston stopped smiling, standing, “excuse me?”

                Louis pressed his back to the door when Preston approached him. “Cedrick told Niall that he would give Chichi drugs to let Clay in. That’s why he –he was always able to get in.”

                Preston slammed his fist into the door, “is that so?”

                The door opened and Louis almost fell. Two cops that Louis had never seen held him up, “step back and sit down.”

                Preston was clearly angry. He turned around, sitting, “just a bump, Lou. No worries.”

                Louis’ eyes were wide and he may have blacked out momentarily. He allowed himself to be dragged into the hall before actually fainting.

-

                “Son of a bitch!”

                “No!” Four cops, including Liam, held Harry back from the glass. “No! He’s doing good!”

                “Get away from him you fucking creep!” Harry stopped moving when Preston’s lips touched Louis’. “Hell no!”

                “Harry! Harry stop!”

                Harry reached for the door, “open it!”

                “Harry stop!”

                “Fucking bastard!”

                “Harry, you cannot do this!”

                Two officers pulled Louis out, letting the door slam close. “He fainted.”

                Liam snapped his fingers, “medical!”

                Harry shoved Zayn off, running to him, “Lou –Louis?” He lifted his head, waving at his face, “Louis, baby?”

                Louis squirmed, eyes opening slowly, “oh –what –shit!”

He shot up but Harry grabbed him, “hey, hey, baby. It’s me –breathe.”

                Louis grabbed his arms, “oh my God –he’s crazy!” He quickly looked around, “he killed him –he did it!”

                Harry wrapped his arms around him, “he’s fine –it’s fine.” He helped him up gradually, “can you stand, tiny?”

                “Yeah, yeah.” He touched Harry’s face, “I was lying –I swear.”

                “I know, baby, I know.” Harry rubbed Louis’ lips, “son of a bitch.”

                “I had no idea.”

                “Could everyone get back in their fucking cells!” Liam finally snapped, “If you’re a fucking cop, stay put –if not, get in a cell now!”

                Louis flinched when he was pulled away. Harry reached for him getting pulled back by his partner, “Harry, stop.”

                “Enough, Styles.” Liam rubbed his temples, “I am done –done! Again, and you are being put in a fucking cell –by yourself!”

                “He wants to talk to me. Let’s talk.”

                “No! No more talking, Harry! That’s it –confessions are being taken down, call lawyers –call fucking attorneys! I want forensics on that fucking body and that is it!” Liam held up a finger when Harry opened his mouth, “This is it, after this is over –you are fired! Everyone in this fucking building just heard me. I am done, Harry! I want your badge, now.”

                “It’s on your fucking desk.” He walked to the door, getting slammed into it. “Really?”

                “You’re not a cop anymore. I expect to see you for hearings and that is it.” Liam sighed, “Take him out.”

                “Fuck you, Liam! –Zayn! Zayn don’t let anyone touch him, please –fuck!”

-

                Harry sat outside of the police station, waiting for his friend. He looked back when he heard him, “hey.”

                The officer sat beside him, “hey.”

                “Is he okay?”

                “Yeah, he’s with Niall.” Zayn sighed, “Niall isn’t even under arrest, just keeping Louis’ company.”

                Harry took a deep breath, “Thank you.”

                Zayn licked his lips, “what do we do?”

                “I can’t do anything. I have to go home –bring the coke to finish the investigation. I just –wanted to talk to him.”

                “If his DNA is on the body, Haz, he’s done.”

                “I know –but Cedrick buried him. He probably cleaned it.”

                “They’ll find something.”

                “And if they don’t?”

                “We have so much probable cause –so much. Everyone’s getting charged –everyone.” Zayn rubbed his knees, “they even went to pick up Naomi –it’s over.”

                “I need to know his DNA is on that body or I can’t sleep.”

                “Preston has three people against him –Cedrick is about to snap in his cell.”

                Harry rubbed his eyes, “I wish I could take Louis home.”

                “You know you cant.”

                Harry looked over at his ex-partner, “I thought this was going to be a lot easier, man.”

                Zayn chuckled, “very wrong about that.”

                “What about Nieves?” Harry squinted, “innocent?”

                “Liam released him –no reason to have someone take up a cell.”

                “Forensics arrived yet?”

                “Not yet, soon.”

                Harry groaned, “I’ll make sure he has my lawyer.”

                Zayn nodded slowly, “got it.”

                The ex-officer stood, hands stuffed in his pockets, “let me talk to him.”

                Zayn looked up, “hell no.”

                “Come on, just –a little.”

                “Harry, I’m not getting fired too. I’m looking forward to my paid vacation.”

                “Just sneak me in –for a second.”

                “Can’t do it.”

                “Okay,” He turned around, “get me his hair.”

                “What?”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “get me his hair and Louis’ keys.”

                Zayn stood slowly, “why?”

                Harry shrugged, “does it matter?.”

                The officer squinted at his ex-partner, “you’re going to frame him.”

                “You can’t frame someone who committed a crime –they already did it.” Harry shrugged with a small pout, “Liam’s a little lazy –he probably won’t send anyone to Louis’ house for another hour.” He wiggled his brows, “get his keys for me, get some hair for me.”

                Zayn crossed his arms, “that’s extremely illegal –cop or not.”

                Harry whistled, “He kissed him and if I don’t do this, I’m going to kill him.” He looked up at the clouds, “I don’t want to have to kill someone.”

                “You need to listen to yourself.”

                “Get me his hair, Zayn –go. Let me get your keys.”

                “It’s my cop car, Harry.”

                “No problem, I know how to drive one.”

                Zayn sighed loudly, digging in his pocket, “I swear to God, Harry.”

                “Get his hair, I’ll be back with the coke.” He caught the keys in one hand, “don’t tell Liam.”

-

                “Louis.”

                Louis’ head shot up at Zayn, running to the bars. “Zayn –where is Harry?”

                “He –needs your keys.”

                “What?”

                Zayn looked around, whispering, “your keys…”

                “Could we get some fucking food in here?’

                Zayn looked back at Niall, “thank you, princess.” Niall blushed softly. “You’re doing so well –you can leave whenever you want.”

                Niall squeezed his hands together, “yes, sir.”

                Zayn smiled tenderly, looking back to Louis, “your keys.”

                “I –don’t have them –they took them and Harry’s knife. Even my belly ring.”

                “Need to get you a lawyer –Jesus.” Zayn huffed, “fuck –fuck.” He groaned, “When you get out of here, make sure Harry never calls me again.” He turned around arms raised, “fuck me.”

                Louis turned around to Niall, “do you know what’s going on?”

                Niall laid on the bench, “sounds like your boyfriend’s about to do something stupid.”

                Louis bit hard on his lip, “fuck…”

-

                Zayn knocked on the integration room before entering. “Hello.”

                Preston and his lawyer stopped speaking, “not a word, Preston.” The lawyer stood, “My name is Jackson Monte and you have no grounds to speak to my client.”

                Zayn held up a bag, “I don’t want to speak to him, I only need his finger prints.”

                Jackson crossed his arms, “did you not collect them in booking?”

                “No, he was not being arrested, now he is.”

                “Ha, says who?”

                “Unfortunately, you and I know that he’s going to be here over night. I need his finger prints because he is about to be charged on some serious charges.” Zayn tilted his head, “or should I let the judge know you changed the law?”

                Jackson snorted, “Go ahead, Preston, it’ll be destroyed in six months.”

                “Yeah, we’ll see.” Zayn opened the bag, setting the paper down. The officer opened the ink pad and held out a hand, “thumb please.”

                Preston held out a hand, “where’s Louis?”

                “Same way I don’t ask you questions, you don’t ask me.” Zayn pressed close to the man, breathing nervously as he rolled his thumb on the pad. He pressed Preston’s finger unnecessarily hard to the paper. “Next.”

                The officer fake sneezed, elbow grazing Preston’s head. “Hey!”

                “Sorry, sorry,” Zayn mumbled quickly, “next hand.”

                Jackson looked at his watch impatiently, “could we hurry this up? I need to be back here in the morning.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Once finished, Zayn quickly put the paper away, sniffling.

                Preston rubbed the ink on his thumb, “no wipes?”

                “Sorry,” Zayn pressed his back to the door, smiling. “Have a good night.” He quickly looked at his arm, finding some hair, sending a prayer to God. “Thank you.”

-

                “Aye, Alan.” Zayn shuffled nervously, plastic bag of hair in his back pocket. “They sent forensics?”

                “Yeah, five minutes ago.” Alan frowned, “sorry about Harry.”

                Zayn shrugged, “he’s an idiot.” He smiled sadly, “thanks.” He looked around, “I –I need something of Harry’s though.”

                “Yeah, anything.”

                “His knife? He gave it to one of the guys we’re charging…”

                “Oh, man –can’t do that.”

                Zayn sighed, “It’s his dad’s –you know how he is about that. I could just grab it –you don’t have to.”

                Alan looked behind the gate, “hurry up.”

                Zayn smiled brightly, “yep!”

-

                Harry ushered Baby under the police tape. He smiled, looking around, “Sheena.” Harry almost ran to the forensic scientist. “Hey.”

                She looked up from behind the bar, “Harry, hey.” Sheena stood, “what’s up?”

                “Came with Baby to scope the place.” Harry cleared his throat, “you found the body right, under the bathroom tiles?”

                “Yeah, they just broke the tiles open.” She frowned, “beat the hell out of him.”

                “Could I see?”

                Sheena nudged him, smiling, “you know you can –just don’t touch anything.”

                “Of course.” Harry slid under more police tape, walking towards the bathroom he’d grown familiar with. “Aye,” He peeked inside, “that’s the guy?”

                The male kneeling over the body turned around, “dog can’t come in.”

                “No problem. Baby, stay.” Baby sat up straight, unmoving. Harry bent underneath tape, hands in his pockets. He slid gloves on, peering behind the man, “Found anything –shit.” He grimaced at Clay’s body. “They fucked him up.”

                “Yep.” The man chewed on his cheek, “bullet to the head but no bullet.”

                Harry quickly crossed his arms, plastic bag in hand. “Really? Shit, just more proof.”

                The man held something to the light, shaking his head. “Someone cleaned it really good.”

                Harry fumbled to open the bag when the man looked away. He stuck the bag back in his pocket, hand fisted extremely tight. “He was a weird guy…” He bit his lip, “but –I don’t think he was the worst person in the world.”

                The forensic scientist looked up, “okay?”

                Harry recovered, “sorry, sorry.” He shook his head, “I’ll go.” He stepped back, looking into the stall that him and Louis had stuffed in once. “A question.”

                “Yeah?” The man looked up, “what?”

                “Do you know Sheena?”

                He nodded slowly, “I do.”

                “She’s great, I’ve known her for years –beautiful, isn’t she?”

                “She’s my sister.”

                Harry breathed out, “wow –amazing. Go ahead, sorry.” Harry practically threw the hair at Clay’s dead body when the man coughed into his elbow. “You should –uh –check that back room after this.” Harry backed up, tangling himself in the police tape. “There has to be something...”

                The guy nodded even slower, “you look –tired.”

                “Yep, tired.” He grabbed Baby’s leash, “I’ll just go, you know –okay.” Harry sped past Sheena, waving, “See ya, Sheena!” The officer ran down the street, where he’d left Zayn’s car. “Yes!” Harry threw the door open, getting Baby inside before himself. “Fuck yes! Yes!” Harry shook the steering wheel, “Fuck you, you psychotic prick! Suck my dick!”

-

                The judge opened the folder on his desk when everyone was seated. “We have several defendants today, so let us begin.” Judge Davis looked around, eyes stopping on Louis. He squinted, “Louis Tomlinson.”

                Louis was shaking violently. He stood slowly, Harry’s lawyer standing proud beside him.  Davis picked up a paper, “Louis Tomlinson, your charges of drug possession has been dropped due the guilty plea of Oscar Belves.” He set the paper down, “The Baltimore Police has found several boxes of deodorants filled with cocaine in your home. How do you plea?”

                Anna, Harry’s lawyer, spoke, “not guilty, your honor.”

                Davis crossed his fingers, “we have met before, Louis.”

                Louis looked down, close to tears.

                “A few years back.” Davis lifted the paper, “for drug possession and possession of assault weapons.”

                Louis nodded nervously, “yes, sir.”

                He put the paper down, “that does not sound so good on your part, young man.”

                Anna put a hand on his back, “I am sure once everything is on the table, your honor, you will think very differently.”

                Davis nodded once, “we will see, Ms. Carval.” He hummed, gavel in hand, “Louis Tomlinson, you will be released on bail, ten-thousand dollars for this being your second offence with drug possession. You will require an ankle monitor and your passport will be pulled. Do you understand?”

                Louis hiccupped softly, in tears, “yes, your honor.”

                Davis tapped his gavel, “I will see you for your trial on March 10th.”

-

                “Nathan Rodriguez,” Judge Davis coughed, “being charged with drug possession, drug use, and accessory to murder under direst. How do you plea?”

                “Guilty.” Nathan stood with his attorney, “we’d like to ask for a plea bargain, your honor.” The attorney fixed his tie, “Nathan has a drug addiction due to the negligence of one of the Baltimore Police, Thomas Carl.”

                “And where is said officer?”

                “Currently in Brazil.”

                Davis sat up, “and we have checked Brazil’s extradition laws?”

                The attorney nodded, “unfortunately, we have no have authority to extradite.”

                Davis sighed, “I will request a warrant for Mr. Carl if he steps foot in our jurisdiction.” He read over Nathan’s paper work, “are you sure of your plea?”

                “Mr. Rodriguez has feared for his life several times, and has also been abused. We would like to enroll Mr. Rodriguez into drug rehabilitation center as well as an abuse help center. Nathan has assisted the Baltimore police in their investigation and they have agreed to our decision for Nathan.”

-

                “Oscar Belves,” Davis breathed. “Being charged with accessory to murder and drug trafficking. How do you plea?”

                “Guilty, your honor.”

                “Are you sure this is how you wish to plea?”

                “Yes, your honor.”

                “This court then charges you with both counts, you will serve ten years for accessory to murder with an added five years for drug trafficking. At the end of the trial, if more charges are brought up, you will have more charges added to you and another trial.” Davis banged his gavel, “bailiff you may take Mr. Belves to be processed.”

-

                “Cedrick Donald, being charged with selling drug paraphernalia and accessory to murder. How do you plea?”

                “The defense pleads, guilty.”

                “Are you sure this is how you wish to plea?”

                “Yes, your honor.”

                “And a plea bargain?”

                “The defendant will be testifying in the trial in hopes to have his sentence reduced.”

                “Then I will see you at trial, March 11th.”

-

                “Preston Hanes,” He lifted his glasses, “being charged with second degree murder and aggravated assault.” The Judge looked down at him, “how do you plea?”

                The attorney stood, “not guilty, your honor.”

                “Are you sure you wish to plead not guilty?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                Judge Davis nodded shortly, lifting his gavel, “trial will begin on March 11th.”

                “We’d like to ask for bail, your honor.”

                Davis raised a brow, “bail for second degree murder?”

                The lawyer nodded, “yes, sir. Mr. Hanes has a very clean record and has a child to take care of.”

                “A child with Naomi Rivers –who is currently in jail for accessory to murder, Mr. Monte, along with three others. The murder that Mr. Hanes is currently begin charged for –pleading, not guilty, for.”

                “Yes, but-”

                “No.” Davis shook his head, “no bond, no bail –no.” He banged his gavel, “I will see you for trial on March 10th.”

-

                Louis hugged himself, walking upstairs to his apartment, two cops behind him. One handed him a paper, with his court date printed and signed.

                His bail had been paid –by Niall. Louis wanted to call and thank him, hug him –cry.

                He stayed standing outside, watching both leave him in front of his home.

                His life had flipped on its ass and he couldn’t cry anymore. Niall had stayed with him as long as he could before Liam had him dragged out. Louis couldn’t even call Harry because he wasn’t allowed to associate with anyone from the trial.

                And now, he had no keys –his belly ring had ‘disappeared along with Harry’s knife, his phone was dead, and he was stuck outside of his apartment.

                Louis should have just stuck to sign flipping and cuddling.

                He looked at his door, grabbing onto the handle. Louis twisted it, eyes widening when it opened. He peeked inside, looking back outside to see if the cops were still there. He should leave –leave his own house, but he was just grateful that the door was open.

                He toed inside, closing the door behind himself. Louis looked into his living room, eyes rolling over the photos hanging over the walls that were not there before. He ran to one side of the room, taking a photo of the beach off the wall. It was from the dollar store, logo stamped on the back –but Louis doesn’t recall ever buying it. The living room was moved around –things were missing –it felt extremely spacious.

 He ran to his room finding a few more changes. Without the boxes, everything looked completely different –big. It reminded him of when he first moved in. Everything was out of place but the room was decorated –it looked nice but Louis was terrified.

                The felon touched his stomach, dropping to his knees at the duffle bag in the corner. He unzipped it with nervous fingers, pulling out Harry’s clothes quickly. Louis crumbled, crying loud –sniffing at each piece of clothing. He held it, cradled it –removed his own clothes and put them on. Louis put on two shirt for no reason –put on pants that were too big.

Fuck –Harry had been here.

                Louis bowed into a small ball, toes kicking at the very uncomfortable ankle monitor on his ankle. It made him feel unbalanced and he hated it.

                “Hello?”

                Louis shot up, looking at his bedroom door, “Harry?” He ran at the man when his head poked into the room, “shit!”

                Harry swung him around, “my baby –fuck, my baby.”

                Louis was sobbing hard, mumbling a lot with little words forming. He refused to let go no matter how many times Harry tried coaxing him –kissing him. Louis was shaking –crying –so happy to see Harry.

                “Tiny, baby please –let me see you, baby.”

                Louis moved back, mouth opened –trying to breathe. His eyes were red, soaked –cheeks bright red. “Baby!” He choked on his words, “I missed you!”

                Harry cooed immediately, picking Louis up –taking him to the couch. He sat down, Louis small and beautiful in his lap, “my tiny –it’s all over.”

                Louis blinked away a few tears, “what?”

                Harry sighed, smiling small, hands running over his wet cheeks, “you’re not going anywhere –but here, with me.”

                “I –If they see us together we’ll be in so much trouble.”

                “Then we have to hide well, don’t we?” The officer wiped Louis’ face, kissing him. “I saw you come in –I hid in the laundry.” He smiled sadly, “I can’t believe you slept in there, there is no space.”

                Louis chuckled weakly, “I know…”

                Harry bit his bottom lip, touching Louis, “did they hurt you?”

                “No –Zayn –he was –he was really nice.”

                Harry smiled, “good, baby, good.”

                “Niall bailed me out.”

                “I gave him the money –I couldn’t do it, it would have been a huge problem.”

                Louis hug him tight, “I love you –I love you –I love you.”

                Harry pulled Louis back slightly to stare at him. His hands were on a search, making sure everything was in its place. The officer kissed him soft at first, deepening it when Louis’ tongue slid into his mouth. Harry was thanking God for this moment; kissing Louis hard and meaningfully. Making sure his baby knew how much he missed him –how fucking sorry he was. Every kiss, lingering or fast, was a reminder of what he was about to lose because he was impulsive and dumb. Harry’s hands squeezed Louis’ ass, his hips –fingers digging painful marks into his sides. If it hurt, Louis didn’t say –Louis only kissed Harry’s lashes, running kisses down to his neck –loving him.

                Harry pulled back first, breathing hard but easy. His fingers slithered down to Louis’ ankles, sighing softly at the cold metal around one of them. “Did you like my make-over, baby?”

                Louis nodded quickly, “I love it.”

                Harry grinned, hand sliding through Louis’ dirty hair. “All from the dollar store.”

                Louis chuckled, stuffing his face into Harry’s neck, breathing hard. “I missed you –I missed Baby –fuck.”

                “I can tell.” Harry touched the two shirts Louis wore, “two?”

                “I wanted to feel you.”

                Harry licked his lips, looking down, hands now caressing Louis’ stomach, “I am sorry that I did this to you –you –should not be going through this.”

                 “Neither should you…”

                “I’m a cop –I,” Harry sighed, head back, “was a cop. I was fired…”

                He nodded, “I heard from Zayn…” Louis kissed his throat, “you’re still a cop to me.”

                “I didn’t go in –I thought you –I was stupid and I wasn’t thinking and if I would have been, this would have never happened.”

                Louis tugged on Harry’s hair softly, “I don’t care –you were right… people lie and I was lied to.” He swallowed hard, “people who you trust –they lie to you. You can’t trust anyone.”

                Harry ran a thumb over Louis’ soft lips, “I did something –bad.”

                “Bad?”

                “I –stupid, something stupid.”

                Louis smiled slightly, “don’t you always?”

                Harry smiled nervously, lips pressed together, “I –contaminated a crime scene.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “how bad is that?”

                “I could go to jail for life –plus some for being a cop and purposely doing it.” Harry nodded mostly to himself, thinking over his words, “really bad.” He huffed, “I needed your keys –to –I put Preston’s hair in the coke bags –and I put it on Clay’s body –possibly.”

                “You what?”

                “I know,” Harry whispered as if someone was listening. “I know –I just…” He covered his face, head falling back against the couch. “I was,” he chuckled dryly, “so fucking angry. I –I feel crazy, I honestly felt like I was insane.” He opened his eyes, looking up at Louis’ low ceiling. “Louis, I was going to fucking kill him –I –he kissed you –he touched you.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s face in both hands, sitting up further on his lap. “Baby…”

                “He’s going to jail for second degree murder, it’s done. He can plead guilty every day of the week but –you are not going to jail for those drugs.” Harry shook his head, “your fingers prints aren’t on them –but –his hair will be in one of them.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “okay…” He kissed Harry before he could look away, “look at me.”

                Harry did, licking his lips, “I just –I had to do something.”

                “You did everything, you gave me a lawyer –you bailed me out –you,” Louis was on the verge of tears, “you did this and I am terrified but you make it so much better.” He hugged him once more, “you shouldn’t have done what you did but I think I would have done it too.”

                Harry hugged back, voice shaky, “maybe –we’re both crazy?”

                “Yeah,” Louis lifted his head, “yeah, Harry.”

                The officer closed his eyes, “Baby misses you, I know she does. She even came with me to break the law.”

                Louis giggled, wiping his eyes, “she’s the best –I love her.”

                Harry smiled, “finally came around?”

                “She likes my butt, why wouldn’t I?”

                Harry laughed, squeezing Louis’ ass cheeks in a full grip, “who wouldn’t?”

                Louis smiled but stopped. He hugged Harry again, sniffling, “can we just –stay like this for now and then I’ll shower? Please?”

                Harry nodded, “of course, tiny, anything you want.”

                Louis shut his eyes tight, “are you sure –I won’t go jail?”

                “If you go to jail, I will tell the court I tampered with evidence.” Harry held Louis’ head to his shoulder when he tried lifting it. “No, you heard me.” Harry wanted to laugh at where he was, what he was doing. In the same place where it all started.

                “You’re going to walk, baby, and then you’re all mine.” The officer took a shallow breath, “all mine.”

-

                “I should have checked this earlier.” Harry pushed Louis down on his twin bed, lifting his ankle, “please, please…” He took a sigh of relief, “oh, thank God.”

                “What?” Louis clutched his towel to his body, inspecting the ankle bracelet, “what’s wrong with it? They said I could shower with it.”

                “Some of them have monitors that can hear your conversations. This one doesn’t.” Harry released his foot, breathing. “It’s going to be fine. I may be fired after this but I have money saved –I –I will request my paid vacation before I am let go.”

                Louis touched his foot, trying to scratch under the bracelet, “I’ve worn it before, after I was released. I got the job at the sandwich shop because it was close by.”

                Harry crossed his arms, leaning on the wall, “I hate it on you –I hate seeing it.”

                Louis nodded, “I know.” He stood, “the judge is the same judge that sentenced me before.”

                Harry whistled, “Great.”

                “I know.” Louis squatted in front of Harry’s duffle, snatching up a shirt and the same pants as before. He dressed quickly, wanting to feel warm, before turning to face Harry. “What?”

                Harry was smiling stupidly, “you look so sweet.”

                Louis blushed, foot pushing on the anklet, “I love you.”

                Harry blew a kiss at him, “I love you.” He looked around, “they fucked this place up.”

                Louis pouted, “What?”

                “I got here before they sent anyone, did what I did but after they left, psh…” Harry shook his head, “they destroyed this place. Everything was flipped upside down.”

                Louis rubbed his shoulder, “mean…”

                Harry nodded, “very mean, baby. They were probably just looking for evidence.” He touched the bed, “I cleaned up though –made it look nice for you, tiny.”

                Louis almost ran to him, “sleep here tonight?”

                “Of course, Louis.” Harry kissed his nose, “I’ll bring Baby tomorrow, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

                Louis smiled, letting Harry lay him down. “I miss your bed, but this is better than a cell.”

                “Just you wait,” The officer spoke seriously, bed creaking when he added his weight. “You’re going to be begging to go to jail once you move in with me.”

                The smaller man giggled softly, sweetly, “Never.” He rubbed his nose against Harry’s shoulder, “Never ever.”

-

                “Calling the case of the People of the State of Baltimore versus Louis Tomlinson. Are both sides ready?”

                “Ready for the People, your honor.”

                “Ready for the Defense, your honor.”

-

                “Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury,” The DA stood, “the defendant has been charged with the crime of having several deodorants filled with cocaine in his apartment. The DA went in on February 14th, they’ve found Louis’ fingerprints on the boxes as well.”

                Anna stood once the Deputy sat. She smiled proudly, “Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, there is no real evidence against my client. Louis’ prints were on the boxes because they were in his home. He had no knowledge of the deodorants containing drugs. Louis is innocent and I am positive that I have more than enough proof to that.”

                  Davis nodded once, “the prosecution may call its first witness.”

                “The People call one of the employees of Oscar Belves, Eric Timland.”

                The Bailiff swore in Timland before stepping back. The prosecutor stood, walking to him, “Mr. Timland, where is it that you work?”

                “A Bomords Warehouse.”

                “How long have you been working there?”

                “Since it opened, ten years.”

                “Who do you work for?”

                “Oscar Belves.”

                “Do you know Louis Tomlinson?”

                Timland looked to where he was pointing, “Yes.”

                “How do you know Louis?”

                “I’ve seen him once or twice –he’s came by the warehouse.”

                “Alone?”

                “No, always with someone –Preston.”

                “Preston Hanes?”

                “Yes, I believe so.”

                “Hm, did you know that there were drugs in the deodorants?”

                “No, no, not at all.” The man frowned, “I had no idea –we –we make unscented and scented deodorants. That is all.”

                “So it would be right to say that the drugs were put in after they left the warehouse?”

                “Of course, we only make them –the scented ones stay at the warehouse. Unscented are made in smaller batches and always picked up.”

                “Note that the deodorants found in Louis’ home were all unscented. No more questions, your honor.”

                “Does the defense have any questions?”

                “Not at this time, your honor.”

-

                Ana stood, “I’d like to call police officer, Harry Styles, to the stand.”

                Louis looked down when Harry went up to be sworn in.

                “Harry,” Ana smiled, “nice to see you.”

                Harry smiled back, “like wise.”

                “Harry, how long have you worked for the Baltimore Police?”

                “About six years.”

                “You’ve done several undercover cases and are very familiar with them, yes?”

                “Very.”

                “What was your roll, with Louis Tomlinson, in this case?”

                “I originally tried befriending him and built a fake relationship with him then after.”

                “Was it necessary?”

                Harry shrugged, “I do not do what is not.”

                Ana smiled, “you have been to Louis’ home?”

                “I have.”

                “And did you see that he had boxes in his home?”

                “I did.”

                She shook her head, “and you never questioned it?”

                “Of course, I was suspicious and I asked. He explained that he sold deodorants, even gave me one.”

                “Did you ever notice the cocaine?”

                “Never.” Harry almost laughed, “I actually can’t believe I didn’t. I even used the deodorant and I never knew.”

                “When you spoke to Louis, did he ever hint knowing?”

                “Never. Louis was very cautious, explained how he did not like getting in trouble, especially due to his past. He enjoyed working for Prince’s Palace because it was ‘clean’.”

                “You spoke with Nathan Rodriguez?”

                “I did.”

                “Did he say that Louis knew?”

                “Nathan said that he guessed Louis did not.”

                “Only guesses?”

                “He explained that only certain people knew but not specifying Louis.”

                “No further questions, your honor.”

                “Does the defense have any questions?”

                “Yes, your honor.” The DA stood, “Harry.”

                Harry knew him, “Brian.”

                He fixed his tie, “Do you know of Louis’ past charges?”

                “Yes.”

                “He told you?”

                “Yes.”

                “May you say them for the court, please?”

                Harry cleared his throat, sitting up, “drug possession and possession with assault weapons.”

                “How was he charged?”

                “Guilty.”

                “Louis says he did not know of the many weapons and drugs in his room. Do you believe him?”

                Harry nodded once, “I do.”

                “And why is that?”

                “At first, I did not, but because I was told by three different people,” Harry shrugged, “I believe him.”

                “Told what?”

                “That he was set up by Clay.”

                “Clay Belves? The murdered?”

                “Yes.”

                Brian crossed his arms, “Louis knew Clay?”

                Harry rubbed his nose, “he did.”

                “How?”

                Harry sighed, licking his lips, “from that time when he was arrested. He was set up by Clay. When Louis was hired by the Palace, Clay worked there and had grown an infatuation for him.”

                “So, you are saying, Louis knew the person who originally put him in jail –even worked for him, for his uncle, Oscar Belves. Oscar Belves who has pled guilty to accessory to murder and possession of the same drug in Louis’ home?”

                Harry lowered his eyes at Brian, trying to stay calm. “Yes, I am.” Brian turned around but Harry opened his mouth. “But Oscar is also the man who planted that same drug on Louis in the club –framing will also be added to charges.”

                Davis knocked the gavel lightly, “keep to topic, Styles.”

                “Yes, your honor.”

                 “No further questions.”

-

                 “My next witness will be Cedrick Donald.”

                Louis looked quickly to Ana when she called in Cedrick. She strolled up to the man who was currently in hand-cuffs. “Mr. Donald.” She walked towards the jury, “how do you know Louis Tomlinson?”

                “I met him at Prince’s Palace.”

                “Are you friends?”

                “Far from it.”

                Ana nodded, “is it true you stole from him?”

                Cedrick glanced at Louis, slouching, “yes.”

                “Why?”

                “I was told to.”

                Ana walked closer, “by who?”

                The DA stood, “your honor, is this about stealing or-”

                “Sit, Brian –continue.”

                “Thank you, sir.” Ana looked back to Cedrick, “who?”

                “Preston…”

                “Preston Hanes,” Ana chuckled, “a recurring name, it seems. –And why did Preston ask you steal from Louis?”

                Cedrick sighed, “Clay lost money and Preston needed it –so I stole it.”

                “Did you know there was drugs in the deodorants?”

                “Yes.”

                “Did you put them there?”

                “Yes.”

                “Did Louis put them there?”

                Cedrick swallowed hard, “no.”

                “Did he ever ask to help you?”

                “No.”

                “Did Louis know there were drugs, at any point, in the deodorants he was selling?”

                Cedrick looked down, “no.”

                “Pardon?”

                “No, he never knew –we hid it well.”

                “We?”

                “Preston and I –we hid it well.”

                “So, to confirm, Louis had no knowledge of the drugs in his home nor the drugs in the deodorants?”

                “Louis is clueless.”

                Ana smirked, “no further questions, your honor.”

-

                “And as my last witness,” Ana smiled, “I call Lori Carl, the forensic scientist that studied the cocaine that was inside the deodorants, to the stand.”

                Louis was at the edge of his seat, stomach full of butterflies once they escorted Cedrick. Ana had leaned over and said; “you’re free”, and Louis was shaking with excitement.

                “Lori.”

                The woman nodded, “Ana.”

                “What did you find in the many bags?”

                “We found prints on the box –several, one being Louis’, another belonging to Preston Hanes.”

                “And the cocaine?”

                “No prints on the deodorants, nor the bags.”

                “Any DNA at all?”

                “Yes, we found hair.” Lori held up a paper, “hair.”

                “Any idea who it belongs to?”

                “Preston Hanes.”

                Louis took a loud breath when the court began mumbling. Ana smiled, “How much hair?”

                “A strand.”

                “No other DNA was found –from Cedrick Donald possibly?”

                “No, only a strand from Mr. Hanes –we call that a ‘stupid mistake’. Just when you think you have done everything right, you slipped.”

                Ana smiled wide, looking to the judge, “no further questions, your honor.”


	13. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has many jobs, one being a stripper-pole-cleaner. When Harry goes undercover to Prince's Palace, a high-end male strip club, he does not expect to see such a small man cleaning such a tall pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> it's been a while and I am very sorry. I am slowly getting back on track. Quit my job and I'll try my best to update all my stories
> 
> thank you all for your patience   
> NOTE: I am not a cop nor not a lawyer
> 
> i love youu  
> **I am probably going to go through the story again to fix some things**

“Are both sides ready with their final arguments?”

                “Yes, your Honor.”

                “Yes, your Honor.”

                Judge Davis motioned a hand to the jury, “Deputy, please proceed.”

                The DA stood, clasping his hands together, “Your Honor, ladies and gentleman of the jury; Louis has a past, one that us lawyers see often.” He walked towards the jury, “you are so convinced by his statements, by his witnesses, but then it happens again. He is caught with an illegal substance again and then again –when is he finally guilty? It seems like trouble follows Mr. Tomlinson. Maybe, just maybe, he is not to receive full blame –but we cannot rule out that Mr. Tomlinson had a hand in all of this. Same story,” The DA raised his hands defensively, “he is clean –he walks out clean. Everyone involved is guilty except him.” He chuckled, “boxes of drugs in your home, where you work, you helped move them –sell them. He is as guilty as everyone else involved.”

                When the DA took a seat, Ana stood –smirking. “Your Honor, ladies and gentleman of the jury;” she put her hands behind her back. “Louis has been treated as a criminal when he never was one.” Ana walked closer, “the accounts from so many –we have our Baltimore police officer, Mr. Harry Styles saying himself that Louis had no intention of doing anything illegal. Mr. Styles who had a deodorant himself and had no idea that it contained drugs. –Mr. Styles who also gained a confession that Louis had been set up when he was first arrested.” She scoffed, “Mr. Donald, who said himself that Louis had no idea of the drugs present –who admitted to putting the drugs in there himself.” Ana smiled, “and Ms. Carl who only gave us more insight to who was behind all of this –Louis is clearly and without a doubt innocent. The evidence, the statements –not guilty would be putting it lightly. Louis was never guilty –just a case of the wrong place, wrong time. Louis must be found not guilty.” She nodded once to the jury, “thank you for your time.”

-

“Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?”

“Yes, your Honor.”

Judge Davis waited for the paper to be passed to him, read it, and then handed it back to the clerk.

The Clerk looked down at the paper, speaking, “the jury finds the defendant, Louis Tomlinson, not guilty.”

Louis shot up from his chair, hands over his chest, tears flooding his eyes. “Thank you, oh my God –thank you.”

“Sit, Mr. Tomlinson.” Judge Davis sighed, banging his gavel. “The Jury is thanked and excused. Court is adjourned.”

-

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

Ana smiled, rubbing Louis’ shoulder, “of course.” She looked around, “thank Harry –just not right now.”

Louis nodded, smiling tearfully, “I will.”

“Hey,” She held her brief case in front of her. “Lay low for a little but in a month or two, if you’re interested in trying to clear your record –call me.”

Louis bit his lip, “I have your card. Thank you, again.”

Ana gave him one last smile before going down the long stairs. Louis spun around, hugging himself, “yes.” He hissed happily, wanting nothing more than to run home and sleep. Louis jumped when someone bumped into him, “excuse me –sorry.” His voice caught in his throat when he realized it was Harry.

                Louis swallowed hard, “baby…”

                Harry smirked, walking backwards to the stairs, “I’ll come by later.”

                Harry’s voice was low, but Louis heard him loud and clear. “Okay…”

                The officer smiled, looking down while drumming down the stairs.

                Louis’ stomach was in knots and he couldn’t control his tears nor the noises that escaped his mouth. It had been the worst and best month of his life –maybe he wouldn’t do it all over again but Louis would do this part again. Feeling free, walking out of a court instead of being handcuffed and thrown on a bus. Louis would take this feeling and run with it –and he did. He ran down the stairs, squealing and laughing like a crazy person. He ignored the stares and even ran past Harry.

                Louis spun around, catching Harry’s glimmering eyes for a moment. He cupped his hands to his chest, smiling wide, “thank you, Harry.”

                Harry took in a breath, stunned for words. “I love you.”

                Louis bit his lip hard, beaming, “I love you.” He ran, unsure of where he was going. He had no money and no way of getting home but Louis didn’t mind walking –running. He ran, breeze slapping his face –reminding him of freedom and what it felt like.

                “I love you!” The free-man screamed to the skies, skipping past bodies. “I love you!”

-

                The first thing Louis did was take a shower –as a freeman. He showered and stayed in the shower for two hours. His skin turned pruney but he was warm and drowsy.

                After he showered, he ate a whole bag of chips –the family sized bag. Louis ate the whole thing while sitting on his kitchen floor. They were stale but he didn’t think twice about it.

                After eating his chips, he slept. Louis slept until his body forced him up but then went right back to sleep. His bed had never felt more comfortable –his home had never felt like more of a home. Especially with Harry’s dollar store renovations. Louis almost wanted to keep this place –even though he couldn’t afford it any more.

                He wondered if Harry would still let him live with him? Louis had no actual doubts that he would but –he also didn’t want to assume anything. He just wanted to be with him, as a freeman –a clean man. Now Harry believed him –now Louis believed himself. He was innocent even with a criminal record. It didn’t matter, because in his eyes –he was innocent. The most innocent man in the world.

                Louis didn’t wake up again until he heard banging on his door. He opened his eyes slowly –confused as to where he was before shooting out of bed. Louis ran to the door, putting a hand on it. “Who is it?”

                “Baby!”

                Louis grinned, unlocking the door quickly. He didn’t give Harry a moment before jumping into his arms. “Harry!”

                “Tiny!” Harry held Louis up, swinging him before kicking the door shut. “You did it!”

                “We did it!” Louis wailed, being set down. “I’m so happy.” Grabbing Harry’s face with two hands, kissing him hard, “I –let’s go to the beach. Teach me to swim –let’s take Baby –please.”

                The officer cupped his face, smiling tenderly, “anything –anything you want, Louis.” He pressed their noses together. “I –took my vacation time and Liam chewed me out but,” he smirked, “nothing he can do about it til I return.”

                “I love you.” Louis hugged him, forcing his face against Harry’s chest. “Anywhere, I will go anywhere with you. I love you, I trust you –thank you.” He stomped his feet, “oh my fuck –thank you!”

                “Hey, hey,” Harry ran a hand over the back of his hair, “beautiful. You’re shaking.” He took Louis’ smaller hand, walking towards the couch. “I talked to Anna.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “she said in a few months she can help me try and clear my record.”

                Harry smiled lovingly, hand stroking Louis’ puffy cheek. “Yeah,” He sighed, “I –I’m really happy everything was solved.” The officer licked his lips, “Preston is last.”

                Louis dropped his head against the back of the couch, “son of a bitch.”

                “You didn’t know –I didn’t fucking know. I hated him for all the wrong reasons.”

                The smaller male gave him a half-smile, but then it fell. “You did something –really, really illegal.”

                Harry nodded, taking a deep breath, “super illegal.”

                “What if,” Louis sat up, cradling his boyfriend’s face in both hands, “what if they find out?”

                “They won’t.”

                “What if they do!” Louis huffed, “what if they do?”

                “You know what, Louis. You know what happens, we’ve already talked about this.”

                “You shouldn’t have.”

                “I had to, baby, I had to.”

                Louis’ hands fell to the sides of his neck, kissing Harry slowly, “Harry, the police officer,” He chuckled softly, “the criminal.”

                “Not until proven guilty.”

                Louis grinned, “I love you.”

                “I adore you,” Harry lifted his arms, “now you can never doubt it, not for a second.” Louis laughed, pulling him over his body.

                “Fuck me,” Louis licked the shell of his ear, “and then, let’s leave.”

                “Hm,” Harry hummed low, “can I be mean?”

                Louis bit his bottom lip, “you’re always mean.”

                Harry chuckled, grabbing the back of Louis’ knee, bending it forward. “Always…”

                “Shave me again –everywhere.” Louis arched when Harry pressed his erection against his own. “Mm, baby, can you?”

                “Of course, tiny, anything.” The officer pressed his lips to Louis’ shoulder, kissing where the burn would be. “Anything you want.”

-

Harry ran his hand up Louis’ smooth skin, trailing over his belly. His thumb stroke Louis’ belly button, piercing now missing. Harry made a mental note to buy him a new one. He touched just above Louis’ cock, breath hitching at the softness. Harry rutted against him lightly, hot and heavy against his thigh, licking his neck, “so soft, baby.”

Louis curved up against the fingers, cock standing tall. He reached down to feel, touching over his balls first, sighing, “thank you…”

Harry reached lower, finger rubbing the smooth wrinkled skin, “Mm,” He rubbed his index finger against Louis’ tight opening, “feels so nice…”

Louis nodded, pushing down against the finger, eyes shut. He wasn’t completely sure what they were doing but it felt really nice. Harry had shaved him, taking his time –kissing marks all over his skin. He rubbed Louis’ down with lotion, turning it into a full-body massage. Now Harry just kept touching him, touching the hairless parts of him.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s temple.

“Just give me a minute.” Harry moved his hand again, scratching down Louis’ thighs, leaving red lines. “I’ve never been so obsessed before.” He wrapped a large hand around Louis’ cock, squeezing. The smaller male groaned, pushing up into the tightly closed fist. Louis had already been leaking, more so now, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulder.

“Shit –yes.”

Harry moved up, settling over him, hand still palming Louis. He kissed his nose, then cheek, “my tiny.”

                Louis’ mouth was slack, face pressed into Harry’s neck, mouthing at the clean skin. He growled low, thrusting up into the callused hand, “oh fuck me –please fuck me.”

                The officer smiled, reaching over Louis for the lotion. He squeezed a nice helping in hand, rubbing his hands together. “Can I finger you first, hm?” He rubbed his nose against Louis’ soft cheek, nipping at the skin with his lips. “I wanna be mean, baby, but not that mean.”

                Louis nodded, hands trailing up above his head, underarms free of any fuzz. “I love you.”

                “Thank you, Louis.” Harry kissed the corner of his mouth, tapping Louis’ knee so that it folded against his chest. He circled his middle finger against the tight opening, prodding and rubbing until it opened for him. Louis’ insides matched his outsides, soft and smooth, “beautiful.” Another finger followed easily.

                This wasn’t their first time having sex since Louis being arrested. When Louis was in that ankle bracelet Harry was fucking him up and down the walls of the apartment. But this was Louis’ first time having sex as a free man –without an ankle bracelet and it made all the difference.

                “Fuck,” Harry thrust up, wanting friction. The sounds his fingers made inside Louis –mixed with the lotion –and –ugh. He did it again, pulling out his fingers. “Come here.”

                Louis moaned, frowning at the lost feeling, but listened. Harry turned him, with him now facing Harry’s cock while Harry had full access to his ass. Louis could do this, no matter how embarrassing. He groaned as soon as his hand touched Harry’s penis, his boyfriend sticking his fingers back inside. Louis pushed his ass up, his leaking length against Harry’s chest. He shook his head, clenching his jaw, “damn…” Louis took the long dick in both hands, stroking it before kissing the top.

                He smeared the thin substance across his lips, painting them before sucking Harry down in one go. Louis never sucked dick before and wasn’t very confident in it but Harry never complained. Louis enjoyed sucking Harry’s cock, loved Harry’s shaking thighs when he did. He sucked under the head, flat-licking the sensitive area.

                “Yes,” The larger man hissed, pushing into Louis’ warm mouth. “Just like that, Lou, oh –just like that.” He removed his fingers, flexing them against Louis’ ass. He pulled the mounds apart, slapping one before lapping at the middle. Maybe not the best choice to use lotion, but Harry would ignore it.

                Harry sucked at the fluttering hole, pressing his tongue inside, keeping Louis’ hips down. “Stay still, tiny.” He bit at the skin on Louis’ inner thigh, panting when his cock hit Louis’ throat. “Jesus Christ.” Harry pulled Louis’ cock through his legs, one hand keeping him open, “I wanna see you come –wanna hear you choke.”

                Louis indulged him, seconds later choking loudly on the length in his throat. Harry couldn’t see him but he could feel tears and drool on his thighs. He huffed, forehead pressed to Louis’ butt cheeks, “Yes –yes, fuck.” He pushed up when Louis pushed down, squeezing his penis, “tight little throat –oh my God…” Harry sucked the cock into his mouth, eyes rolling back when Louis came. It was embarrassingly fast but Harry could only be more turned on by it. He took a minute to swallow, surprised by the sudden rush, but he did. He pulled away panting, licking the sides of his mouth, “taste so clean, baby.” He pushed his hips up faster, chasing his release that he refused to allow. Louis was getting fucked today, rough and mean, whether Harry came now or later.

                He slapped Louis’ thighs at the same time, watching them tremble. “Up, baby.”

                Louis listened, shaking as he moved. The small male sat back on his knees, eyes wet and wide, “I’m sorry.”

                “For what, tiny?” He stroked his cheek, rubbing away the tears, “beautiful –you did beautiful.” Harry took Louis’ limp cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the delicate slit. He pressed his thumb against Louis’ parted mouth, biting his lip when he stuck out his tongue. “Mm, how’s that taste?”

                Louis blushed hard, bright red, but smiled, “nice…”

                “Of course,” Harry kissed him, letting him taste more of his lingering flavor. Harry put both hands in Louis’ hair, standing up on his knees. He placed one hand over his throat, squeezing just enough to still Louis’ breath. “I forget,” Harry spoke in between kisses. “How absolutely fucking incredible you are –how you make me feel and then,” he licked into Louis’ mouth, groaning, “then you remind me and I am just blown away.” Harry pushed Louis onto his back, tugging on his ankle to pull him closer, “it’s time to be mean.”

                Louis nodded, eyes low but smile warm, “mean…”

                Harry tilted his head, “you look,” he grinned, “really happy.”

                Louis nodded, “because I am really happy.”

-

                “Oh my God!” Louis screamed, back bowing when Harry reached under him. He was lifted at an angle off the bed, hand around his throat and the other around his middle. Harry was being mean –and by mean –Harry was bruising the hell out of him. Louis could already hear the questions from strangers. He would have to somehow explain that his boyfriend was greedy –not abusive and that he asked him for this. Louis could almost see how fast the conversation would flip.

                The officer moved a hand to Louis’ hair, pulling it until he cried out. “Fucking amazing.” Harry fucked him faster, if possible, and bit him –clawed at Louis’ skin –tasted his sweat.

                “Ah –ah –Harry!”

                “Scream, baby!” He let Louis fall, face first onto the small twin mattress. “God, this feels good.” He took both hips in hand, making slower –longer strokes into Louis’ docile body. “Tell me –tell me how it feels.”

                Harry had asked him this question already but each time Louis had a different answer.

                “Hurts –hurts so good.” Louis wiggled his ass, pushing back against Harry’s agonizing thrusts. He bit his flat pillow between his teeth, moaning, “wanna ride you.” Louis squealed when Harry rolled him on top.

                “You,” Harry was trying to catch his breath, muscles covered in a sheen of sweat. “You know how to dance on a pole.” Louis’ eyes grew, going hot. “Show me –ride me.” Harry licked his lips, hands hugging Louis’ sides, “I wanna see you be sexy.”

                He swallowed hard but nodded, “yes…” Louis lifted himself up, sitting on Harry’s stomach. He could almost hear Niall laughing in his ear. He rolled his hips forward, curves following. Louis sat up, stroking himself, eyes fluttering, “watch closely.” He stood, legs on either side of Harry, body swaying to music that was not playing. He imagined Niall’s song, having heard it a million times.

                Louis’ hands traced down his body, sliding down his chest over his now-hard cock, going down in between his spread legs He turned around, praying to God that Harry wouldn’t laugh. Louis shook his ass, each cheek slapping together, leaning forward to give a better show.

                “Holy shit…”

                Louis bit his lip, catching Harry jerking himself. He jumped off the bed, keeping his back to his boyfriend. Louis bent over, shivering at the coolness against his hole. He twisted each leg lightly, clapping his ass. Harry groaned, and Louis could hear the bed creak. He kicked up one leg, then the other, dancing –following the only routine he knew.

                This would be a lot easier with an actual stripper pole.

                He spun around on his heel, back to Harry once again. Louis fell to his knees, sitting back on his heels, spreading his legs wide, getting each ass cheek to bounce. He laid forward slightly, shaking from side to side, reaching back to expose himself. Louis slithered flat on the ground, pushing himself up with both hands.

                He stood on his tip toes, mimicking high heels, turning to face the red faced officer. Louis looked up, embarrassed. Harry was blushing –full-blown blushing, hand un-moving on his dick. Louis licked his lips, using more tongue than necessary. He stroked over the sex bruises, biting his lower lip.

                He spread his legs, further and further until he was doing a split. His head shot up when Harry openly whimpered, eyes wide, “oh my God, Louis…”

                The small male bounced in his split, leaning forward slightly so Harry could watch one ass cheek shake. He bounced three times before sliding back up, hands cupped in front of his erection. Louis swallowed hard, “was –it good?” Harry was speechless. “I do better with a pole.”

                His boyfriend gawked at him, running at Louis and pinning him to the floor. “I’m sorry –I’m sorry.” He had Louis on his front, hands pinned above his head. Harry pushed into him, eyes rolling around his skull. “Fuck, fuck,” He fucked Louis hard, giving him no movement and Louis was so embarrassed that he was fine with that.

                Harry eventually let his arms go, hands now in the dips of his lower back. “Oh my God, that was so hot.” He was close, moaning loud and pounding into Louis’ tight ass. He panted, thrusts becoming sloppy, hands searching for any skin that hadn’t been bruised yet. “Yes –fuck –fuck.”

                Louis was having a hard time stroking himself, but wasn’t going to miss coming with Harry, like this, for nothing. He drooled on the carpet, whimpering when Harry sucked onto his shoulder. Louis shuddered, coming when the first spurt of come entered him. He wasn’t thinking about the carpet at all, coming onto it in thick white globs.

                Louis hissed quietly when Harry pulled out, head flying up when he felt a tongue at his hole. He shook his head, not able to get proper words out. “Ha –ah!” Louis shrieked, oversensitive and hot. He reached back, pulling hard on Harry’s hair, pushing the face further into his ass. He pressed his hips back, rubbing Harry’s face in it. “Oh God, eat it –oh fuck –eat me.”

                Harry was, devouring him like a starving man. When he pulled back it was only for a moment but Louis caught sight of his face. Red, dripping with spit and come –Louis whined, feeling his balls tighten again. “Harry…”

                The officer glanced at him, arms flexed –covered in tattoos –looking like the hottest thing in existence even with spit on his chin. Louis shuddered when his boyfriend spoke, “if you ever dance like that, for anyone but me,” He almost looked disgusted –appalled at the very thought. “I will beat the hell out of you.” Harry pulled his ass closer, practically growling, “You heard me?”

                Louis puffed, nodding, “yes, Harry.” He tugged hard on his hair, moving Harry’s head away. “This isn’t one sided, baby.” Louis suddenly felt crazy, eyes dimming when Harry’s did. “You heard me?”

                Harry did growl in the back of his throat this time, nails digging into his thighs. “Loud and clear.”

                Louis threw his head back, mouth opening to form a moan, “Ugh!” He let Harry’s hair go, head falling forward against the carpeting. “Fuck –more!” He gripped the carpet, his carpet –reminding him he was home. No ankle bracelet, no further court date –no jail time. Louis gripped at the carpet until he got rug burn. The burn reminding him that he was a free man.

-

                “Baby?” Louis opened the door, setting down his bags. “Where is she?”

                “Outside,” Harry smiled, kicking the door behind him, setting down the rest of the bags. “Go let her in.”

                Louis removed his bag, running to the back door. He quickly opened it, “Baby!” The dog scurried inside, sniffing his feet –not his butt this time. He squatted to hug her, kissing the top of her head, “Hello! Did you miss me?” Louis scratched her sides, “I missed you.”

                Harry watched with heart eyes, leaning against the wall. “I think this is all I’ve ever wanted in life.” Louis looked back at him, blush on his cheek. “A house, my dog –someone I adore.”’

                “And someone who adores you?”

                Harry chuckled, nodding, “beautiful.”

                Louis stood, walking up to his boyfriend, tip toeing to kiss him. “We have to go to the trail tomorrow.”

                “Yeah.”

                Louis took a deep breath, “what if something bad happens?”

                “Nothing bad can happen at this point.” Harry touched the side of Louis’ face, “your trial is over, Louis.”

                He nodded, “okay.” Louis looked around, “I guess I’m going to start living here now.”

                “Do you want to talk about it?”

                “No –I don’t.” He tried smiling, “I still have my apartment until the lease is up –I just –I don’t want to talk about it. Is that okay?”

                “Of course, tiny.”

                “Good, thank you.” Louis leaned against Harry’s chest, “it feels like my first time being here.”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, smiling, “moldy bread is on the top the fridge –beer is inside.”

                Louis giggled, looking up, heart swelling, “eggs?”

                “Still good.”

                He nudged Harry, leaning up to kiss him again, “I am so glad you bought me.”

                Harry laughed, “That sounds awful.”

                Louis took a deep breath, closing his eyes when Baby crawled beside them. “I’m hungry, baby.”

                “Of course.” Harry rubbed the back of Louis’ neck, over the fresh bites and hickies, “let’s go out –we’ll take Baby.”

                Louis moved back, “to the beach? We can buy sandwiches and –sit down –have a picnic.”

                The officer smirked, in love, “sounds perfect.”

-

                “Baby.” The dog looked up at the name. “Really?”

                “Stop it,” Louis moved his face away, “I’m full.”

                “You barely ate –Louis!” Harry grabbed him by his neck, kissing his cheek, “stop it right now.”

                “I’m fine, baby,” Louis huffed, taking a bite of the sandwich anyway. “No more.”

                “Are we really doing this, Louis?”

                He laid back on their blanket, arm around Baby, “I’m not trying to.”

                Harry touched his head, “look at me.”

                “Not right now.”

                “Look at me right now.”

                Louis did, blinking at him, “give me a kiss.”

                “Why are you thinking so much? The beach was for us to relax, not for you to stress out.”

                “You,” Louis sat up, “I have never felt better.” He smiled, “I’m free –I’m with you, Baby is here. I’m happy –the happiest I have ever been.” Louis licked his lips, looking down, “but I’m angry when I think about Preston –about where I was –you.” Harry tilted his head. “You did something serious –for me. Something,” he looked around, “if anyone ever found out –you would be taken away from me. I feel –bad. Indebted to you.”

                “You didn’t ask me to do what I did, Louis.” Harry shook his head, hand in Baby’s fur. “I chose to do what I did –I did something wrong.” He sighed, “I love being a cop –I love my job. I love putting on my uniform and helping people. I love danger and not knowing what’s going to happen next.” Harry pressed his lips together, “I hate that I tampered with evidence –I hate that I did it because I told myself that you wouldn’t stop me from doing my job.”

                Louis nodded, “and you hate me for it.”

                “When I think about it too long –yeah, I do.” Harry looked to the ocean, the waves were rough so they weren’t going swimming today. “But I love you so much –I think it’s actually toxic of me. To do what I did –willing to kill someone just for kissing you. I don’t know where my jealousy begins and ends and it scares the shit out of me. You scare me –I am whipped –over beaten.” He smiled sadly, “and I think that I hate the thought of you leaving me more than I love you –especially when you were not in the wrong. Especially when I could do something, wrong or right, to prevent.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “I want to stay with you –toxic or not.”

                “When does toxic become normal?” The officer rubbed sand off Louis’ knee, “I have always been spontaneous. I could never control myself. If someone started screaming, I ran –not thinking that there was a gun on the other side. With you, it’s the same. I wasn’t thinking, not even when Zayn told me to. I can’t –if I thought more than did I would have never met you –never would have been a cop.”

                “I need to stop thinking so much…”

                “I want you to. Once something happens –we can’t change it, tiny. I did what I did and from the time I did it to now, I have felt bad about it –worried about it but,” Harry shrugged, “it’s been weeks since then and no amount of feeling bad has been able to reverse time.”

                “Kiss me –now.”

                Harry smiled, pulling Louis closer, kissing him. He turned him around, Louis’ back to his chest. “Eat?”

                “Yes.” He took the sandwich, taking a big bite. Louis stared at the harsh water, waves slamming together –Baby sleeping beside him. He wouldn’t do it over but he doesn’t feel bad about how it happened and neither does Harry.

-

                “Hey, look at you.” Niall nudged Louis, smiling. “Out of jail, lucky you.”

                “Thank you, Niall –I know Harry gave you the money but,” Louis reached out, hugging him. “Thank you.”

                Niall chuckled, hugging him back, “your dog-breath boyfriend isn’t too bad.” He pulled away, winking, “he really likes you.” Niall looked down for a moment, “I’m sorry.”

                Louis frowned, “for what?”

                “Not believing you –about everything. Zayn talked to me about all of it –about you being innocent.”

                Louis shrugged, smiling, “at this point I’m just happy that I’m free –I don’t care about anything else.”

                The blonde nodded, “of course.” He sighed, “You go to court tomorrow.”

                “Yeah…”

                “Nervous?”

                “A little –I’m worried that Preston is going to lie about me –about everything.” Louis shook his head, “he is pleading not guilty and –why won’t he just fess up?”

                “Because he’s fucking crazy, that’s why.” Niall rolled his eyes, “I hope you didn’t believe that whole ‘I’m in love with you’ shit.”

                “It confused me.”

                “Louis, he showed no indication of liking you –aside from wanting to have sex with you. I –it made no sense.”

                Louis nodded, “but he made everything in a certain way –just so I wouldn’t get in trouble.”

                “That –is weird. Honestly, Louis, I wouldn’t believe it.” Niall’s eyes grew, “did you hear how fucking insane he sounded?”

                “Yeah, I know.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I just want this to be over already.”

Niall pressed his lips together, poking exposed bruises on Louis’ skin, “and this? Puppy went rouge?”

Louis blushed, “I –showed him the routine you taught me.”

“No you didn’t!” Niall laughed, pulling on Louis’ shirt, “are there more?”

He swallowed hard, nodding, “a lot.”

“Fuck –that is amazing!” Niall fluttered his lashes proudly, “you’re welcome.”

-

                “Preston,” The prosecutor motioned to the man currently on the stand. “What did you do at Prince’s Palace?”

                “Cleaned, kept things in order –head of cleaning.”

                “And how long did you work their?”

                “Since it opened.”

                “Did you ever see drugs in Prince’s Palace?”

                “Yes.”

                “Where?”

                “In the boy’s changing room –Chichi was a known drug-addict. He did it often in the club.”

                “Nathan –the man that was dating an officer?”

                “Yes.”

                “Did you know he was dating Officer Carl?”

                “I had seen him often outside of the club, picking him up. Never cared for him.”

                “Did you ever speak to owner about Nathan doing drugs?”

                “Yeah, he knew. After two boys died,” Preston shrugged, “he got serious –but, he was having sex with Chichi. He gave him whatever he wanted.” He smiled, “Nieves slept around a lot –including with my girlfriend.”

                “They have a child together.”

                “Yeah, I took care of her but they are still sleeping around behind my back –I don’t care.”

                The prosecutor cleared his throat, “did you ever do drugs?”

                “No.”

                “Did you sell drugs?”

                “When I was younger.”

                “Did you know there were drugs in the deodorant that you and Louis Tomlinson were selling?”

                “No, neither of us knew.”

                The man smirked, “then why was your hair found in it?”

                Preston shrugged, “I don’t know.”

                “You don’t know? It is usually a problem when there is hair in the drugs you were selling –and on the body you killed.”

                “I had no knowledge of selling drugs and I killed no one.”

                “You did not kill anyone?”

                “No.”

                “So how did your hair also get on Clay’s body?”

                “Clay and I hated each other, he was a drug addict –ask anyone.” Preston squinted at him, “got in a fight with Clay –many times.” He breathed, “I like Louis.” He looked at the people, finding Louis’ wide eyes. “Clay did too but he was obsessed. He would stalk him –take his things and masturbate with them.” The room began murmuring. “I didn’t want him hurt.”

                “Did you see Clay the day he was killed?”

                “Yes, we fought.” Preston crossed his fingers, “I have a message in my phone from Cedrick saying these exact words; ‘he’s gone’.”

                “I have a few witnesses saying that they saw you shoot Clay?”

                “A lie.”

                “These witnesses have all plead guilty to second degree murder.” The prosecutor almost laughed, “I remind you that you are under oath.”

                “Oh, I know.”

                The man nodded, “So, you’re telling me –everyone is lying except you.”

                “I don’t know about them –I know I am not lying.”          

                “How do you think your hair got on Clay? You said you fought –he was beaten up pretty bad.”

                “I punched him a few times –not enough to kill him.”

                “No further questions, Your Honor.”

-

                “Cedrick.”

                “Yes.”

                The defense lawyer point at Preston, “how do you know Preston?”

                “Work, at the Palace.”

                “You had quite an infatuation with him, hm?”

                “I am in love with him.”

                “Enough to kill for him?”

                Cedrick looked at Preston, swallowing, “I would have.”

                “Did you?”

                “I –did not.”

                “Did you see Preston kill Clay?”

                Cedrick’s knee bounced nervously, “…yes…”

                “Are you sure that is what you saw?”

                “He –he told me –to bring the gun and –yes. I am sure.”

                “What gun?”

                “I –Preston…” Cedrick whimpered, looking at the straight-faced man. “I –He didn’t kill Clay.” He breathed, “I killed him…”

                “Order.” Judge Davis banged his gavel three times, silencing the rowdy room. “Mr. Donald, you are under oath.”

                “I did it, okay!” Cedrick was sobbing in the chair, “I’m sorry –I’m sorry…”

                Judge Davis banged his gavel once more, “the court will take a short recess. I would like the jury to ignore Mr. Donald’s sudden outburst.”

-

                Harry sat down, squeezing Zayn’s arm, “something bad happened.”

                “What?”

                Harry looked around, leaning closer, “Chichi’s dead.”

                “What!”

                “Sh,” Harry smiled at the people who turned around. “Sorry.” He pinched his partner, “chill.”

                “Who?”

                Harry sucked his teeth, “overdosed.”

                “What? What the fuck –how?”

                The officer shrugged, looking up when Preston walked back into the court room. “He said he was going to kill him –Oscar’s going to be next.” Harry shook his head, “then Cedrick then Naomi then-” He paused, “Louis…” He quickly looked over to where Louis was sat, “shit.”

                “He can’t testify.”

                “Maybe they won’t call him.”

                “Oh,” Zayn crossed his arms, sliding down in the bench, “they’re going to fucking call him.”

                Harry coughed loud, Zayn flinched beside him. He coughed again, trying to catch Louis’ attention. Louis turned around one way then the other way, looking at Harry with big eyes.

                Harry pressed his lips together, standing. He left, going into the hall, praying Louis waited a little bit before following him.

                He waited in the hallway for three minutes before the door opened. Harry turned around, going to the men’s bathroom, Louis’ shoes followed behind him. Harry slid into a small stall, pulling Louis in and closing it.

                “Louis, you cannot testify.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “wha-”

                “Chichi is dead –he said Preston was going to kill him and he somehow did –sh, sh –listen.” Harry huffed, “just –they’re going to call you –don’t –try to not accuse him –just say the truth. Okay?”

                Louis nodded quickly, swallowing hard, “yes, baby.”

                “Good boy, good.” He kissed Louis hard before struggling to open the door. “I’ll go first. So smart –you’re so smart, tiny.” Harry kissed him again, moaning, “Fuck, I’m having you as soon as we get home.”

                Louis nodded quickly, flushed, “yes –please.”

                “Fuck, I have to go –I,” He groaned, reaching for Louis but pulling back. “I love you –I love you –come back in like five minutes.”

-

                “Prosecution calls Louis Tomlinson to the stand.”

                Louis stiffened, taking a few moments to stand. He moved through the line of people, going to the doors. He walked slowly, trying not to show how wobbly he was.

                “Louis Tomlinson, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?”

 “I swear.”

“Have a seat.”

Louis took a deep breath, looking at Preston who gave him a short smile. He looked down when the prosecutor approached him, “Louis, how are you?”

He looked up, smiling, “very good –thank you.”

The prosecutor nodded, “you were a free man just yesterday. Right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good,” The man smiled, “Louis –how do you know Preston?”

“I met him a long time ago, before I was put in jail. We kissed.” Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him.

“Did you date?”

“No, but –I did have a small crush on him at the time.” He saw Preston sit up in the corner of his eye, “but no, never dated.”

“Louis, you said you never knew about the drugs, right?”

“Not a clue.”

“Did Preston ever tell you that he knew?”

“No.”

“Who was Clay to you?”

“Until recently,” Louis glanced at Preston, “he was my stalker, before that he was someone who was around but I never remembered seeing.”

“Did Preston know Clay?”

“I was told he knew him but –they were not friends from what I saw.”

“What did you see?”

Louis sighed, “Clay stalked me and Preston always helped me. Made sure security kicked him out –he –made sure I was safe.” He looked at Preston, “and I appreciated it.”

The prosecutor leaned on the bench, “did Preston ever indicate wanting to murdering Clay, maybe hurt him?”

“No, he didn’t speak of him often.”

“You dated an undercover police officer.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I felt tricked.” He snorted, “He lied to me.”

“Officer Styles was simply doing his job.”

“I guess.”

“Did Officer Styles ever interact with Preston?”

“Yes.”

“We have statement from Nathan –you know him as Chichi, I believe? Saying that Preston knew Officer Styles was a cop.”

“I did not know that Preston knew.”

“Do you think that is maybe why he denied the fact that there were drugs in the deodorants –because he knew Harry was a police officer?”

“I wouldn’t know –who knows how long the drugs were in there.”

“Preston said he liked you –did you know?”

“Not until recent.”

“Who told you?”

“He did.”

“Are your feelings mutual?”

“Your Honor,” The defense stood, “what does this have to do with anything?”

Davis glanced at the prosecutor, “hurry it along.”

“Were they?”

“A little –more now than before.” Louis looked at Preston, “but he lied.” Preston’s eye twitched. “Clay loved me –Preston said he didn’t but he did.”

The man raised a brow, eyeing Louis and Louis eyed him back. He wanted to scream with his eyes, and luckily the prosecutor was smart enough to end it. “No further questions.”

The defense stood, “Louis –did you hate clay? It is a little confusing when you admit to him loving you.”

“I didn’t hate Clay but –I didn’t like him. He stalked me –locked us in rooms together. He bothered me while I tried to work.”

“Did Clay tell you anything about Preston?”

Louis nodded, “that Preston was obsessed with me –that he loved me.”

“Did he ever mention Preston hurting him?”

“Yes, but because he was protecting me.” Louis played with his fingers, “Clay never lied to me.” Preston flinched again and Louis caught his eyes. “Because Clay loved me.”

“So Preston was your savior?”

“Yes and no,” He looked back to the man, whose eyes were now wide. “He was always with Cedrick –or Naomi. Too busy to save me.”

“What?” Preston stood up and Louis finally breathed. “Too busy?”

“Sit down now, Mr. Hanes.”

“Louis –Louis, look at me.” Preston slammed his hand against the desk, “hey! Look at me –Louis!”

Louis kept his head down, keeping his mouth shut.

“Mr. Hanes, I will hold you in contempt of court –sit down!”

Preston listened, sitting slowly. Louis licked his lips, “liar...”

“I took everything from him!” Preston’s attorney ran at him. “He was trying to take you from me!”

“Sit down, Mr. Hanes!”

“Louis!” Preston ran at him, eyes desperate –crazy. It was a look Louis had never seen and never wanted to see again. Just before Louis could move, security caught Preston, pulling him. “I love you! I promised and I meant it! I swear –I fucking swear!”

Louis stood slowly, shaking his head, “no.”

“You –Louis, please! He saw you –I saw you- love me!” Preston was in tears, flailing in securities hands. “I killed him…” It was a whisper, the loudest whisper ever uttered, “he –told you everything –it was a secret –it was a secret!”

“Take him out of my court room!” Judge Davis stood, “Jury will disregard the second outburst today.” He sighed, looking at Louis, “you may sit, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“May –May I step outside?”

“Go on.”

-

“Shit.” Louis hugged Harry as soon as he climbed in the car. “I –I’m so sorry. The bailiff told me I could leave –that I didn’t need to come back.”

Harry kissed his forehead, “I know.” He smiled, “you were amazing –you –what did you do?”

Louis rubbed his hands together, “I tried making him mad –I wanted him to confess but –I don’t know what I was doing.” He coughed into his hand, “I saw it in a show once…”

Harry laughed, “You did fucking amazing. You changed the whole case –no more jury. He’s stuck with the judge and Davis doesn’t play –he’s going to jail, especially for lying under oath.”

“Do –do you think he’s going to have someone kill me too?”

“I just didn’t want to give him a reason to. If he thinks you didn’t betray him then,” Harry shrugged, “he can’t be angry at you.” He kissed Louis’ gently, “he killed Chichi –somehow, which means he has friends in high places. I’m going to talk to Liam in the morning, whether he hates me or not, and tell him. Because next comes Oscar and Cedrick –Naomi –and it is very easy to get people killed in jail.”

Louis nodded, grasping his boyfriend’s hand, “Okay –I –are you mad at me?”

“Mad?” The officer shook his head, “why mad, baby?”

“Because –of what I was saying...”

“You were saying what you had to,” He twisted his lips, “did it bother me –did I want to scream? Yeah, but,” Harry smiled, “I was shocked –Zayn was shocked. We were so surprised by the questions, by how smooth it went. You forced the conversation that direction, you beat the system. I was annoyed but so proud –I couldn’t be jealous. I couldn’t be mad.”

Louis blushed, bring Harry’s hand to his lips, “I love you.” He laid his head on it, “I think I’m ready to go home.”

“About that.” Louis looked up, pouting. Harry grinned nervously, “how would you feel about –moving?”

“Moving?”

“I don’t feel safe with him knowing where I live –we live.”

Louis moved his hands, rubbing them on his jeans, “where do we go?”

“Wherever we want –Baltimore isn’t the only police department.”

“What about Zayn? Isn’t he your partner, your friend?”

“Well, we can’t just leave –it’s too suspicious.” He grinned, we’d be living with Zayn for a little bit.”

“And –he’s okay with that?”

“Uh –no –no, probably not.”

-

                Harry rubbed his eyes, shifting against his pillow. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ middle, digging his face into his boyfriend’s neck. Harry sat up when he heard a low growl. “Baby?” He climbed out of bed, quickly opening his door –Harry ran when he heard a louder growl. “Baby!”

                The dog barked as soon as he slid out of the hallway. “Baby!” Harry grabbed her by her collar, hushing her. “Aye!”

                “Harry?” Louis walked out of the room, rubbing his eye, “what’s going on?”

                The officer looked down at his dog, frowning, “I don’t know.” He knelt, “hey beautiful.” He pressed his face against hers, “what is it?”

                Harry moved back when she ran to the back door, barking. He pressed a hand back against Louis, “go –go to the room.” He pushed Louis towards the bedroom, running after him. Harry opened his drawer pulling out a gun.

                “Harry?”

                “Sh.” The officer quickly checked the bullets before picking up his phone. “Stay here –get dressed.”

                “Okay.”

                Harry ran into the hall, phone to his ear, “hey –Zayn?”

                “It’s the middle of the fucking-”

                “Get over here, someone’s around my house.” Harry whistled and Baby ran to his side. “Now –no lights. Just pick up Louis.”

                “I’m on my way.”

                Harry stuffed his phone in his pocket, peeking into the living room. He pulled Baby when he saw three shadows pass by the back window. “Oh fuck me.”


End file.
